Right Place, Right Time
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth Webber comes upon a mob shootout. Forced to go on the run, she hides and with the help of two schemers (Audrey and Lila) and Jason, her life will change forever. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 - Run

A/N – Elizabeth is 21 and Jason is 30. Liz has never been raped. Jason had his accident. Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1 - Run

Elizabeth Webber walked along the docks. She had finished her last semester of college in Boston where she had majored in Business and Art. It was her dream to run a gallery one day; art was her passion. Her grandmother had asked her to spend the summer with her. Audrey felt like she wasn't getting any younger and it might be the last time they got to spend a good amount of time together. It wasn't remotely close to what she had planned on doing that summer, but she had relented and agreed. She hadn't even made it to her grams house yet because the lure of the sunset had called to her as she was driving.

Standing at the edge of the dock she closed her eyes as the breeze brushed across her skin. She loved the water. It was so peaceful and calming that she never could get enough of it. Settling down onto a bench, she relaxed as a joyous smile lit up her face.

**Sonny's Warehouse**

Sonny sighed and looked at Michael playing on a blanket in his office. He hated bringing Michael down here, but Carly had ditched her guards and hadn't come back yet and Leticia was unavailable. He smiled at the 5 year old boy as Michael crashed two cars together. He might not be his by blood, but the little boy was in his heart; his son in every way that mattered.

Max popped his head in. "We found Carly. She's on her way in but it might be a while."

"Was she at the outlets again?"

Max nodded. "She said she hated spending a lot of money on Michael's clothes because he out grows them so fast. And between you and me, I think she just likes a good bargain."

Sonny shook his head. "I have more money than I know what to do with and she's looking for bargains."

Max smiled and walked away.

When Sonny had first met Carly, they were at a gala. She was attending with AJ and they were engaged and expecting Michael. But, AJ was a haunted man. He battled with alcoholism and even though he knew Carly had given him a gift, it was hard for him to stay sober. The Quartermaine's had tried to be there for him. But the guilt from the car accident he had with his brother that had forever changed Jason's life, and his feelings of inadequacy constantly caused him to turn to alcohol to forget. It wasn't long after that AJ and Carly were crossing the street, and a truck slid on black ice. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He shoved Carly into a snow bank and he slipped on the ice and the truck struck him. His body landed a few feet away and he knew at that moment that he was dying. Carly had struggled to her feet and begged him to stay with her. But AJ, with only a few breaths left said, "Tell him that I love him." And then he passed away.

Sonny came upon her in the park a few months later and they became friends. He stayed by her and made sure she went to her appointments and ate. Holding Michael shortly after he was born, Sonny made a promise to the little boy that he would always be there for him. And he never broke that promise. He married Carly six months later and they had been happy ever since.

"Why don't we go home and wait for your mom there?" He asked Michael who grinned and shook his head yes.

Sonny packed up the backpack that Michael liked to wear and put it on him and then grabbed Michael's hand so he couldn't wander off. He had just walked halfway across the warehouse when gunfire broke out.

"Shit." Sonny murmured as he picked up Michael and ran.

He watched in horror as Carly walked inside with a smile which quickly turned to terror. A bullet struck her and she collapsed down onto the floor as Michael screamed and cried.

Sonny knew that if he ran over to her, they could get Michael too so he ran off to the side, ignoring Michael's screams for his mom. He ran for the door and just before he could reach it, a bullet ripped through his body taking his breath away. Grimacing, he focused on the door, knowing that it was his only chance to save Michael.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked down the alley back to her car feeling invigorated. She had just passed a door to her right when it flung open and a man stumbled out carrying a little boy who was clearly upset.

"Are you alright?" She said running back towards them.

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"This is Michael, my son. I need you to take him and run; get as far away as you possibly can. Do you hear me?"

Her attention was diverted when saw his blood dripping down onto the sidewalk.

"Elizabeth." Sonny growled. "Run."

It all seemed so surreal but she took the boy from Sonny and did exactly what he had demanded her to do. She ran as fast as she could to her beat up car realizing that the previously hysterical boy had gone completely silent. Throwing open the back door, she took off his pack and buckled him in, which took 2 attempts because her hands were shaking. Finally getting him secured, she could already hear sirens and slid into her car and drove off taking one last look at Sonny's body lying in the alleyway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey smiled at Lila. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I have no idea why she's so late." She said looking at the clock and frowning.

"It's okay Audrey. I have no other plans." Lila said sipping from her teacup. She always enjoyed getting out of the mansion and having tea with Audrey.

"It's not like her not to be prompt. I don't understand what's keeping her."

"Audrey, turn up the volume please."

Audrey spun around and turned up the volume on the television.

_Reporter:_

_Sources say that Sonny Corinthos and his wife Carly were severely injured in an apparent ambush at one of the Corinthos warehouses on Front Street. What makes this story truly tragic is that that their 5 year old son Michael Corinthos, was apparently abducted during the shootout. Police are frantically searching for the little boy but have no idea where to even start. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Michael Corinthos III, please contact the PCPD immediately."_

Audrey could see Lila's face pale. "Oh Lila, I'm so sorry."

Lila put her teacup down before she dropped it. "Oh my, this is horrible news."

"Do you want me to call Alan?"

"Not yet, give me a few moments will you?"

Audrey nodded and they both watched the news quietly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Earlier**

Jason ran to the scene of the crime. If Sonny hadn't of made him guard his stupid sister Courtney, he would have been at the warehouse instead of listening to the vapid girl go on and on about whatever the hell spewed endlessly out of her mouth.

"Mac, where's Sonny?"

"On the way to GH with Carly."

"Carly?"

"You didn't know?" Mac asked curiously, surprised that Jason had no idea what had occurred.

"Carly was shot in the stomach. She has lost a lot of blood Jason. It's not good."

Jason felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. "And Sonny?"

"He was shot in the head. It's not looking good for him either." Mac said grimly.

"Where's Michael?"

Mac frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was with Sonny. Did you find him?"

Mac grabbed the officer running by him. "I want you to grab everyone you can and look for a small child. He's probably scared."

The officer nodded and gathered people and they started to search.

"I want to help Mac." Jason said as his stomach started to churn with fear.

"Alright, but don't disturb any evidence."

Jason nodded. "I won't."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had stopped one place in town to use her ATM and get gas, and then she made her way to the freeway and then into New Jersey. When she was about an hour and a half away, she stopped and dialed her phone as she glanced at a sleeping Michael.

"Elizabeth?" Audrey asked. "Where are you?"

"Gram, something happened."

Audrey swallowed as Elizabeth started to cry. "Are you alright dear?"

Lila looked up at Audrey with concern.

"I…..I'm fine. It's just that I was at the docks and someone was shot and they gave me this little boy and told me to run. So that's what I did. I…I was so scared Grams."

Lila watched the color drain from Audrey's face.

"Elizabeth, I need you to calm down. Michael needs you."

"You know him?"

"Yes dear and it's all over the news. Where are you?"

"I'm in New Jersey."

"Good, do you remember how to get to the lake house?"

"Yes."

"Go there. Dig a little ways under the 3rd flowerpot to the right of the stairs. There will be a key box in there and it will get you inside. Once you're in, I have money stashed away in the flour container that is in the pantry in case you need it. Elizabeth, if you stop anywhere, do not take Michael inside with you okay?"

"Yes Grams."

"Good. I'll talk to you soon."

Elizabeth put the car in drive and headed to the lake house. They would be safe there and she was sure that her grandmother would help them.


	2. Chapter 2 – A United Front

A/N – Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm so glad that you are all interested and took the time to give feedback! I love this chapter!

Chapter 2 – A United Front

Lila looked up at Audrey curiously. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Audrey slowly turned and faced her. "Elizabeth has Michael."

Lila put her hand to her mouth. "How?"

"She was at the docks and Sonny handed him to her and told her to run."

"Oh my."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you trust me Audrey?"

Audrey nodded and sat on the couch. She really didn't want Elizabeth mixed up with the mob but she knew what Lila was going to say and there really wasn't any other choice. "Yes."

"Now let me have your phone. It's time to get Elizabeth some backup."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's phone buzzed in his hand. He was frustrated. No one could seem to find Michael and as much as he didn't want to go there in his mind, there was a big chance that he was taken. "What?" He yelled angrily.

"Jason?" His grandmother's melodic voice filled his ear.

"Grandmother?"

"Jason, I have a situation and I need you."

He sighed and walked outside and stood closer to the water. "I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of an emergency. Can I come by later?"

"I know what you are doing Jason Morgan and you will not find answers there." Lila said firmly.

Jason stood up straighter. He could hear the serious tone in Lila's voice. "I'm listening."

"I have the answers. You need to come to Audrey's house if you want them."

"I'll be right there." He said before putting the phone back in his pocket. How the hell does Lila know where Michael is? His thoughts were broken up by Mac.

"Sorry Jason but he's not here and the press has already gone on television saying that he is abducted."

Jason's jaw clenched. "Let me know if you find anything. I'm going to go check on Sonny and Carly."

Mac nodded and watched the younger man walk away. "What a waste." He said under his breath.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila watched Audrey try to get the electric company to quickly turn on the electricity at the lake house with no success.

"Damn incompetent…." Audrey rumbled.

"My dear, allow me." She said holding out her hand.

Audrey handed her the phone and watched incredulously as Lila called one of the electric company board members and sweet-talked him into helping them. She did the same with the phone company as Audrey poured some whiskey into a glass and drank it.

"Here you go my dear." She said handing the phone back to Audrey. "Both will be on within the hour."

Audrey sat down next to her. "My dear Lila, have I told you how wonderful you are lately?"

Lila smiled. "No, but I certainly don't mind it."

There was a knock on the door and Jason walked inside. Audrey watched Lila light up and Jason's face soften. From the outside, he was a cold man who killed people for a living, but to Lila he was her handsome, sensitive, big hearted grandson.

"Come sit by me dear. Have you been taking care of yourself?" She inquired as she patted his face.

"Yes grandmother. I'm fine. Now, why did you call me over here?"

"Well, Audrey has a situation."

Jason frowned and looked over at Audrey trying to imagine what kind of trouble the older woman could possibly be in. Did she lose her rent money playing Bingo? Ignoring the glare Audrey fired back at him, he turned and looked at his grandmother. "Go on."

"Her granddaughter, Elizabeth, was on the docks when the shootout occurred and Sonny apparently handed Michael to her and told her to run."

Jason stood up. "Where are they?"

Lila made a clicking sound. "Now sit down, I'm not finished."

Jason dutifully sat down which almost made Audrey laugh. The big bad mob enforcer was being ordered around by an old woman in a wheel chair; albeit an extraordinary old woman.

"Sorry grandmother."

Lila touched his arm. "We sent her some place safe until things die down."

Jason tilted his head to the side. "You sent her some place safe." He repeated slowly as if he couldn't process that his grandmother had decided to handle the situation herself.

"Yes dear. Clearly someone is after the Corinthos family and since Michael is a Quartermaine at heart, he needs to be safe."

He almost smirked at the pleased look on her face. "And how do I fit into your plans?"

"Well, first, you should send a few of your friends over to guard them and bring them some supplies. Clearly, Michael will need some clothes and things to occupy him while he's on "vacation.""

Jason seemed almost mesmerized by Lila's fingers when she made the quote signs. This can't be happening he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Audrey had to suppress a giggle. Jason looked downright perplexed.

"You realize that you are going to have to tell me where they are so that I can send people to them right?"

Lila smiled. "Of course dear, I'm not stupid."

Jason shook his head as his eyes danced with amusement. It was the first good news he had received all day. "May I make a few suggestions?"

Lila nodded.

"Of course you can tell no one about our discussion." He said looking at them both.

They nodded in agreement.

"And you should probably get the utilities turned on there."

"Already done." Lila said quite pleased with herself.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How secure is the location?"

Audrey cleared her throat. "It's a lake property. The closest neighbor is about a ½ mile away."

"Good. I'll fly in two of my best men tonight. They'll be there in the morning."

"What about tonight dear?" Lila asked.

"I'll go."

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Won't your absence be noticed?"

He shrugged. "Everyone knows what Michael means to me. I'll just have my guards tell people that I went to look for him."

"Take care of my granddaughter Jason. She means everything to me."

He nodded. "Can you show me a picture of her?"

Audrey walked over to the mantle and grabbed a picture and handed it to Jason. He stared at it for a moment. She was beautiful. She was outside and laughing. Jason couldn't even remember ever laughing like that.

Lila smirked as she watched Jason's face.

"How old is she?" Jason asked his eyes staying on Elizabeth.

"Twenty-one."

"Will anyone else try to check on her?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, just me. Her parents and brother are in Africa. Her sister and Elizabeth don't really talk. She's in California anyway."

"Alright then, what's the address?"

Jason committed it to memory and then opened up his phone and called his backup and then arranged for men to rotate guard duty at the hospital. "Cody, you're in charge. Don't disappoint me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had stopped and got some groceries and finally pulled up to the house. It was dark but she noticed that the porch light was on which meant they'd have electricity. She quietly got out of the car and dug up the key box and opened up the house. Flicking on the light switch, she smiled. It had been years since she had been inside the house, but some of her fondest childhood memories happened here. Coming to visit her grams was one of her favorite things to do. It was even better when Sarah chose not to come along. She and her sister were like oil and water. The house was a good size but it was homey and open; she could practically smell her grandmother's apple turnovers baking in the oven. Going back out to the car, she picked up Michael and laid him down on the couch and then fetched his backpack and the groceries.

It was kind of eerie being there by herself after everything that had happened. Wishing she hadn't watched that scary movie marathon a few nights before, she jumped when her phone rang and she ran to grab it.

"Grams?"

"Elizabeth, Lila's grandson Jason is coming to protect you. Michael knows him and he'll bring clothes for him and you as well as some supplies. He'll be there in about 3 hours."

"Thank you Grams." She said finally feeling a little more relaxed.

"Is Michael okay?"

"He's still sleeping." She said looking over at him sprawled out on the couch.

"He's probably going to be a little traumatized."

"I know. I'll do my best to take care of him."

"I know you will. It's probably not safe to talk until after Jason gets there. He'll explain everything. He said Michael isn't allergic to anything although he'll probably tell you he can't have vegetables, which isn't true."

Elizabeth smiled. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone she went into the kitchen and made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and poured a glass of milk before transferring everything over to the dining room table. She then went over to the couch and gently woke up Michael.

"Michael." She said shaking him lightly.

His body jerked and she could see the terror in eyes right before he jumped into her arms.

"It's okay sweetie. Jason is on the way."

Michael pulled back with wide eyes and wiped his tears.

"He'll be here in 3 hours okay?"

Michael nodded and climbed down off her lap. She could tell that he seemed relieved.

"Do you like peanut butter and jelly?"

He nodded again.

"Good. Come on." She said holding out her hand which Michael gripped tightly.

They made their way over to the dining room and to her surprise, Michael quickly ate his sandwich.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled out of the Towers parking lot in a black SUV along with two identical trucks following him. They drove together for a block and then split into 3 different directions. He wasn't sure if someone was tracking their movements, but he wasn't taking any chances. He had packed a duffel bag for him and Michael. Audrey had found some clothes up in Elizabeth's old bedroom and he brought that as well.

He had enough cash and credit cards on him to leave the country in a hurry along with 3 fake passports. He always had one for him and Michael but he had to do some quick maneuvering to get Elizabeth's. Luckily, her real passport had been at Audrey's house from when they had visited her parents last.

He went over the events in his mind. They had never been attacked so boldly before and it appeared that Joe Scully was more formidable then they had given him credit for. Lucky for him, Joe's enforcer was found dead in the warehouse. But Scully was still out there and he knew that the man would still try to come after them. He was hell bent on taking Sonny down. That is why he sent Shawn out to find him and kill him first. The other families were also stepping in to provide some protection in the wake of Sonny's grim prognosis. If the Corinthos organization took a complete hit, and someone they didn't approve of took over, it would mean trouble for all of the families. So, it was in their best interest to maintain a united front.

Sonny and Carly had made it through surgery but both were still unconscious. Sonny was in a coma which they were trying to keep out of the media. The only thing really saving them right now from an onslaught of violence was Jason's reputation for being ruthless and warnings from the other families. People were scared of him and that usually worked to their advantage.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Michael hadn't left Elizabeth's side and he hadn't spoken yet either. Elizabeth was getting concerned. She knew he needed help psychologically, but she just didn't know what to say. He finally fell asleep on her lap and Elizabeth soon followed as Jason hurried to get to them.


	3. Chapter 3 – Blue on Blue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys like Lila and Audrey.

Chapter 3 – Blue on Blue

A few hours later, Jason pulled into the driveway of the lake house. Turning off the engine he got out and made his way to the house. He could see them sleeping on the couch from the window. He frowned as he looked at the crappy car sitting in the driveway. It didn't even look safe. They would have to do something about that. Focusing on the task at hand, he pulled a little kit from his jacket pocket and went to the front door and picked the lock. Slowly he went room by room to access any safety needs. There were four bedrooms in the one story home which would be plenty enough for all of them. Going to the living room, he picked up Michael and transferred him to the master bedroom and then came back for Elizabeth. He watched her in the glow of the television before gently lifting her up and then placing her next to Michael in the bed. After covering them up, he left to retrieve all of their things from the car. He made a few phone calls and then decided to settle in for the night, choosing to stay on the couch since it would provide a line of defense between the entryways and the bedrooms.

He finally fell asleep until he was awakened by Michael's screams.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason jumped up and ran to the bedroom and flicked on the light. Elizabeth yelped in surprise as he ran towards them and she instinctively pulled Michael into her arms to protect him. But, to her surprise, he quieted and reached out his arms as Jason got closer and picked him up and hugged him. "It's okay Michael. I've got you." He said softly rocking him.

Elizabeth stared at him curiously. There wasn't any other way to put it. He was gorgeous. And it was intriguing how his eyes and face softened the longer he held Michael in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He said looking over at her.

"Elizabeth."

He gave her a slight smile and then turned and walked out of the room. Elizabeth quickly got up and followed.

Jason sat down on the couch as he rubbed Michael's back and the little boy quickly started to fall back asleep. "Tell me what happened."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and told him everything she could think of.

"You did the right thing." Jason said softly so he wouldn't wake Michael up.

"Are we still in danger?"

Jason wasn't sure how to answer that because he didn't want to scare her. "Right now, I think we're fine. But, we probably shouldn't stay in one place for more than a few days. I have some guards flying in. They will be here tomorrow and we'll make some decisions."

"Didn't you have any guards locally?"

"I do but I wanted the best."

Elizabeth nodded. "How is Michael's father?"

"Not good. His mother is hurt pretty badly too."

Elizabeth gasped. She had been ready to ask if she could go home, but now she didn't feel like she could abandon the child.

"If you don't want to be a part of this, I can make arrangements for you to go somewhere safe."

"No, I can't leave him. I think he's already a little attached to me anyway and he's not talking Jason. I don't want to upset him further."

Jason nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him. I love Michael as if he was my own and I will protect him at all cost." He said not sure why he was opening up to the petite brunette. "You should get some rest."

He saw that she was wringing her hands and then she chewed on her lip for a minute.

"Um, I know it's probably silly but I really don't want to be alone."

"Okay." He said getting up and walking back to the bedroom with her.

He tried to lay Michael down but he had a death grip on Jason. "Great." He muttered.

Liz smiled.

Jason kicked off his boots and then put the safety on his gun and took the clip out; slipping it into his pocket before depositing the gun on the nightstand.

Elizabeth pulled back the sheets and Jason sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows as Michael shifted in his arms. She turned off the light and got in the bed from the other side.

And that is how Johnny and Francis found them in the morning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny smirked as he took in the scene. Michael was splayed out on Jason's chest and the enforcer's arm was draped around Elizabeth who was cuddled into his side.

Jason's eyes snapped open.

"I hate it when he does that." Johnny muttered to Francis who chuckled.

"One of you bozo's take Michael."

Francis walked into the room and picked up Michael and Jason did his best not to jostle Elizabeth. When Francis put Michael back down, he snuggled up against Liz and they walked out.

"Talk to me." Jason said rubbing his neck.

"We think Scully was working with someone else. This was way out of his league."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know. It could be Karpov or the Zacchara's. We're not sure yet."

Jason sat down at the table and drank the coffee they had brought. "What do you think about this place?"

"It will do for awhile as long as not a lot of people know about it." Francis said.

"It's a security nightmare." Jason muttered.

"True, but if things get dicey, there's a smaller airport about 4 miles away. I have a helicopter on standby. It can fly us to Newark and we can get out of the country."

Jason nodded. "Did you stop and get groceries?"

Francis nodded. "Yeah, we stocked up."

"Good. We need to flesh out a plan b so I can make sure we're prepared."

"I already started working on something." Francis said. "I think you'll like it."

Jason took another sip. He was glad they were here. There was no way in hell he wanted Michael to endure anymore trauma. It was bad enough he could lose both of his parents.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up muttering Michael's name. Patrick ran into the room "Carly?"

Carly tried to focus. "Where is Michael?" She slurred out.

"Michael is fine." Patrick said lying. "You need to rest."

Carly quickly fell back into a fitful sleep.

"You think she'll make it?" Leyla asked.

"I think so. But she's not getting out of here anytime soon."

Leyla adjusted her meds and they walked out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Bobbie sat with Monica in the waiting room waiting for news. Carly was going to be devastated when she found out about Sonny and Michael. She just prayed that Michael was okay. He had to be.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The men looked up when Elizabeth came into the room freshly showered.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Johnny." He said standing up and shaking her hand. "And this is Francis."

She shook his hand too. "It's nice to meet you."

Johnny handed her some coffee.

Elizabeth sat down and looked up at Jason who hadn't said a word. "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable last night." She said softly.

Jason's eyes jerked up to meet hers as Francis and Johnny tried not to smirk.

"I was fine." He said quietly.

Liz wasn't sure if he was always this quiet or it was because he didn't want to talk in front of her. She stood up. "I don't want to leave Michael alone." She said quickly slipping away.

"She's beautiful." Johnny said smiling.

Jason glared at him. "Leave her alone Johnny."

Johnny could tell by Jason's tone that he wasn't playing. Francis wondered why Jason was being so protective of a girl he had just met.

"Are you going to send her back?" Francis asked curiously.

"No, we need to do what is best for Michael and right now, he needs her."

"Does she understand what could happen if she stays?"

"I think on some level she does. She saw the violence up close. But, after giving her the option to leave, she said no."

"How is Michael?"

"He won't talk."

Johnny frowned. "Wow, he was always such a motor mouth."

"He's traumatized you idiot." Francis said elbowing the younger man.

"Just be careful with him and try to keep the guns out of sight as much as possible. Even though he's grown up with us around, after what he saw happen, I don't want him to be scared of us."

"What happens if Sonny dies?"

Jason shrugged and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

"Would you be interested in taking over?"

That was a question that Jason was trying to push from his mind. On one hand, it would be a great opportunity for him, but on the other it could be a life sentence. He'd never be able to get out; not that it would be easy for him now. But, he liked travelling and not having to be responsible for everything even though he handled a lot of the business side anyway.

They looked up at Elizabeth who had walked into the room. "He wants you." She said softly.

"Did he say my name?" Jason asked hoping Michael was speaking again.

"No, he pointed."

"And you knew what he meant?"

Liz nodded. "It's not like there were a lot of choices."

Jason got up and followed her as she led him to the bathroom.

Michael didn't look up at him and continued to play with the bubbles. He knew Jason was still there and that was what mattered.

Elizabeth pulled him back into the hallway. "I think that he just wants to make sure you didn't leave."

Jason nodded. "Michael and I are close. He's my nephew."

"I think you make him feel safe. I'll get him ready for breakfast. I suppose you know what he likes?"

Jason nodded.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't know if I could have handled running with him on my own."

"Would you have brought him back?"

She shrugged. "I never really thought that far ahead. I guess I would have done whatever my grandmother told me to do."

He nodded and left her standing there. Elizabeth watched him leave and sighed. Something told her that there was a lot more to Jason than most people understood. If anyone could get him to talk, it would be her and she was up definitely up for the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4 – Breaking the Ice

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I don't think I've ever read a fanfic where Jason picks up Liz when she's sleeping and she feels it. Lol. She had a really hard day and was wiped. Dreamlover22 – lol They just met and Jason is guarded. Trust me. Glad you guys are liking it thus far!

Chapter 4 – Breaking the Ice

Johnny smiled as Michael walked towards him. The little boy broke into a run and Johnny lifted him high in the air.

"It's good to see you buddy." He said smiling. Putting him in the chair, he put a bowl of cereal in front of him and Michael happily ate it.

Elizabeth sat on the bay seat in front of the window looking out at the lake. She really wasn't hungry. I guess I got the adventure I wished for this summer. She thought as she watched Francis walking around outside; although, guns and kids were never apart of the plan. At least she was around handsome, muscular men.

Michael jumped down from his chair and ran over to her and crawled between her legs and laid back.

Jason looked over at them and smiled. Michael was a smart little boy. He saw Michael point to Francis, and then Liz, who seemed to be able to read his mind, asked him if he wanted to go outside. Michael nodded vigorously and Elizabeth looked over at Jason for approval.

He nodded and she scooped up Michael and placed him on the floor and they went outside.

Elizabeth directed him over to a shed and she motioned for Francis who picked the lock. Liz went inside and Michael waited for her and grinned when she came back out with a small bike. It needed to be cleaned up but it would keep him entertained. Francis took it from her and moved it over to the side of the house. Liz found a soccer ball and an old pump and filled it with air.

Jason watched them kick the ball back and forth. It was a beautiful day out; warm with a slight breeze. He went outside and Michael kicked the ball to him and smiled for the first time since Jason got there. Realizing that Michael was starting to respond normally again, he smiled back and kicked the ball over to Elizabeth. Jason motioned for Michael to come to him and then he whispered something in his ear and the little boy grinned. They both looked at Liz and then broke into a run and chased her as she kicked the ball and yelled. Jason caught up to her first and grabbed her and spun her around as she laughed. Michael stole the ball and Jason put her back down and took off after him.

She stood there trying to catch her breath as Jason grabbed Michael and tickled him and his laughter filled the air. Elizabeth laughed and laughed watching their antics.

Francis came up behind her. "Nice job with the kid. You got him smiling again."

She smiled. "He's a great kid but I think Jason was the one who did the trick."

They sat down in the grass and watched Jason allow Michael to tackle him.

"So, what is Jason's actual job?" She asked.

"Maybe you should ask him that."

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking you."

Francis smirked. "We're coffee importers."

Elizabeth snorted which made Francis chuckle.

"Seriously Francis, what does he do?"

Francis didn't look back at her. He kept his eyes fixed on Jason and Michael. "He's an enforcer Elizabeth. And I know that sounds bad, but Jason is a good man. He protects his family and yes that may mean he has to hurt other people sometimes to do it. But, he's fair and makes sure everyone is taken care of; sometimes to his own detriment."

She watched Francis carefully as he talked. "What do you mean?"

"When you put everyone else's happiness and needs in front of your own, it can lead to a very lonely life."

"Michael seems to love him."

"Jason would give his life for Michael. He loves him."

"And you would give your life for Jason?" She asked curiously.

"I would because that is what family does."

Elizabeth knew he wasn't just talking about blood relatives. She could see why Jason would be feared, but right now he was rolling around with Michael on the grass laughing and it was like she could feel something stir inside of her that she didn't understand. She had never expected him to be playful like that.

The ball rolled towards her and she stood up and kicked it back. Michael left Jason on the ground and ran towards her and grabbed her hand and kicked the ball back towards Jason, who had jumped up and started running towards them. Michael looked up with wide eyes and then hid behind Liz at the last second which made her laugh really hard and of course Jason took advantage of it. He grabbed her and tucked her into his body and started to runaway with her and Liz was powerless to stop it because she was crying from laughing so hard. Michael took off after Jason and dove at his legs and when Jason tried to avoid Michael's foot, they went tumbling down. Jason broke Liz's fall wrapping his arms around her protectively. Francis and Johnny ran towards them, scared Liz was hurt.

But she wasn't. She gasped for air as her peals of laughter seemed to echo through the trees. Jason was laughing at her and Michael plopped down right on top of them.

Francis stood over them chuckling. "Let me lighten your load." He said grabbing Michael and passing him to Johnny who threw him up in the air as Michael laughed.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm good." She said grinning as Jason helped her up.

He held her hand a little longer than necessary. Everything about her was beautiful. But Jason was used to keeping his feelings closely guarded. She was so free and he wished that he could be more like that but he was used to masking his feelings. It had been fun running around with her and Michael and he liked the way he felt when he was around her. Jason decided that maybe he'd try to be a more relaxed. He was attracted to her, but in the back of his mind, he didn't think that someone like her would ever be interested in someone like him.

He watched her chasing Michael. Johnny walked up to him. "Take a picture, it will last longer." He said grinning.

"Shut it O'Brien." He growled.

They all played for a while longer and then went back inside of the house and Michael took a nap.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Any word from Elizabeth?" Lila asked.

"No, but I was sent a message that she was fine."

"Good. Carly is awake on and off. I called in some favors at the hospital to keep her in a private room."

"What are you going to do when she starts asking for her son?"

Lila sighed. "I'm not sure. I already spoke to Bobbie who said that she would care for her. But, I don't know if the brownstone is safe enough. Of course, they could stay at the Towers."

"True." Audrey said deep in thought. "I hope that this can be resolved quickly. Elizabeth had plans and I don't want her giving up all her dreams to be on the run."

"I don't want that for her either. But, wouldn't it be great if Liz and Jason hit it off?"

Audrey chuckled at Lila's enthusiasm. "I take it you noticed how long he looked at her picture?"

"Is it wrong that I want my grandson to find happiness?"

"He leads a violent lifestyle Lila. I know you love him but Elizabeth is not used to that life."

"Jason would protect her. Life is dangerous Audrey. You could step off a corner and get hit by a bus. Sometimes you have to take risks to find love."

Audrey sighed heavily. She knew what kind of man Jason was but Elizabeth was such a free spirit and joyous that she just couldn't even fathom her fitting with a man who was seemingly allergic to the English language.

"Now, what are we going to do about that pesky Richard Lansing who is trying to cause trouble and blame Jason for all of this mess?" Lila asked.

Audrey smirked and stood up. "Leave that one to me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo watched Audrey walk onto the porch and motion for him to join her.

"Mr. Giambetti, I need your help with something."

He looked at her curiously. "Okay."

"I want to annoy the hell out of Ric Lansing and I need your help to do it."

Milo smirked.

"Trust me when I tell you that I would love to do it myself, but I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

"What did you have in mind?"

Audrey smiled and told Milo what she wanted as Milo grinned and chuckled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric smiled as he read the morning paper. He had made sure that the press got some false information about Jason and they had taken the bait and ran with it. Jason Morgan was the bane of his existence. He hated him and would do anything to bring the enforcer down. He grabbed his suitcase and keys and went to get some lunch but when he got to his car, he gasped. "What the fuck?" He bellowed.

He walked around his prized convertible in a daze. The car had 4 flat tires and someone had spray painted the word corrupt on the side. He threw his briefcase down and kicked a tire and then called for a tow truck.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila was wheeled into the offices of the Port Charles Herald. She was on a mission.

"Mrs. Quartermaine." The receptionist stammered. "How can I help you?"

Lila smiled sweetly. "I would like to speak with Mr. Wells please."

"Of course."

Derek walked out at that moment and then froze.

"Mr. Wells, I wonder if I could have a minute of your time."

Derek nodded and Alice pushed Lila towards his office. They went inside and Derek sat down. "How can I help you?"

"The Quartermaine's owned this paper and sold it to you in good faith 5 months ago."

"That's correct." He said not sure what her point was.

"What possessed you to disparage my grandson the way you did in today's paper? You willingly printed lies. The whole article is fabricated except for his name."

Derek smirked. "Mrs. Quartermaine, Jason is fair game. He's a criminal. I can't sugarcoat his "business" activities and pretend he's some upstanding citizen."

"You can and you will. It stops today."

Derek was stunned. "With all due respect…."

"You wouldn't know respect if it bit you on the ass Mr. Wells. I will not stand for this insolence." She said firmly.

Derek couldn't believe he was being read the riot act by a 75 year old woman. "You cannot tell me what to do or what to print in my paper."

Lila smiled sweetly. "Oh but I can. Perhaps you should have read the contract more closely my dear. Line 89, sub section 5a paragraph 2, clearly states that if you do anything to disparage the Quartermaine name, (including any offspring etc. etc.), in any way shape or form within an 8 month trial period, that the sale can be revoked."

Derek's jaw dropped open.

"I may be old, but I can still count and I have a memory like a steel trap. If you print any more of these vapid lies then I will be forced to strip you of this newspaper and you will be forcibly removed from the property."

Derek's eyes grew big. "I apologize for my misstep and promise you that it will not happen again."

"And you will print a retraction in tomorrow's paper won't you dear? One thing you will learn from being in this town is that I can ruin you." She said with a smile.

Alice smiled brightly. Everyone underestimated Lila.

"Good day Mr. Wells." Lila said sweetly with a little wave as Alice wheeled her out.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek said under this breath.


	5. Chapter 5 - Closer

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! And no, Courtney is not a focal point at all. Leasmom – Thank you! * butterflyliz, ilovedana53, bigred, ejliason, bjq, Virgy15, doralupin86 – Glad you are enjoying it! * kikimoo – Bobbie will find out soon.

Chapter 5 - Closer

Elizabeth and Michael sat on the porch watching the ducks swim on the pond.

"I miss my mommy." Michael said quietly.

Liz was startled but quickly gained her composure. "She misses you too."

"When can I see her?"

"Well, right now she isn't feeling well. So, she is resting."

Francis signaled for Jason and he came out.

"She's sick?"

Jason sat down next to Michael.

"He misses his mommy." Liz said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Your mom is sick. When she's feeling better, we'll see if she can join us."

Michael smiled. "Can Elizabeth stay?"

Liz smiled. "We'll see honey but I promise I will stay with you for now."

She got up to give Jason some time with him.

"You like Elizabeth don't you?"

Michael nodded. "She's nice. Do you like her?"

Jason was a little thrown off by his question but he quickly recovered. "Uh, yeah, she is nice."

Michael fidgeted and seemed to start to close down.

'What's wrong Michael? Talk to me."

He laid against Jason's arm. "Is daddy in heaven?"

Jason closed his eyes and then pulled Michael onto his lap. "No Michael. Your daddy is very sick though."

"Don't want him to go to heaven."

"I know you don't, neither do I. We'll say some prayers for them before you go to bed okay?"

Michael nodded. "Okay."

Elizabeth turned from the doorway and went into the bedroom. She didn't want Michael to see her cry. A few minutes later, Jason walked in.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, walking up behind her.

She started to cry harder and he pulled her into him.

Sensing that she was upset about Michael, he rubbed her back gently and said, "He'll be okay."

"How can he ever be okay when he saw what he did? He's not sleeping well and he gets this faraway look in his eyes sometimes. I just don't know what to do."

"It will take time. But, you are helping him just by being here."

"But, he doesn't know me."

Jason's arms tightened around her. "What he knows is that you're safe and won't leave and that is what Michael needs right now."

She unwrapped her arms from around his body and pulled back. Wiping her eyes she looked up at him and blushed. "I'm so sorry for having a breakdown."

Jason's eyes softened as he studied her. She was so beautiful and she didn't even seem to realize it. Her skin was flawless and lips were succulent and every time she bit her bottom lip it drew his attention there and he wanted…. Stop.

She watched him curiously as he seemed to be doing battle with something in his head. His stormy eyes closed for a second and then he looked back down at her as if he was trying to focus. God she wished she knew what he was thinking.

"It's okay. If you need to talk, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Michael ran into the room. "Lizzie come on." He said grabbing her hand.

She chuckled. "Okay."

Jason stood there for a moment. Elizabeth was getting under his skin and he didn't understand it. He barely knew her yet he felt an undeniable pull. It wasn't even her looks. There was just something about her that drew you in and she was completely unaware of the power that she held.

"Get a grip." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the room.

Jason hadn't been with anyone since before he started guarding Courtney. He had started dating a waitress named Hannah, but Courtney chased her off by making her think that they were in a relationship. But Elizabeth was different than any other woman he had met. She scared him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Johnny pulled Francis aside. "Look at their body language." He said pointing to where Elizabeth and Jason were sitting by the docks. "They are so into each other."

Francis chuckled. "I knew that was going to happen the first day we were here. I think she'll be good for Jason."

"How long do you think it will take before he admits he's crazy for her?"

"Two weeks." Johnny said.

"A Hundred bucks says One." Francis said grinning.

"You're on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason smiled as he listened to her laugh. "That is pretty embarrassing. What did you do?"

"I got up and pretended I never fell of course. Unfortunately, someone had videotaped it on their phone and put it on you tube."

Jason shook his head.

"So, yeah, I'm pretty much screwed. They even put it to music and re-wound the fall a few times."

"I have a tech guy, he could make it disappear." Jason said seriously.

Liz started laughing until she cried. Jason had no idea what he had said that was so funny.

"Make it disappear…priceless." She said as she threw her head back and laughed.

Jason grinned. Her laugh was infectious and he loved watching her.

She wiped her eyes. "So, what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Um, people don't usually do things to embarrass me."

Liz smirked. "Why? Cause you'll make them disappear?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

Liz laughed again. "So, if I embarrass you….."

Jason finally smiled. Right now he'd like to make his tongue disappear into her mouth. He shook off the thought. "Then I'd have to pay you back."

They were interrupted by Michael. "Uncle Jason, come watch cartoons with me."

Jason smiled. "Okay Michael." He said standing up. "And whatever you're thinking, stop."

Liz grinned.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's phone buzzed and he went outside to take it. "Hello?"

"Jason, sorry to bother you but we got a problem."

Jason sighed. "What happened?"

Cody sat back in his chair. "Courtney is out of control. She's freaking out. At first, she just sat at the hospital crying but now she is insisting on talking to you and when I told her that you were unavailable, she ended up crashing your car last night. She was drunk."

"Shit." He said pinching the bridge of his noise.

Elizabeth watched him curiously from the window. His muscles were rippling and he clearly was pissed off. She heard Johnny speak softly to Francis.

"That has Courtney written all over it."

She turned and looked at them. "Who is Courtney?"

The two men looked at each other. "Sonny's sister."

Elizabeth stood up and looked down at Michael to make sure he was still coloring and then walked over to him. "Were they dating?"

Johnny started laughing.

"No. Trust me, Courtney wanted to but Jason was not interested." Francis said.

"I take it she was a handful?"

"She was a stalker and basically would get into trouble so Jason would have to save her."

They heard something smash outside and Liz turned and saw that Jason was furious.

"Jason, the lambo is totaled."

"Cody, throw her fucking ass in a safe house and don't let her out. I don't have time for her shit. And who the fuck gave her my keys?"

Cody pulled the phone away from his ear as Jason raged on. Then Courtney walked into the office and Cody froze.

"Cody, is that Jason? Can you tell him that I need him?" She whined.

Jason seethed. "Cody hand her the phone."

Cody handed Courtney the phone as she smiled like she had won the lottery. "Jason? Please come home. I need you so much."

"Courtney!" He yelled. "Shut….the fuck…..up."

Cody could hear what Jason said and he tried to suppress a smile.

"Jase? Are you mad at me?"

"You fucking totaled my favorite car. Of course I'm mad at you. Who told you that you could drive it?"

She began to cry. "I'm sorry. I was drunk and it made me feel closer to you. Marcus let me in and I took your keys."

Jason tried to get his temper under control but what he really wanted to do was reach through the phone and strangle her and Marcus. "We are not close. I do not want you. I will never want you because you are a spoiled brat. Do you even care that Michael is missing and Carly and Sonny are in the hospital?"

"Of course I care. I love them."

"Then why the hell would you create more drama? Why couldn't you just be there for them and lay low? This proves to me what a selfish bitch you truly are."

Courtney gasped. "Jason, you don't mean that."

"Cody is going to have someone take you to a safe house and you will stay there until further notice."

"Jason, you can't do that. I need to be at the hospital."

"You should have thought about that before you crashed my car. You could have killed someone. I'm done with you. When this is over, I will not be guarding you anymore. I don't even want to see your face. If you brother doesn't like that, than oh well. Now hand the phone back to Cody." He barked.

Johnny crept back from the window.

"Did you hear anything?" Francis asked.

Johnny nodded. "Oh yeah, she totaled his Lambo."

Francis's eyes grew big. "Damn." He whispered.

They watched Jason shove the phone in his pocket and walk away.

"Where's he going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To work off some steam." Francis said knowingly.

An hour later, when Jason still hadn't returned, Elizabeth grabbed a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I'm going out there."

Johnny stood up. "I don't think you should. When he gets wound up like this, it's best to just let him tear up things and get it out of his system."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's hot outside and he needs to drink something. I'll be right back."

She walked slowly over to the wood pile where Jason, now shirtless, was splitting wood. He was sweaty and glistening in the sun and Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of him. She gripped the towel that she held in her hands and leaned on a tree and watched him. His tanned body was a work of art; muscles clenched every time he brought the ax down.

Jason knew she was there. He could feel her but he wasn't sure if he should say something. Deciding against it, he continued to chop the wood and waited for her to speak up.

About 5 minutes later, she did. "Jason." She said firmly.

He stopped for a moment and glanced up at her. She sat down on the ground and patted the space next her. His chest was heaving from the exertion and his muscles twitched. Biting her lip, she waited to see if he would come over.

Finally, he moved and walked towards her. Dropping onto the ground, he took the towel she held out and wiped his body down and then drank the entire bottle of water. Falling back onto the grass, he closed his eyes and just laid there as she watched him get his breathing under control. Wishing she had a sketchpad with her, she mentally traced the outline of his muscles.

"Talk to me." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 – Mutual Feelings

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! leasmom – I mentioned that Cody was overseeing everything and then Jason is taking calls and helping him make decisions. The other families are helping them defend the territory.

By the way, in this story, when I picture Francis, I think of Jason Stratham, mid-forties, in good shape. When I picture Johnny, it's more like Jonathan Rhys Meyers, early thirties, but with lighter hair and green eyes (a little more muscular). But, feel free to picture them however you like.

Chapter 6 – Mutual Feelings

Jason's eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Jason, I can't help but wonder that if Courtney can piss you off this much, then maybe you might have feelings for her."

He frowned. "Oh I have feelings for her alright; murderous ones filled with disgust and hatred."

Liz couldn't help it and grinned. "Then what is this all about? Why did you get so upset? Is it the car?"

Sighing he closed his eyes again. "No, it's not the car. I'm just under a lot of pressure and I didn't need her shit."

"Understandable. Why do you hate being in charge? You seem to be really good at it."

"I don't know. I guess I just have more freedom when I'm not."

Liz decided to change the subject. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I have a few motorcycles. I like riding and fixing them. I love to travel and I'm pretty good at pool."

"I've never ridden one." She said softly.

"Would you like to?"

"I think I would be open to try."

"There's nothing like it. It's like flying but you're still on the ground. The faster you go, the more everything blurs as you fly by it. I don't know, it helps clear my mind."

Liz smiled. "It sounds exhilarating."

"What do you for fun?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I love art. I paint and sketch. That's really my passion. I love tequila," He smiled, "and hanging with my friends. It doesn't take much to make me happy."

Jason thought about how different she was than most of the women in his life. It was refreshing. "What would you want to paint around here?"

She laid back and looked up. "The lake and the trees probably. And I wouldn't mind sketching you."

Jason looked over at her. Her hand was lying right next to his. Looking up at the trees, he moved his hand closer. "I've never had anyone want to draw me before."

"The human form is complex and I enjoy sketching it. Whether you realize it or not, your body is a work of art." She said softly.

Jason put his hand on top of hers and lightly held it as his thumb rubbed back and forth. He had no idea what it was doing to Elizabeth. Her body had started to tingle and feel warm.

"Thank you for helping me calm down."

"Any time."

They heard Michael calling Jason and he rolled onto his side and looked back. He smiled as he saw the boy running towards them carrying something.

"Johnny made me a plane." Michael said smiling.

"Cool. Did you try to fly it?"

He shook his head no.

"Well try."

Michael grinned and let it go and it floated down next to Jason. He laughed and grabbed it and then chucked it again. They watched him do it over and over.

"I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I like you." Jason said softly. He knew he was taking a chance but she hadn't pulled her hand away.

Elizabeth blushed. "I like you too."

They played with Michael until Francis called them for dinner.

Michael of course got pasta sauce all over him. It was pretty cute so Liz took a picture with her phone.

They finished up and gave him a bath.

"I don't think he's going to have any problem sleeping tonight." Elizabeth said as she washed his hair.

"We probably won't either."

Liz smiled.

They let him play for a while and then got him into his pajamas. Jason read him a book and he fell asleep. When he looked over at Liz, he smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep too. Taking one last look at them, he got up and went to hang out with the guys.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few days later, Ric glanced down at the newspaper and cursed. "Son of a bitch." He growled. Not only had someone trashed his car a few days before, but now Derek Wells had posted a scathing article about his past. He had no idea where he would have even gotten the information. He was convinced that Jason Morgan was responsible. No one else had the resources to dig that kind of information up. He had been avoiding Scott Baldwin's for the last few days. Then, he had stopped by the hospital last night to see his brother but his guards wouldn't allow it.

He suddenly got an idea and picked up the phone and called Trevor.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila gasped as she listened to the tape Milo was playing for her.

"He is such an ass." Audrey blurted out.

"I agree my dear. It's time Mr. Lansing is truly brought down to size."

Milo grinned. "What do you want me to do?"

When he first was given this assignment, he was dreading it. But, he loved guarding Lila. And any opportunity to stick it to Ric was welcome.

"If Mr. Lansing is so willing to fabricate evidence, then why can't we?"

Audrey nodded. "I agree, turn about is definitely fair play."

"I think we should bring Cody into this." Milo said.

"That's fine. Call him. We'll wait." Lila said before sipping some tea.

Milo made the call and they waited.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly woke up and looked around the room. "Mama?"

Bobbie opened her eyes. "Carly? Oh my God, let me get your doctor."

"Wait."

"What is it honey?"

"Where's Michael?"

Bobbie sighed and looked away.

Carly's lip quivered. "Is he dead?"

"Carly, Michael was taken."

She started to cry. "Oh my God. He's probably so scared. Please, please get me Jason."

Bobbie held her hand tightly. "Jason is gone Carly. He went to look for Michael."

She gasped. "Sonny?"

"He's in a coma honey."

She began to sob.

"Please Carly, you have to calm down." She said pushing the call button.

Alan rushed into the room. "Carly, if you don't calm down, I will have to sedate you."

"Michael…" She yelled.

He nodded for the nurse to give her a light sedative. She started to calm immediately.

"Carly, Jason is doing everything he can to bring Michael back to you. He's our best chance."

Carly nodded. "I know. I'm just so scared for him."

"I'm sorry. I know this must be killing you."

Carly wiped some tears away. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

After AJ died, things got a little tenuous between Carly and the Quartermaines. Edward tried to take over and threatened to take Michael and Sonny had protected her. It created a rift and Carly didn't let them see Michael for the first few years of his life.

"Michael needs you to get better. We can't change the past. But, you have brought him to see us and tried to make amends. We can't bring AJ back but we love Michael and we want him back too."

Carly sighed. "He has to come back. He's my heart."

Alan watched as her eyes closed and he walked out of the room and made a phone call.

"Alice."

"Hi Alice, tell Lila that Carly is awake and she's asking for Michael. We sedated her but she's pretty upset."

"I will."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody listened to the two older women scheme and smiled. Milo had told him what they had been up but nothing had prepared him for meeting them in person.

"I say we take down Baldwin too while we're at it. He makes a mockery of the mayoral office on a daily basis." Lila said firmly. "We need to get them meeting on tape; get them to doubt each other and spill what they've done."

"I can make that happen." Cody said.

"We could plant some evidence that they were trying to falsify information and implicate Jason." Lila added.

"Then, we just have to catch them in the act." Audrey said.

Cody stood up. "I know exactly what to do. Leave it to me."

Lila and Audrey smiled at each other looking very pleased with themselves.

"Have you spoken to Jason recently?" Lila asked.

"Yes. Everyone is fine."

Cody's phone vibrated and he answered it.

Alice moved over to Lila. "Carly is awake."

Lila nodded. Cody finished up and she asked him to call Jason for her. He dialed and handed her the phone.

"Cody?" Jason asked as he watched Michael cuddle up with Liz on the couch.

"Hello my dear."

"Grandmother?"

"We have some news for you."

"What's going on?"

"Carly's awake."

Jason sighed. "How is she?"

"She's asking for Michael. They had to sedate her."

Jason knew this conversation was coming and had been dreading it. "What's her prognosis?"

"She will be in the hospital for a few more days. She's healing but it might be difficult for her to have another child."

"You think we should tell her?"

"We might have to. I really don't want to see her suffer."

"She'll want to see him and if we do that and someone attacks, she won't be in any condition to fight."

"Ultimately, she is a mother and will want Michael safe. She'll agree to let you hide him. But, she needs to know he's okay."

"Fine, set it up with Cody and I'll let her talk to him. I think Michael needs to hear her voice just as much as Carly needs to hear his."

"I will dear. I love you Jason. Please be safe."

"You too."

Lila handed Cody the phone back. "We need to go see Carly."

He nodded. "We'll go first thing in the morning. I'm going to go handle all the other stuff."

Lila patted his arm. "You're a good boy."

Cody smiled. "That's debatable."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked down towards the water's edge. It was late. Michael was already asleep. The moon was glowing high in the sky. If it weren't for the frogs and crickets, it would have been completely silent.

"Mind if I join you?" Liz asked as he looked up at her and smiled.

"No, have a seat."

She sat next to him. "It's a beautiful night."

He nodded and laid back and she followed his lead and rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked up at the sky.

"Did you see that?" Elizabeth said pointing.

"I did. I think you get to make a wish."

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes and before she could open them, she felt Jason shift and his lips were on hers. Feeling his tongue skirt across her bottom lip, she opened for him and he did not disappoint. The kiss was hot yet sweet. And when Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, Jason ravished her mouth again as she lightly moaned. Finally pulling apart, he smiled at her and stroked the side of her face. "I figured I got to make a wish too."

Liz smiled back. "I liked your wish a lot."

"I love your lips." Jason said huskily as he tasted them again.

Elizabeth wasn't inexperienced. She had kissed several people while she was in college, and had a boyfriend. But they were just boys. Jason was a man and his kisses were driving her wild. Her hand slipped under his shirt and Jason's body jerked slightly. He sucked on her chin and kissed her throat as Elizabeth's hand explored his body. As exquisite as she was, Jason didn't want to lose control so he decided to pull back and her hand settled on his abs.


	7. Chapter 7 – Operation Slimeballs

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Always enjoy reading them!

Chapter 7 – Operation Slimeballs

Elizabeth searched Jason's eyes wondering why he had stopped so suddenly.

"Elizabeth, are you a virgin?" He asked.

She blushed. "No. I had a boyfriend in my sophomore year. But, he cheated on me."

Jason frowned. "Idiot."

That made her smile.

"Did I embarrass you by asking that?"

"No."

"Good. I've spent a really long time being guarded; not showing any weakness. You're so free all the time. I think I envy that."

"Jason, I don't want you to try and be someone you're not for me. I can handle you being quiet, just don't run from me."

"I didn't think you'd be interested in me."

"Why not?"

"Because of my job. Because you're way too good for me." Jason said softly.

He looked down and she was shocked that this gorgeous man with such a big heart doubted himself.

"Jason, look at me." She said gently moving his chin up.

She held his gaze for a moment. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. I am not too good for you."

The way he was looking at her made her shiver. Something about Jason made her want to be really, really bad.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck. "Come on. We should get some sleep." He said standing up. They held hands back to the house. Francis watched them walking towards him and smiled. It was about time that Jason found a good girl. And he'd make sure that he didn't screw it up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Audrey wheeled Lila into Carly's room and shut the door. Bobbie was already there.

"Lila?" Carly said weakly.

"Hello Carly, how are you feeling?"

Carly wiped some tears away. "It hurts but I'm more worried about Michael than anything."

"I know. That is why I'm here."

Lila dialed the phone she held.

"Grandmother?" Jason asked.

"Yes, it's me. Hold on."

Carly took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Carly, how are you doing?"

"Jason?" She said before starting to cry harder.

He swallowed hard listening to her breakdown. "Carly, it's okay. Please, I…I need you to calm down."

Lila squeezed her hand and Carly took a deep breath. "Sorry Jase, it's just so good to hear your voice."

"I need to tell you something and don't worry, it's good."

"Okay."

"But, you have to promise me that you will not discuss it with anyone. Do you promise?"

"Yes, of course."

"Carly, Michael is with me."

"What?" She said crying again. "Is he okay?"

"He's doing fine."

"But, he saw me get shot and Sonny…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"I know. He didn't speak for a few days but Elizabeth took care of him.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"She is Audrey's granddaughter who was walking by when Sonny went into the alley. He handed Michael to her and told her to run."

"Oh my God." Carly said.

"We're in a safe place. Johnny and Francis are with us. Would you like to speak to him?"

Carly gasped. "Yes, I would love to."

"Hold on."

Michael shyly took the phone from Jason. "Hello?"

"Michael, it's mommy. I love you so much."

Bobbie's mouth dropped open.

Michael's eyes lit up. "Mommy?"

"Yes little man. It's me. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes but I miss you."

Carly closed her eyes for a second. "I miss you too baby."

"Lizbeth played cars with me and Uncle Jason played ball."

She smiled through her tears. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Where are you?"

"Michael mommy is sick. Grandma Lila and Bobbie are taking care of me."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I feel much better now that I talked to you."

Michael grinned. "Feel better mommy. Lizbeth helps me say prayers every night."

Carly smiled. "You tell Elizabeth I said thank you."

"I will mommy."

"I love you. Can you put Jason back on the phone?"

"Bye mommy."

"Bye baby."

Jason took the phone back. "Better?"

"Much. I want to see him Jason. When are you coming home?"

"It's not safe right now. I think it's better if we stay hidden. Can you live with that?"

"I trust you Jase. If you think that is for the best, then I'll deal with it. Just keep him safe."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Jason said before hanging up.

Audrey took the phone back.

"Thank you so much for doing that Lila." She said wiping some tears away.

"You need to heal and I knew that you wouldn't get any rest if you didn't know."

"How did you get involved?"

They explained everything and Carly sighed. "You amaze me." She said smiling.

Lila smiled. "Now, I need you to amaze me."

"What?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Bringing down Ric Lansing."

Carly's mouth turned up into a smirk. "You've got it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Scott sat down in his office and took a look at the paper. "What the hell?" He said looking at yet another story on Ric. This one was about how he locked Carly Corinthos in some kind of panic room. And it implied that Scott had looked the other way and let it slide. He dialed his phone. "Ric, meet me in a ½ hour. You know where." He said before slamming the phone down. "You are not going to bring me down with you." He muttered.

He left his office and his secretary slipped inside. She put a file in his bottom cabinet and then slid it shut. Cody Paul was one fine piece of ass and she intended on giving him a night he'd never forget.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric left his office and Milo slipped into his house. He planted a folder and a usb drive with some video on it showing that Ric was in cahoots with Scott and it had copies of real documents as well as faked ones. Smiling, he slipped back out.

Operation Slimeballs (aptly named by Audrey) was in full takedown mode.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth pushing Michael on the bike down the driveway. She was laughing and so excited. And Michael was so happy. He was doing so much better and Jason was thankful that Elizabeth was there to watch over him.

"Be careful with her Jason." Francis said behind him.

He smiled when Johnny started chasing Michael who was yelling for Elizabeth to help him.

"I am."

Elizabeth grabbed Johnny which allowed Michael to race by and cheer.

"I know she's special."

"She asked me about what you do for a living."

Jason looked over at him. "Really? What did you tell her?"

Francis smiled. "I told her to ask you but she ignored me. Then, I said coffee importer and I swear she snorted."

Jason grinned.

"I told her the truth."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wished Elizabeth had come to him. "And how did she take it?"

"She didn't really react to it. She seemed to understand."

Jason wasn't embarrassed by what he did for a living. It was what he was good at. He just wasn't a fan of pulling innocent people into his world. "Do you think she can handle it?"

"She's young, but she has handled everything well thus far. Jason sometimes I think you overlook the fact that you don't want to get hurt either. If she changes her mind, then you'll get hurt as well."

Jason didn't respond to that. It was true but he always put everyone before his own needs. It just seemed like the right thing to do. He walked outside.

"Uncle Jason, save me." Michael yelled as Johnny gained on him.

Jason smiled. "Pedal faster." He yelled.

Elizabeth stood next to him. "He's so much fun."

"I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Maybe the fresh air is just what he needed."

Michael hopped off the bike and ran to them. "I'm thirsty."

Liz slipped into the house.

"I can ride good Uncle Jason."'

"I know. You were doing really well. I took a video so your mommy can see it later."

Michael smiled. "Good."

Elizabeth handed him some water and then he ran back to the bike.

"Did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Actually, there was one in my bag. Why?"

"Cause I thought maybe we'd go for a swim after Michael goes to bed."

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "Good."

They watched Michael play with Johnny and then they all went back in the house to eat.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Scott was livid. By the time Ric showed up, he was ready to implode.

"You are killing me right now." He yelled.

"I'm not the one printing all of these lies?"

Scott laughed. "Lies? Wow, you are sick."

"What the fuck do you want Scott? You act like you are so high and mighty when you've been helping me."

"You need to submit whatever proof you faked about Jason before all of your reputation is ruined. The only thing we have going for us is that the Carly story sounds so crazy that people will probably think it's a lie."

"I can have it ready by this afternoon. I'm almost done."

"Good. Because I will not go down for this. I should have never helped you. I've worked too hard to get where I am."

Ric's jaw clenched. "Just shut up and make sure you lobby for a warrant when I file the paperwork."

Scott sneered at him. "I can't wait until I'm finished with you." He said walking out the door.

Spinelli grinned. "Got you evil doers." He said gleefully. He made copies of the audio and then notified Cody.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey went over to the Quartermaine mansion and sat with Lila.

"Hello Milo." She said walking into the sitting room.

Milo smiled. God he loved them.

"Audrey, come sit next to me." Lila said smiling.

"I thought you might like some company. Ric should be submitting the paperwork any minute now."

"I know. I feel so excited. Being bad is just so much fun."

Milo chuckled. If Jason only knew….

Audrey smiled. "It does take me back to my younger days."

"I think Jason should hire us. No one would believe it if it came out. It would be so much fun."

Milo had to turn so they didn't hear him laughing. The five families would not know what to do with them.

"I don't think that Jason could afford us Lila."

Lila nodded. "This is true. I will send him a bill when this is all finished and we'll give the money to charity."

"That sounds wonderful."

Milo couldn't wait to see what this bill would look like.


	8. Chapter 8 - Comeuppance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Audrey and Lila have been really fun to write. Please remember Liz is only 21 and Jason is 30. So, he's way more mature and knows what he wants where Liz is scared. Although, I haven't wrote her as being wishy washy. She is definitely into Jason.

I totally forgot to warn you that today would go into rated M territory and that I was going to change the rating. So, it will be changed when I post the next chapter but thought I'd warn people a small part is NC-17.

So please remember to change the filter on the site to All for the rating or you will not find this story. The K-T default filter does not include rated M.

Chapter 8 - Comeuppance

Ric strode into the PCPD with a smile on his face. Today would be the day that Jason Morgan would finally pay. He knocked on Mac's door.

"Ric." Mac said not at all happy to see him.

"Mac, I have proof that Jason Morgan was responsible for the shooting of Sonny Corinthos and the kidnapping of Michael Corinthos."

Mac sat back in his chair. "I'm listening."

Ric laid a folder on his desk and a flash drive. "I already went to a judge and he issued a search warrant for the penthouse." Where Ric thought he had conveniently planted evidence. All of which Cody had made disappear.

Mac looked at the folder and couldn't believe his eyes. Looking back up at Ric and then back down again, he studied the pictures and something just didn't seem right. But, he had a warrant and Mac had no choice but to send some officers over to Jason's.

Ric stood there with a smile plastered to his face.

Scott was already giving an interview with the press vilifying Jason.

And then a half hour later, Mac received a package. Tearing it open, he was stunned to see all the proof of Ric and Scott's scheming. So, he called a press conference to set the record straight.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Francis were watching the news when a bulletin came across. They turned it up and watched Mac expose Ric and Scott and they laughed at their mugshots.

Jason called Cody. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, but it's a long story. So, I'll tell you when you get back."

"Good job." Jason said hanging up the phone.

They ate dinner and then put Michael bed. Jason went and changed and then headed down to the riverbank where Liz joined him.

"You ready to get in?" Jason asked.

Liz scrunched up her face. "I know I grew up here but the boys always teased me about gross stuff being in the lake. At least during the day, I felt like I could see everything."

Jason chuckled. "I promise I'll protect you."

"You won't have your gun." She said smirking.

Jason laughed. "I think I can handle a catfish."

Liz's eyes grew wide.

"Come on." Jason said standing up. He took off his shirt and she sighed at how beautiful he was.

Standing up, she took off her shorts and top and now it was his turn to drool. He took her hand and led her down to the water. The temperature was perfect. He waded in further and then turned to her. "Come on."

She tentatively stuck her toe in and then went in a little ways.

Jason went out a little further and then pretended that something was sucking him under.

He disappeared under the water as Liz screamed his name and Johnny came running.

"What happened?"

"Something pulled him under. Johnny you have to help him."

Johnny tried not to laugh. Jason had already told him what he was going to do. He pulled out his gun.

"No….no…. Are you crazy? You'll shoot him by accident." She yelled.

Jason had swam over to the docks and gotten out of the water. By the time he crept up behind them, Liz was in tears.

She screamed again when he grabbed her and carried her into the water as Johnny laughed and headed back to the house.

"I can't believe you did that." She yelled at him as he made his way further out.

Jason laughed. "Your face was priceless."

She hit him in the arm and wiped a tear away.

"Were you really that scared?" Jason said before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, you jerk."

They were both treading water by this point and Jason pulled her into him. "I'm sorry." He said kissing her lips a few times.

God he was so sexy. "If you weren't so hot, this wouldn't be working."

Jason kissed her more deeply and Elizabeth loosely wrapped her legs around his hips and threw her arms around his neck. She took over the kiss as Jason kept them afloat.

All of a sudden, something swiped her leg. Liz screamed and clamped her legs around Jason.

"What's wrong?"

"Something touched me."

"It's probably just a fish or a frog."

Elizabeth started to panic when something grabbed her foot. "Get me out of here." She yelled.

Jason moved a little then something grabbed her foot again and then Johnny popped up out of breath.

Liz's mouth dropped open and she let go of Jason and dove at Johnny, pushing both of them under the water.

Jason was laughing as they came to the surface and Johnny lifted Liz out of the water and threw her. She quickly came up to the surface laughing. She swam over to them. "You two suck." She said splashing them. They played around for a while and then Johnny got out and went back to the house.

"I still can't believe you planned all of that."

Jason smiled. "It was fun for us, not so much fun for you though."

"You'll just have to make it up to me then."

Jason pulled her closer. "And how can I do that?"

Liz smiled. "Kiss me."

"My pleasure." Jason said before kissing her thoroughly. He swam towards the shore as he plundered her mouth and then stood and carried her over to the grass. They separated for a second while he laid her down and then it was a free for all as they both made out feverishly.

"Jason." Liz breathed out as he kissed his way down her neck and kissed the tops of her breasts. Her body was on fire and she didn't want him to stop. And then his lips were on hers again and she sucked on his tongue, and he moaned before he took her mouth again. Jason pulled back suddenly and rolled over onto his back.

"You make me lose all control." He said softly.

Rolling on to her side she ran her hand down his heaving chest. "Jason, I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

She grinned and moved closer.

"Elizabeth, you don't know what you do to me."

"Show me." She said making his breath catch.

He grabbed her hand and moved it down to his erection.

"You're huge." She said not realizing she said it out loud.

"I want you Elizabeth, so badly."

She looked into his eyes and then pressed her lips on his. "I want you to."

In a flash, Jason rolled over and pressed her into the grass. He ravenously kissed her and moved his hand over her breast and rubbed over her nipple. Elizabeth's arched her back and moaned as her body became almost painfully aroused. His hand moved down to her bikini bottoms and he touched her clit through the fabric and her hips jumped up. "Jason." She said not understanding what was happening.

"Trust me." He said before his tongue dove back into her mouth.

His fingers pushed aside the material and her wetness made him groan. He rubbed and flicked her clit as she writhed beneath me. He continued until he felt her tense. "Oh my God." She said gasping. "Just go with it Elizabeth. It will feel so good." He said before kissing her neck. He rubbed faster and faster and Liz started making these little noises and yelled his name as his mouth crashed down on hers and her body shuddered as she panted and moaned. Jason laid little kisses all over her face.

"That was amazing." She said smiling.

"I know. Watching you was amazing." He said kissing her again.

"None of this seems real."

Jason's hand lightly skirted down her side making her tremble.

"I'm as real as it gets." He said before kissing her again.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that someone like Jason would want her. He was older than her and so gorgeous. He could have anyone. Why her? She felt lucky and overwhelmed because Jason was like the man of her dreams. And he made her feel things that were so sinful. And his mouth….

They were interrupted by Johnny calling out to Jason. He needed to take a call.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Trevor called Ric. "I see you managed to screw things up once again."

Ric rolled his eyes. "I really don't need to listen to a lecture right now."

"You need to get out of town."

"Fine, where am I going?"

"Go to the lake house in Jersey. You can hide out there for a while and let me see if I can undo some of this damage. I'll meet up with you later."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few days. I just need to finish some things."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Carly was doing much better and Lila had insisted that she recover at their cottage. No one would think to look for her there and Cody made sure that there were plenty of guards at the property.

Ric settled into the house at the lake. It was pretty secluded. He found some binoculars in a closet and went for a little hike and couldn't believe what he saw. There were people outside at a house across the lake. A young woman was playing with a little boy. She was beautiful. After watching her awhile, he immediately decided that he had to have her. Walking away, he decided to watch her for a few days and then figure out a plan and then he'd approach her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth play with Michael from the window. They had grown much closer and he knew that there was no way he'd let her walk away. He was falling for her and it felt so damn good. He had never met anyone like her. On paper, they shouldn't even be together but in his heart, they should never be apart. He looked across the lake when he thought he saw a reflection in the woods. Maybe he was being paranoid, but something just didn't seem like it was right. His instincts were always on point.

"Johnny." Jason called out.

"Yeah boss."

"Let's tighten up tonight. Something's wrong. I feel like someone is watching us."

"Okay." He said before following Jason's gaze.

"Drive around the lake and see if anything looks amiss. And have the pilot on standby for the next 24 hours."

Johnny nodded and grabbed the keys off the counter and headed for the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody handed Lila the phone. "Jason?"

Lila had insisted that she had a bad feeling and that she needed to speak to him.

"Hi grandmother. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my dear. Is everything okay there?

"We're fine."

"I just had a bad feeling."

"Me too."

"Do you have some place else you can go?"

"I was thinking about going to the island. It already has guards and we can lay low there."

"Hmmm. I think that might not be such a good idea. I've already made an arrangement just in case this morning. Just in case you get stuck, I will leave all the details with Cody."


	9. Chapter 9 – Crisis Mode

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol You guys crack me up. Poor Ric…he's the least of their worries….. You'll get a little more insight into Elizabeth in this chapter.

Chapter 9 – Crisis Mode

Lila thought about her backup plan for a moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lila had Alice bring her a phone. "Lord Ashton, it's Lila Quartermaine."_

_ "Lila, it's so good to hear your voice this fine morning. What has happened that I deserve such a delightful honor?"_

_Lila chuckled. He was always such a smooth talker, and that accent. The only accent Edward knew was the seasoning you sprinkle on your food. "Flattery will get you everywhere."_

_Lord Ashton chuckled._

_ "I need a really big favor."_

_ "Anything for you, just name it."_

_ "I understand your yacht is moored at a dock near New York."_

_ "Yes it is. It just had an overhaul. Were you in need of borrowing it?"_

_ "I am. But, I must warn you that it will be used to protect some of my family. Of course, I will gladly pay for any damage should it occur."_

_Charlie frowned. "Now you have me worried. Is this relative going to be okay?"_

_ "I hope so. You see, he's just a little boy. But, I need your yacht as a backup."_

_ "Well then you will have it. I will make all of the arrangements."_

_ "Is Chloe around? I heard she was visiting."_

_ "She is around here somewhere. Let me find her for you."_

_Lila waited a moment._

_ "Lila?" Chloe said with a smile. _

_ "It's me dear."_

_ "It's so good to hear your voice."_

_ "It's good to hear yours as well. I need a favor."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "I'm about to borrow Lord Ashton's yacht and I need some appropriate clothing delivered to it in the morning."_

_ "What size?"_

_ "She's a 2. I would also need some clothes for a little boy who is 5 and Jason."_

_Chloe was intrigued. "Let me see what I can do. From the latest picture of Jason I've seen, he's bulked up."_

_ "Yes, he is rather muscular. And although he loves black, can you throw in some blue? I think it would look lovely with his eyes."_

_Chloe grinned. "Does this have anything to do with the girl who's a size 2?"_

_Lila smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about my dear."_

_Chloe laughed. "I'm so coming to visit you soon. We would be thick as thieves."_

_ "I will hold you to it."_

_END FLASHBACK_

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason thought about Lila. She meant the world to him and he hated when his life touched hers. Cody had assured him that Milo was guarding her and he had put extra men on her and Audrey, but Jason still didn't like the fact that they required guards at all. They needed to find Scully and fast so that they could all go home.

Elizabeth walked into Jason's bedroom. He was standing by the window.

Turning around, he smiled and walked towards her. "Is everything fine?"

"Michael's asleep. I thought that maybe we could talk."

Jason smiled and shut the door. Grabbing her hand they walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I know you said that you really like me and I do enjoy spending time with you Jason. It has been so wonderful."

"But?"

"I have issues." She said with such an adorable face that Jason had to fight the urge to smile.

"I'm listening."

Jason was so different than what Elizabeth was used to. And maybe she was just being insecure, but she still didn't understand why he wanted to be with her. Jason could have anyone he wanted. People had called her naïve before and maybe they were right. No one would call her worldly or really experienced. Her college boyfriend really wasn't that nice or attentive to her. In fact, he used sex and her insecurities to control her. He didn't make her feel special at all. In fact, she was really lonely when she had been with him. All she wanted was for someone to love her; all of her. And when she found her ex in bed with her sister who had been visiting, she was really mortified and partially relieved because she wouldn't have to sleep with him anymore. She had hated herself for not leaving him before that and she really couldn't explain why she stayed. After that experience, she didn't date much. They all seemed to have one thing on their mind and that was their own satisfaction. Then Jason came into her life and once he let his guard down, he was saying all the right things and making all the right moves. And she had allowed herself to start falling for him.

"You scare me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid I won't be enough."

Jason studied her for a moment. She was letting him really see her right now. The pain she usually hid behind her laugh and smiles and it almost took his breath away. He wanted to seriously hurt whoever had made her feel bad about herself.

"You are more than enough Elizabeth. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

She started to protest but he pushed on. "Even after knowing what I do for a living, you still wanted me and chose to see me for who I really am. I don't share myself with many people. I'm a very private person. But with you, it's so easy to just be me. Thank you for that."

She blushed and looked down.

Francis lightly knocked on the door. "Jason, phone."

Jason sighed and buried his head into his hand. "I have to take it. Don't fall asleep" He said before kissing her gently. "Sorry."

She watched him walk out and then wiped a tear away. The bottom line is that she didn't believe him when he said wonderful things about her. She trusted him to keep her safe but with her heart she wasn't sure. Everyone always seemed to leave her behind. I love you Lizzie but I've got to go be there for other children in Africa….Have a nice life. They were in a high stress situation and when they had to go back to reality, then what? That is what was really scaring her. She thought Jason was going to break her heart and she didn't know if she could take yet one more person in her life who would let her down. But she couldn't stop herself from being with him. She felt like screaming because she knew she was driving herself crazy. They were having fun getting to know one another and she was ruining it by doubting herself and him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took the phone call and then sat down next to Johnny. "Lansing disappeared."

"He's probably going to lay low."

"Tomorrow before lunch, we'll drive around the lake. We can't be too careful. I think we should probably move. I hate staying in the same place for a long time."

"It's been pretty quiet, but you're right. I'll get the new place set up." Francis said.

Jason sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Johnny smirked at Francis when Jason turned around.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He walked back into the room and Liz looked up at him. He saw her wipe the tears from her face and do battle in her head and he wasn't sure why she was upset. What was he missing? He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

She was trying to get her emotions under control.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. "You know you can say anything to me right?"

She nodded.

"Then talk to me."

She wiped another tear away and tried to move away from him. "I'm just freaking out a little. I'll get over it okay. I'll be fine."

Jason pulled her back down to him into his chest and held her tightly. "Tell me what I did to freak you out."

"I'm just scared of the feelings I have for you."

"Why?"

"People always leave me Jason and even though you are really nice to me, I still can't help wondering if you'll do the same. When it's safe to go back home are you still going to want to be with me? Because I'm crazy about you and I don't think I could take it if you changed your mind."

Jason was quiet for a minute. He wanted to make sure that he said the right thing. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry that so many people hurt you. And I would never intentionally do that to you. I don't mind proving my feelings to you but you will also have to be willing to not judge me for what other people have done to you. I'm crazy for you. You're going to have to learn to trust that."

"I know it's wrong. It's just that my mind tends to get me in trouble. I figured that you just wanted to be casual with me."

"At this point in my life, I'm really not into casual. I seriously want to be with you. We're both taking a chance here. But, I feel like we owe it to ourselves to take a risk. I can't promise you that everything will always be perfect. Can you just let me in and try to see yourself how I see you? Can you do that?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. It was time to take a leap of faith. "Yes."

"Good." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

He got up and turned off the light and took his shirt off as she got under the covers. Jason climbed into bed behind her; pressing into her body. He stayed awake until her breathing changed and thought about everything she had said to him. If he had to tell her several times a day how wonderful she was until she believed it, then he would.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason and Johnny drove around the lake. They spotted a few families but nothing seemed amiss. They came back and went into the backyard where Liz and Michael were playing soccer.

Johnny and Jason stood at a window watching them. Neither realizing what kind of danger they were in.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Trevor walked inside the lake house. He didn't see Ric so he went outside. Walking down by the water, he thought he saw something in the woods farther down, so he drew his gun and approached. "What the fuck is he doing?" Trevor muttered. He saw Ric looking through some binoculars. He ran back into the house and went into the closet and grabbed a long range rifle and went back outside. It had a scope on it and he'd be able to see what Rick was looking at. He set it down on a table and then peered through the lens. He saw some girl and a kid playing. She was pretty. But what happened next, made him absolutely giddy.

"Holy shit." He muttered as Jason Morgan and Johnny O'Brien walked onto the deck. He realized that the kid must be Michael. But, he wasn't sure who the girl was. Thinking quickly, he realized that he could take Jason out and then Morgan/Corinthos would be destroyed. He took a deep breath and held it before firing the rifle.

Elizabeth screamed as she watched Jason's body slam to the ground and then Johnny's. She picked up Michael and ran into the house. Francis grabbed the keys. "Let's go." He yelled over Michael's screaming. They jumped into the car and Elizabeth buckled Michael in as Francis took off. They were about 4 houses down when Liz, who was trying to calm Michael down, looked up in shock. "Francis stop. What are you doing? We have to go back." She yelled. "Please Francis."

"Sorry, we can't. I have to make sure you and Michael are safe." Francis said.

Liz started to cry. "But they need us."

Michael was screaming Jason's name at the top of his lungs and Elizabeth felt like doing the same. She was barely holding it together.

Francis sighed. He couldn't go back. He had a job to do. Picking up his phone he called Cody and told him to send a team to the house and that he needed to fly someone in because Jason and Johnny were down. Cody filled him in on where to go next and Francis drove to the airport as fast as he could. It was time for plan b.


	10. Chapter 10 – On the Move

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Ric was focused on Liz and it all happened fast. In the past, I've only mentioned him seeing her when no guards were around her. Guest – Elizabeth did what she was supposed to do. Bullets were flying and she grabbed Michael and got him to safety. She didn't know Francis was going to drive off without them.

Chapter 10 – On the Move

Ric dropped to the ground when he saw the first man go down. When the second man went down he was scared shitless wondering if he was next. But then he saw Trevor walking towards him. "What the fuck?" He growled as he stood up.

Trevor smiled. "I just took out Jason Morgan. We need to get out of here. His men will be all over the area soon. I'm tempted to go over there and put a bullet through his head just to make sure that he's dead, but you never know how close his other guards are."

Ric nodded. He was trying to process the fact that it was Jason and was just glad that Trevor hadn't taken out his girl. "I'll load up the car."

"No time for that. Just close up the house and grab the keys." Trevor said smiling. Today was a really good day. He would be the most feared man on the eastern seaboard when people found out what he had done. It was like having a wet dream come to life. No one could wipe the smile off his face.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis parked the car and then hustled Elizabeth and a still crying Michael onto the helicopter. That actually calmed the little boy down. He was fascinated by it. However, it didn't help Elizabeth who was still upset about Jason. Every time she shut her eyes all she could think of was his body falling. Luckily, Michael had his back towards the house, so he at least didn't see Jason getting shot but he did see him lying there. They flew for about 45 minutes and then Liz saw the pilot make a motion and they landed. Francis grabbed Michael and was whispering comforting words to him as they got out and made their way to an awaiting car. Milo was in it and they drove to some docks and boarded a large yacht. Elizabeth was silent the entire ride as the two men discussed what needed to be done. Not once did they mention Jason.

They got onboard and Milo and Francis unloaded the SUV and then they started out to sea. Elizabeth was in awe. It was beautiful vessel. The captain came out and led them down below to show them their cabins. Liz's mouth dropped open when she walked inside. It looked like a five star hotel room.

"It should have everything that you need. It's even sound proof."

Francis walked inside. "I guess Lila thought we deserved the best."

Liz looked up at him. "I'll remember to send her a thank you card."

Francis chuckled.

"Where's Michael?"

"With Milo jumping on his bed."

Liz slightly smiled and then it quickly disappeared because Jason wasn't there. "Do you think he's alive?" She asked softly.

Francis gave her a hug. "I hope so. Jason is tough. So is Johnny. If they're fine, they'll be joining us soon. I know it seemed wrong that we left them there, but it's what Jason would have want. I had to do my job Elizabeth. I hope you can forgive me."

Liz nodded. What Francis said made sense, but she still couldn't reconcile it in her mind. She would have gone back, guns be damned.

"Before Johnny and Jason left, they put Kevlar vests on. That is why I'm not too worried about them. From what I could tell, the bullets hit them in their vests."

Elizabeth was relieved. "Thanks for telling me that Francis. Did you say anything to Michael?"

Francis nodded. "A little bit. He's doing a lot better."

Relieved she decided she needed some rest since she felt like she was crashing. "Would it be okay if I lay down for a while?" Even though it was still early in the day, Liz was exhausted.

"Sure, Milo will keep Michael busy. There's a living room, dining room, and bar on the main deck. Come up when you're ready. There should be clothing in the closet."

Liz watched him walk out and then she climbed into the comfortable bed and softly cried while she prayed for Johnny and Jason to be okay.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max and Enzo pulled up to the lake house. The helicopter ride hadn't taken long and they had hauled ass to get from the airport there, instructing the pilot to refuel and be ready to move. They drew their guns and got out of the car and headed into the house. Checking all the rooms, they moved to the back yard where Johnny and Jason, now conscious, were writhing on the ground.

"Shit." Max said as he made his way to Jason. "You alright?"

Jason was in a lot of pain. "Get it off me." He grunted. Max undid the Kevlar vest and checked him. There was a big bruise but vest had done its job and had stopped the bullet.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch for a while. But you'll be fine."

Enzo checked out Johnny who had the same injury but on the other side of his body.

Several guards came running through the house and formed a barrier on the other side of Jason.

"We need to get out of here. I'm going to help you up."

Jason painfully sucked in his breath and Max hauled him up to his feet. "Are they safe?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

Jason closed his eyes for a second. They were safe and that was all that mattered.

Enzo and Max got them into the SUV and they headed back to the helicopter.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max took Jason and Johnny to the Quartermaines so Monica can look them over before they flew them to the meetup location. Jason and the Q's were on speaking terms. But, it was still the last place anyone would come looking for him and they needed to be checked out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice opened up the door and Max and Enzo got Jason and Johnny upstairs into two bedrooms.

Monica and Alan followed them up with their medical bags. Monica tended to Jason and Alan checked over Johnny.

"That's quite a bruise you got there." Monica said examining Jason. "It's going to be painful for a few days. But, you don't have broken ribs. You got really lucky." She said looking down at her son who looked exhausted.

"Michael's going to be a mess. He was outside when it happened."

"How was he up to that point?"

"Good. He was finally pretty much back to normal."

Monica held his hand. "He'll feel much better once he sees that you're okay."

Jason nodded.

"Lila is at the cottage with Carly. You should probably go over and see her after you get some rest."

"How is she doing?"

"She's in pain but she's healing nicely.

Alan poked his head in the door. "How's the patient?"

Monica looked up and smile. "He'll live."

"Good. Johnny is fine. I gave him some motrin."

"Wus." Jason muttered.

Alan grinned.

Monica stood up. "Rest for a while. I'll have Alice drive you over to the cottage later."

Jason closed his eyes. He had been too lax and stayed there too long. It was a mistake he would not make again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and stretched. Remembering where she was, she smiled. It was hard to believe that she was onboard a luxury yacht. Getting up, she went to bathroom and then poked around in the closet and drawers. She chose a bathing suit and a cover up and then took a quick shower and got dressed. Slipping on some little sandals, she went up to the main deck. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day.

Michael jumped up when he saw her and ran to her. She looked up at Francis as she held him and he made a motion with his hands and shook his head no so she knew that Michael still wasn't talking.

She walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Michael and I are going to go fishing in a little bit." Milo said.

Elizabeth smiled "Well that sounds like fun, doesn't it Michael?"

Michael pulled back and shook his head yes.

"While you're fishing, I think I'll sit outside on the deck and get some sun."

Elizabeth looked over at Francis and shook her head. "Um Francis, you weren't seriously going to fish in that suit were you?"

Milo chuckled.

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"You and Milo should go change and get comfortable."

Francis nodded.

She watched them leave the room and her attention turned back to Michael. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

Elizabeth had no idea what to do. She got up and went over to the bar and there was a note saying to push a button for service. So, she pushed it and a minute later a man appeared.

"How may I help you?"

Liz smiled. "Michael and I were hungry. You wouldn't by any chance have some peanut butter and jelly would you?"

The man grinned. "Actually, we were instructed to make sure that we did. I'll be right back."

Liz chuckled. "We are on a luxury yacht and we're eating peanut butter and jelly when we should be eating, hmmm." She pretended to think. "We should be eating sharks, or octopus, or sea creatures."

Michael's eyes grew big and Liz started to laugh. He put his hand on either side of her face. "You're silly." He said smiling.

Liz was so happy that he said something. "Not as silly as you." She said tickling him as he squealed and squirmed.

"Come on. Let's eat outside."

Francis walked back in. "Michael, remember, if you go outside you have to wear your life jacket." He said handing it to him. He helped him put it on and then turned to Elizabeth who was grinning at him. "What?"

"You look good in board shorts."

Francis shook his head. "You know who is probably going to kill me if he finds out."

"Then I guess we won't tell him." Liz said taking Michael's hand. "Let's go."

Francis handed Elizabeth some sun block and she quickly put some on her and Michael and then they went outside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason slowly walked down the staircase. He had slept for a few hours and felt a little better; as long as he was careful with his movements.

Alice walked up to him. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and followed her to the golf cart.

"I'll try not to jostle you too much." She said as she pressed the gas.

Jason nodded and prepared himself to see Carly. He had his phone with him so he could show her the video of Michael on the bike knowing that it would be hard for her to watch but at the same time a relief.

Alice pulled up. "I'll come get you in an hour. Monica wants you to eat before you go."

Jason got out and walked to the house and went inside. Bobbie grinned and walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sore but I'll be fine."

"Come on. She's back here." Bobbie said leading him to the only bedroom on the first floor.

Carly was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard movement and then gasped. "Jason?"

Jason smiled and walked towards him. "Hey."

"Where's Michael?"

"He's safe." Jason said. "I'll see him tonight."

Carly reached up as Jason sat down.

"We have to be careful. I'm pretty sore."

She nodded as he carefully leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you resting Carly or giving your mom a hard time?" Jason asked with a slight smile.

Carly smirked. "What do you think? I'm going crazy in this bed."

"I know. But, it won't be for long."

He pulled out his phone and showed her the video of Michael. He also had made sure that he captured Elizabeth's face as well.

"He looks happy." Carly said softly. "She's pretty."

Jason took the phone back. "She's beautiful."

Carly looked up at him. "You like her don't you."

He nodded. "A lot."

Carly smirked. "Only you would find someone during a crisis."

Jason smirked.

"I'm happy for you." She said sighing. "After all you've been through, you deserve some happiness. I know I haven't been very accepting about your choices in the past, but maybe it took me almost dying to realize how life can change so fast."

Jason nodded. "She makes me laugh."

Carly looked at him in shock. "That I need to see."

"Shut it." Jason said getting comfortable next to her. He laid back against the headboard and Carly held his hand.

"Tell me that everything is going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright Carly. I'm going to bring him home to you or we'll find a way to bring you to him when you're feeling up to it. It's just not safe for you to be with us when you're hurt. "

Carly sighed. "Sonny is still in a coma. Patrick says that the swelling in his head is starting to go down. I told him that would be a medical freaking miracle."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, he does have a big head."

Carly grinned. "And I can't imagine him any other way."


	11. Chapter 11 - Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I am sneaky! This one's MA

Chapter 11 - Reunited

Elizabeth soaked up some sun and watched Michael sitting on Francis's lap. He had just brought the line in when Milo shouted. "Michael look."

Michael squealed and Elizabeth sat up. "Oh my God." She said grinning. There was a huge school of dolphins that were jumping out of the water and Michael was beyond excited. Elizabeth took a video so that hopefully Jason could watch it later. She had no idea what condition he was in. Max had sent Francis a text that said we got the package and that was the last message they had received. Francis looked over at her and saw the tears as she tried to wipe away the evidence. Michael was with Milo, so he went and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Just worried."

"Hang in there. Have faith."

Michael squealed and they looked up. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. The look on Michael's face was pure joy. And she marveled at what a remarkable child he was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice came back and took Jason to the main house. Lila was waiting for him in the living room.

"Jason my dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"And how is it going with Elizabeth?"

Jason looked at her blankly.

"Oh please, don't look so shocked. Anyone with eyes could see that she's perfect for you."

Jason smirked. "You think so?"

"I know so dear."

"She's nice."

Lila smiled at his refusal to spill any details. "Audrey and I were taking care of Ric, but he managed to give us the slip."

Jason tried not to smile. "So, you were the ones responsible ?"

"Of course dear. Do you think I just sit around all day drinking tea?'

Jason grinned. "What else have you two been up to?"

"I will fill you in when you get back. And you should expect to receive a bill for our services."

Jason chuckled. "I missed you grandmother."

"I missed you too dear. But now, you need to go. Michael needs you."

He got up and gave her kiss. "Sorry I had to borrow Milo."

"He's a sweetheart that one. You should give him a raise."

Jason smirked thinking about how much he was going to tease Milo. "Cooper is good. You'll like him."

"I already have plans for him."

"Oh you do?"

She smiled. "Emily is coming home on break soon. I think he would be perfect for her."

Jason shook his head. Cooper had no idea what was in store for him.

Max drove Jason and Johnny up to Rhode Island.

"Cody got a lead on Scully." Johnny said.

"I don't think that he was the one that shot us."

"I don't think so either. It's not his style."

"Spinelli is checking out all the real estate along the lake. We'll stay on the boat and just keep moving for now."

"Lila is amazing."

Jason smiled. "She is pretty incredible."

"You're a lucky man to have someone like that watching your back."

"That I am."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Michael ate dinner with Milo and Francis. The chef made Michael some pasta and the rest of them had fresh fish and vegetables.

They hung out and watched a movie with Michael afterwards and then Elizabeth hung out while the guys watched a soccer game on television. They would bet on anything.

Liz got up and looked out the window. They were close to shore again.

"I'm going to go lay down. It was a really long day."

Francis walked her to her room. "Michael is going to sleep in our room. It has two beds and they built a fort in there earlier so he wants to sleep inside."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Goodnight Francis."

She went inside and took a quick shower and then found a nightgown in the drawer and slipped into bed chuckling to herself because she knew that none of her friends would believe how she spent her summer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason boarded the boat with Johnny. "Francis, it's good to see you." He said shaking his hand.

"It's a relief to see you."

"Is Michael sleeping?"

"Yes, and so is Elizabeth."

"You did a good job getting them out of there Francis."

"Tell that to Elizabeth."

Jason smiled. "She was mad at you?"

Francis made a face. "She was pissed. I think she understands why I left you behind but it still doesn't sit well."

Jason nodded. Milo took their bags to their room.

They sat around and talked strategy for a while and then Jason decided to head off to bed. He checked on Michael first and then peeked into Elizabeth's room. He made a quick decision and walked inside and carefully took off his shirt and shoes and then slipped into the bed behind her. She had been through a lot that day and he thought she probably needed him to be close. Elizabeth turned into him and snuggled against his chest. Jason nuzzled into her hair and took a deep breath. He loved how she smelled. His hand rested on her thigh and his thumb made a little circle. Elizabeth moaned in her sleep. "Jason." She muttered which made Jason grin. His hand swept down her thigh and her body suddenly jumped. "Jason?" She asked as her eyes slowly opened and she turned over.

"It's me. I hope it's okay that I joined you."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

"I take it you're happy to see me." He said as his hand tangled in her hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sore and will probably have to be careful for a few days, but I'm fine."

She hugged him tightly. "Which side?"

"My left."

"If I hurt you…"

"I'll make you disappear."

Liz grinned. "I missed you so much."

They held each other for a moment neither speaking; lost in their warm embrace.

"I guess I gave you quite a scare."

"Yes, you did. Every time I close my eyes I see your body jerk and fall." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." He said before lightly kissing her lips.

Elizabeth hugged him tighter; relishing their closeness. "Does this hurt?"

"You feel good." He said huskily.

She smiled against his neck and then began to lay wet kisses down it. "How about this?" She said sucking and flicking her tongue.

Jason breath caught, "Temptress." He muttered.

"I prefer seductress."

Jason smiled. "You really don't need to seduce me. You already have me."

He moaned as her hand brushed against his hard on.

"Did that hurt?" She said with a grin.

"Not in the way that you think." He said before grabbing her head and plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She undid the button of his jeans and unzipped him as his hand slid up her nightgown and finally rested on her breast. As he devoured her mouth, he tweaked and flicked her nipple causing her to moan into his mouth.

They broke apart, both panting loudly.

"Jason, make love to me." Elizabeth said softly. She had almost lost him and there was no way she wanted to wait.

Jason looked down at her contemplating her request. He wanted her badly, but he also wanted her to be sure. She was a gift, one that Jason planned on unwrapping slowly.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled as her hand slipped inside his pants and grabbed on to his huge erection. Jason gasped as she said, "More than sure."

"Are you on birth control?"

"I have a diaphragm." She said as her hand started to move up and down his length.

Jason moaned as he kissed her so deeply and sensuously that Elizabeth's body practically vibrated beneath him. He wanted to kiss every inch of her; eager to see how she tasted. The pain in his torso was all but forgotten due to his need to take her. She helped him take off her nightgown and then began to lick and suck his way down her body. Elizabeth grabbed his head as he mouth found her nipple. His tongue was sending shockwaves throughout her body. And then his fingers pushed aside her underwear and found her swollen clit. Her hips jumped when he began to roll it under his thumb and she yelled loudly. "Oh God, yes."

Jason smiled. "You're going to get us caught."

"Room is soundproof." She barely got out as her body shuddered with pleasure.

"In that case….." Jason said before licking and sucking his way downwards; replacing his finger with his tongue.

Elizabeth was dizzy with passion. Just the idea that Jason's mouth was so close to her center was almost doing her in and when his finger slipped inside of her, she gripped the sheets and loudly began to pant. "Uh, Jason….." He continued to pumped his finger in and out and then she let out a strangled noise as Jason's tongue slipped inside of her and electric shockwaves rippled throughout her body as she yelled his name over and over. Her hips finally settled onto the bed and Jason got up and slipped off his jeans. Even though he enjoyed every minute of pleasing her, it was a bit painful for him, so he laid on his back, his cock standing at attention as Elizabeth started coming back to life. She took his erection into her hand and started to stroke him up and down as Jason's hips began to thrust. Stopping, she quickly straddled him. "Let me do the work." She said as she lined him up at her entrance. And when she began to lower herself Jason was in ecstasy. She was hot and wet and so tight. "God you feel so good." He said as she slowly lowered herself until he completely filled her.

He grunted as she finally started to bounce up and down his length. Grabbing her hips, he helped her fuck him harder and Elizabeth loudly responded. She had never felt this good before. Moving faster, she fell forward a little and was rewarded when Jason's cock rubbed against her g-spot. Jason slammed her down against him as he watched the pure look of bliss on Liz's face. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. It felt way too good and the noises she was making were doing him in. "Cum for me baby." He demanded as Elizabeth bounced even faster. "Oh…uh Jason." She yelled as body clenched and then she came on his throbbing dick. Jason grunted as her walls clutched him tightly and then spilled his release. "E…lizabeth." He breathed out as he pumped inside of her a few more times. She gently laid on his chest; trying not to apply all of her weight.

After a few minutes, she slid off of him and cuddled into his side. "That was incredible." She said softly.

"You're amazing." He said pulling her closer.

They fell asleep wrapped around each other both with a smile on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12 - Monikers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Jason was already convinced.

Chapter 12 - Monikers

The next morning, Jason woke up and smiled as he looked down at Liz sleeping peacefully. Making love to her had been exquisite. And then a somber thought popped into his mind. She could have been the one that got shot. Elizabeth and Michael could have been killed and he couldn't imagine watching that. There was no way he was going to let anyone get that close to them again.

"You look so serious." She said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry that I let them get so close to us. You could have been hurt and I….I don't think I could handle that."

The emotion in his eyes took her by surprise. It was a little overwhelming. But at the same time, it was so beautiful. She stopped chewing on her lip and spoke. "I know that you'll do everything you can to keep me safe. But, you're only human. Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Part of me wants to send you away. No one knows that you are involved at this point."

"I won't let you. I'm in this for the duration. I need to be there for Michael."

"Elizabeth, we could be on the run for months until this is all straightened out. I can't ask you to give up your life."

"You didn't ask me. This is my decision. Please don't make me leave."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. But I won't make you leave."

She felt relieved and decided to lighten the mood. "Look, if you're going to be my boyfriend, then we're going to have to get a few things straight."

Jason smiled. "Boyfriend huh?"

She nodded. "There is a handbook, I'm sure you have heard of it, it's called the Elizabeth Webber Manual."

"Was that a bestseller?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"It is. And on page 1, paragraph 3, it says that if you want to be my boyfriend, you have to do whatever it takes to make me happy. And sending me away would not make me very happy."

He smirked. "I see, and what else does this handbook say."

"Oh, lots of things." She said smiling. "It also says that my boyfriend has to be a really good kisser."

"Do I pass the test?"

She grinned. "Hmmmm, perhaps you could refresh my memory a little bit."

Jason grinned. "Oh I'll refresh your memory alright."

His lips crashed down onto hers and he sensuously made love to her mouth as Elizabeth groaned beneath him. Pulling back, he smirked at her. "How's that?"

She bit her lip for a second before licking them. "That was a really great start, but I think you could do even better."

He reached down and felt the wetness between her legs making her gasp. "Considering that my kiss made you very wet, I would say that it was more than a great start." He rolled over on top of her and with one long stroke, he entered her to the hilt as she screamed his name. He pulled back and put her calf on his shoulder and Elizabeth followed suit with the other leg as Jason pounded into her. Soon she was quivering beneath him as the orgasm rippled through her body and Jason released himself inside of her. He fell on his good side and pulled her into him.

"Page two did mention you making me scream."

Jason grinned. "You make me feel like such an overachiever."

"Is there a Jason Morgan handbook?"

Jason nodded. "Definitely."

"And what does it say?"

His dreamy eyes looked down into hers. "Paragraph one, first sentence says that I exist to make Elizabeth Webber happy."

Elizabeth just stared at him, trying to process what he had just said.

"Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, there was nothing wrong about what you said."

"Then why do you look perplexed?"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Who are these idiots you used to date? There are no words to describe how incredible you are, but I intend on showing you and telling you every day." He said kissing her softly. "Will you let me?"

Elizabeth looked up at him shyly. "Yes, if you let me do the same back." She whispered.

Jason hugged her to him and closed his eyes. He was a goner; hopelessly crazy about Elizabeth Webber.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got up and went to his room to shower and Liz got ready. Michael would be up soon and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw Jason.

She headed up to the main deck and sat on the couch. Michael ran into the room. "Lizbeth, I slept in the fort."

Liz smiled. "Did you have fun?"

He nodded as he climbed up on the couch and sat in her lap. "You can sleep in there with us tonight if you want."

"I think that is a boys only fort."

Michael grinned. "No girls allowed?"

"Nope."

Michael laughed as Milo walked over and gave him a high five. And then suddenly, Michael squealed. "Uncle Jason." He yelled; jumping up and then hurling himself into Jason's arms.

"Be careful Michael, Jason has an owie on his belly."

Michael hugged Jason tightly.

"I missed you buddy." He said savoring the contact. He stood up and walked them over to the couch and sat down.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me and go to heaven."

Jason smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll have to tell me all about your afternoon yesterday."

Michael smiled and started telling him about fishing and dolphins. He climbed off Jason's lap and pulled him to the door to go outside.

Johnny sat down next to her and Liz gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too. Thank god that Jason and Lila had a bad feeling or we wouldn't have been wearing the Kevlar."

Johnny grinned mischievously. "So Jason slept in your room last night huh?"

Liz blushed and smacked his leg.

"That probably means I've lost the bet."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What did you bet?"

"I said it would take Jason two weeks to realize he was crazy for you and Francis said one week. When exactly did he first tell you?"

Liz chuckled. "A few days ago."

"Damn."

"How much did you lose?'

"One hundred bucks."

Francis walked over. "Pay up loser."

Johnny groaned and got his wallet out and slapped some money in Francis's palm.

Liz shook her head and laughed.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli walked into the sitting room where Lila and Audrey waited.

"Mr. Spinelli, please have a seat."

Spinelli smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet Stone Cold's beloved grandmother."

Lila smiled. "Stone Cold?"

"Yes, because my master is so serious and lethal."

"Ah." Lila said. "I understand you like orange soda and barbecue chips?"

Spinelli smiled as Alice walked up and put a tray down. Spinelli grabbed a chip and happily savored it.

"That good?" Lila said.

"Oh yes, you must try one."

Spinelli handed Lila a chip and she munched on one.

"Very tasty indeed."

Audrey smiled. "Mr. Spinelli, we need your help. You see, Ric Lansing has disappeared. And as you know, he's a complete menace and blight to our community."

"The Dastardly D.A. is indeed quite known for his undisputable dark deeds."

"Oh, I like that nickname, don't you Audrey?" Lila asked.

"I'm more partial to slimeball but that one is good too."

"Spinelli, perhaps you could give us nicknames." Lila suggested.

Audrey grinned.

Spinelli thought for a moment. "Um….Thelma and Louise?"

"Didn't they drive off a cliff in the end?" Audrey asked.

Lila frowned. "Oh no, that won't do. It sounds quite deadly."

Cooper bit his finger so he wouldn't laugh.

"Let me eat a chip. It helps me think."

Both women watched him closely. "Aha." He turned to Lila. "You are the Formidable one," he then looked at Audrey, "and you are the Fierce Protector."

They looked at each other and smiled. "I like them." Lila said. "What about Baldwin?"

"He is most definitely the Evil transgressor."

"Oh, I really like that one too. You have a way with words Mr. Spinelli." Lila said grinning.

"Now, do you think you can find Ric?" Audrey asked before eating a chip.

"Most definitely. I assure you that I am the right man for the job."

"Splendid." Lila said clasping her hands together.

Edward walked into the room. "Who let this scoundrel in here?"

"Scoundrel?" Spinelli said looking perplexed. "I most humbly decline your moniker Beligerent one. I am the ace of cyberspace, the jackal, or grasshopper to my Stone Cold."

Edward looked over at Lila. "What is this gibberish? Did they stop teaching the English language in school?"

Lila giggled. "Oh Edward, Mr. Spinelli is helping me with a project."

Spinelli smiled. "Indeed. The Formidable one has put her faith in me to smoke out the Dastardly D.A. a.k.a Slimeball."

Edward frowned.

"Perhaps it would improve your countenance if you would partake of a chip." Spinelli said trying to hand one to Edward.

Lila chuckled as he growled and Spinelli hurried from the room muttering something about where Stone Cold got his look from.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Trevor and Rick walked into a rental house in Connecticut.

"I still can't believe you took out Jason Morgan." Ric said smiling. "I never thought I'd see a day when that asshole was finally gone."

"The five families will want proof. Sonny is still in a coma. They'll need someone to take over."

"And you think that they will just let you walk in and do it."

"Not necessarily. But what I have going for me is my brain. I have something incriminating on a few of them. They won't have a choice. I won't need proof."

Ric shrugged. "You seem to have it all figured out."

"I do. And if you'll go along with it and agree to be my attorney, I'll see about finding out who the girl is."

Ric frowned. "How could you? We don't even have a picture."

"Did you see how close Michael was to her? That means she must be close to the family in some way."

"And?"

"I'll have one of my moles start asking around."

"Do you know how many petite brunettes are walking around Port Charles?"

Trevor rolled his eyes. "That's your problem Ric, you have no faith.


	13. Chapter 13 – New Information

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys liked the last chapter. This one's MA

Chapter 13 – New Information

Elizabeth took in her surroundings as she sat next to Jason at the back of the yacht. "Where are we headed?"

"A friend's private island in Canada."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "Get out."

Jason chuckled. "We'll stay there for a few days and then keep moving. Hopefully, we'll be able to go back to Port Charles soon. My men are close to finding part of the problem, but the shooting at the lake is a whole other issue."

Elizabeth grew quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it totally bizarre that I feel safer on this yacht than on land?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but this island should be pretty safe too."

Liz nodded. "Did you get to see your grandmother?'

Jason smiled. "Yes, she's actually a big fan of ours."

Liz looked surprised. "Really? She hasn't even met me."

"She has really good instincts. I'd like to think I inherited that from her."

"Smooth Morgan." She said leaning in to kiss him.

Jason savored her lips.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Should I come back?"

Jason pulled back and glared at him which made Johnny chuckle.

"What is it O'Brien?"

"We think we know who shot us."

Jason looked at Elizabeth who took his hand. She wanted to stay. "Go ahead."

"The lake house belonged to the Lansing family."

Jason's jaw clenched. "Go on."

"We talked to some neighbors and they said they had seen a man with dark hair and dark eyes."

"Ric."

"But, another lady said she saw a different man the day we were shot. He was older with salt and pepper hair."

"Trevor."

Johnny nodded. "Considering Ric had been there a few days, I'm thinking Trevor might have been the one that took the shot."

Jason stood up and leaned on the railing. He was pissed. "Any sign of them?"

"No, they are long gone. No one has heard from them but Spinelli is trying to look into some other real estate the family owns and see if he can make some connections."

"Trevor is probably going to try to set up a meeting with the five families."

Johnny nodded. "Cody already thought of that and he has his ear to the ground. If they try to make any kind of move in that direction, he will attend the meeting and put you on speaker phone."

Jason sighed. He would prefer to leave Cody out of this. But at the moment, they'd have to what they had to do.

Elizabeth got up to use the bathroom.

"I want both of those pricks dead. I'm done with the Lansings." Jason said.

"Understood. I want to make Trevor suffer. He could have easily taken out Michael by mistake."

Jason looked over at Michael playing with Francis and Milo.

"I missed you in the room last night. I even made you a fort." Johnny said smirking.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well you're going to miss me again tonight."

"Oh it's like that?"

"It's like that." Jason said smirking.

Elizabeth walked back up to them and put three beers down onto the table. "I thought you two might be thirsty."

"Thanks." Johnny said smiling.

"The cook is about to bring out some crab legs." She said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "Sounds good."

"For now on, Lila is making all of our travel arrangements." Johnny said grinning.

"To Lila." Liz said holding up her beer. They all raised their bottles. Lila was definitely a keeper.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Trevor poured himself a drink.

"A little early in the day for that, isn't it?" Ric said plopping down in a chair.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan?"

"I have a meeting with the five families in two days. They are looking forward to speaking with me."

Ric grinned. "It feels like poetic justice that we will be taking over Corinthos/Morgan."

"Lansing Industries will be the most feared and successful "coffee importers" in the world, once I'm finished building it up."

Ric shrugged. "As long as I get the girl, I'm along for the ride."

Trevor turned away. Ric was so disappointing. Who gives a shit about some slut when they could make billions of dollars? His priorities were all fucked up. Eventually, he'd get rid of him before he became a liability.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody called Jason. "Meetings in 2 days."

"You sure you're up for this?"

Cody sighed. "Yes, I can do it Jason. I want to prove myself to you."

"You've been doing really well Cody. The families are happy with you and everything is being handled. So, try not to be nervous."

"I'm going to have Trevor tracked when he leaves the meeting. Hopefully, he will lead us to Ric."

"If we can get to Ric, I'm sure we can torture the truth out of him."

"He is a little bitch." Cody said smirking.

Jason smiled. "I'm really looking forward to hearing him beg."

"I'll try to make that happen for you."

Jason ended the call. Ric was finally going to die a slow and painful death. Trevor would be an added bonus.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander sat at Kelly's waiting for his order. Trevor had called him and asked him to try to find some petite brunette like there was only two in the city. How the fuck was he going to do it? If it weren't for the five grand he had been promised if he came through, he would have told him to fuck off.

Audrey came inside the diner and walked up to the counter to get some coffee.

"Hey there Ms. Audrey."

"Hello Tammy, I'd like some coffee, two creams, no sugar." She rattled off.

"You got it."

Tammy poured her a cup and prepared it before setting it down on the counter. "So, where is your granddaughter? I thought she was supposed to be back in town a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, she was delayed. She went on a trip with some friends."

"How nice." Tammy said taking the money.

"Keep the change." Audrey said before leaving.

Zander wondered if her granddaughter happened to be a petite brunette before smiling at the food Tammy put down in front of him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac looked at the video again from the alley by the docks. "Can you zoom in?"

Dante nodded. He zoomed the picture in and they could partially make out the woman's face holding Michael.

"Interesting."

"I've never seen her before. Have you?" Dante asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you want to do?"

Mac sighed. They needed a break. "Let's do a news bulletin. Someone has got to recognize her."

"You got it."

Audrey smiled at Lila. "Mr. Spinelli said that in a few days, we should know where Ric is holed up."

"Good. I'm sure Cody will make mincemeat out of him."

"If he doesn't, I will." Alice said smiling.

Alice glanced over at the television and gasped.

Audrey turned and covered her mouth. "Oh no."

Alice turned it up so they could hear.

_Mac: Again, anyone with information regarding this woman should called the PCPD as soon as possible. She is not a suspect per se, since it appears that Mr. Corinthos handed her the child, but we just need to make sure that Michael Corinthos is indeed safe._

"Those incompetent fools." Lila bellowed. "Alice, get the car ready. I'm going to go give Mac Scorpio a piece of my mind."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody called Jason.

"Yeah."

"Mac just held a press conference. Somehow they got a partial video of what went down in the alley. You can see Sonny handing Michael to a woman but it's a partial profile."

"Fuck." Jason said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Jason. We thought we erased everything in the area."

Jason was seething. "Now, she'll be in danger too. Cody, you need to find Scully asap." He said throwing his phone on the bed.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom. "Jason, what's wrong."

He took a deep breath and walked towards her. "We have a problem. Sit down."

Liz nervously sat next to him on the bed.

"Somehow, the PCPD got a partial picture of you and they just showed it at a press conference."

Elizabeth fiddled with her bracelet. "Does that mean the people who shot Sonny and Carly will come after me?"

"They could if they figure out where we are."

Liz chewed on her lip.

"You know I'll do everything to protect you right?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes, I trust you Jason. It's just weird being hunted. This whole situation is just so out there."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, if I stay in Port Charles and we're together, your enemies will find out anyway, right?"

He nodded.

"So, this really isn't any different. I will just have to get used to guards and being careful."

Jason stood up. "I feel like I'm asking too much of you. This life I lead is really dangerous and I feel like I'm being selfish."

Liz stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's my choice Jason. And I choose you."

Jason looked down at her with a mix of anguish and lust and then suddenly his lips enveloped hers and his tongue delved into her mouth. They both fell back onto the bed; kissing and touching. Liz pushed Jason's shirt up and he stopped and took it off as she lightly outlined his muscles with her finger. "Beautiful." She whispered as she kissed her way down his chest. Jason groaned and pushed her down onto the bed; pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. His tongue flicked onto her lips as he sucked them and then dipped it back inside. "You taste so good." Jason said huskily as he tweaked her nipple with his fingers and then rubbed over it making Liz whimper. He had to have her now; to be inside of her throbbing and surging. "Elizabeth, I need you now. Are you ready for me?"

"God yes."

Jason pushed back and quickly got out of his clothes. Liz licked her lips at the sight of his erection and he groaned at the image of him fucking her mouth. He fell on top of her taking her mouth again as his hands slid under her bikini bottoms feeling for her wetness. Elizabeth watched him yanking her bottoms off and throwing them to the side and then she quickly undid her halter top. "God you're beautiful." He said softly as his eyes took in all her creamy skin.

Pulling her up, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly moved towards the wall and they slammed into it. Elizabeth gasped as he positioned her and then pushed his hips into her. They both groaned as her tight canal swallowed him up. And then Jason furiously pounded into her. "You belong to me Elizabeth. I choose you." He said gravelly as he filled her over and over as she screamed out his name. Jason groaned as he found his release. He was panting and Elizabeth looked almost ethereal. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Jason almost melted. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

A slow smile crept on to her face and then she was laughing. "Jason, that was…..I…so hot." She said stumbling for words.

Jason smiled and walked them over to the bed. "I have never wanted anyone like I want you Elizabeth." He said kissing her gently. They laid down and spooned. Jason was running his hands down the front of her body and Elizabeth was having a hard time focusing as he whispered into her ear. "Is it wrong that I want to fuck you over and over?" Elizabeth gasped as Jason's fingers found her clit. "I just can't get enough of you." He said as his body rocked into her and she could feel his hardness rub against her ass. Speaking in Italian, he told her what he wanted to do to her and she was already trembling, knowing she could come just by the sound of his voice and his breath caressing her ear. He started to tap on her clit; his fingers drumming in a staccato rhythm and Elizabeth's breathy moans rose in pitch until she sharply inhaled and her body shuddered. Lifting her leg, he slid inside her swollen folds causing her to cry out his name as Jason began to slowly thrust. And when she moved her hips into him, he pulled her up onto her knees and he hammered into her as Elizabeth rocked into him, causing him to imbed himself even deeper. They both groaned. The feeling was just too exquisite and they were both so close. "Cum for me baby." Jason muttered as Elizabeth's walls began to clench and her arms gave out as he grabbed her hips and wildly pumped. Surging forward one more time, he felt a rush and emptied himself inside of her and they both collapsed onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14 – Safety Issues

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I don't think I've ever included Zander in any of my fics. Hmmm. Anyway, glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Chapter 14 – Safety Issues

Alice pushed Lila into the PCPD. She was on a mission.

Dante saw her and frowned. "Mrs. Quartermaine?"

"Dante, would you be so kind as to fetch commissioner Scorpio for me?"

Dante wasn't sure what was up but he nodded and went to Mac's office. "Mac, Lila Quartermaine is here to see you."

Mac frowned. "Can you bring her in here?"

He nodded.

Alice watched Dante walk towards them.

"Follow me." He said before turning back around.

They went down a hallway and Alice pushed her into Mac's office and sat down.

"Lila, it's good…"

"Don't Lila me. What the hell were you thinking?"

Mac was totally thrown. He had never heard Lila raise her voice before.

"What did I do?"

"You can't be that inept. There are very bad people who could be after Michael and you post a picture of that poor girl on television. Now she's in danger too."

"Lila, I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think. That is the problem."

Mac stuttered as his door was thrown open. Audrey stormed inside.

"I ought to sue you for this."

Mac's mouth was hanging open.

"What did you think you would even accomplish?"

"Well…I thought that we could bring him back and…"

"And look like heroes?

"What? No."

Audrey leaned over and got into his face. "My granddaughter has been protecting Michael with her life. Now everyone will be looking for them. You have put both of their lives in danger. And I swear if one hair on her head is touched, you will answer to me Mac Scorpio and I will take your ass down." She bellowed.

Mac was stunned.

Lila watched Audrey walk away and then turned to Mac. "And she won't be the only one because if that child is harmed because of your negligence you will never work in this town again."

Alice wheeled Lila out of the room as Mac buried his head in his hands.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody knocked on Audrey's door and when she didn't answer, he let himself in.

"Mrs. Hardy?" He said loudly.

"In here."

He followed the voice to the living room. She was sitting quite still with a drink in her hand.

"I came to make sure that you are alright."

She looked up at him. "It's not me you have to worry about."

Cody sat down next to her. "Lila called me. She was worried."

She put the glass down. "She always worries too much."

He took her hand. "Jason would give his life for Elizabeth."

Audrey wiped a tear away. "But don't you see? I don't want him to have to. That would mean that she's in a dangerous situation and that is not something I ever wanted for her. She's such a special girl. It's not just her beauty, it's what's inside. I don't want that beautiful light and joy in her eyes to go out because of violence."

Cody nodded. "I understand."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I'll make the call, then we have to discuss the fact that you're getting a guard."

Audrey sighed. "I don't have the strength to fight you right now Cody."

"Good, cause I wasn't asking. I can't let anything happen to my two favorite girls."

Audrey smiled. "Despite your denials, you're a good man."

Cody smiled. He took out his phone and called Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Cody."

"Hey, listen I'm with Audrey and she needs to speak to Elizabeth."

"Hold on." He said before handing Elizabeth the phone. "It's your Grams."

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed the phone. "Grams? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear. I was more worried about you after that stupid press conference."

"I'm okay. Jason is taking care of me."

"I take it that you and Jason have grown closer?"

Elizabeth blushed. "Yes. He's my boyfriend Grams. And before you can give me the whole danger speech, I want you to know that I am quite aware of what Jason does for a living, but I still want to be with him. He makes me really happy."

Audrey didn't know what to say. She wanted so many great things for Elizabeth and being a mob wife wasn't on the list. "Elizabeth you're so young….."

"Grams, I'm well aware of my age." She looked over at Jason who gave her the most beautiful smile. She grinned. "I've been through a lot and you and I both know that I'm not immature. Can I be a little naïve some times? Yes. But, I'm a woman. I know what I want. You might not agree with me, but I at least hope you respect me enough to allow me to make my own decisions. And with all due respect, this is not your choice. It's mine."

Audrey tried to push aside her shock. "You sound different."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's because I am. Maybe I'm learning to have confidence in myself and believe that I am special."

"And Jason has done that for you."

"Yes Grams. Can you respect that?"

Audrey wiped away a tear. "I love you Elizabeth and if Jason has helped you realize how wonderful you are then I guess I will have to thank him when I see him."

Elizabeth grinned as tears fell down her face. "I love you Grams. I'm safe."

"I will call you soon okay?"

"Bye."

Audrey handed the phone back to Cody.

"You okay?" He said handing her a tissue.

Audrey nodded. "She's been through so much and to hear her stand up for herself like she just did, it just makes me so proud."

Cody nodded. "Jason is a good man Mrs. Hardy. I know you'd rather he'd have a different profession but truly he is one of the most loyal and strong people I know. If he loves your daughter, he won't leave her. He'll do whatever it takes to protect her and make her happy."

Audrey nodded. "I'm counting on that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "You okay?"

She smiled. "I'm more than alright."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She said snuggling into him more.

Elizabeth just felt so good. She couldn't ever remember feeling so happy and at peace. She finally felt like she fit. When she thought back of all the times she had doubted herself and felt so lonely, it was almost like it happened to another person. She was so happy that she could really let her walls down and just began to feel and accept everything Jason was willing to give her.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason finally said after watching all the emotions play out on her face.

"I was thinking about how liberated and at peace I feel right now. Thank you Jason."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve it and so much more."

She blushed.

Jason smiled. "What?"

"It's just sometimes you look at me and it takes my breath away."

"That's what you do to me Elizabeth; only you. I feel like you were meant for me. Everything was in black and white before I met you. You've changed me. I should be thanking you."

Elizabeth smiled. They were hazily looking at each other. "If we make love again, the boys will know it because I think I'll be walking funny."

Jason chuckled. "Then we better get out of this bed because I might need to make you mine again if we don't."

Elizabeth shuddered he was so fucking sexy it almost blew her mind. She ripped her eyes away. "My God you should be illegal."

Jason watched her saunter over to the bathroom. "Damn." He said watching her hips sway. Lucky for her the door shut before he had gotten up and thrown her back up against the wall. He laid on his back. How could he have fallen for her so quickly? All he knew is that he felt like he needed her to breathe.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Zander pulled out his phone and called Trevor. "Hey, I know who the girl is. I was down at the PCPD on a trumped up charge and her grandmother came in."

Trevor smiled. "I saw the news report." He chuckled. The cops at the PCPD were so stupid.

"It's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter. Her name is Elizabeth Webber."

"Excellent. Maybe I should pay Audrey a visit."

"She had a guard with her. I'm guessing he's one of Jason's guys."

Trevor sighed. "That complicates things but I'll handle it."

Zander nodded. "I'll expect the money transfer by end of day."

"You got it."

Trevor sat back in his chair. Audrey was going to tell her where Elizabeth was or she would die.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Michael snuggled into Elizabeth's side as they watched a movie. Jason and the guys were playing poker at the dining room table. Every once in a while, they'd look over at each other and smile.

"You could at least play hard to get Morgan." Johnny said smirking.

Jason glared at him. "That's why I have a girlfriend and you don't."

Francis chuckled. "O'Brien is a playa in his own mind."

"Please, have you looked at this face?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Jason said throwing down his cards. "Pay up bitches."

The other two men groaned.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and smiled and winked at her. She chuckled.

"Who did Cody put on Audrey?"

"Enzo." Johnny said.

"Is there a reason we are still docked?" Francis asked.

"I'm putting off going to island just in case something goes wrong with the meeting."

"Are you thinking about showing up?"

They were in Maine. Jason figured he could take a small plane back to New York at this point.

"I am."

Johnny let out a long breath. "I don't know Jason. It seems risky."

"If I show up, Trevor will have to face me and I'm sick of his shit. I want to take him out. That will leave Ric and Scully to deal with."

"I understand what you are saying but Trevor has eyes everywhere. What if you're followed trying to get back here?"

Jason drank a swig of beer. "Maybe taking out Trevor is a chance that I need to take."

Johnny rubbed his hands over his face. "Let me do it. I'll go."


	15. Chapter 15 – Challenges

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I feel like I lost a lot of people but hopefully they are still reading but just not commenting. Here's some more for ya.

Chapter 15 – Challenges

Jason sighed. "Johnny."

"Jason, I'm more than capable of doing this and Michael needs you here."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth and Michael who were laughing. "I'm not worried about your skills Johnny. I'm worried that you are pissed and won't be able to contain your temper."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Trust me, once I get him alone in a basement I won't be able to. But up until then, I won't make a mistake." Johnny said firmly.

Jason looked at Francis and he nodded.

"Alright. You can leave tomorrow and go get settled. You'll attend the meeting with Cody."

Johnny was surprised.

"It's not that I don't trust him. I just need you to pay attention to Trevor specifically. Have someone follow him when he leaves. Make sure all the guys know that this is too important to fuck up."

"What about coming back?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what happens with Trevor and Ric."

Johnny nodded.

"Once you get off the boat, we'll head to the island."

"Sounds like a plan." Francis said. "Michael fell asleep."

Jason turned and looked. "I'll go put him in his room."

He walked towards Liz and smiled. He picked up Michael and disappeared through a door. Elizabeth walked over and sat at the table.

"You guys got very serious over here."

"Just figuring out what we're going next." Francis said.

"I'm going to be going back to Port Charles tomorrow." Johnny said.

"But who is going to tease Jason?"

Johnny grinned. "I'll try to do it via phone."

"Seriously though, you better be careful. I already almost lost you once." Liz said quietly.

"I will. You will have to hold down the fort here and make sure that Francis takes his One a Day vitamins."

Liz chuckled.

"Shut it O'Brien."

"I'm not the one who joined hair club for men."

"I'm seriously not going to miss you."

"Please—I keep you young."

Francis rolled his eyes.

Jason came back and Liz stood up and then he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Enzo will be guarding Audrey."

"You think she needs a guard?" Elizabeth asked.

"It won't hurt. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Jason said.

"And according to Cody, they've been running things while you've been gone anyway." Johnny said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "I can't wait to hear the full story on that. Lila might be sweet but if you piss her off..."

Francis smiled. "Cooper said that Lila and Audrey handed Mac his ass."

Jason smirked. "I would have loved to see that."

"Me too." Johnny added.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Scott stalked into the Q's living room.

"What the hell do you want?" Tracy asked.

Scott ignored her and moved towards Lila but Alice stepped in between them before Cooper could.

"Don't even think about it Baldwin." Alice sneered.

Scott scowled. "Get out of my way before I make you."

Alice pushed Scott back. "Do you get off trying to intimidate women? Well you picked the wrong one."

Cooper smirked. "Back off Baldwin. I won't tell you again."

Scott clenched his jaw and took a step backwards. "I need to speak with Lila."

"I have nothing to say to you." Lila said.

"Well I have a lot to say to you."

Tracy moved towards Scott. "You have lost your mind if you think that you can come up in here like you own the place. If Lila doesn't want to speak to you then she doesn't have too."

"God you people are infuriating." He growled.

"You made your bed and now you'll have to lie in it." Lila quipped.

"I know you had something to do with this."

"If you weren't so corrupt, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You and your thug of a grandson are the ones who are corrupt."

"Jason is more of a man than you'll ever be." Lila said firmly.

"Please—he's is a criminal. And the fact that you seem to pretend that he's not, tells me that you are in cahoots."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You're such a blight on humanity. And what a whiner you've turned into. It's hard to believe that losing Laura years ago made you this pathetic."

"You leave her out of this."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Tracy said smiling wickedly. "On what planet did you think it was okay to come over here and try to bully my mother?"

"If Lila can't take it then she shouldn't have messed with me."

"The only one who can't take it in this room is you. You big baby." Tracy yelled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Scott yelled. "This is between me and Lila."

Lila cleared her throat. "I am going to throw a party when they throw you out of office. I may even have a drink."

Tracy smirked.

Audrey walked in. "Someone forgot to take the trash out." She said walking towards them.

"Were you in on this too?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Audrey said smugly.

"This is not over." Scott said loudly.

"Cooper, will you take the trash out for me dear?" Lila asked sweetly. "It's starting to smell."

Cooper smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

Scott backed up. "Don't touch me. I'm leaving."

"I'll follow him so he doesn't try to steal anything." Alice said striding across the room.

"That was fun." Tracy said walking towards the door. "I'm going to the office."

Audrey sat down. "I'm disappointed I missed most of it."

Lila smiled. "I'll fill you in later. Did you speak to Elizabeth?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes, she's doing well and you'll be happy to know that Jason is her boyfriend."

Lila grinned and clapped her hands together. "Splendid."

"I'm coming to terms with it. She seems happy."

"I can't wait to spend some time with her."

"I'll look forward to that as well."

Alice walked back into the room. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Do you have any of Mr. Spinelli's chips?" Audrey asked.

Alice smiled. "Coming right up."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Johnny left the yacht and headed back to Port Charles.

Jason went to find Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?"

Liz smiled. "Painting my toe nails."

Jason shook his head. "I could have made Johnny give you a pedicure before he left."

Liz chuckled. "I actually want the paint on my toe nails thank you very much."

"I'm going to take Michael out on the jet ski. I thought you might want to watch."

Elizabeth grinned and stood up and started walking funny as she tried not to dislodge the cotton between her toes.

Jason laughed. "Come on, I'll give you a lift." He said before picking her up and taking her outside.

She watched Michael laugh and scream as Jason roared by. She took pictures and smiled at them. And at one point, she even thought about what a great father Jason would make. Michael adored him.

"You look deep in thought." Francis said before sitting down next to her.

"They are just really fun to watch."

Francis smiled. "Jason is great with him."

"He is."

"Carly is doing a lot better. She's up and walking around."

"Do you think Jason will have her meet us somewhere?"

"I don't think he wants to. She's far from 100%."

"Wouldn't she be safer?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I think Carly being taken out was an accident. She walked into the situation."

"However, I think they knew Michael was there. If Sonny dies, the business goes to Michael, not Carly. The five families would probably want Jason to run it until Michael was old enough to take over."

"So Trevor trying to take over is kind of stupid if Michael is still alive?"

"Yeah. But, I think Trevor thought Jason would get the business."

"This is just a mess."

"Pretty much."

Elizabeth sat back. She couldn't help but think that there would be a long line of Trevor's out there willing to try and make a play for the business. "You think Jason is going to have to go back there soon, don't you?"

Francis nodded. "Yes, I do."

Elizabeth sighed. She didn't think she could agree to that unless he was willing to take her with him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that day, Robin sat by Sonny's bed. The swelling in his brain was actually going down and it appeared that the damage they thought had been done wasn't as severe as they had initially anticipated. Now, it was just a waiting game.

"You need to fight to come back Sonny. Your family needs you. Jason is keeping Michael and Carly safe." She said as she held his hand.

She stayed with him for a while longer. Visiting him every day had become part of her routine.

Johnny slipped inside the room.

"Hey Johnny." Robin said surprised to see him there.

"Hi. How's he doing?"

Robin shrugged. "Mostly the same but the swelling is finally starting to go down and there doesn't appear to be as much damage as we once thought. I think he has a fighting chance to regain consciousness again."

Johnny nodded. "It's really important that I know if he wakes up."

"I know to tell the guard. I don't think that will be for a few more weeks though."

"Understood."

Johnny left and Robin stood up. "I have to get back to work, but I'll check on you again later." She said before walking out and getting back to her rounds.


	16. Chapter 16 - Chaos

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hi Guest – Understood! Would agree re: worship on show but in this fic the protection is warranted. He's only 5. Glad you guys are liking Lila and Audrey!

Chapter 16 - Chaos

Trevor gazed out the living room window. Tomorrow was the meeting with the families and he would hopefully get everything he wanted. After it was finished, he was going to do something about Elizabeth. Ric had been moping around and he needed him to focus. He'd use her to keep Ric in line and do his bidding. He smiled as he thought about all the power he was about to have. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth drew a lazy line down Jason's back as he slept in her arms. She never knew how amazing making love was before him. She craved Jason with every ounce of her being. The things he did to her body made her crazy. And as she stared down at his gorgeous face, she smiled at the fact she got to wake up to it every morning. Never before had she felt so lucky. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into him more and felt his arms tighten around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was meeting day and it was not business as usual at Morgan/Corinthos. There was a lot at stake not to mention the extra security measures that Jason wanted in place. He didn't trust Trevor and figured he would lose it if he didn't get his way. So, there were extra guards positioned within the area; waiting for a signal if things should go bad.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny accompanied Cody into the large room as his enforcer. There was a table sitting in the middle of the floor and the five families were already seated.

Cody looked around, noting where different guards stood. There were no weapons allowed in the meeting in case tempers got out of control.

Cody sat down and then Trevor walked into the room and sat across from him.

Johnny noted how arrogant Trevor was being and had to fight the urge to smirk. The stupid idiot didn't even recognize him from the lake house.

Tommy Giarrella cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming today. As you all know, Sonny Corinthos was ambushed and is currently incapacitated. In his absence, Cody Paul has been working with Jason Morgan to run the organization. Mr. Morgan is protecting the family right now and cannot be present today. Now, Mr. Lansing, what is the reason that you called this meeting today?"

Trevor smiled. "First, thank you all for allowing me to speak with you today. Corinthos Industries has taken a hard hit. Sonny is in a coma and there is no one else capable of running the company as it stands."

Dominic Taglianni cleared his throat. "Excuse me Mr. Lansing but Jason Morgan is more than capable of running the organization. There has been no disruption since this unfortunate incident occurred and therefore there are no extenuating circumstances right now that would cause us to make any changes."

Cody glared at Trevor. He already wanted to punch him in the face.

"Mr. Taglianni, Jason Morgan is dead."

There was a rumble around the table as everyone began talking at once.

Vinny Scalero spoke up. "Where did you get that information?"

"I have my sources."

"Sources are not good enough." Dominic stated. "We need proof."

A growl came out of Cody that shocked the room. "The reason he thinks Jason is dead is because he shot him."

The room went completely silent.

"You broke the alliances we all agreed to and saw a chance to take out Jason and you took it. And trust me when I tell you Trevor, you will pay." Cody said with a lethal look on his face.

Johnny was impressed.

"Mr. Paul," Vinny said, "Excuse me, but can you give us proof that Jason is still alive?"

"Yeah Cody, where is your proof?" Trevor said smugly.

Cody didn't break his gaze. He smiled at Trevor and Johnny handed him the phone already on speaker and he laid it down on the table.

"Morgan." Jason said.

"Jason, Trevor Lansing says your dead."

"You mean that prick that tried to kill me? That's right Trevor, it's called Kevlar. And let me tell you something, you better fucking start running right now. Because I am going to find you and fucking rip you apart. They won't be able to identify your worthless remains. And I will make—you— suffer." Jason growled.

A slow smile crept onto Dominic's face. He hated the Lansings.

Trevor stood up. "The fact remains that he is not here. He's a brain damaged thug who is not equipped to run a huge organization not to mention that he can barely string two sentences together."

Jason growled and they all heard glass breaking. "Keep talking Trevor you're just pissing me off more. I'll just keep you alive longer so I can maximize your pain. And I don't have to talk when I'm drilling holes in your skin. Asshole."

"You can't touch me." Trevor said. "There is an alliance in affect."

"Actually, since you broke it and attempted to kill Mr. Morgan, all bets are off. I think you fucked with the wrong person Lansing." Dominic said loudly.

Jason smirked. "Bang, bang Trevor."

Trevor's face contorted. "We'll see who gets the last laugh." He said storming out.

All of a sudden a canister was thrown into the room. "Fuck." Johnny yelled. He grabbed Cody's jacket and pulled him up. "Cover your mouth." He yelled before the smoke started to fill the room. Johnny pushed Cody through the doors and they ran for the entrance. They fell to their knees coughing with tears streaming down their face as the rest of the families stumbled out of the building.

Jason was still on speaker and was yelling Cody's name.

"Hold on." Cody said gasping.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason yelled.

"Trevor threw some tear gas into the room and left." Cody coughed a few more times. "Johnny is checking on his e.t.a."

"He's heading down 5th St."

Cody's eyes grew big. "Fuck. Call Enzo now." He yelled.

"Who lives in that area Cody?" Jason asked.

"Audrey."

"Shit." Jason yelled.

"I'm on it. I'll call you back." Cody yelled.

Johnny and Cody jumped in the car.

"He's not answering his phone." Johnny said.

"Call some guys and have them head over there. If Lansing is already there, tell them we'll be there in five minutes and to stand down. I don't want him to hurt her."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey had fallen asleep on the couch; snuggled up in a blanket. She hadn't slept much the night before because she kept having nightmares about Elizabeth.

Trevor stood over Enzo's lifeless body and then picked the lock on the back door. He slowly moved into the house and came upon Audrey.

"Wake up Mrs. Hardy." He said loudly.

Audrey jumped. "Enzo? Wait….."

"Enzo is dead." Trevor said menacingly.

"No…what….what did you do?" Audrey said shifting nervously.

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know."

Trevor gripped the gun tighter. "I'm not going to ask you again. Where is Elizabeth?"

Audrey was shaking. "I have only spoken to her through Cody's phone. I assure you that I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Trevor yelled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody slowly went around to the back of the house while Johnny stood by the front door. He stopped for a moment to check Enzo's pulse and the continued on and entered into the kitchen; slowly creeping forward. And right before he made it around the corner, he heard someone drop to the floor. Thinking it was Audrey, he rushed forward and saw Trevor writhing around on the floor. He kicked the gun away from him and glanced over at Audrey.

"Fucking bitch." Trevor yelled holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

Audrey was shaking. "Yes."

She was gripping a fireplace poker in her hands. Being paranoid had paid off. She had been keeping it on the floor near the couch for protection. So, when Trevor heard a noise and turned away, she whacked him with it.

Johnny ran inside along with two other guards and they tied Trevor up.

"Get him out of here." Cody said before sitting down on the couch next to Audrey who was trying to keep it together. "Let me take that." Cody said pulling the poker out of her hand.

She let him and tried to get her breathing under control. Her heart was beating so fast.

Johnny handed her some water. "I'm taking him away. I'll touch base with you later."

"Excuse me." Audrey said.

Johnny stopped. "Yes ma'am."

"Make sure that bastard suffers."

Johnny smiled. "I will."

Cody put his hand over Audrey's. "I'm going to stay here with you for a while okay?'

She nodded with relief. "Thank you Cody."

"Well you had it handled pretty well."

Audrey gave him a little smile. "I probably just pissed him off."

Cody smiled. "You did good."

"How's Enzo."

"I'm sorry Audrey, but he didn't make it."

Audrey wiped a tear away. "I feel horrible."

"It was his job Audrey. He loved being a guard. Enzo wouldn't want you to feel guilty."

"I'm just not used to all of this."

"I know. Hopefully, you won't have to be used to it for long."

"Ric is still out there."

"We'll find him. Would you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Would you consider staying at the Quartermaine's for a few days?"

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Lila would love your company and it would be much safer."

Audrey nodded. "Okay, I'll go call her and pack."

"Johnny already checked the upstairs. So, you'll be safe."

"Thank you again Cody." Audrey said standing up.

He watched her leave and then called Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had just finished cleaning up the glass he had broken. "Talk to me."

"Jason, we got him. Audrey hit him in the head with a fireplace poker."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's shaken up but she's fine. I convinced her to go stay at your grandmother's house."

Jason sighed. He was relieved that he didn't have to give Elizabeth bad news."Good. That will probably be a lot safer."

"I agree."

"What happen to Enzo?"

"He didn't make it."

"Shit."

"I know. I'll notify his uncle. I'll touch base with you later."

Jason ended the call and went up to the dining room. Elizabeth was watching cartoons with Michael. He waved her over and she followed him outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Now, it all turned out okay but Trevor went after Audrey."

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"He came to the house and she ended up hitting him with a fire poker."

Liz gaped at him. "Is she upset?"

"Cody said she's shaken up but fine. She's going to go stay with Lila."

Liz moved into his arms. "Did she kill him?"

"No. He's still alive. Unfortunately, Enzo didn't make it."

She pulled back. "You want to go take him out don't you?"

Jason shrugged and moved away from her. He didn't like talk about that side of him. It made him uncomfortable. The truth was that Jason liked being an enforcer, and sometimes that was hard to reconcile for people.

"Jason, I know what you do and I know you are good at it. He came after my Grams, he deserves whatever you do to him." Elizabeth said quietly.

Jason sighed. "Johnny will handle it."

She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Don't try to shield me from who you are Jason. I'm not a baby."

He turned and looked at her. "It's not that. It's just that when I'm in that mode sometimes I have to do really bad things and I don't want that side to touch you Elizabeth. I don't want you to think I'm a monster."

She put her hands on either side of his face. "I don't think that of you Jason. You do what you have to. I understand that. I don't dwell on it but I know that is part of who you are but it doesn't sway how I feel about you."

He leaned his forehead onto hers. "Thank you."

They stood there hugging each other until Michael came running into the room.


	17. Chapter 17 – Change of Scenery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kcke2pen – Thanks! Lol re: brandy. I thought about it.

Chapter 17 – Change of Scenery

Jason held Elizabeth close to his body as they swayed to the soft music playing in the background. They would dock at the island in the morning and leaving the confines of the boat.

Elizabeth shivered as his hand travelled down her back; heightening all of her senses. It amazed her that a soft touch or glance from him could do so much to her body. Her hand crept under his shirt as she ran her hand up the taut muscles in his back; memorizing them as if she was reading braille. Just touching his skin was turning her on.

Jason pulled back and looked down at her erasing the chatter in her mind; thoughts replaced by pure want. Every day he found himself falling more in love with her. But he was so scared to say the words; worrying that it was too soon. His lips slowly brushed against hers. To Elizabeth, it felt like a soft caress. He slowly licked and sucked her lips, savoring and teasing her with his tongue until Liz moaned into his mouth. She tilted backwards as his hands cupped her ass and squeezed and he continued to ravish her mouth. His maddening kisses continued as he moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and flicking his tongue as he drove her into a frenzy. "What do you need baby." He whispered sexily into her ear.

"You—just you." She said as her breath caught and another moan escaped from her swollen lips.

His hand moved between them and he flicked his thumb over nipple, causing her pelvis to jerk as a jolt ran through her body. The friction of the material and his hand made her nipple spring to life and the pleasure she felt was almost painful.

"Jason…." She cooed.

"What do you want me to do to you Elizabeth" He said as his breath tickled her lips.

She gasped his hand brushed against her throbbing nub. "Fuck me Jason…please." She said almost sounding as though she was in pain. Her body was on fire for him. And as he backed her towards the bed, feeding off her mouth—only stopping to toss off clothing, he wanted to possess her body, mind, and soul. There was an incessant need to hear her cry out his name and beg for completion.

She sat on the bed and before Jason could stop her, he watched his cock disappear into her mouth and he let out a moan. "Elizabeth." He said as her tongue flicked around his tip. It was the first time she had wrapped her sweet lips around him and Jason was in heaven. He fisted her hair with his hands. "La tua bocca si sente così bene (your mouth feels so good)". He murmured.

For Elizabeth, she loved that he was so turned on. She had wanted to taste him the first time she had seen him naked. She moaned and the vibration almost made Jason's knees buckle and he began to thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and Elizabeth took him all in. And the guttural moan Jason let out just spurred her on.

Jason pulled her back as his chest heaved. "Get on your stomach now." He growled.

With a smirk, Elizabeth licked her lips and then bent herself over the side of the bed. Jason reached down and slid his fingers in between her folds and could feel the wetness as Liz squirmed beneath him. "Jason…please."

Jason was almost dizzy with anticipation. He lined up his tip at her entrance. "What do you want me to put inside you Elizabeth?" He asked almost harshly.

Elizabeth's body jerked as she moaned. "Your cock." She yelled as Jason slammed into her core as she muttered his name. Grabbing her hips he pounded into her harder as Elizabeth began to thrust back into him. It was like he couldn't get deep enough. And has he went faster Liz's whole body vibrated and he knew she was about to cum.

"Scream—my—name." Jason yelled in the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Uh….UH…. Jason." She yelled as her whole body turned to jelly and her body radiated with pleasure.

Jason kept riding her hard and he finally found release as his cock jerked inside of her. Panting hard, he slid out of her and fell onto the bed beside her.

"I don't think I can move." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason smirked. "I didn't mean to break you."

Liz chuckled. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"God I hope so." Jason said pulling her up to him. "It's our last night in a sound proof room."

Liz pouted. "I guess you better recover fast then. I like screaming your name."

Jason eyes seem to change color. He looked like he wanted to devour her and Elizabeth shivered. "Then I will make you." He breathed out. He oozed sexiness and as soon as he saw Liz's tongue flick along her lips his mouth was on her again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Lila watched Audrey as they had breakfast. Cody had told her what happened and she was relieved that he had convinced Audrey to come stay with her.

"Audrey." Lila said waiting for her to drift out of her thoughts.

"Yes."

"You haven't touched your breakfast."

Audrey sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Lila. I just can't stop thinking about Enzo.

"He was a good man. I hope you are not blaming yourself."

"It's hard not to. I know logically it's that asses fault. But, he was guarding me."

"Well, beating yourself up is not going to help the situation."

Edward walked in. "Who are you two beating up now?"

Lila rolled her eyes causing Audrey to smile.

"No one Edward."

"When is that deviant bringing my great-grandson home?"

"Do not call Jason names or I will start calling you names." Lila warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Edward growled. "Thug."

"Bully." Lila said narrowing her eyes.

"Hooligan."

"Browbeater.

"Ruffian." Edward spat.

"Insolent."

"Delinquent."

"Domineering, badgering, overbearing, instigator." Lila said with a devilish smirk.

Audrey looked up at Cooper. "I feel like I'm intruding."

Cooper laughed.

"Are you quite finished?" Edward said gruffly.

"That depends on you."

"Fine, I concede."

Lila smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard was it dear?"

Edward rolled his eyes and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to the office."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny cranked up the Van Halen CD he had brought along especially for Trevor's torture session.

"I live my life like there's no tomorrow." He sang as he turned on the drill.

Trevor clenched his jaw. O'Brien was a fucking idiot.

Cody chuckled watching Johnny sing. This was going to be epic. He was used to Jason who was relentless and gruff. It was all about business and it was downright scary. Most of the men he tortured peed their pants they were so scared of him. Johnny had a different style.

"Running with the devil." Johnny sang. "Here's your part Trevor." He said right before David Lee Roth did one of his classic howls. He pushed the drill bit into Trevor's stomach and he screamed on cue.

Johnny looked back at the guys. "Was that even on key?"

Cody shook his head no.

"That was horrible Trevor. Let's try it again. Wait for it….wait for it…"

Trevor's eyes grew big as Johnny pressed the bit into his skin again at the right moment and he screamed right along with the singer.

"That was a little better. Don't quit your day job though."

Johnny continued until he had spelled a word across Trevor's belly. "Now that is good work. Hold on." He doused Trevor's stomach with alcohol as the man screamed in agony.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to scream yet." Johnny said frowning. "Cody, get a picture this time."

Johnny waited again and then doused Trevor and he screamed at the right moment.

Cody took the picture and chuckled. "Classic." He said grinning.

He sent it to Jason who almost choked on his water when he saw the look on Trevor's face and the word prick spelled out on his body. He quickly showed it to Francis and Milo who doubled over laughing.

"I think that I'm going to let that fester for a minute." Johnny said taking off his gloves. "Can you bring me my breakfast sandwich?"

Cody handed him one and Johnny chowed down. "Spelling always makes me hungry." He said almost inhaling it.

Trevor sat there with tears coming down his face. He hated Johnny O'Brien with a passion.

"Awww, I love this song." Johnny said. "Oh, oh, oh Trevor's crying." He said playing air guitar.

Cody started laughing. Johnny couldn't sing to save his life and Trevor looked like he wanted to kill him.

"It's almost your turn Trevor baby." Johnny said grabbing the sledge hammer. He lifted it and brought it down on Trevor's toes and he screamed like a little bitch.

"Did that hurt Trevor? Do you want me to call a wambulance?"

Trevor was in so much pain he could hardly see straight. "Fuck you." He spat.

"Somebody got off on the wrong foot."

Cody shook his head.

Johnny brought the sledgehammer back up and brought it down on Trevor's other foot and he passed out.

"Wus." Johnny said. "Alright, what should I do next?"

"Cattle prod." Cody called out.

Johnny nodded. "I could do that." He said preparing it. "Wake him up."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as they went out on deck and she looked at the islands. "Oh my God." She muttered.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jason said.

Liz nodded. "Beautiful."

They were headed right for one. "Is that it?"

Jason nodded. "Yup."

It was a decent size. There was what looked like a castle sitting on a slight hill with trees surrounding most of it. There was a good-sized dock and a huge yard.

When they finally docked, Liz was anxious to get out. Michael practically pulled her to bow where Francis stood on the dock. He pulled Michael up and then Elizabeth. They waited for Jason and then made their way to castle.


	18. Chapter 18 – New Alliance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – sorry you didn't like the torture scene but lots of people asked for it. U And I could have made it a lot worse. I don't go there very often. So, sometimes I guess you'll just have to skip the parts you don't like. * maryrose59 – Thank you! * ilovedana53, lrobinson01, doralupin86, liasonLuv – Glad you liked it. My husband doesn't know where I come with this stuff lol. * Kikimoo, ilovedana53 – The honesty is coming soon.

Chapter 18 – New Alliance

Jason grinned watching Elizabeth as she walked inside. Her mouth had been hanging open since they left the boat.

She did a double take as she realized he was laughing at her. "Shut it Morgan." She said playfully.

"I think you need to take your own advice." He teased.

"I can't help it. The architecture is extraordinary."

Jason shrugged. It was way too garish to him. Maybe he would try to see it more through her eyes.

Francis walked next to him as Elizabeth and Michael went to explore. "We need to take a call."

He nodded and Francis asked where the study was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis closed the door and they placed a call to Cody.

"Hey Cody, what's going on?"

"Everything has been handled."

"Good." Jason said knowing they were talking about Trevor.

"What about Ric?"

"Still no word. Trevor was driving in a rental from Port Charles for the meeting. So, we can't track that. Ric is still in hiding."

Jason was pissed. "He'll come out eventually because we all know he loves attention."

They were all hoping that Ric's arrogance would end up biting him in the ass.

"How's Audrey?"

"She's okay. She feels really guilty about Enzo."

"Did you tell his Uncle?"

"Yeah. I'm handling his funeral arrangements."

Jason hated losing anyone in his organization. Enzo was a good guard. It was a reminder to all of them to be more careful and aware of their surroundings.

"We got a tip that Scully might be in somewhere in New Hampshire."

"Keep on him. Michael needs his mom."

Johnny spoke up. "I checked on Sonny. Robin thinks that he might wake up in the next few weeks."

Jason was relieved. "Good. But, he probably won't be in any condition to run things for a while."

"We have another situation."

"What now?" Jason asked impatiently.

"We got word that someone was going to hijack a shipment. We managed to stop it in time but it turns out that it was definitely Scully."

Joe Scully was a thorn in Jason's side—one that he needed to extract.

"Didn't you say that he has a son?"

"Yeah, he's in California."

"If we don't find Joe by next week, we might have to pay him a little visit. Maybe it will smoke him out." Jason said.

Johnny sighed. "Okay, your call."

"You don't agree?"

"I don't know. It could make things a lot worse."

"And it could also end all of this. I'm not planning on hurting him; just using him as bait."

"I'm going to New Hampshire personally." Johnny said.

"Be careful and take someone with you." Jason said.

"I will."

They ended the call.

Jason pounded his fist on the table. "Damn. I want to end this."

Francis didn't say anything. He knew patience wasn't always Jason's greatest virtue, especially in these types of situation.

"I'm going to go take a walk." He said softly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody walked down an alley and ducked behind a crate when he heard a younger man talking.

"Look, I only got half my money."

He watched as the man paced back and forth.

"Trevor promised me double what I got."

Cody took out his gun and crept closer.

"Yeah you better get back to me." He said shoving the phone back in his pocket.

Cody pressed the barrel against his temple.

"Whoa…whoa." The younger man said protesting.

"Shut up you little shit. What's your name?" Cody asked as he pushed him behind some crates so they were hidden.

"Zander Smith."

Cody didn't recognize the name. "What did you do for Trevor Lansing?"

Zander kicked the crate. "I can't tell you that."

Cody smirked. "You tell me or you die. I have no problem shutting that big mouth of yours."

Zander knew he was fucked. "How do I know you'll let me go."

"You don't."

"Trevor wanted some information on some hot brunette named Elizabeth Webber."

Cody played dumb. "What kind of information?"

"Her location."

"And did you give him the information?"

"Uh, no."

"Then why was he paying you?" Cody asked tilting his head to the side.

"Okay, I gave him the information. Now can I go?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but I don't trust you. Walk back across the docks until you get to the water, as far away from me as you can and I'll slip into the alley."

Zander nodded. "Okay."

He walked until he was at the water edge and then sighed with relief when he saw Cody lower his gun and walk towards the alley. But Cody had other ideas. He quickly lifted his gun and shot Zander, propelling his body into the water.

"Asshole." Cody said slipping down the alley.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked along a path through the trees. He needed to get some focus. There was a little clearing and a few benches, so he sat down and closed his eyes. Everything was changing and he longed to take a ride on his motorcycle and escape to nowhere. But for now, a bench on an island was going to have to do.

"Penny for your thoughts." Liz said walking towards him.

Jason looked up at her. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you from the window." She said sitting on his lap. "What's wrong?"

Jason laid his head on her clavicle. "I'm just frustrated. I know this is an adventure for you and Michael but I hate it when people get hurt and I can't do anything about it. Maybe I'm just a control freak."

Liz smiled. "I think you have to be in your line of work."

"Yeah, the coffee industry is murderous."

Liz chuckled. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Jason looked up her as his eyes lit up. "Maybe a kiss would help."

"Well, you're really lucky because I've been practicing a lot lately."

"Well, maybe you need to show me what you've learned."

Elizabeth laid soft little kisses all over Jason's face, sometimes flicking her tongue over his skin. And then her lips were on his mouth, sucking and nipping them. Jason moaned and Liz dipped her tongue into his mouth. And they kissed hungrily until the need for air became a necessity.

"How was that?" She asked before biting her lip.

Jason looked up at her with a blissful look on his face. "That was very hot."

Liz smiled. "That was what I was going for."

He nuzzled his head into her chest and they sat there for a while, just enjoying each others presence.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric paced back and forth in his room. Trevor hadn't called back and he was starting to assume the worse. He had even tried Zander with no luck.

His phone rang.

"Trevor?"

"Trevor's dead."

Ric went pale for a moment. "Who is this?"

"It's Joe Scully. Morgan had Trevor killed. I can help you get revenge."

"I just want Elizabeth Webber."

He couldn't bring Trevor back. So, he just wanted something that would make him happy and she was it.

"Well, well. That is interesting." Joe said smiling. "Ms. Webber seems to have disappeared along with Michael and Jason."

"I'm aware of that."

"But you have no idea where they are right?"

"No, I don't."

"I really wasn't trying to locate them. I was more focused on making Corinthos pay for his arrogance. But, if we find Elizabeth, we find Michael. We'll both get what we want."

Ric wasn't sure if that was going to work. Elizabeth seemed attached to Michael. But then he figured that he could give her a baby if that is what she wanted. "Okay."

"Pack your bags. There's a café on Front St. in Rhode Island. I'll send someone to pick you up there tomorrow at 11:30 a.m. He'll bring you to me."

"I'll be there." Ric said before ending the call. Things were starting to look up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason made their way back to the castle.

"So, you like the castle huh?" Jason asked.

Liz chuckled. "I take you don't?"

"It's a little much."

"It is but they put so much detail into making it medieval that I can't help but admire it. Now, I wouldn't choose it for myself."

"What would you choose?" He asked curiously.

"Is the sky the limit."

"Yes."

Liz pursed her lips together. "Hmmm. Maybe an Italian style villa."

Jason smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, maybe one with an ocean view."

"Maybe someday we could go to Italy together. It's one of my favorite places."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

Michael ran up to them chattering away. Jason watched him pull Elizabeth towards the door and he smiled. What Liz didn't know is that Jason already owned a villa. And he couldn't wait to surprise her and take her there.


	19. Chapter 19 – More Problems

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Okay sorry I misunderstood. You know, I think not all men are capable of doing torture but because of the nature of the business and establishing a rep, it's more common with the mafia. You're sending a message. But, yeah, I definitely wouldn't have the stomach for it. * ilovedana53 – Right now, they'd have no way of knowing about Ric's obsession.

Chapter 19 – More Problems

Jason watched Michael talking to his mom. He knew that Carly really missed Michael, but right now, they were all safe where they were and he didn't want to rock the boat.

Michael handed the phone back to Jason and ran off.

"Carly?"

"He sounds good."

"We're keeping him occupied. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I'm getting stronger every day."

"Good."

"Sonny still isn't awake."

"Well hopefully that will change soon."

Carly sighed. "I miss you Jason."

It was hard for her to be so isolated. For years, it had been mainly her, Sonny, and Jason. If one was gone, the other was there but right now, she had neither.

"I miss you to Carly. Stay out of trouble."

Carly smiled. "Ha! You have no idea what your grandmother and Audrey are capable of."

Jason smiled. "Don't let them talk you into doing anything dangerous."

"I won't. Bye Jason."

"Bye."

Jason looked over at Liz who was staring out a window. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"How's Carly?"

"Doing better."

She turned around and looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

When Jason wasn't thinking about Elizabeth, he was focused on figuring a way out of this mess they were in.

"Maybe we can go upstairs and I can take your mind off of everything." She said with a sultry air.

Jason smiled. "That sounds nice. Lead the way."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Joe watched Ric walk into his office. "Hello Ric." He said extending his hand out.

"Joe." He said sizing the man up.

"Have a seat."

Ric sat down and waited for Joe to speak.

"I've decided that the only way to smoke out Jason is to attack him where it hurts. So, we made a move today; a first strike."

Ric frowned. "Explain."

"Why don't you go upstairs and open the 2nd bedroom on the right." Joe said with a smirk on his face.

Ric stood up and left the room. He went upstairs and opened the bedroom door and was shocked to see Emily tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

Joe came up behind him. "We'll start with Emily and if he still doesn't play hardball, then I'll storm the Quartermaine mansion."

Ric turned and looked at him. "So, you want to trade Emily for Michael and Elizabeth?"

"It seems like it's fair to me. If he won't rescue Emily, then I'm sure we can get him by using the rest of the family as a lure."

Joe had no qualms about hurting Jason's family. He knew there was a code but sometimes you had to bend the rules to get what you want.

Ric walked back out of the room and shut the door. "You're taking a big chance aren't you? What you are doing is poking a bear. And Jason doesn't like to be poked."

"I'm not worried about it. Jason will do what he has to in order to protect his family. And while he's distracted, the bear will be hunted to. If I take down the Jason Morgan, do you know what that will do for my reputation? No one will fuck with me."

Scully didn't have much use for Jason. To him, he was one dimensional. Anyone could fire a gun.

"This is really risky."

Joe frowned. "Look Lansing, if you don't have the balls to do this then say so now."

Ric cleared his throat. "I just want to make sure I get what I want."

"You will, trust me."

Ric cursed in his head. Scully was crazy. He was worse than Trevor. But, at this point, he knew that Sully wouldn't let him walk away anyway. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody took the call and then slammed his hand down on the desk. "Fuck."

"Jason is going to freak." Johnny said angrily. "Get him on the phone."

Cody placed the call. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off Jason but that was exactly what was about to happen.

Jason rolled over and grabbed his phone out of his pants. "Cody?"

"Jason, we have a problem. Johnny is with me and I have you on speaker."

"What happened?"

"Scully took Emily."

"What the fuck!" Jason yelled, startling Elizabeth.

"They killed her guard and her roommate found a note. She called the warehouse."

When Emily went to med school, they made sure that her roommate was okay with the whole mob aspect and she had been given some phone numbers in case of an emergency.

Jason stood up and walked into the bathroom. "What does he want?"

"Elizabeth and Michael."

Jason hit the wall with his hand. "No."

"He says that if you don't agree you won't like the consequences."

"How long did he give us?"

"Forty-eight hours."

Jason was furious. "Have Spinelli check all the cameras around the school area. There has got to be some clue. There is no fucking way that I'm going to give up Elizabeth and Michael. And as a precaution, I want to send Carly, Lila, and Audrey to the island."

Cody sighed. "I don't think they'll agree to it."

"Make them. Edward can go too. I don't give a shit—take everyone. If I don't give him what he wants, he's going to find another way to hurt me and they only other way he can do that is by attacking my family."

"I'll go over there Jason, but you may not like the result."

"Call me when it's done."

Jason tried to get his breathing under control. Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Jason, may I come in?"

"Elizabeth, I just need a minute."

Liz could hear the harshness in his tone so she got dressed and went downstairs to give him some space and then sent Francis back up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled on his jeans and sat on the bed. There was a knock on the door and Francis walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Scully has Emily."

Francis sighed. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

"He wants Elizabeth and Michael."

"That can't happen."

"I agree. But, I'm not sure what I can do about it. I understand Michael but I'm lost on the Elizabeth angle. It's not like he knows we're an item."

"Maybe he's working with someone else."

"Maybe."

Jason put his head in his hands. He knew Emily must be scared to death. He just wasn't sure what to do to get her back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody walked into the Quartermaine mansion. As soon as he walked into the living room, Lila knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Cody dear?" Lila asked.

"Uh—I just got off the phone with Jason and he has a request."

Lila smiled. "Go on."

"He wants all of you, including Carly, to go to the island."

Audrey's mouth dropped open. "What for?"

"We've gotten some pretty serious threats and he just wants to make sure that you are protected."

"Over my dead body." Edward said gruffly. "We'll stay here and fight."

"It's not that simple Mr. Quartermaine. Jason has a really good reason to be concerned. And he wouldn't suggest it if it weren't important."

Lila sighed. "Cody, I don't think I can travel."

"We'd have everything you need, including a nurse if need be."

Audrey hadn't said much but now Cody was staring right at her.

"Audrey?" He asked.

"I feel the same way as Edward. I would rather stay here."

"If you stay here, you could die." Cody said softly.

No one spoke for a minute and then Edward stood. "I'm staying Cody. And my wife will be at my side. When it's our time to go, then it is what it is."

Cody wiped his face with his hands. He knew the suggestion wouldn't go over well but he was really hoping that they'd come around. "I'll let Jason know your decision."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody got into the town car and pulled out his phone.

"Better you than me." Johnny said.

Cody dialed and waited.

"What happened? Jason asked.

"They refused to go."

"Son of a bitch." Jason said angrily. "I'll call you back Cody. I need to think."

Jason threw the phone on the bed.

"You knew they were going to refuse." Francis said.

"They are all too stubborn for their own good." He said clearly pissed off.

"We better start coming up with a plan B.

Jason paced back and forth. "Maybe they'll agree to just go somewhere else for just a few days. I'm going to have to call Lila."

Francis nodded. "Do it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody walked into the mansion again.

"Why are you back?" Edwards asked. "We said no."

"Lila, Jason wants to talk to you."

She nodded. "Alice, bring me into the office."

Alice pushed Lila into Edward's home office and left the room.

Cody handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jason, I know you want us to leave but this is my home."

"Grandmother, you can't stay there. This man doesn't care about anything but getting what he wants. He will kill all of you. I don't think you understand the stakes."

"Then tell me."

"They have Emily."

Lila gasped. "Oh my."

"They want to trade her for Michael and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I haven't figured out that angle yet. Listen, if we don't give in to what he wants, he will go after you next. I cannot lose you; especially because of what I do for a living. I won't. If I have to come back there and throw you over my shoulder and take you out of there, I will do it. Now stop being stubborn." Jason said loudly.

Lila sighed. She could hear Jason breathing heavily. He sounded desperate, a tone she was not used to hearing in his voice. "Jason, I'm not trying to be obstinate for the sake of it. I won't go to the island though. I'm old. It's too far."

"Okay, will you consider somewhere else?"

"Yes."

"I'll make the arrangements. I'm sorry I yelled. I just love you and need you in my life. The thought of someone taking you from me just makes me crazy." Jason said softly.

Lila smiled as her eyes started to tear. "You mean so much to me Jason. I hopefully have at least another good 10 years left in me. I better get some grandkids by then."

Jason chuckled. "I love you Lila."

"I love you too."

Lila handed the phone to Cody and he opened the door so Alice would take her back.

"What do you want to do?"

"We need to find a safe place. We can't use the safe house."

"We could use Sonny's. No one would bother looking there because they know he's still in the hospital."

Jason smirked. "True. It already has security measures. Carly would be happy."

Cody smiled. "I'll make it happen tonight. We'll stagger it so it looks natural for cars to be coming in and out."

"Just be careful and make sure that no one is followed."

"Will do."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like they were dodging a bullet.


	20. Chapter 20 – Escape Plan

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 20 – Escape Plan

Jason found Elizabeth at their bench and told her what was going on.

She was shocked. "What are you going to do?"

"Right now, we're slowly moving our families to Sonny's place. They will put Lila, Edward, and Alice in the two bedroom cottage in the back and Audrey, Monica, Alan, and Carly will stay in the main house."

"I'm surprised that Audrey agreed."

"Trust me when I tell you that everyone refused at first. I originally suggested Sonny's island and everyone freaked."

Liz smirked. "If it was me, I would have gladly chose the island."

"Yeah—well, you're not crazy."

"You looked stressed. You're undoing all of my hard work."

Jason had a flashback of him coming inside of her mouth. His eyes flickered and he gave her a smoldering look. "I'm sure we can make some kind of arrangement."

Elizabeth blushed.

"What?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel slutty for wanting you all of the time."

Jason grinned. "Please, never feel slutty for wanting me."

She smiled and kissed him. She amazed him. Sometimes she went from shy to temptress so fast it would take him completely off guard. But, he loved every second he was with her and never wanted her to feel bad about anything.

They broke apart. "I have to tell you something." Jason said softly.

"Yes?"

Jason kissed her gently. "Elizabeth, I love you."

She gasped.

"I love every minute we spend together."

"Oh Jason, I love you too." She said before their lips crashed together again.

Jason pulled back and he had the most loving look in his eye. "The truth is that I can't get enough of you—your body and touch." He nipped at her lips. "You turn me on in every way. I feel the same way you do baby." He said licking her bottom lip.

Elizabeth shivered as he ran his hand up her leg until it reached under her skirt. He kissed her while his finger slipped under her panties and Elizabeth moaned as he found her clit and his fingers slid inside of her. She clutched him as he watched her face and listened to her whimper and pant. She looked so hot. And when she came calling his name, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into her house with a smile. "I missed you." She said grinning.

Audrey chuckled. She wasn't sure what she had really expected Sonny's house to look like, but in the end, it wasn't too bad.

"I think if you told Sonny we were staying in his house, he might wake up." Alan said smiling.

Carly grinned. "That just might work."

Monica smiled. "Well, show us to our rooms Carly. We might as well get unpacked. I took some vacation time for the next few days so no one could follow us."

"You got it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward walked into the cottage.

"Edward, don't even start." Lila said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm living in the back of a gangster's house and I'm not even allowed to go to work for the next few days. Next thing you know, Jason will have me ordering hits."

Lila rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. Look at it as an adventure dear."

Edward grunted and sat down on the bed. "Jason owes me big time."

He suddenly got a big grin on his face.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I've got Jason just where I want him."

Lila looked up at Alice who just shook her head.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily was exhausted. She was still tied to the stupid chair. Her eyes wanted to shut so badly but she was scared to close her eyes. She could tell it was really late because everything was so quiet.

Her door started to open and her eyes got wide. The light was flipped on and a younger guy looked at her in shock.

"What the hell?" He said running towards her. "I'm going to take off your gag, but you have to be quiet okay?"

She nodded.

He took it off. "Who are you?"

"Emily Quartermaine?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped."

Joe Jr. closed his eyes for a minute. He knew who his father was but he never wanted to be like him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to get in trouble for this. "I'm going to get you out of here. My father doesn't know that I came home and I slipped in a back way. It's how I'd sneak out when I was younger. My father must be at a meeting because no one is here."

Emily smirked.

He untied her and she stood up and stretched.

"Stay with me and when we get to the car, I need you to stay under the blanket and keep still."

She nodded.

He grabbed the blanket off the bed. "Let's go."

Emily put her hand on his back as they moved through the hallway. She was scared to death that they would get caught. They went down the stairs and then through the kitchen and out the back door. By the time he got her to an alley where he had parked his car, she was shaking.

"Get in." He said throwing the blanket at her.

She got in and did what he had told her. Joe started the car and he was on his way. About fifteen minutes later, he spoke. "Okay, you can get up."

Emily sat up. "Where are you taking me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. They are going to look at the surveillance tapes and they'll know it's me. I just went against my father and I can guarantee you that he's going to want to kill me."

"Why did you do it?"

Joe sighed. "He's been out of control. I wasn't supposed to see you and I won't have your death on my conscious."

Emily wasn't sure what to believe. "Do you have a phone?"

"We can't use it. He'll be able to trace it."

"There's a Walmart at the next exit. Can we stop and get a disposable one?"

He nodded. "I have cash on me. That will work."

They stopped and got the phone, some clothes, and some food and then got back in the car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Cody, it's Emily."

Cody stood up. "Emily, where are you?" He asked putting her on speaker.

"I was kidnapped by Joe Scully. At one point, Ric Lansing walked into the room but he looked shocked to see me. They had me tied to a chair in a room but his son came home while they were all gone and he helped me escape."

Cody frowned. "Are you sure you can trust him? It could be a trap. He could be helping his father."

"Not 100%."

"Let me talk to him."

"Hello?"

"What's your game?"

"There is no game. I'm just doing the right thing. I came home unexpectedly. My father doesn't even know that I'm in town."

Cody sighed. "You understand that your story is totally suspect right?"

"I do. I'll drop her off wherever you want me to."

"What state are you in?"

"Right now, I'm in Connecticut."

"Go to the Waterbury/Oxford airport. I'll set everything up and someone will meet you there."

"I don't have a passport and neither does she."

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay."

Cody ended the call and then called Spinelli followed by Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Jason sat at the table with Francis playing cards. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Cody?"

"Emily called me."

"What?"

Cody told him the whole story and Jason was quiet.

"They are in the air. I'm sending them to the island."

Jason sighed. "I guess that's fine. At least they'll be out of the way. Have Spinelli find out everything he can about Jr. If this was a setup, he would have gone along with it thinking that Elizabeth and Michael were on the island. Have someone follow them when they get there. Put them in separate villas. I want to see what he does."

"You got it."

Jason hung up the phone. He knew Scully would be pissed by what happened and would try to come after his family. He wasn't even sure how Ric figured into all of this.

"Do you think Ric was the one that had him ask for Elizabeth? Francis asked.

"I don't know. They don't know each other unless he saw her at the lake."

"He is pretty sick and obsessive. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Maybe it was time to start to make their way back to Port Charles. I don't know if I like being this far away."

"I'll set it up. We can be back on the yacht by lunch tomorrow."

"Make it happen." Jason said standing up. He wanted to fill Liz in on what happened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After the meeting at his warehouse, Joe came home with Ric. They were flanked by several guards who went into the house and checked it out while they sat in the living room.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What?"

"She's gone."

Joe stood up. "What the fuck. Where were the guards?"

"I checked with the front gate, no one came in."

Joe was pissed. "Have them look over the cameras in the house and out back."

Ric looked up at him. He was actually a little relieved that Emily wasn't there anymore.

"This changes everything. We'll go after the Quartermaines."

Ric nodded. He needed to find a way to distance himself from Scully.

A guard ran into the house. "I'm sorry boss but it was your son."

"Son of a bitch." Joe yelled.


	21. Chapter 21 – New Player

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Things are going to start to unfold more quickly.

Chapter 21 – New Player

Jason got up early and helped get the yacht ready. His plan was that they start heading back to Port Charles. If something happened along the way, they could dock and he'd fly the rest of the way.

He walked back into the castle just in time to see Elizabeth struggling with her suitcase. He ran up the staircase and took it from her. "You should have waited." He said softly.

"I was trying to help." She said watching him easily carry downstairs. "Michael is ready."

"He's already on the boat." Jason said smiling.

She chuckled.

They finished getting everything on the yacht and they all boarded and started their journey.

"I'm going to miss our bench." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason nodded. "Me too."

Elizabeth sighed. "I can't believe we're going back."

Jason gave her a hug. "I feel like I've been away for a really long time."

"I can't wait to see my grams."

Jason smirked. "You kind find out about all the trouble her and Lila caused."

Liz laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward grumpily walked into the main house. "Do reprobates read the newspaper?"

Carly rolled her eyes and tossed it to him.

"Interesting, I would think Sonny would get tired of seeing his mug shot on the cover."

Lila cleared her throat. "Edward, please don't start this early in the morning."

Audrey came downstairs. "Good morning."

"Morning." Carly called out. "You want some coffee?"

"I would love some." Audrey said sitting down.

"Why are you so chipper?" Edwards asked.

"Because my Elizabeth called me bright and early and said they are heading back this way."

Edward's eyes sparkled. "Good, because I need to speak to my thug of a grandson."

Carly shook her head. "Edward, you are delusional if you think Jason is going to have anything to do with ELQ."

Edward scowled. "I'm not trying to woo him back to ELQ. My God, with his reputation, it would probably ruin the company. I'm going to bargain for face to face time."

Carly looked at him like he was crazy. "You want Jason Morgan to hang out with you?"

Edward smiled. "Precisely."

"And where exactly are you going to hang out? Because Jake's is really not your speed." Carly said.

"He'll come here and spend some time with the family."

Lila shook his head. "You can't make him spend time with the family."

"His job put all of us in danger. I would say that he owes us and I am going to ask for his presence as payment."

Carly looked over at Audrey. "This I've got to see."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Joe joined Ric at the dining room table.

"Anything good in there?" Joe asked as Ric looked up from reading the newspaper.

"Not really."

"Do you think we could get Baldwin back in office?"

Ric smirked. "I doubt it. I think those days are over."

"Too bad. We could have ran the city easily."

"True."

"I seem to not be able to locate my piece of shit son."

"What are you going to do if you find him?"

Scully threw down his fork. "He betrayed me for the last time. So, I'll do what needs to be done."

Ric sucked in his breath and looked back down at the paper. "When do we head to Port Chuck?"

"Tonight. I have a place for us to lay low and then we strike tomorrow."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Relax Ric, you won't be doing any of the dirty work. You're not trained in that anyway. You'll hang out the house while I go handle business. When I take over, we'll get whatever evidence they have against you thrown out and you'll be district attorney again."

Ric smirked. "Sounds good to me." He was just glad that Scully didn't expect him to take place in the actual shoot out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody called Jason. "Hey, you guys headed back?"

"Yeah."

"How soon can you get here?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

Jason closed his eyes. "We just started back. But, if we have to, we can hop on a plane."

"Alright, I'll keep you posted."

Jason motioned for Francis and Milo to follow him and he went down to his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Cody has a bad feeling."

"Jason, I really think you should stay here. If need be, Milo and I can go back."

"It's my family Francis. I think that I should leave you guys and go. I can make it safe for everyone and then you can bring them home."

"I don't know."

"Scully is going to strike soon Francis. That is why he took Emily in the first place."

"I still think that Cody and Johnny can handle this."

Jason was getting nervous. Something was about to go down, he just knew it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Scott smirked as he left Mayor Floyd's office. He wanted some payback and the law was about to come down on Corinthos Morgan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody pounded his fist onto the table. "The PCPD just raided Warehouse 49."

Johnny rubbed his face. "Shit. It's a good thing we already loaded the shipment."

"Our mole said they are going to be relentless. I'm not sure if someone is just trying to throw us off our game or what."

"Maybe they are trying to distract us. In any event, we need to make sure everything is clean right now." Johnny said firmly.

The office door was thrown open. "Johnny O'Brien and Cody Paul, you are under arrest for illegal trafficking."

They looked at each other as the officer read them their rights. One of the workers called Francis to let him know what was going on.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis called Diane and had her meet the guys down at the precinct.

Jason was livid. "Fucking assholes. They have no evidence. I wonder if Joe is behind this."

"The newly appointed mayor is no better than Baldwin."

"If he uses his influence on a judge, we'll lose Cody and Johnny for up to 48 hrs." Jason said. "We can't afford that. Scully will definitely use it to his advantage."

"What do you want to do?" Francis asked although he already knew the answer.

"I'm going back."

Elizabeth walked up to them. "No."

Jason whirled around. "Elizabeth."

Francis excused himself and Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"Elizabeth, we are two men down right now. I have to go."

"Then I'm going with you."

"You can't. You need to stay here with Michael. No one knows you are out here and they won't be able to hurt you."

"Jason, I don't think that I can just sit here while you are out there risking your life."

Jason took her hand. "I'm sorry but this is the way my life is and I can't change that. There are too many lives at stake right now."

"What about yours?"

Jason sighed. "I'll be fine."

Elizabeth was scared for him. "Suppose you don't come back?" She asked softly.

He pulled her into his arms. "I will. I have to. Can you try to trust me?"

Elizabeth didn't answer at first. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jason, but there were too many people coming from all sides. He was just once person. But at the same time, she knew his mind was already made up.

"Okay." Elizabeth said softly. "When do you leave?"

"Today. I'm going to get dropped off and then drive to the nearest airport. You'll go on with Francis and Milo."

Elizabeth was doing her best not to cry. She wanted to show him she could handle it but the truth was that she was going to miss him so much.

"I love you Jason."

He looked down at her. "I love you too." He said kissing her gently.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into the PCPD. "Gentlemen, where are my clients?"

"In the room." Dante said.

"Do you have evidence this time or were you just bored?"

Mayor Floyd walked up to Diane. "Ms. Miller, we are currently searching one of Corinthos's warehouses and I'm sure something will turn up."

"So let me get this straight, you arrest my client's without one shred of evidence, bribe a judge to get a warrant, and then you are either going to plant the evidence you need or hope that something shows up."

The mayor rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic. We can hold them for just cause. It's how the system works."

"Actually, the system should work based on the truth and you should all be abiding by the law not twisting it to your own advantage."

Garrett laughed. "You are representing criminals and you're going to make quips about the truth? Give me a break."

"You don't even have probable cause."

"They are criminals. That's probable cause enough. Besides, we got a tip so that is enough to hold them until probable cause can be established."

Diane rolled her eyes. "We'll see what the judge says about that." She said turning to go track him down. There was no way she was going to allow Garrett to get away with this.

She dialed her phone. "Spinelli, find me everything you can about Garrett Floyd. We need to take him down in the next 24 hours. If that asshole wants to play dirty, then we will too." She said ending the call; still pissed that her shopping was interrupted.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Garrett went back to his office and made a call. "It's done."

Joe smiled. "Good."


	22. Chapter 22 – Conspirators

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys crack me up.

Chapter 22 – Conspirators

Jason finally made it back to Port Charles around 7:00 p.m. He slipped into the warehouse and went to his office where he knew Diane was waiting.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. Welcome back."

Jason nodded. "What's going on?"

"The judge partially acquiesced. He gave them 24 hours instead of 48. So, they are still in jail."

"Dammit."

"I know. I'm sorry, but my hands were tied. Mayor Floyd has some deep connections."

"Has Spinelli come up with anything yet?"

"Not yet, but he's working on it."

"I have an idea. I'll call you in a few hours." Jason said.

Diane nodded. She wasn't sure what he had in mind but she wouldn't make any plans for the evening just in case.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled into Sonny's driveway and the guards let him in. He walked into the living room and was surprised to find everyone hanging out together.

"Jason my boy, it's good to see you."

Jason blinked a few times, shocked that Edward hadn't called him any names. "Edward." He said softly.

Carly jumped up and gave him a big hug and then Lila held out her arms. "Come here and give me a hug my dear."

Jason smiled and gave her a hug and kiss. "Hello grandmother, you are just the person I need to see." He said before hugging Monica.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, I need your help."

Lila smiled while everyone else in the room was wondering what was up.

"I know you and Audrey have been running this town while I was gone and I'm having some problems with the new mayor."

"Please don't tell me he's as bad as Scott Baldwin."

"I think he might be." Jason said. "He got Cody and Johnny locked up and they have no evidence against them. I'm worried that he's working with Joe Scully."

Edwards smirked.

"Why do you look so smug Edward?" Monica asked.

"Because, I happen to have some dirt on Garrett. Let's just say we go way back."

Jason sighed. "What do you want old man."

Edwards grinned. "Well, I do have information you want not to mention that I'm now forced to stay in this den of inquity. God knows how many unsavory shenanigans went on under this roof. If word got out, my reputation would be in ruin. You owe me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to play games grandfather. What do you want?"

"You. If you agree to have dinner with us twice a month for the next year, and spend Christmas and Thanksgiving with your family, then I will give you all the information I have on Garrett Floyd."

Jason looked around the room. Lila was grinning and Monica and Alan looked like they were holding their breath. He rolled his eyes. "Fine—you win. Now, what do you have?"

Edward clapped his hands together and had a big grin on his face. "Thank you my boy. You won't regret it." Edward paused to get his thoughts together. "Now, not only do I have some great gossip we can feed Derek Wells, but I also know for a fact that he is currently under investigation for insider trading. The IRS is after him for tax evasion due to his gambling problems, and the coup de tau is that he is having an affair with Alexis Davis."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Get out." She said loudly.

"I will not." Edward said firmly. "I'm a guest."

Audrey chuckled.

"Edward, how do you know all of this?"

"Because I'm Edward Quartermaine, I make it my business to know all the players in town. You never know when a little blackmail will become necessary." He said devilishly.

Jason smirked. "Do you have any proof of any of this?"

"That decimator of the English language you hired, spigelli…"

Carly interrupted him. "Spinelli."

"Yeah, him—He should be able to get proof about the IRS and insider trading. If you send someone back over to the mansion, I have some pictures in the top drawer of my file cabinet of him and Alexis."

"Edward." Monica said in shock.

"What? It's not anything I haven't seen before. I wasn't the one cheating." He said indignantly.

Jason shook his head. "I'll send someone over there."

Carly grinned. "I can't wait to see that uptight, judgmental shrew taken down."

"I'll call Derek and make sure the gossip gets in the paper tomorrow." Lila said excitedly.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks grandmother."

Jason stood up. "I should probably go."

"Have you eaten dear?" Lila asked.

"Uh, no." Jason said. "I haven't had time."

"Well make time. We can't have you getting sick. Cook should be just about finished cooking and you can join us."

Jason sighed.

"Come on Jason, you need to keep your strength up." Carly said. "You can show us pictures of Michael while we wait."

"Okay." Jason said pulling out his phone.

"Do you have some pictures of Elizabeth?" Audrey asked.

Jason smiled. "I do."

They passed his phone around as Jason watched them and smiled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into the PCPD. "Alright, you poor excuse for police officers, put down the donuts and stop pretending that you are actually working. I want my clients released now." Diane said handing Dante the order from the judge.

Dante read it and sighed. "Floyd is going to freak."

Diane smirked. "Oh well. He'll get over it. By tomorrow, he's going to be quite busy putting out fires anyway."

She walked past him into the interrogation room. A few minutes later, Johnny and Cody appeared.

Diane smiled. "Hey guys."

"You get us out of here?" Johnny asked.

"Is the pope old?"

Cody smirked.

"Jason is back."

"With Michael?" Cody asked.

"No. He's still with Elizabeth."

Johnny was surprised. If anything, he figured that Jason would have sent Francis.

"I just spoke to him and he wants to meet you at the warehouse."

Dante walked into the room. "Alright, you are free to go."

Johnny grinned. "Yes."

Diane smiled. "Of course they are—PCPD 0 Diane Miller 100. Eat my dust." She said as Johnny laughed loudly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the couch. There was a movie playing but she really wasn't paying attention. Milo had gone to put Michael to bed and Francis was watching her curiously.

Finally, he came over and sat down next to her. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking that hard."

Liz smirked. "Very funny."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss him. I'm worried."

"Jason is the best at what he does. Don't worry. He's not going to do anything stupid; especially since he has you to come home to."

Liz sighed. "Logically, I know that. But, I still hate that he's not here."

"It won't be for long. If we can neutralize Scully, then we should be able to head back."

"What about the other one?"

"Ric? Honestly, I doubt Jason would make you stay on the run if he's still out there. He's a conniving little asshole but if he has no fire power, he's not that much of a threat. That doesn't mean we won't be wary of him or let our guard down. It's not like he's from another organization."

Liz nodded. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to hope that Scully makes a mistake."

Francis smirked. "He usually does."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy walked into the mansion and put her bags down. She wanted to surprise everyone by coming home several days earlier. Walking into the living room, she frowned when no one was in there.

"Where the hell is everybody?" She muttered.

A movement caught her eye and she saw someone sitting in a chair in the corner. "Who the hell are you and where is my family?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Joe stood up. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Tracy frowned. "Don't make me call the cops."

Joe smiled. "Now why would you want to do that?" He said sizing her up.

"Because you are in my house uninvited."

Max entered the mansion through a side door and crept down the hallway. He had taken out two of Scully's guards to get inside. He could hear voices and got as close as he could without being discovered.

Joe pulled out his gun. "Sit down." He said motioning to the couch.

Tracy thought about giving him a hard time, but he was carrying a gun so she did as she was told. "Do you want to tell me why that is necessary?"

Joe sat across from her. "It's necessary because you are going to be my hostage."

Tracy started laughing. "What exactly do you think my family will swap for me? Edward would never give up his money. You might as well shoot me now."

Max smirked and backed up. He slipped into a room and called Jason. "Boss, we have a problem."

Jason looked up as Johnny and Cody walked in his office. "What's wrong?"

"Scully is at the mansion. Tracy came back early and he mentioned holding her hostage."

"Great. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I took out a couple of guards but there are probably more outside."

"We'll be right there." Jason said ending the call. "Scully is at the mansion and Tracy is there."

Cody and Johnny looked at each other. "We'll get some guys over there."

"Let's just hope Tracy doesn't piss him off."

Johnny grinned. "She is mouthy."

"He might shoot her just to shut her up." Jason said walking out of the office. As much as Tracy got on his nerves, he didn't want her to get hurt.


	23. Chapter 23 – Standoff

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the Q's.

Chapter 23 – Standoff

Tracy crossed her legs and stared at Joe. "So, what the hell do you have against my family?"

Joe sighed. "Do you ever shut up?"

"No."

"Jason has something that I want."

Tracy shook her head. "I knew that at some point we'd have to pay for Jason's bad career choice. What exactly does he have that you want so badly?"

"Michael and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Audrey Hardy's granddaughter."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "If you think that Jason is going to trade Michael for anyone, you're a freaking idiot."

Joe stood up. "Shut—the fuck—up." He yelled.

Tracy stood up. "No. You are in my house. I will yell if I want to." She bellowed.

At that moment, Tracy saw a red light on Joe's forehead. She cleared her throat as her heart pounded in her chest. "May I get some water?"

Joe was confused. "What?"

"May I get some water? Are you deaf now?" She said indignantly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yes. If it will shut you up for a few minutes, by all means get some water."

Tracy walked over and tried not to shake. She knew it was better if she wasn't in the line of fire. What scared her even more was who was the one aiming at him.

Jason walked into the room with his gun held up.

"Oh shit." Tracy muttered. She downed the rest of the water quickly.

"Well look who it is." Scully said as he pointed his gun at Tracy.

"Put the gun down." Jason said.

Tracy looked at Jason. She had never seen him look so lethal; usually he just looked annoyed. It was almost like he was another person.

Joe chuckled. "You really think it would be that easy?"

Jason looked at Tracy for a minute and then back at Scully. "Let her go Scully. If you do anything to her, Joe Jr. dies."

"You think I care about that little shit? He betrayed me."

"Tracy has nothing to do with this. Let her go." Jason demanded.

"Give me Elizabeth and Michael and then she can thankfully go anywhere she wants."

"Why do you want Elizabeth?"

Joe smirked. "Ric wants her. I have no idea why. I think he's in love."

"He's never even met her."

Joe shrugged. "When it's right, it's right."

Jason was growing tired of their talk. "You have five seconds to put that gun down, or all hell is going to break loose."

Joe opened his jacket. "You do anything to me—if my finger moves off this button—all of us are going to be blown to bits."

Tracy dropped her glass.

Joe frowned. "If I thought it would have shut you up, I would have shown it to you earlier."

"May I sit down?" Tracy asked. She wasn't sure that her legs were going to hold out that much longer.

Joe nodded.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked Tracy who looked a little pale.

She just nodded.

"You need to ask your men to stand down."

"No."

"Then you will all die."

Jason had been carefully watching Joe and he noticed something that almost made him smile. "At least Michael will be safe."

Joe smirked. "I really don't think you want to die right now. In fact, I'm banking on it."

"Unlike you Joe, I have a brain."

Tracy snorted.

Jason glared in her direction.

"Jason, cut the bullshit and put your gun down."

"What you don't realize, is that I am the one who is in charge."

Scully chuckled. "Now I know you're brain damaged."

Tracy frowned. "Asshole."

"Tracy." Jason said.

"Yeah."

"Trust me."

Tracy turned and looked at him with her mouth open. She knew something was about to go down and she was wanted no part of whatever crazy thing Jason was about to do.

Jason winked at her and Tracy snapped her mouth shut and turned around.

"Johnny—gun. Tracy get down."

Tracy flopped down onto the floor and started to crawl away.

Joe frowned and in a blink of an eye, Johnny shot the sniper's rifle from outside and hit Joe in the hand.

Tracy yelled at the same time Joe did. His gun fell to the floor as she crawled to the side of the couch.

"Son of a bitch." Joe yelled shaking his hand which was bleeding profusely. "Stay back or I'll let my finger off of the detonator and we'll all be blown to bits."

Tracy crawled behind the couch and collapsed.

Jason smirked. "Go ahead. You're such an idiot that you haven't realized that this entire time you've been moving your thumb off of it anyway. It's not even activated."

Joe's mouth dropped open.

"Move in." Jason said loudly.

Jason's men swarmed the sitting room. Tracy was still on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut.

Jason moved next to her. "Tracy are you okay?" He asked.

She turned her head and looked up at him. "No I'm not okay. What kind of question is that to ask?" She yelled.

Jason helped her sit up. "I'm sorry."

Tracy shook her head and wiped away a tear. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me." She said quietly.

Johnny poured her a drink and handed it to her. "Thought you could use that."

"Thanks." She said downing it as she made a face.

Johnny and Jason helped her stand up. She was a little wobbly, so Jason helped her sit in a chair.

"Where are my parents?" Tracy asked.

"Sonny's house."

Tracy made a face. "What?"

They watched as Cody and Johnny escorted Joe out to take him to a warehouse.

"We figured no one would ever look for them there."

"Ingenious." Tracy muttered under her breath.

Max walked in with the folder he was sent there to get and Jason took it from him.

"Thanks. Why don't you go back to Sonny's? They can either come back after the cleanup is done or come back in the morning."

Max nodded and left.

Jason sat down.

"You're not going to leave us alone tonight are you?" Tracy asked. Normally, she wasn't happy to see Jason but right now, she didn't want him to leave.

"No. I need to go handle some business and then I'll come back and stay here tonight."

Tracy sighed. "Thanks. I guess maybe you're not so bad after all."

Jason smirked. "We should keep that between the two of us."

Tracy gave him a little smile. "Okay."

"Edward blackmailed me tonight."

Tracy laughed. "Oh really? That doesn't surprise me. What did you have to give up?"

Jason told her and she cracked up.

"We're not so bad Jason. I know we're loud and obnoxious but we love fiercely. And no matter what choices you made, our love for you didn't change. Granted, I wanted to ring your neck on several occasions, but you are a Quartermaine no matter what you do or how much you run from it."

Jason sighed. "I think I'm just tired of fighting."

"Good, but just so you know, we all would have waited you out."

Jason patted her hand. "I'm going to leave a few guards with you. But, I promise that I will be back."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the building where they were holding Joe.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to handle this or not."

Jason took the gloves from him. "Since when do you get to have all the fun?"

Johnny smirked.

Joe looked up at Jason. "You think you've won don't you?"

"I know I have."

"Ric is still out there."

Jason chuckled. "I'm so scared."

"My men…"

"Are dead. I will let your son live because he saved my sister. But he will know of your intentions to kill him. The only question now is whether I kill you slowly or extra slowly."

Jason looked at the tools on the tray. "I think I'm in the mood for extra slowly."

Joe's eyes grew big as Jason held a scalpel in his hand.

"Did you know I was supposed to go to med school?" Jason asked, not really expecting an answer. "This is going to hurt."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the mansion. He was tired.

"Shit." He muttered as he heard all the raised voices in the living room.

They all shut up when they saw him walk in.

"Jason." Monica said moving towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing important—you know us, if there is something to argue about we will."

Edward walked over to him. "Thank you for saving Tracy. She's a pain in my ass on a good day but she's still my daughter."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Tracy says you're spending the night." Edward said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "I am. I want to make sure you all are safe."

"Well, we really appreciate that." Alan said.

"It's late. You guys should probably go to bed."

Monica nodded. "Alice already has Lila settled into her room."

"I'll visit her in the morning."

He watched them leave the room and he poured himself a drink. Taking out his phone, smiled. "Francis?"

"Hey boss. Cody filled me in."

"Can you bring them home tomorrow?"

"Sure, but what about Ric?"

"We can deal with him. But I have a feeling he won't show his face for a while."

"Alright, I'll go talk to the captain."

Jason ended the call. He was going to see his girl tomorrow and he couldn't help but smile.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick sat in Elizabeth's bedroom. He looked at a few pictures and put one in his pocket. Lying down on her bed, he closed his eyes. He knew that Jason had Scully. One of the guards had called him. He was on his own again. In the morning, he planned on disappearing for a while, knowing that if he was patient and wait that at some point, they would let their guard down. Then, he would try to approach her. He smiled just thinking about getting to know her and then allowed himself to fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 – Invasion of Privacy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So glad you enjoyed Jason and Tracy!

Chapter 24 – Invasion of Privacy

In the morning, Jason called the island and arranged for Emily to be brought home. The mansion was buzzing with activity and he joined them in the dining room.

"Did you see the paper?" Edward asked with a big smile on his face.

Jason shook his head no.

Edward slid it over and Jason smiled. There was a picture of the mayor and Alexis in a compromising position. Derek had posted a long article with all of Garrett's dark secrets.

Lila grinned proudly.

Their joy was interrupted by the mayor.

"I know you were somehow behind this." He said yelling at Edward.

"Oh shut it Garrett. You know darn well that all of it was true."

"So you admit it. I am going to sue you for everything you own."

Lila shook her head. "Oh please. If you try, not only will Justice wipe the floor with you, but I'll make sure that you pay for our lawyer fees as well."

"Face it Garrett," Audrey said, "you are finished in this town."

Garrett moved towards Edward and Jason stood up and grabbed him.

"You even think of doing anything to hurt my family, you will have to answer to me." Jason growled.

Garrett backed off. "Since when do you care about them?"

"Since always." Jason said as Edward grinned.

"Did you see the way he looked at him Lila?" Edward said beaming. "I think he learned that from me."

Cooper chuckled as Jason shook his head.

"Get out before I throw you out." Alice said crossing her arms.

Garrett frowned and walked out the room.

"You're not the only one who has skills." She said to Jason who smiled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went back to the office to get some work done. Around 6:00 p.m., he received a call from Lila.

"Jason dear, can you please come to the mansion? I know you are probably busy but I need you."

Jason was actually drowning in a mountain of paperwork. He'd do anything not to have to look at another invoice. "Okay, I'll be right there."

He jumped in his truck and headed there wondering what was up.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice opened the door before Jason even knocked. He looked at her funny and she laughed. "Come in. Lila is waiting for you."

Jason walked into the room and a grin immediately lit up his face as Elizabeth hurled herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her so forcefully that Tracy actually blushed.

"Um, perhaps you should let her breathe." Tracy said.

Monica chuckled. She had never seen Jason act this way. Lila was tickled. She clasped her hands together as Audrey grinned.

Jason pulled back and Elizabeth slid back down to the floor. "Sorry." He said softly.

Edward smiled. "Don't ever apologize for loving someone so deeply my boy. Besides, she is lovely."

Elizabeth blushed.

"How long have you been here?"

"About a half hour."

Michael was sitting next to Edward eating some cookies.

Carly came running inside. "Michael?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy." Michael yelled as he handed Edward his half eaten cookie and jumped into his mother's arms.

Carly held him tightly. "Mommy missed you so much."

"Mommy, you're crushing me." He said smiling.

Carly grinned. "Sorry. I just love you so much." She said giving him a big kiss.

"I love you too." He said putting his chocolate covered hands on her face.

"Michael?"

"Yes."

"Did you just get chocolate all over mommy's face?"

His eyes grew big and he slapped one of his hands over his mouth as he nodded yes."

Everyone laughed. Alice ran to get a washcloth.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Jason laughed at her as she walked by.

"Shut it Jason or I'll have him give you a big kiss."

Jason sat on the couch and Elizabeth sat on his lap.

"Elizabeth, will you come home with me tonight?" Audrey asked.

She smiled. "Sure grams, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I kept your room exactly the same."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I figured so after I saw some of the clothes."

"You could stay here tonight." Edward suggested.

"I feel like I don't want to overstay my welcome. Besides, I miss my house." Audrey said.

Jason cleared his throat. "I can drive you two over there and Cody will stay."

They needed to catch up some more but he knew that Audrey felt comfortable with Cody.

"I would like that." Audrey said.

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Lila asked.

"Of course." Audrey said.

"Then let's eat." Edward said loudly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dinner with the Quartermaines was crazy as usual. Edward and Tracy argued. Then Monica and Tracy went at it. Elizabeth took it all in with a big smile on her face.

"Please don't tell me that you like them." Jason said with a painful look on his face.

Liz grinned. "Are you kidding? I love them. They crack me up."

Jason shook his head. "I guess it's a good thing because Edward blackmailed me into spending more time here."

Liz smiled. "Am I invited?"

"Of course you are. Your presence is required." He said kissing her gently.

"Can you stop slobbering all over her and pass me the salt?" Tracy asked.

Jason gave her a look and slammed it down in front of her.

"Tracy, be nice." Monica said.

"Seriously? If Jason's feelings haven't been hurt by now, he's not going anywhere. Besides, we bonded."

Jason's eyebrow shot up as Elizabeth giggled.

"Emily!" Monica yelled.

Emily walked in smiling. "Hey everybody."

She went around the table and hugged everyone and saved Jason for last. "I love you." She said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." He said pulling back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I got really lucky."

"This is Elizabeth, Audrey's granddaughter and my girlfriend."

Emily shook hands with her with a big grin plastered on her face. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Um, I know this is awkward, but I brought someone with me."

Jason groaned.

"Jason, he didn't have any place to go and he saved my life."

She walked out of the room and grabbed Joe Jr.

"This is Joe and he's eating dinner with us."

Joe looked around the room. "Hi. I'm sorry that my father terrorized you. But, I'm not him and had nothing to do with his business."

Lila spoke first. "It's okay young man. We are thankful that you saved Emily. Please, sit down and eat."

Joe smiled. "Thank you."

Jason watched him warily and Emily shot him a look.

"Do you live in the area?" Monica asked curiously.

"No, I actually live in California."

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually, I love it. I work for a television station. I'll probably go back in a few days."

That actually made Jason smile.

They finished eating and Audrey and Elizabeth said goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you my dear." Lila said as they hugged.

"I am so glad I finally got to meet you." Elizabeth said sweetly.

Monica and Alan gave her a hug as well as Edward.

She turned towards Tracy who stared at her for a minute. "Oh what the hell." She said before pulling Elizabeth into her arms.

They got into the car and headed to Audrey's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I really missed this place." Elizabeth said looking around.

"It hasn't changed much." Audrey said sitting on the couch.

Cody walked into the room. "All clear."

Audrey smiled. "Hello Cody. Have you met Elizabeth?"

Cody smiled. "Hello Ms. Webber."

"Please, call me Elizabeth. Thank you for taking care of my grandmother."

"She's great." He said nicely. "I'll be outside."

Jason nodded at him. He sat back and watched them talk for a while. Elizabeth was so beautiful. He loved how animated she was.

Audrey yawned. "Well, I'm going to leave you two to talk. It's been a long day."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. She disappeared up the stairs and Liz hopped on Jason's lap.

No words were said before their lips crashed together. "Mmmm." Liz hummed as their tongues swirled around each other.

"I love you so much." Jason said gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too. By the way, tomorrow night I'm sleeping at your place."

Jason grinned. "I will look forward to it."

They made out for a while longer and then Elizabeth stood up. "I guess I better go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

He stood up and kissed her one more time. "Sweet dreams."

"I was hoping for hot ones." She said saucily.

Jason chuckled.

She shut the door behind him and locked it before running to her room.

Jason had just made it to the car when he heard her scream.

Cody already had the door open. They ran up the stairs right as Audrey, wide eyed, came walking out of her room with the fire poker in her hand.

"Elizabeth." Jason yelled as he threw her door open.

She was standing in the middle of the room shaking. She pointed and Jason looked at the bed. There were a dozen roses on it and a note.

He picked it up as he pulled her into him.

_My darling, I look forward to meeting you. You are so beautiful Elizabeth. Someday I hope you return my feelings. Until then, I'll think of you often. _

It wasn't signed but they all knew who left it.

Jason picked up Elizabeth and Audrey opened her bedroom door. Jason laid her in the bed.

"I'm sorry that I lost it. I just wasn't expecting it and then it hit me that he had been in my room; on my bed." She shuddered. "It just scared me."

Jason was on his knees, gently running his hand over her hair. "It's okay. I'm so sorry."

She moved into him and he held her.

Audrey watched from the door. "She can sleep in here with me tonight. Do you think we're safe?"

Jason nodded. "I don't think he'll come back here with the guards. I'll post an extra person outside and I'll sleep on the couch."

Audrey nodded. "Thank you."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason looked over at Audrey. She nodded and slid in the bed next to Elizabeth. Cody shut off the light.

Jason kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Elizabeth sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It took another half hour before Elizabeth fell asleep. Jason stood up and Audrey whispered, "Thank you."

Jason nodded and left the room. Cody was waiting for him downstairs.

"That is as close as that bastard better get to Elizabeth." Jason growled.

"I agree. He won't get back in this house." Cody said firmly.

"Carly and Michael will probably move back to Greystone. I'll put Max and Milo on them."

"Is Francis going to stay with Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. She's comfortable with him and I need her to stick close to him until we find Ric.

"So, you and Elizabeth are together?"

Jason nodded. "We are."

"Good." Cody said standing up. "I'm going to go outside and make sure they are covering the perimeter properly."

"Wait." Jason said waiting for him to sit back down. "We need to talk about your role. You did a good job while I was gone. Until Sonny wakes up, I was thinking I could have you in charge of monitoring incoming and outgoing shipments as well as scheduling shifts and whatever else comes up. Johnny can be my second. What do you think about that?"

Cody nodded. He was honored that Jason trusted him so much. "I would like that."

"Good, then it's settled. Go out there and make sure they understand that if anything happens to Audrey or Liz, they die."

Cody nodded. "You got it. Audrey and Lila are my two favorite people in the world right now. If anyone lets Ric get close to them, I'll kill them myself. And by the way, you still have to deal with Courtney."

Jason groaned as he watched him leave and then tried to get comfortable on the couch. They had no way of tracking Ric. It would be a waiting game and they'd have to hope he slipped up. While Jason didn't like the fact that he would mainly be on defensive, it was the cards they were dealt. If Ric thought he could wait Jason out, he was crazier than they already thought he was.


	25. Chapter 25 – The Boss

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest, doralupin86 re: Courtney lol maybe you guys wanted me to forget her * Kikimoo when they were at the lake she crashed his lambo and they banished her to a safe house.

Glad you guys are enjoying the Q's.

Chapter 25 – The Boss

Jason woke up when he heard a movement.

Johnny was standing there smirking. "I've been standing here for twenty minutes."

Jason sat up. "Liar. You've only been there about ten. I could smell your sarcasm."

Johnny chuckled. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah."

Johnny went in the kitchen and retrieved some and came back. "Here."

"Thanks. So, Cody is going to continue to help run things with me and I want you to my second."

Johnny sniffed. "I'm so honored."

Jason shook his head. "I want you to spend some time working with Spinelli. He needs focus. I have no idea how, but we need to find Ric. I want Spinelli monitoring cameras around the city. If he steps foot anywhere in Port Charles, I want to know."

"Sounds good."

"We have a meeting today with the five families."

"Why?"

"I guess they want to discuss a more permanent arrangement. I'm going to meet with Diane first to see who Sonny gave power of attorney. Then we'll go from there."

Johnny nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"You sure about that?"

Johnny looked at him quizzically but still nodded yes.

"I need you to handle Courtney for me."

Johnny groaned. "I quit."

Jason smirked. "You can't quit."

"If I do this you will owe me big time. I'm talking season tickets to the Giants big time."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. Fine—just handle her without killing her—for now."

Johnny grinned. "Alright, I'll think of something. Do you care who I put on her?"

"No, but I'd like to know who you have in mind."

"Logan Hayes."

Jason grinned. Courtney would hate him. "Good choice. You going to fly him in from the island today?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went home to get a shower. He was just about done when he heard Diane's voice bellow from downstairs.

"Jason?"

He threw on his jeans and grabbed a towel to try and dry his hair.

"Jason!"

He grabbed a shirt and ran downstairs with it. "I'm coming."

Diane sucked in her breath at the sight of him. "Damn, when do you find the time? I mean when you're running around shooting people all day and getting falsely accused, when does one find the time for crunches?"

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. "Focus Diane."

"Oh I am." She said smirking. She shivered like she was shaking his hotness off and then continued. "I went over all the paperwork with a fine tooth comb and Sonny explicitly wanted you to take over should he become incapacitated. You will have power attorney over all the accounts and will be in charge of every aspect of the organization. He trusted you Jason. He knows that you will not stab him in the back."

Jason nodded. "I don't want the organization."

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I would be stuck with it and then I'd make sure Michael and Carly are taken care of financially. If Michael wants the business when he gets older, then I could train him and we can run it together until he is ready."

Diane nodded. "You know you'll have an even bigger x on your back now right?"

Jason sighed. "I know."

"Well, God knows that you have a more level head than Sonny. Hopefully, this will be a good move for the organization and you'll make lots of money and I can afford a lot more shoes."

Jason shook his head. "Where do you put all of these shoes you buy?"

Diane smirked. "I have a whole room that is a closet. I go in there sometimes and look around and frankly, staring at them is practically orgasmic."

Jason frowned. "What does Johnny say? TMI?"

Diane smiled. "You're such a prude."

"You're lucky you're the best attorney around or I'd have to kill you for calling me that." Jason quipped.

He was sitting on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed. Diane walked over to him and patted his face. "Now, now we all know you are just a big teddy bear underneath that six-pack. I'm going back to my office. Try not to get into any trouble and watch your back." She said disappearing out the door.

Diane drove him crazy most of the time but she was the only one he wanted representing his interests. She was a pitbull in the courtroom and even though he hated being arrested, it was almost fun to see her skewer the cops at the station.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the conference room they were meeting at. All the heads of the families were already seated. Johnny stood behind him and Vinny started talking.

"Mr. Morgan, it's good to see you in person."

Jason nodded.

"I take it that pig Lansing was taken care of?" Dominic asked.

Jason smirked and nodded again. Just in case, he didn't want to admit to anything vocally.

"Good. Now on to business, do you have an update on Sonny's condition?"

"The swelling is going down slowly but by next week, they do expect him to be awake. We just don't know what kind of condition he'll be in."

"Well, we think that it will be months of physical therapy. We all decided we would like you to take over. I'm assuming that Sonny appointed you his power of attorney?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Are you willing to officially be the boss?" Tommy Giarrella asked.

"Yes." Jason said firmly.

All of them looked at each other pleased. "Then it's done, you are officially running Corinthos Industries."

"Now, we understand that Ric Lansing is also a problem."

"He is and if any of you see him in your territory, I would appreciate it if you'd notify me. He's after my family and my girlfriend and I have no tolerance for that. Anyone who helps him will be treated the same way."

The men at the table shifted uncomfortable. They all knew that Jason was a force to be reckoned with and if anyone of them could steal him away from Sonny, they'd do so in a heartbeat. He was a dangerous man and no one wanted to be on the other side of the barrel of his gun.

"If Mr. Lansing is as sick as I suspect he is then I have no doubt that protecting your family should be your first priority. Do we all agree that Ric Lansing is persona non grata?"

Everyone nodded yes.

"Thank you." Jason said respectfully.

They talked about some other perceived threats and then Jason headed back over to Audrey's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's eyes widened when Jason walked through the door.

"You clean up nice Jason." Audrey said smiling as the sight of Jason in a nice suit.

Jason smiled back. "Thanks."

Elizabeth grabbed her bag. "I'm ready if you are." She said smiling.

Jason smiled knowingly. "Audrey, are you comfortable being here by yourself?"

Audrey nodded. "I'll be fine Jason. You left me guards and I have Cody on speed dial."

Elizabeth hugged her goodbye. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too grams." Elizabeth said before they walked out of the house.

He opened the truck door for her and then got inside.

"Do you know what she said about Cody earlier?"

"What?"

"That if she was thirty years younger he'd be in trouble."

Jason chuckled.

Elizabeth grinned. "And you need to drive fast because if you don't, I'm not going to wait to get upstairs to attack you."

Jason smiled. "You got it." He said pressing his foot down. They couldn't get there fast enough.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, they were all over each other.

"God I missed you." Jason said before lifting her up and pressing her against the wall.

Liz groaned as he kissed her throat and then swiped his tongue across his lips. Jason suddenly looked up and then let her slide down to the floor. The doors opened and they hurried inside the penthouse. They quickly stripped and then Jason picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he ravished her lips and mouth. Sitting her on his pool table, she laid back and Jason opened her legs and licked his lips before diving down between them. Elizabeth groaned as he licked her clit and entered her with two fingers. Her back arched and her fingers grabbed his hair as Jason drove her into a frenzy. And then her body tensed and she let out a squeal as Jason started to hum and a jolt shook her body as she came loudly. And before she could even register what was happening, Jason had grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it under her hips and then he was moving inside of her. He pounded into her body until Elizabeth screamed his name and his cock erupted. And when he finally came to his senses, he picked her up and carried her over to the couch and they quietly laid in each others arms."

"I need to tell you something." Jason said as he stroked her hair.

"Hmm." Liz said, her eyes closed and completely relaxed.

"I'm officially the boss until Sonny can take control again."

She looked up at him. "Are you fine with that?"

He sighed. "It's what needs to be done."

"That's not what I asked you."

"Well, it's not my first choice."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but Jason could tell she wanted to.

"Go ahead, you can say anything."

Liz smirked. "I just don't know why you agreed to do something that you clearly didn't want to do."

"It's just how it has to be. I feel like I owe it to Sonny."

"But why? Jason, I think you're already paid Sonny back in spades for taking you in after the accident. How long do you have to pay?"

Jason sighed. "In this business you have to have loyalty to be respected by those around you. It's a commitment I made."

"And what if Sonny dies or is never able to be the boss again?"

"I don't know."

"But you do know. It seems like you're just willing to suck it up instead of possibly doing what makes you happy."

Jason shrugged. "I guess in the past I wasn't very happy. I didn't really hate my job. In fact, in the beginning it was exciting and I really liked it. It took so much for me to feel back then. The adrenaline rush was something I craved."

"But now?"

"Now, I like being with you more."

Elizabeth kissed him softly. "I just want you to do what you want to do not feel like you have to be something or someone that you don't want to be."

"I understand."

"I want you to know that I love you and I will trust your judgment."

Jason smiled. "I don't mind you telling me how you feel Elizabeth. In fact, I like it. I'm not perfect and sometimes I do make mistakes. Thank you having my back though."

She smiled back. "Always."

Jason kissed her as their tongues mated, all he could think of was how happy she made him and how lucky he really was.


	26. Chapter 26 - Challenges

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are still enjoying the story!

Chapter 26 - Challenges

Johnny watched Logan walking towards him and smiled. "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked as they made their way to the baggage terminal.

"I hope you brought ear plugs with you."

"Why?"

Johnny stepped onto the escalator. "Because your assignment might involve some screeching."

"Shit, I'm not guarding Carly am I?'

Johnny grinned. "No, it's worse."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Please tell me it isn't Courtney. I hate that bitch."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Johnny chimed.

"Damn, you're killing me."

They walked over to the carousel. "Well, I needed someone she couldn't stand and since I'm too busy, you were the second choice."

Logan grimaced. "Seriously, did I piss someone off? Cause if I did, I'll do just about anything to make it up."

Johnny chuckled. "Well, you'll be happy about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You get to treat her however you want."

Logan's eyebrows show up. "Really?"

"Yup. You can't kill her but you can drive her as crazy as you want."

An evil grin formed on Logan's face. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

Johnny smiled. He was looking forward to Courtney blowing a gasket. Maybe she'd go back to wherever she came from.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily knocked on the penthouse door. Elizabeth opened it and smiled. "Hello Emily."

"Hi, may I come in?"

"Sure." She said stepping back. "Have a seat."

"Thanks!" She said sitting down. "I take it that my brother isn't around?"

Liz shook her head. "No. He went to the warehouse; something about a shipment."

Emily nodded.

"Did Joe leave?"

"Yes, we dropped him off at the airport on the way over here."

"That whole kidnapping thing must have been crazy."

"It was really scary but I knew that Jason would find me. Joe showing up totally threw me but I'm so glad that he decided to come home when he did."

Liz nodded.

"You've been on quite the adventure to right?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. I've been slumming it at a lake house, on a yacht, and a castle; same summer different year."

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, it must have been horrible. I'm so glad I missed out on that."

The door opened and Jason walked in. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked Emily who got up and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine. I was just bored over at the mansion and thought I'd come hang out for a little while."

Jason slid next to Liz and gave her a quick kiss. "I heard Jr. left."

Emily shook her head. "What do you have against him anyway?"

"His gene pool."

"You're too much."

"Lila has someone else in mind for you anyway."

Emily's eyes got big. "Who?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait and see. I'm not going to ruin all of her fun."

Emily punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Jason said.

Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out. "Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Can you come over?"

Emily smiled. "Sure, are you at Windemere?"

"Yup and we have the whole mausoleum to ourselves. Well, Alfred is here but that's about it."

She chuckled. "Alright, I'll leave in ten minutes."

"See ya soon."

She ended the call. "Robin wants me to come see her?"

"At Spooky Island?" Jason asked.

"Yup." Emily looked at Liz. "My friend Robin is dating one of my other friends, Nikolas. He lives on an island nearby. You want to come?" She asked.

Jason looked down at her. "I don't know Emily. They have all those tunnels and Ric is on the loose."

Emily stood up. "You're probably right—maybe some other time?"

Liz smiled. "Sure."

Emily said goodbye and as soon as she was out the door Jason pulled Elizabeth onto her lap. "Mmmm." He hummed as he kissed her.

They broke apart and she smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much—unfortunately, I can't stay. I actually just came to kiss you and pick up some paperwork I left behind."

Liz pouted. "Maybe I'll go hang out with my grams."

"I can drop you off if you want."

Liz smiled. "Cool, let me get my purse."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan walked into the safehouse. Courtney was sitting on the couch in some sweats and a tee shirt looking miserable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

Logan ignored her question. "Get your shit together, you're going home."

Courtney looked at him funny. "Seriously?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You're such an asshole."

"Bitch."

Courtney's mouth dropped open. "You can't talk to me like that."

"That's where you are wrong. I can say whatever I want, so get your shit and let's go."

Johnny was listening in and couldn't help but laugh at the noise Courtney made before she stomped up the stairs.

About fifteen minutes later, Logan watched her struggle down the steps with a large suitcase.

"You could get off your ass and help me."

"I could, but I won't."

Courtney cursed under her breath as she finally made it to the door. Logan got up and followed her outside and popped the trunk. He got in the car as she yelled at him to help her. She finally got the suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut before throwing open the car door and getting inside.

Logan turned up some heavy metal and grinned as Courtney plugged her ears with her fingers.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled up to Audrey's house. "I'll come pick you up in a few hours."

Liz smiled. "Thanks." She said kissing him before she slid out.

He watched her go into the house and then he took off to go see Spinelli.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Greetings Stone Cold." Spinelli said smiling.

Jason nodded. "Did you find anything?"

"Alas, the Dastardly D.A. is still eluding us."

Jason sighed. "He's either got money stashed somewhere or he's going by a fake name."

"I'm sorry I do not have better news."

"It's alright Spinelli, just keep looking okay?"

Spinelli nodded.

Jason was about to leave when and alarm started sounding on Spinelli's computer. He turned around and watched Spinelli's fingers fly across the keyboard and his mouthed dropped open. "Oh my God."

Jason frowned. "What is it Spinelli?"

"It's—it's Mr. Sir. He's awake."

Jason ran over to him and looked at the screen. Sonny's eyes were open but then he closed them and appeared to be sleeping again.

Running his hands through his hair, Jason paced back and forth. Sonny was waking up and he just prayed to God that he would be okay.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody knocked on Audrey's door.

It swung open and Audrey gave him a big smile.

"Hello Cody, come in."

Cody smiled and walked inside. "I came to pick up Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sonny is waking up so Jason went over to the hospital. He asked me to bring you to him."

Elizabeth nodded. "Let me grab my purse."

Audrey turned back to him. "Cody, I'm going to be cooking dinner on Sunday. I wanted to invite you and if you have someone you want to bring, please feel free to bring a date as well. Jason and Elizabeth will be coming too."

Cody smiled. "Thank you Audrey." He had long ago given up on calling her Mrs. Hardy when Audrey had given him a lecture about the subject.

"Consider it a thank you from me."

"Then I won't miss it for anything."

Elizabeth walked towards them. "Okay Grams. I have to go but I love you."

Audrey gave her a big hug. "I love you too."

She watched them walk out with a smile on her face. She was so happy to have Elizabeth back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth followed Cody up to Sonny's room. Jason was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's stable. Patrick says he could be like this for a few days while his body basically wakes up."

Liz rubbed his back. "Did you call Carly?"

"Yeah, I let her know what's going on. She's going to come a little later."

Elizabeth sat on his lap and Jason hugged her tightly.

Someone cleared their throat at the door and Jason looked up to see Courtney and Logan.

"How is he?" Courtney said walking into the room.

"He opened his eyes earlier." Jason said quietly.

Courtney looked at him. "Good. May I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason sighed. "No Courtney, I'm really not in the mood. If you have a problem, go through Johnny or Logan. You are not my problem anymore."

Courtney clenched her jaw and turned and hurried out of the room. She was really mad that Jason had dismissed her so coldly. It couldn't be about the car because his insurance would replace it. She was hoping he was just putting on a show for Elizabeth because the alternative, that he hated her, was just not something she could process.


	27. Chapter 27 - Awakenings

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys crack me regarding Courtney.

Chapter 27 - Awakenings

Carly sat at Sonny's bedside. She lovingly took his hand and held it. "Sonny, I need you to continue to fight okay? Michael is safe. Jason and Elizabeth, the woman you handed him too, took really good care of him. Can you please wake up and look at me?"

Carly wiped away a tear. Losing AJ had been so hard on her and Sonny was the one who really helped her heal from the loss. She couldn't lose him too.

She kissed his hand. "Please open your eyes."

Sonny's eyes blinked open and Carly gasped. "Hi. I love you so much." She said touching his cheek. He looked at her for a long moment and closed his eyes again. She sobbed with relief, not even hearing Jason walk into the room.

"Carly, what happened?"

She looked up at him. "He opened his eyes." She said wiping her tears away. "He's coming back Jason."

Jason smiled and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Keep talking to him." He said softly.

Carly started telling him stories about Michael and Jason stood there and listened. He really wanted Sonny to come back; mostly for Michael who had already lost one father. And he wasn't sure if Carly could handle losing Sonny either. He stayed for a little while longer and then kissed Carly on the forehead and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked up and saw Jason and grinned. "Well, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Is Grandmother awake?"

Edward nodded. "She's probably in the kitchen watching Cook bake cookies. You know how she likes to steal a few while they are hot."

Jason smiled. "Thanks." He walked through the house until he got to the kitchen door and pushed it open. Sure enough, Lila was munching on a cookie when he walked in.

"Jason." She said smiling. "Have a cookie."

Jason looked up at Cook who nodded his approval. Jason took one and bit into. "Good." He said as Cook smiled.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"No. I just wanted to see you."

Lila smiled. "Come sit down."

Jason sat down at Lila took his hand.

"You can tell me anything you know."

"I know."

"Then what is bothering you."

"I want out."

Lila nodded. "I could tell you did. What are you going to do about it?"

"I feel like there is nothing I can do. Sonny is waking up slowly but it will probably take months of physical therapy before he's back in shape."

"Is there someone else who can take the lead?"

"I already told the five families that I agreed to be the boss."

"We could fake your death."

Jason grinned. "Grandmother, that is so soapy."

He had been over a few times when Lila's soap was on and he always ended up laughing and she'd kick him out.

Lila chuckled. "Actually, I wouldn't want to do that because I would miss you too much."

"I guess you'd just have to come with me then." Jason said grinning.

"I guess so." Lila sat patting his cheek. "Well, when Sonny is back and functioning, then we're just going to have to come up with a plan."

Lila was already working on one, but Jason didn't have to know that.

Jason smiled. "I always feel better after talking to you."

Lila grinned. "I'm glad that I could help. Cook, wrap up a few cookies for Jason to take home. Audrey told me that Elizabeth likes chocolate."

Emily walked into the kitchen. "Hey big brother."

"Hey Em." Jason said smiling.

"Jason, call Cooper in here please."

Jason opened the door and motioned for Cooper to come forward.

Cooper walked into the room. "Do you need something?" He asked Lila.

"Yes dear, can you take Emily to the store? Cook is running out of supplies."

Cooper nodded. "Of course."

Emily smiled and took the list from Cook. "Let's go." She said to Cooper.

"Let me get that." Cooper said opening the door as Emily blushed.

Jason stopped him. "I'm okay with this, but remember, she is my sister."

Cooper nodded and rushed out.

Lila chuckled. "Don't scare the boy Jason. The game will be over before it gets started."

Jason shook his head. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye dear."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric sat out on the deck of Trevor's boat. He had been living on it, biding his time until he could make his move. No one even knew that Trevor owned a boat, since it was purchased under a fictitious name.

"Just a few more days Elizabeth, and then we will finally meet."

Ric smiled and took a swig of his beer. Everything was going as planned.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse. He called out Elizabeth's name but it was pretty quiet. Then he stopped and sniffed. Something smelled really good. He made his way to the kitchen and stopped. Elizabeth had earphones in and was dancing around the kitchen as she sang. She pulled a chicken out of the oven and put it on top of the stove and placed it on the counter. She did a victory dance as she looked at it and he chuckled.

She turned and then jumped as she saw him in her peripheral vision. "What are you doing home?" She asked as she removed her ear buds.

"I missed you."

She grinned and ran into his arms and kissed him.

"I can't believe your cooking."

She shrugged. "I watched some videos on you tube and decided that it couldn't be that hard."

"It smells good. How long did you cook it for?"

Liz punched him in the arm. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"Your new found skills?" He said walking over to it and grabbing the meat thermometer out of the drawer.

He stuck it inside and warily watched it.

"The thingy popped up that was in the chicken. It should be fine." She said waiting for him to say something.

"Well, it looks like it's at the right temperature."

Liz grinned. "Told you that I rocked. I also made some potatoes and veggies."

"You're so hot when you're pleased with yourself." He said grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

She looked up at him; dazed with a silly smile on her face. "If you kiss me like that every time that I cook, it will give me more incentive."

Jason smiled. "I will have no problem granting that wish."

"Hold on stallion." She said pushing him back. "Nothing is happening below the waist until after dinner. Why don't you cut up the chicken for me while I go freshen up?"

Jason smiled. "Okay."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan got out of the car and walked towards Kelly's. Courtney opened her door and got out and slammed the door. Logan was really starting to piss her off. He never held the door open. He seemed to have a gas problem because he was always belching. And his taste in music was abhorrent.

She walked inside and placed an order to go. She was carrying her coffee and food and trying to get the door open, but when she moved outside she ran right into Logan spilling her coffee down the front of her. "You idiot." She yelled.

"You could have burnt me." He said trying not to laugh.

"My coat is ruined." She yelled before throwing the cup in the trash.

Logan opened his water bottle and to Courtney's shock, he poured it down the front of her blouse. "What are you doing?" She screeched.

"Washing it off."

She pushed him and marched back to the car. Logan took his time walking back and opening the car. She got in the car and tried not to cry as Logan blasted his heavy metal music. Crossing her arms, she decided she was going to fight back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cooper ran the ingredients into the house and then quickly made his way back to the car. Emily wanted to go to Kelly's for an iced coffee. He drove her there and they walked along the docks.

"So Cooper, where are you from?"

Cooper smiled. "I grew up in Ohio actually."

"That has to be a little different than Port Charles."

"It was very different actually. I grew up on a farm."

Emily smiled. "Really? Do you still have it?"

"No, um, my parents died in an accident and my family sold it."

Emily nodded. "Sorry to hear that. How did you end up in Port Charles?"

"I was in the army and my buddy Logan moved here. After hearing about all his adventures, I ended up moving here too and Cody gave me a job."

They sat on a bench. "I have to go back to school in September, it's my last year."

Cooper nodded. "Where is it?"

"In Connecticut."

"That's not too far."

Emily smiled. "No, it's not." She stood up. "We probably should walk back."

He stood up and they chatted on their way back to the car.


	28. Chapter 28 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Laughed as I read them!

Chapter 28 – Wide Awake

Patrick ran into Sonny's room. He was agitated and pointing to the vent.

"Sonny, please calm down. I know it's uncomfortable. We'll do a couple of tests and if it's safe, we'll take it out."

Sonny glared at him and Patrick had to fight a smirk at his feistiness.

They did a few tests and had a specialist come in to remove the vent tube.

Robin rushed to his side. "Hey." She said smiling as she held up a straw and a cup.

Sonny took a sip. "Hi." He said hoarsely.

"You know they are going to want to do like a thousand tests on you right now." Robin said smiling.

Sonny squeezed her hand. "How long?"

"It's been close to a month and a half." Robin said as Sonny's eyes grew wide.

He looked up at her with so many questions in his eyes.

"What is the last thing that you remember?"

Sonny closed his eyes and remembered Michael in his office. "Michael—I was taking him home."

Robin nodded. "There was a shootout and you and Carly were injured."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's at home with Michael right now. After you were shot, you made your way to an alley and handed Michael to a woman and told her to run with him."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Webber. She's Audrey Hardy's granddaughter. She ran and Lila got Jason involved. You'll have to get Jason to tell you the rest."

"Can you call Carly?"

Robin smiled. "Of course."

"Sonny, I need to do some tests." Patrick said.

Sonny sighed. "Fine, just get it over with."

Robin ran into the hallway and called Carly.

"Hello?"

"Carly, Sonny is awake and talking."

Carly started to cry. "Really?"

"Yes, so get your ass over here."

Carly smiled. "You're so bossy. I'll be right there." Not even Robin could spoil this moment.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly called Jason on the way over and rushed to Sonny's room. She got to the doorway and he looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile and Carly grinned so wide.

"It's about time you came back to us." She said walking over to the bed. Gently, she kissed him. "I missed you so much."

Sonny was fighting back a few tears. "I love you Carly."

"I love you too."

She sat down and held his hand. "I didn't get a chance to visit you much because I was in hiding."

"Robin told me a little. Where were you?"

Carly smiled. "The Quartermaine cottage. I was shot in the stomach and went there to recover."

Sonny frowned. "What was the damage?"

"It missed most of my vital organs. There's tissue damage though and scarring. It might be hard for me to conceive again."

Sonny nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We have Michael." She said trying not to think about the fact that she may never have a biological child with Sonny.

He squeezed her hand. "I wish I was there for you."

"I was more worried about you." She said wiping a tear off of her face. "I was scared you wouldn't make it."

"Couldn't leave you." He said softly.

Jason walked into the room and smiled. "Hey."

Sonny smiled. "Good to see you."

Jason nodded.

"I missed a lot."

"Yeah, but there's plenty of time to catch you up."

"Where is Elizabeth? I want to thank her."

"She's at my penthouse." Jason said looking away.

Sonny smirked. "I see."

Jason chuckled. "We're together Sonny."

"A lot has happened." He said smiling.

Jason nodded. "I promise I'll fill you in on what's going in the next few days."

"Probably smart." Sonny said.

"I'll bring Michael to see you tomorrow." Carly said.

"I have to go but I'm glad you're back."

Sonny smiled. "Me too.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up and smiled as Jason walked in. "Hi."

At least they had gotten to eat dinner before he was called away.

"Sonny's awake and talking." He said smiling.

"Well that is great news." She said as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"I believe that we were in the middle of something before I had to leave."

Her hand slid in between his legs as she smiled at him mischievously.

His eyes seemed to get darker and he grabbed her hair and pulled her into him as he started to ravish her lips.

Elizabeth changed positions and straddled him. She had a little night gown on and when Jason moved his hand to her ass he was surprised to find that she was going commando.

His hands gripped her cheeks as Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. Reaching down she unzipped his zipper and Jason lifted his hips so she could slide his pants down.

"Mmmmm." He said as she stroked him.

And before he could even blink, she impaled herself on his cock and Jason groaned out her name. She started to move as he massaged her breasts and plundered her mouth. Elizabeth gripped his shoulders so she could slam down on him harder.

And when he started to touch her clit she started chanting his name and Jason almost came right there. "Fuck." He yelled as she moved faster, spurred on by her need to cum. And she let out a squeal as her body shook and Jason grabbed her hips so he could continue to thrust as he came endlessly inside of her.

Elizabeth collapsed on his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you baby. Thanks for dinner."

Elizabeth smiled. "I love taking care of you."

Jason savored their closeness and warmth of her skin. They stayed that way for several minutes and then Jason started thinking about her body and he started to harden again. Elizabeth felt him grow inside of her and pulled her head back and smirked at him.

Jason stood up with her in his arms and his jeans fell to the floor. He kicked off his boots and the rest of his clothes. Elizabeth was already starting to move and wiggle and Jason groaned. They made it half way up the stairs and she was driving him so crazy, that he took her on the stairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked over at Edward.

"What's on your mind?" He asked curiously.

"Jason."

"What happened?"

"Nothing dear, but I might need your help."

Edward smirked. "We make a good team Lila. What do you need?"

Lila smiled. "Jason wants out."

Edward smiled even bigger. "Really?"

She nodded. "We need to make that happen for him."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Maybe, but it might be risky."

"Life is all about risks Lila. Jason has so much potential. I want him to be happy again."

Lila nodded. "Elizabeth makes him happy."

"I can see it in his eyes. He would do anything for her."

"We'll have to be careful. I already called Spinelli and he's on board." Lila said softly.

Edward was annoyed just thinking about the boy's name, but he knew all the players and he'd be able to help them so he figured he would take one for the team. "We'll meet with him tomorrow."

Lila smiled. "I love you dear."

Edward smiled lovingly. "I love you more."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan winked at the cute hairstylist who was about to do Courtney's hair. She blushed as an oblivious Courtney read a magazine. The night before, he and Johnny had taken her and her boss for drinks at Jakes and convinced them to go along with their ruse. Of course, they were paying both of them a good sum of money, but it was worth it.

He chuckled as he thought about the stupid trick Courtney had played putting sour milk into his coffee. She had no idea what she was in for. It was all Logan could do not to bust out laughing just thinking about it.

About an hour later, Courtney let out a shriek that could be heard all around the tri-state area. Logan grinned as he leaned against the car and looked over at Johnny who was standing across the street holding a camera.

He opened the front door of the salon and his eyes grew huge. "Holy shit." He muttered under his breath. Courtney's hair was a gross shade of green, her bangs were crooked. She looked like a hot mess. She was balling and her mascara was running down her face.

Logan had to pull her off the stylist and he dragged her out onto the sidewalk where Johnny took a few pictures and then doubled over laughing. He pushed her into the car and then looked into the shop and grinned. The girl blew him a kiss and he smiled. "Like taking candy from a baby." He said before getting into the car. He had to avoid looking in the rear view mirror so he didn't laugh.


	29. Chapter 29 - Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys like the Courtney torture.

Chapter 29 - Reunited

Johnny sat on the couch waiting for Jason to finished getting ready so they could go talk to Sonny.

"I'm glad that he's finally awake." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, although I'm sure that Jason will be glad when he gets released. He hates hospitals."

Elizabeth frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, lots of reasons. After his accident he was in there for a while and then there is Epiphany." Johnny said grinning.

"Who is Epiphany?"

"The head nurse at G.H."

"And why doesn't Jason like her?"

Johnny looked back at the stairs to make sure Jason wasn't coming and then back at Liz. "Let's just say they had a little incident courtesy of his friends."

Liz smiled. "Okay, this I've got to hear."

Johnny rubbed his hands together and told her what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason looked up at Epiphany who was walking into the room._

_ "__Okay Mr. Morgan, we are short staffed so I will be your nurse this morning."_

_Jason looked up at her. He was so sick of being in the hospital. He had crashed his bike and was unconscious for a few days and once he woke up, they made him stay for a few more. _

_Epiphany ignored his glacial stare. The man was gorgeous but always had a frown on his face. She didn't get it. Looking like that, he had to be getting laid so that couldn't be the problem. Grabbing a small container, she filled it with warm water and then placed it on a table before grabbing some soap and a washcloth. _

_ "__What are you going to do with that?" Jason asked._

_Epiphany moved his bed down a little. "It's time for your sponge bath."_

_ "__What?" Jason yelled._

_ "__Are you deaf?" Epiphany said with her hands on her hips. She was starting to question her participation in the joke that Robin and Johnny wanted to play on him. If only she hadn't lost that bet._

_Jason stared at her for a minute. "No way—uh huh—no."_

_ "__Mr. Morgan, it's my job and what I am trained for."_

_ "__I don't care."_

_ "__It is part of your care that we keep you clean. Hospitals are germy enough. We don't need you getting an infection."_

_Jason was ready to bolt from the bed. He didn't care how much pain it would cause._

_Epiphany grabbed the washcloth and started to wipe his face as Jason grimaced. She rinsed it and soaped it up and then started with Jason's arm. He was in pajama pants but she'd worry about that in a minute even though she knew he would stop her. _

_Jason stared at her the entire time and Epiphany glared right back. She started to wipe his chest. Jason pushed her hand away twice and she growled at him. It was the battle of the wills and Epiphany wasn't planning on losing because now he was just pissing her off. She knew Jason was used to getting his way and that just spurred her on._

_She left the washcloth on his stomach and went to pull down his pants and Jason's eyes got big. "What—what are you doing?"_

_ "__What does it look like I'm doing? I need to do your lower half now."She said pausing to look at him._

_Jason shook his head. "No—you are not—no."_

_Epiphany rolled her eyes. "I can guarantee you that I've seen it all before. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a professional."_

_Jason glared again. "There is no way that you are seeing my…my…."_

_ "__It's called a penis Mr. Morgan."_

_Robin was laughing so hard in the hallway that she slid down the wall._

_ "__I know that." Jason said turning red._

_ "__What exactly is the problem then?"_

_Jason stuttered and then grabbed the washcloth and Epiphany lunged for it and he held it above his head._

_Ignoring the pain, Jason smirked. "Not so tough without your wash cloth are you?"_

_ "__Oh, it's on." Epiphany growled and then quickly leaned over his chest and grabbed it and they were both pulling it and in the struggle, she fell across his legs as Jason won. _

_ "__Ha!" He yelled._

_Monica and Robin stood in the doorway with Johnny covering their mouths. Monica cleared her throat. "What in the world is going on in here?"_

_Epiphany looked up and Jason smiled. "Busted." He said as she quickly stood back up and then ripped her gloves off before straightening her top. "This was not in my contract. If you want him clean, you do it." She said stomping out of the room trying not to laugh._

_Robin and Johnny couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing._

_ "__Jason Morgan, do not terrorize my nurses." Monica said._

_Jason made a face. "She was attacking me."_

_ "__With a wash cloth Jason? Honestly….." Monica said rolling her eyes._

_He handed it to his mother._

_ "__I guess I'll have to do it then." She said teasing him._

_Jason's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. "Robin, help me."_

_ "__Oh no, I'm not giving you a sponge bath. Patrick would kill me."_

_ "__But you're a professional."_

_Monica chuckled. _

_ "__I'd be happy to call Courtney for you. I'm sure she'd jump at the chance." Robin said grinning._

_Jason groaned. He'd rather smell and get an infection._

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason came running down the stairs and Liz quickly tried to recover. "What's going on?" He asked as he plopped down next to her and started pulling on his boots.

"Nothing." Liz said. "Are you going to be gone all day?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you mind if I go shopping with Emily?"

Jason looked over at Johnny. He did feel bad that Elizabeth was in the house a lot. But, since they hadn't found Ric yet, he didn't feel that bad.

"I know Ric hasn't been found yet but please, I need to get out of here. It's either that or I'm going to skip taking off the rest of the summer and apply for a job."

Jason sighed. "I'll get it set up so you have extra guards. They have to stay close and no asking them what they think of your outfit."

Liz grinned. "Deal."

"And one more thing…."

"What?"

He went to the desk drawer and pulled out a credit card with her name on it and handed it to her. "It's on me."

"Jason…."

"Sorry, that will be a deal breaker. Let me do this for you." He pleaded softly before he kissed her several times.

Johnny grinned and shook his head. He knew that Jason was lethal in more ways than one and that Liz would probably give in. Damn he was smooth.

Flustered, Liz pulled back and just stared at him. "I—I don't know what to say."

Jason had such a sexy look in his eyes that Liz almost forgot Johnny was in the room and pounced on him.

"Say yes." He whispered before dipping down and kissing her again.

Liz shuddered and then just nodded as Jason smiled. "Love you." He said running out the door before she could change her mind.

"What just happened?" Liz muttered to herself as she stared at the card.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny smiled as Jason walked in the door with Johnny.

"Good morning." He said.

Johnny smiled. "Good to see you boss."

"Likewise." Sonny said. "Have a seat."

They sat down and Jason took a deep breath and gave him the rundown.

"So, Ric is the last piece of the puzzle."

Jason nodded. "For now."

"Carly told me that Audrey and Lila took down Ric, Scotty, and the mayor." Sonny said grinning.

Jason chuckled. "They make a great team."

They were interrupted by Carly standing in the doorway with Michael. He had a huge grin on his face. "Daddy!" He yelled running towards the bed. Jason caught him and sat him on the bed.

"Remember what I said." Carly said smiling.

Michael slowly crawled up to Sonny and gave him a hug.

Sonny was overcome with emotion. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too daddy."

He pulled back. "Daddy, I was at a lake with Lizabeth and Uncle Jason. And then I was on a big boat and there were dolphins."

Sonny grinned.

"And then we went to a real live castle."

Sonny's eyes grew big. "Wow, it looks like you had a big adventure."

Michael nodded. "I was scared that you went to heaven." He said looking down at the bed.

Sonny sighed and moved Michael's face up so he'd look at him. "I'm right here with you; where I'm supposed to be."

Michael smiled. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon son, I promise."

Michael turned to Jason. "Uncle Jason, where's Lizabeth."

"She's about to go shopping with Aunt Emily."

"Can I see her soon?"

Jason smiled. "Sure buddy. I'll bring her over to see you soon."

"Michael, it's time to go see Grandma Bobbie."

"Okay." He said before hugging Sonny again.

Jason picked him up and sat him on the floor and he took off.

"He's okay right?" Sonny asked Jason.

"There were some rough spots here and there but he's fine now. I think seeing you and knowing you'll be fine is just what he needed."

Sonny nodded. "Thank for taking care of him man. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

Jason stood up. "You're welcome."

Johnny stood up too. "We have a meeting but we'll stop by later."

Sonny already was itching to get out of bed and back to work. But, his body was still pretty weak. They were going to wait until the next day to get him moving around again. His scans were coming back pretty good. The swelling was still going down and his blood pressure and lung saturation was good. Patrick was very pleased with how quickly his body was responding. Sonny was just glad that all his memories were in tack. He came very close to knowing how Jason felt when he woke up from his coma.


	30. Chapter 30 – Close Call

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the spongebath!

Chapter 30 – Close Call

Liz and Emily strolled through the mall. Francis carried a few of their bags, and Marco followed further behind.

"Can we stop in here?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily frowned. "For who?"

"Jason." Liz said smiling.

Emily grinned. "Sure."

They walked inside and looked around.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Um, I want to buy a shirt for my boyfriend; something blue."

The man smiled. "Follow me."

Emily smirked. "Jason usually doesn't wear anything but black."

"I know but Chloe had picked him out some blue shirts while we were on the yacht and he looked really good in them."

Emily smiled. She liked that Elizabeth wanted to do something nice for Jason.

They were shown a few different styles and both of them agreed on one and Elizabeth paid for it and they left.

"How did you know his size?"

Liz smiled. "I snooped in his closet."

Emily laughed.

She suddenly stopped walking and her mouth dropped open. "Francis." She said loudly.

He moved towards them. "What did you see Emily?"

"I can't be sure but I could have sworn I just saw Ric."

Francis motioned for Marco. "Where?"

"He was on the escalator going down."

Francis grabbed Elizabeth's arm and Marco grabbed Emily's and they walked back into the mens store. Francis pulled the clerk aside and then shoved some money in his hand.

He waved them forward and they moved to the back and went into the storage area. He quickly made a call. "Jason? I need you and Johnny to get to the mall. Emily thought she saw Ric and we need to get them out of here."

Jason stood up. "Where are you?"

Francis told him their location.

"Stay put. We'll be right there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The whole way to the mall, Jason was fuming.

"Jason, you need to calm down." Johnny said firmly.

"I shouldn't have let her go."

"You can't keep her cooped up like a prisoner."

Jason's jaw clenched.

"Seriously, you need to calm down before you see her." Johnny warned.

"Shut up Johnny."

They pulled into the parking lot and got out and moved towards the entrance. Both of them looked for any sign of Ric as they made their way to the men's store but they didn't see him.

Francis had warned the clerk and when he saw the two men, he gulped before pointing towards the back.

Jason walked into the storage room and Elizabeth and Emily were laughing about something.

"Hey babe." She said smiling. When he didn't return it she looked at him curiously.

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Jason, I'm fine." Liz said pulling back.

Emily cleared her throat. "Hi Jase, I'm fine too. Thanks for asking."

Jason scowled at her. "Emily, this isn't a game."

"We are painfully aware it's not a game Jason, but we're safe. Francis and Marco did the job you pay them to do." Emily said crossing her arms.

Jason was in no mood. "Let's get out of here. We'll surround them as we walk out." He said firmly.

Emily and Elizabeth grabbed their bags and they followed Jason and Johnny out of the store. People turned and looked at them as the big men surrounded the girls. They quickly made it to the car and Jason and Johnny took Elizabeth and Emily; Francis and Marco followed.

Jason pulled out of the parking lot and the girls looked at each other. Jason hadn't spoken another word.

Emily got out her phone and texted Liz. "What's his problem?"

Liz sighed. "I'm not sure. He's probably mad that I convinced him to let me go shopping."

Emily rolled her eyes. "He'll never let us go anywhere now."

"I'll work on him. Just give him a few days."

Jason could hear the click of their phones and he knew they were talking to each other. He really wasn't mad at them, he was mad at Ric because his actions were dictating how they lived their lives.

They dropped Emily off at the mansion and Elizabeth hugged her goodbye and then they headed back to the Towers.

It was a silent ride from there and once they arrived, Johnny walked them to the elevator of the building. But, he didn't come upstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door to the penthouse and then Elizabeth put her bags down. Before she could look up, Jason threw her up against the door and his tongue was plundering her mouth. Elizabeth moaned as the ferocity of his movements took her breath away. She was so dazed that Jason had half her clothes off before she realized it. All he knew was that he needed to be inside of her. He threw off his shirt and her nails raked down his back. Lifting her up, he pressed his erection against her center and she groaned his name.

He quickly undid his jeans as he sucked and licked her neck. Elizabeth was on fire for him. And then, without warning, his cock was smothered by her tight walls and they both groaned. Jason adjusted her angle and pulled back and slammed into her.

"Oh God….yes!" She yelled as Jason began to furiously hammer into her. "Jason….uh." She said delirious with passion. "I'm going to cum."

Jason grunted as he continued the fast and furious pace and Elizabeth clutched his hair as her body shook and she screamed out his name. And with one last thrust, Jason was done. An unbelievable feeling swept through his body as he continued to jerk inside of her. No one could make him feel like she did.

When he found his legs again, he kicked off his boots and jeans and carried a slumped Liz upstairs to their room. He gently laid her down and then stretched out beside her. "Elizabeth, did I hurt you?"

Liz was still reeling. Her whole body tingled. "No." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I just about lost my mind when I heard Francis say Ric. I thought he'd take you and I was so pissed that I might have broken the promise I made to protect you."

Liz looked up at him. "Jason, I will never blame you for anything Ric does. I'm not sorry that I went to the mall. I'm not sorry that I'm with you. I trust you to protect me."

Jason closed his eyes. "I'll always do my best."

Liz snuggled into his chest. "I know. I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I bought you something." She said smiling.

"You did?"

"Yup. You have to promise me that you'll wear it."

Jason opened his eyes and looked down at her curiously.

"You want to see it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

She crawled over him and he grinned as he ogled her ass. A few minutes later, she returned with his blue shirt on and he chuckled. "I think I like it better on you."

Liz smiled and took it off and laid it on the chair.

"God you're beautiful. " He said as she crawled in between his legs and laid on his chest.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily plopped down onto the couch.

Cooper looked over at her. "What happened?"

"Oh, I thought I saw Ric at the mall and Jason had a conniption."

Cooper frowned. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Pretty sure."

"Emily, Jason was right to be upset."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to go all caveman on me too."

Cooper sighed. "It's not that Emily. We would all be really upset if anything happened to you. You don't understand how helpless it feels when you can't do something to protect the people you love."

Emily watched the emotion play out on Cooper's face and she felt badly. She knew he was thinking about his family. Standing up, she walked over to him. "I'm sorry." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Cooper blushed. "Want to have some lemonade with me?" She asked smiling up at him.

He nodded. "Sure."

Emily grinned and took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward picked up his phone in the study. "You got something for me Spaghelli?"

"Yes Disgruntled one, you should be in receipt of the nefarious file any moment now."

Edward smiled. "Good job."

"I am but your humble servant. I shall have the rest for you in the next few weeks."

Edward understood that sometimes, it did take a little bit of time to get the right information. "I'll look forward to hearing from you. Keep compiling it; leave no stone unturned my boy."

Spinelli smiled. "The jackal is on the case."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric drove back to this hiding place with a smile on his face. He had gotten closer than he had ever thought possible. She was so beautiful. "Just a little while more Elizabeth." He said smiling as he turned up the radio and tapped the steering wheel like a drum. Everything was falling into place.


	31. Chapter 31 – Best Laid Plans

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up.

Chapter 31 – Best Laid Plans

Jason paced back and forth in his office.

"Spinelli, I don't want to hear about Maxie's outfit. We need to find Ric." Jason yelled.

Spinelli's face twitched and he stole a look at Jason. "Might I persuade you to stop pacing?"

Johnny smirked. "Jason, you're making the kid nervous. Can you dial it down a notch?"

Jason face turned red. "He almost got to her Johnny, and you want me to calm down. I want that fucker dead."

"Well all want him dead. But, making Spinelli stutter is not going to help."

"As long as his fingers work…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Elizabeth and Francis.

Jason's face immediately softened. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came back from visiting my grandmother and I brought some lunch." She said holding up the bag from Kelly's."

Spinelli grabbed his computer and ran out of the room and Johnny and Francis followed.

Jason pulled her onto his lap. "I missed you." He said before lightly kissing her lips.

Liz smiled. "I missed you too."

"How's Audrey?"

"She's fine. Don't forget we are going to her house for dinner in a few days."

"I haven't. I forgot to ask Cody if he's bringing anyone."

"I asked Grams if Emily could bring Cooper."

Jason shook his head.

"What? I thought you said you were okay with it." Liz said smiling.

"I'm putting up with it but that doesn't mean I like it."

Liz jumped on. "Come on and eat your lunch before it gets cold and then maybe I'll let you have some dessert." She said wiggling her eyebrows as Jason chuckled.

"Deal." He said reaching for the bag.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth had never had office sex before but she certainly wanted to have it again. She pulled up her panties and put on her bra as Jason stared at her lustfully.

"Don't yell at me when Johnny walks in and sees you dangling."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Dangling huh?"

She giggled. "Well, I don't mind getting an eye full but I think you and Johnny would be scarred for life."

Jason grinned as he pulled on his boxers and jeans. "I wouldn't want to give him a complex."

Liz laughed.

She pulled on her jeans and top. "Maybe we should set Cody up on a blind date."

"I don't think Cody needs the help. He's a ladies man."

Liz grinned. "He seems so quiet."

"It's called mysterious." Jason said correcting her.

"Oh I see. Is that what all of you try to perfect?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe everyone but Milo and Johnny."

"What's wrong with Milo?"

"Nothing, he's just really shy and turns red a lot. That really doesn't scream mysterious."

"Well, it's cute."

"You think Milo is cute?" He asked her with a funny look on his face.

"Relax hot stuff. He's got nothing on you. Although, I wouldn't say you're cute per se."

Jason frowned and pulled her into him. "I'll show you cute."

He started tickling her until she was gasping for her.

"Jason—alright—you win. You're cute." She said before squealing really loud.

There was a knock on the door and Liz plopped into his chair and he swung it open. "Carly?"

"Uncle Jason." Michael yelled.

"Hey Buddy." He said giving him a high five.

"I thought that maybe you'd want to come see Sonny with me." She said suddenly glancing over and seeing Elizabeth who was partially blocked from view. "Hey Elizabeth."

Michael gasped and Jason stepped aside. "Lizabeth." He yelled as Liz grinned and pulled him up onto her lap.

"Michael, I missed you."

Michael smiled. "I have to tell you."

Liz laughed. "Ok, go for it."

Michael started talking and Carly focused back on Jason.

"How's he doing?" Jason asked.

"He's doing better. He should be up and walking today."

"Good."

"Can you come with us? Sonny wanted to meet Elizabeth."

Jason looked over at Elizabeth who nodded yes. "Sure."

"Come on Michael, you can talk to Elizabeth in the car."

Michael jumped up and held out his hand for Liz and she took it.

"You've been replaced." She said looking up at Jason.

He shook his head and followed them out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Sonny looked up and saw everyone walk towards him he grinned. "Hey guys." He said loudly.

"Daddy, how are you?" Michael asked as Jason helped him up on the bed.

"I'm feeling better every day."

"Good."

Elizabeth walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Corinthos." She said nicely.

"Please, call me Sonny. I'm glad that I've gotten to meet you under better circumstances."

Elizabeth smiled. "Me too."

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Michael. I'm glad it was you in that alley."

"I feel the same way." She said holding Jason's hand. "And spending time with Michael was a lot of fun."

They hung out with him for a while and then Jason got a call and took Elizabeth back home.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went over to the Quartermaines. Edward was standing in the sitting the room with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

He pointed to the chair where a box sat. "It didn't have a name on it, just our address."

Jason opened the box. "It had pictures in it of Lila, Edward, Emily, and Tracy and there were red x marks on them." He looked up at Edward for a second and then grabbed the note and read it out loud. "I'm watching you and if Elizabeth isn't mine in 48 hours, you are all going to die."

He motioned for Cooper to come over. "Take this box and destroy it."

Cooper nodded and then left.

"What are you thinking? " Edward asked.

Before Jason could answer, Alice pushed Lila inside. "I think he's trying to distract you." Lila said.

Jason frowned. "Elizabeth is heavily guarded. He'd have to be stupid to try anything."

Lila smiled. "I know, and that is what we're banking on isn't it?"

Jason shook his head. "Grandmother, this is not a game. This is serious. Ric is demented and obsessed. I can't just assume that he's trying to do that and put all of you in danger."

"Jason my dear, you will still provide us with protection. We'll be fine here. On Sunday, we'll pretend to go along with everything, but we'll lay a trap."

"I'm supposed to go eat at Audrey's on Sunday."

"That's perfect actually."

"I don't know."

Audrey walked inside. "What's going on?"

"Ric is going to do something big on Sunday." Edward said. "Lila thinks he'll use us to create a distraction."

Audrey pursed her lips together. "I think you might be right. If Jason leaves during dinner, Ric will try to do something."

"And we nab him." Edward said making a sweeping motion with his hand.

Cooper smiled and Jason sighed. "I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"Well you don't have a choice my boy. We are all in this together. "Spanini can monitor both places by camera and we'll be able to see Ric coming."

Jason smirked at his grandfather's propensity to butcher Spinelli's name. "Did you take my advice and put a panic room in here?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course, I might be proud but I'm not stupid."

Jason smiled. "I'll think of something more detailed, but when Spinelli tells you to get to that room, I need all of you to do it. We won't be able to have a lot of guards around the perimeter, so we'll have to come up with a way they can be unseen but still effective."

"We can set up a command center in the boathouse." Cooper suggested.

"That would work." Jason said. "Audrey, it could get ugly at your house but I promise, I'll fix anything that gets broken."

Audrey gulped. "I'll put away my good china."

Lila chuckled.

Jason looked around the room, either he had lost his mind like the rest of them, or this was going to be a brilliant.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric sat in the room with 8 men he had hired to help him take Elizabeth.

"There can be no mistakes." He said firmly. "Jason Morgan is lethal and he will not hesitate to kill you."

"We're aware of who he is but don't you think that hurting his family is just going to piss him off more?"

"Once I have Elizabeth, we'll disappear and it won't matter. She he can be as pissed off as he wants."

Another man spoke up. "I think the plan is a pretty good one, but I think we should change a few things. Morgan is good. He knows we're coming and he'll make sure that they are all well guarded.

Ric smirked. "Don't worry about that, I have a plan.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason spent the entire next day going over plans with his team. There couldn't be any mistakes. They plotted out everything and made sure to put extra guards on Sonny and Carly as well.

Elizabeth watched Jason look out of the sliding glass door. They had just made love and he was unable to relax. He couldn't stop thinking about the next day. Too many lives were at stake and he wondered if he was making a mistake.

She pressed her naked body up against his back and she felt him shudder. "It's going to be alright."

"Nothing will be alright until Ric is dead." Jason said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Will you come to bed soon?"

"Yes."

She kissed his back and dropped her hands and then went upstairs. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to be over with and just prayed that nothing would go wrong.


	32. Chapter 32 – Opposing Forces

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's some action for you.

Chapter 32 – Opposing Forces

Liz got up and turned over and found herself alone in the bed. She wondered how long Jason had actually slept before getting up to use the bathroom.

She showered and got dressed before going downstairs to see if he was there. Turning the corner into the kitchen, she found him facing the counter leaning over it. She could see the stress his body carried.

"Jason."

His head snapped around. "Good morning." He said walking over to her.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Yeah, I'm just a little worked up. I just want to get this over with."

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shrugged. "A little bit. I just needed to work everything out in my head."

"When I leave Audrey's, I will circle around and come back. I won't be gone for long."

"I know." She said gripping him tighter.

"Are you scared?"

She nodded. "There are too many people we both love involved with this."

They pulled apart. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah." She said sitting down as she watched him cook.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked over at Lila. "This could all go terribly wrong you know. I have half a mind to put you in the panic room now."

Lila patted his hand. "We'll be fine Edward. I trust Jason and his men."

"Just humor me and go in a little early."

Lila smiled. "All right dear. Just put on one of my audio books and I'll be good to go."

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli worked feverishly all day making sure that all the video feeds were working. A few of the guards helped him make sure all the audio gear was working as well. There could be no mistakes. They had gone over the plan several times to make sure that everyone was on the same page. The guards were already starting to arrive at the boathouse. It was almost showtime.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason held hands as they drove to Audrey's. Cody was already there as well as Emily and Cooper. Jason had almost refused to let her stay with them because he didn't want Emily hurt, but when she heard about the plan she insisted that it would make Ric think it was all real.

Audrey had cooked a large feast to keep herself busy.

The doorbell rang and Cody ran to get it. "Hey guys." He said holding it open as Jason and Elizabeth made their way inside.

"Something smells really good." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Audrey came out and hugged her. "I missed you."

Cody had swept the house earlier for bugs. Jason didn't want to take the chance that Ric had left something when he was there the last time.

The fact that both men were on edge made Audrey feel a little nervous. Cody gave her a reassuring smile and they all headed for the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

And hour later, Elizabeth sat back in her chair. "Oh my God, that was so good."

Audrey smiled.

"It was Audrey, thank you so much. If you ever need a test taster, you know who to call." Cody said smiling.

"It was very good. Thank you." Jason said.

"Oh my, you are all good for my ego."

They all chuckled.

Jason suddenly looked serious. "It has started." He said quietly.

Cody, Cooper, and Jason listened as an explosion could be heard. Their eyes were big.

"Talk to me." Jason growled.

"Stone Cold, the boat house just blew up."

"Shit."

"How did he know?" Cody asked.

"It could be a coincidence." Jason said. "How many guards did we lose?"

"Three." Spinelli said quietly.

"Damn." Cody said.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"We're safe. Fire dept. and police are on the way." Edward said calmly.

"Okay, just sit tight."

"We will."

Jason stood up. "Cody and Cooper, guard them with your life."

He nodded.

Jason kissed Elizabeth and looked over at Emily. "I won't be far. If something happens go to the basement. If there is a fire go outside to where I showed you. There are guns hidden there don't be afraid to use them."

Audrey nodded. Cody had showed her how to use a gun earlier. She didn't like it, but it was a necessity.

Francis was outside with several of the guards while Johnny was over at the Quartermaines.

Jason held the phone up to his ear and pretended to talk as he ran out of the house. Jumping in his car, he turned it on and then drove like a maniac out of the long driveway and up the street. He knew Ric would be watching and he was counting on him making a move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric smiled as he made the signal to storm the house.

One of his guards set off several explosions around the yard. They were trying to force the guards back so that Ric could get into the house.

It was like a warzone. Jason pulled over and waited. He had heard the explosions. "What's going on Cody?"

"They are safe."

"Let's keep it that way. Have you seen Ric yet?"

Spinelli piped up. "I do have a visual. He's in the woods to the left if you were facing the house."

"Is he alone?"

"It would appear so."

"Tell me when he looks like he's going to move."

Spinelli was about to say something but he was distracted. "Cody, shoot right."

Cody held up his gun and fired and a man fell to the floor.

"Cooper, shoot left."

Cooper shot his gun and took down another man.

"Thanks Spinelli." He said quietly.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Spinelli?"

Jason had never heard him curse before.

"He's gone."

"Fuck." Jason said driving like a maniac to get back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric shot the lock off the outside basement doors and opened them. He rushed down the stairs. "Elizabeth, I know you're in here somewhere."

Liz, Emily, and Audrey were huddled into a corner with boxes stacked in front of them.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you." He said walking around with his gun extended in front of him.

He stopped in the middle and listened closely for any movement and breathing and then smiled as he headed towards the corner they were in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason parked on the street and ran towards the house. "Where is he?" He asked Spinelli.

"I'm not sure. It's like he disappeared."

Jason carefully navigated through the yard. "Cody?"

"He's not in here."

Jason made it to the side of the house and saw the basement doors slightly ajar. "Cody, did you do a perimeter check?"

"Yes."

"Were the outside basement doors locked?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"He's in the basement." Jason said angrily.

"Are you going in?"

"I have to."

"You can wait for him to come out." Cody said quietly.

"No, if I don't make it out, then you guys better fucking get her away from him.

"You have my word." Cody said quietly.

Francis came up behind Jason and he stood guard as Jason opened the doors as quietly as possible.

Ric heard him and backed up and hid out of sight.

Liz could see from a crack and saw Ric move.

Jason crept down the stairs and Ric raised his gun right as he stepped down off the last step.

"Jason no." Elizabeth yelled.

Ric fired and Jason jumped back. Then Ric spun around, pushed the bins away, and smiled at Elizabeth. "Give me your hand and I'll let him live."

Ric turned and fired in Jason's direction just in case.

"You let me live and I will find you and kill you." Jason said lethally.

Not waiting for an answer, he reached forward to grab Elizabeth and Audrey fired the gun that Cody had handed her but it malfunctioned.

"Throw it down or I'll shoot her." He yelled.

Audrey did so as he grabbed Elizabeth and the other women screamed while Cody took that opportunity to creep down the steps undetected.

Ric spun her around and held the gun to her head. "You're finally in my arms."

"You are a delusional asshole." She spat.

"You shouldn't believe everything Morgan tells you. He's biased." He whispered in her ear as Elizabeth cringed.

Jason tentatively stepped out again and Ric fired.

"That's 5." He said quietly.

"I can see his gun and he should only have three shots left." Spinelli said.

Cody crept a little further in and then he made some noise on purpose. Ric fired twice in that direction and Cody grimaced.

"Cody?" Jason asked.

"I'm hit in the arm. Luckily, it's my left one."

"Hang in there." Jason said.

Audrey and Emily had ducked down and Emily held her tightly. She could hear someone firing upstairs.

"Cooper talk to me."

"I'm shot in the leg but I took him out."

"Put pressure on it." Jason said.

"I am."

Jason cursed under his breath. Ric had one more shot and then it would be over.

Ric pressed the gun into Liz's temple. "Back off Jason, I'm bringing her out."

"No." Jason said softly.

Ric was getting nervous and Elizabeth could tell because his hand shook a little. She saw Jason start to walk forward and knew what he was doing, but Ric didn't fall for it.

"Stay where you are." He yelled.

Jason took a few steps forward, gun raised. "Let her go Ric."

"She's mine."

"Let her go you fucking psycho. You don't even know her."

Jason started moving forward again. "I know you won't hurt her Ric. Let her go."

Ric's jaw clenched. "Then you die."

At that moment, Liz brought her elbow into Ric's kidney and he stumbled back a little, tugging her with him. Jason ran forward and Cody fired just above Ric's head to keep him off balance causing him to duck and let go of Liz. She ran past Jason and he punched Ric hard in the jaw. The gun fell to the floor and slid towards Audrey and she grabbed it.

Jason began to beat the crap out of Ric. Francis had grabbed Liz around the waist and carried her up the stairs kicking and screaming. He headed towards Jason's car and he shoved her inside and then got in and took off; just like Jason told him to.


	33. Chapter 33 - Wounded

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – Ric had a lot of help from the people he hired with planning who did most of the work. He shot in people's direction but that doesn't mean he was necessarily a good shot. He just got lucky and shot Cody and he was shaky after that. So, I don't think he's nearly as good as the guards but he is scrappy.

Chapter 33 - Wounded

Francis looked at Elizabeth in the rear view mirror. She was lying down and just staring ahead. He sighed and continued on. Jason had told him that if everything went to hell to get her out of there and that is what he had done. Her safety was paramount. She might be pissed at him right now for leaving Jason behind, but he could live with that.

For Elizabeth, this was yet another time that she was whisked away and didn't know Jason's condition and she hated it. She knew why he had asked Francis to do what he did but it still didn't make her happy. Her stomach was tumbling and she snapped out of her haze. "Pull over." She said. And when Francis didn't acknowledge her she yelled. "Pull over. I'm going to be sick."

Francis pulled over as fast as he could and Liz hopped out the car and started to get sick. Francis jumped out with a water bottle and waited until she was finished and handed it to her.

She snatched the bottle out of his hand and rinsed her mouth out before turning and getting back into the car.

Francis groaned. She was really pissed this time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"This is insane." Tracy snipped. "How long are we supposed to stay in here? The house could be burning down around us."

Edward growled. "Tracy, you are not helping. You haven't stopped complaining since we got in here."

Alice sighed. "We shouldn't have let her bring the wine bottle in."

"Oh shut it before I close line you." Tracy snapped.

"You don't have enough guts to try." Alice sneered.

"Both of you shut it before I…"

Edward was cut off by a knock on the panic door and Edward heard Mac yell his name. He looked over at Tracy who nodded and then he pressed the button and opened the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Mac asked.

"We're fine."

Mac looked worriedly at Lila.

"I'm fine Mac. What's the damage?"

Mac sighed. "The boathouse is gone and three men died in there. There are a few injured guards and some other men they say were hired by Lansing are dead. The fire is put out so you can come out now."

Tracy fussed with Lila's blanket and Alice pushed the chair forward. They all headed for the sitting room so an officer could question them as Mac headed for Audrey's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily and Audrey watched Jason and Ric go at it.

Ric reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife and pushed it into Jason's side. Emily yelled his name as he grimaced, but nothing was going to stop him from kicking Ric's ass. He knocked the knife out of his hand and started to systematically pummel him over and over. Ric finally lost consciousness and Jason felt himself being pulled off the man.

"Jason, you need to stop." Mac said watching Jason fight to gain his composure.

A paramedic ran over to Ric and felt his pulse. "He's still alive."

"Take him to the hospital but he's under arrest so one of my officers will have to escort you."

The man nodded.

Another paramedic knelt down next to Jason. "Were you shot?" He asked Jason who looked down at his bloody shirt.

"No, he stabbed me."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. Cody is shot in the arm and Cooper is upstairs with a gunshot wound to his leg."

Mac nodded. Audrey was tending to Cody.

"I'm fine." He said holding his arm.

"No, you're not." She said sighing. "The dessert is probably ruined." She added trying to take his mind off his arm.

Cody smiled. "I'll take a rain check."

An EMT knelt down to look at his wound. "There's no exit. We'll have to take you to the hospital." He stood Cody up and Audrey followed them and rode to the hospital with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily ran up the steps. Bursting through the door she ran into the living room and found Cooper unconscious next to the couch. "Cooper." She yelled as she applied pressure to his leg. He had lost a lot of blood.

"Somebody help us." She yelled.

Mac ran into the house. "Where are you?"

"In here." She yelled. "We need an EMT and a gurney."

Mac went back outside and yelled for help and then went to Emily's side to assist her. A paramedic knelt down and started working on Cooper. His pulse was weak and they needed to get him help immediately. Mac helped him transfer Cooper onto the gurney and they went to the front door. A few guards helped carry the gurney down the stairs and they headed to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis phone rang. "Yeah, what's happening?"

Spinelli gave Francis and update.

"Is it safe to go there?"

Francis knew that if he didn't take Elizabeth to Jason, there would be hell to pay.

"Yes. It's crawling with law enforcement. Ric is there, but he's under guard and he's handcuffed to the bed."

"Alright, we're on our way."

It was still risky with Ric on at the hospital but he wouldn't let Liz out of his sight.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked as she realized Francis was turned around.

"We're going to the hospital."

"Who's hurt Francis?"

"A number of people, Jason being one of them."

Her face dropped. "How bad?"

"Jason has a stab wound. Cooper probably needs surgery for a gunshot wound to the leg. And Cody was shot in the arm."

Liz nodded. Jason was hurt and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany walked up to Audrey. "They just took Cody in for surgery. They aren't expecting any complications and it shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you for letting me know. Any word on Cooper?"

Epiphany nodded her head. "He lost a lot of blood. The bullet didn't do much other damage, but he did code on the table at one point."

Emily gasped.

"But, he's stable now. Are there any next of kin I should alert?"

"None that I'm aware of. His parents died."

Epiphany nodded.

"How about Jason?"

"Yes, how is my grandson." Edward said frantically. Alice was right behind him pushing Lila and Tracy followed. Monica and Alan were observing his surgery.

"He's in surgery. It looks like the knife missed his organs. Of course there is tissue damage and blood loss."

"Thank you Epiphany." Edward said warmly.

Tracy saw that Emily was crying so she sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Cooper is in surgery and I'm just scared."

Tracy rubbed her back. "We'll just have to say extra prayers."

"That's right dear. Think positive thoughts." Lila added.

Emily wiped her face and nodded.

Francis and Elizabeth came running in and Emily jumped up and hugged her.

"How's Cooper?" She asked. She really wanted to ask about Jason first but Emily looked like things weren't going well.

"He coded but they stabilized him. He lost a lot of blood."

"I'm so sorry. But, hopefully he'll be okay." She said hugging her again.

"How's Jason?"

"He's in surgery but I think he'll be out soon. He lost some blood but it missed everything important."

Liz let out her breath. Suddenly, she felt all the stress slam into her body and her knees buckled a little. Francis helped her over to a chair.

"I'm sorry. It was just so scary and then knowing he was hurt…." Liz said as she started to cry.

She was shaking and they were all looking at her with concern.

"She got sick about 15 minutes ago." Francis said.

Emily grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Do you want me to have someone look you over?"

"No, I'm fine. I think it's just all hitting me now. I'll feel better when I can see him."

Monica walked towards them and Liz stood back up.

"He's in recovery. But, he'll be fine."

She frowned at Elizabeth who looked really pale. "Is she in shock?"

Audrey walked up to the group. "Elizabeth?" She said hurrying to her side. She could tell that something was wrong.

Monica sat her down and took her pulse. "It's racing. Help me get her into a room." She said looking up at Francis.

He nodded and before Liz could object, he had picked her up and he followed Monica behind a curtain.

"Lay her down here." She said as Francis gently put her down.

Monica quickly started to take her blood pressure. Audrey walked into the room and Francis took up a position right outside the doorway.

"Elizabeth, your blood pressure is sky high."

"I just got upset. I'll be fine." She said trying to sit up.

"Elizabeth Webber, lie down and let Monica take care of you." Audrey demanded.

Liz groaned and laid back.

"If your pressure doesn't come down soon, I'm going to have to give you some medicine."

"I'm sure it will. I just got sick because I was so worried and upset."

Audrey grasped her hand. "I know it was scary down there. God knows there were a few times I couldn't catch my breath. But we all made it Elizabeth."

Tears flowed down Liz's face. "I know. I was so scared. And when Ric and Jason started to fight and Francis pulled me out of there I fought him all the way to the car. I was so mad Grams. I felt like we left him again. It was like I couldn't breathe."

Audrey tried to quiet her. Talking about what happened was not going to help her blood pressure. "Elizabeth, I need you to close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Elizabeth did what she was told.

"That's good dear." Audrey said softly as she stroked Liz's hair.

It took awhile but her blood pressure did go down. It still wasn't in her ideal range but she wasn't in any danger anymore.

Monica walked out to check on Jason and then came back inside. "He's in a room but he's still unconscious. If you rest for me a little while longer, I'll take you to him."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

She needed to see for herself that he was alright. About 15 minutes passed and Monica came back for her. "You ready to go?"

Liz smiled.

Monica checked her numbers. "Looking much better." She said helping her sit up.

Elizabeth stood up and gave her Grams a hug and then went to see Jason.


	34. Chapter 34 – Breathe In Breathe Out

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Ilovedana53 – I have plans for Ric! I honestly have no plans to make Elizabeth pregnant at this point. She's young and they haven't been together that long.

Chapter 34 – Breathe In Breathe Out

Elizabeth sat next to Jason's bed. She wiped a tear away as she held his hand tightly. Emily stood by her side, not wanting to let Liz out of her sight. She was worried about her and all the stress she was under.

"Jason, please open your eyes. I need to know that you are okay." She said softly.

Emily squeezed her shoulder.

Jason didn't open his eyes but he softly said, "Liz."

Liz gasped and Emily grinned.

"Jase, she's here. In fact, the whole family is in the waiting room. We're so worried about you."

"Coop."

"He's still in surgery but he should be out soon."

"Cody."

"He's out of surgery. Audrey is with him."

Jason thought he smiled but to the girls, he looked like he was in pain.

"Jason?" Emily asked.

"Ric." He said hoarsely.

"He's in a room here." Liz said softly.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he frantically tried to focus them.

"Jason, you have got to calm down." Emily said as Jason tried to sit up.

Liz stood up and when Jason finally focused in on her face, he froze. "You're so pale." He said as his head fell back on the pillow.

Liz nodded. "I've been a little stressed out."

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her body for signs of blood. She just didn't look right.

Leo walked into the room and checked Jason's vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

"That's understandable. We did have to go in and do some repairs but the blade missed your vital organs. You were very lucky."

Liz squeezed his hand.

"You'll have to stay here tonight. We'll monitor you for signs of infection. We had to give you some blood but in a few weeks, you should be feeling a lot better."

"So, I can go home tomorrow?"

Leo nodded. "If everything goes well, I can let you go home, but only if you promise that you'll be on bed rest for a few more days."

Liz answered for him. "I'll make sure of it." She said firmly.

Leo left and Epiphany came in to let Emily know that they were taking Cooper to the I.C.U.

She kissed Jason and ran out.

"Can you get my mom? I want to see if she'll get me out of here tonight." Jason said.

Liz glared at him. "Are you crazy? You're not going anywhere."

He watched her shakily drop into the chair. "I have spent hours worrying about whether you were alive or dead. Francis dragged me away from you and I am so angry about that….." Her voice trailed off as she tried to maintain her composure. "Do you have any idea what that did to me? The first time at the lake I was a freaking mess. This time, I thought I was going to lose my mind. I was physically ill Jason." Her voice was rising in tone and Jason started to get alarmed as she stood back up; shaking. "I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I'm falling apart here. You are not going anywhere until the doctor says you can go. I don't care if that means you stay here a fucking week. You will just have to suck it up because I can't lose you." She yelled.

Jason watched her clutch the blanket on his bed and started to hyperventilate. He snapped out of his shock, pressing his call button frantically. Epiphany's voice filled the room. "How can I help you Mr. Morgan?"

"Send help for Elizabeth." He said as loudly as he could.

Epiphany yelled for Monica and they both ran to his room.

"Please baby, just calm down. I promise I'll stay. Please."

Elizabeth couldn't catch her breath. Monica grabbed her and sat her down and leaned her forward so she was in a tripod position and softly spoke to her until she started to calm down. Epiphany had left and Monica looked up at her son. "She's fine Jason." She said as she watched him take deep breaths.

"Get Francis."

He ducked inside. "I'm right here." He felt really bad that his actions had caused Liz so much pain but he just wished that she understood his position.

"Francis, I need you to pick her up and put her on the bed on my right side please." Jason asked quietly.

Francis nodded and walked over to her as Monica stood up and moved aside. Elizabeth didn't fight him as he easily lifted her up. She was too exhausted. He sat her on the bed next to Jason and she laid on her side; head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. Please rest. I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

She cried quietly as he rubbed her arm lightly.

He looked up at his mother not quite knowing what else to do.

"I think you both should rest. I'll send everyone home okay?" She said patting his arm.

Jason nodded and watched her leave.

"I'll rest after I speak to Johnny."

Francis nodded. "I'll get him over here."

He realized Liz had stopped crying and had fallen asleep and he blew out a sigh of relief. He had never seen her so upset and it scared him. She wasn't used to all of this and he was worried that she would pull away from him.

He closed his eyes and then Johnny showed up twenty minutes later.

"Hey." He said walking into the room.

Jason opened up his eyes and watched him for a minute. He didn't seem hurt at all so he was relieved. "I need you to break down what happened? Why did Mac show up at Audrey's?"

Johnny sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Jason. He showed up the Q's with the fire department because a neighbor had reported the explosion. I had to tell him about the guards because I didn't want to get caught in a lie. He wanted to know who could have done it and I told him we suspected it was Ric. One of Ric's men was still alive and he caved like a little bitch."

He stopped rubbed his face for a second. It had been a crazy evening.

"Then he ordered me to show him where the panic room was and again, I had no choice but to take him there. On the way, he asked me who was inside so I told him. Then he asked where Emily was and I said Audrey's. He looked at me funny because I guess Audrey's neighbors called 911 and he just put two and two together."

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay. Ric is here. If he gets anywhere near this room or Elizabeth…."

"I swear he won't. I have it covered. And you know we'll take care of him in prison. I will guarantee that."

Jason opened his eyes. "I want him convicted first. It will give him a false sense of security. Then, he dies."

Johnny nodded. "Consider it done."

Jason wasn't completely happy but it would do for now. Maybe it was good that Mac came, because he would have killed Ric in front of Audrey and his sister—that wouldn't have been good. He closed his eyes and stopped fighting the tiredness and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody started to wake up. He could feel that someone was holding his hand and he slowly opened his eyes and they landed on Audrey's.

"Hi." She said softly. "Welcome back."

Cody smiled. "Am I going to live?"

She smiled. "Like a bullet in the arm could put you down."

"How's Cooper?"

"He's alive—barely. He's in the I.C.U., but he's stable. Emily is with him."

Cody frowned. "What about Jason?"

"He's out of surgery and resting. He'll be fine too."

Cody shifted. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Jason was the first to wake up. You're a slacker."

Cody grinned. "I don't normally get to sleep that well. I was taking advantage of it."

"I'm glad that you're okay Cody. You are like a son to me. I would have been really upset if something bad had happened to you."

Cody squeezed her hand. "You don't know how much that means to me. I don't really have any family left beside an Uncle and my mother and I were never close. It gets a little lonely around the holidays."

Cody couldn't believe he just told her all of that. He convinced himself it was the meds.

Audrey nodded. "Well, you always have a place at my table. And soon as we find a girl who is worthy of you, she can come too."

Cody chuckled. "There is a beautician I kind of like."

He really needed to find out what they were giving him.

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Which salon?"

"Hair Razors on 10th."

Audrey chuckled. "Which girl?"

"Her name is Allie. Logan liked one of the other girls that worked there and he introduced us."

Audrey smiled. "She's done my hair before. She's a sweet girl."

"So you approve?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes, I do. Of course I will have to interview her and have Lila do a background check."

Cody laughed. "You're the best Audrey."

"Keep that in mind when I drive you crazy and you want to be rid of me."

Cody grinned. "Never."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Logan sat next to Courtney on the bench. She had been laying low until she could get her hair colored again. She looked pretty ridiculous when she did venture out in a hat in the middle of the summer.

"I heard about Jason on the news."

Logan didn't say anything.

"They said he'd be okay."

"We're not going to the hospital Courtney."

She turned and looked at him. It was dark on the docks but they were sitting near a light.

"I know. He doesn't like me or want me. I get it."

He looked over at her with surprise. "That only took you like 2 years to figure out."

"Why are you so mean to me? Am I that unlikeable?"

She was starting to get a complex.

He stared at her trying to figure out if he should torture her or not.

All of sudden, Courtney's lips were attached to hers and when he felt her tongue, it snapped him out of it and he jumped up yelling. "Are you crazy?" He said spitting saliva out and wiping his lips.

Courtney burst out crying and jumped up and pushed him. "I hate you." She yelled as she stumbled backwards and realized where she was. Her arms flailed wildly and then he watched her fall into the water in disbelief.

"Fuck." He said moving towards the edge and looking down. He looked around to see if anyone was near them and when he saw that no one was there, he ran his hands through his hair. Not wanting to jump in after her, he stood there trying to decide if he should run and leave her. Shaking that thought off, since he knew Sonny would kill him, he listened and when he didn't hear anything, he cursed again. "God dammit." He yelled. Taking the phone out of his pocket, he put it on the bench and then kicked off his shoes. "Stupid….."

He stopped because he heard her sputtering. "Courtney?"

She choked and spit out some water. "Help."

"Please tell me that you can swim."

She choked again and then came into view.

"You're doing good." He said going to his knees. "Get closer and I'll pull you up."

She finally made it to the edge and Logan hoisted her up and they both collapsed onto the dock. Courtney's chest was heaving as she sucked in air.

Logan didn't move. "Courtney, why do you stay here? You have no friends and you piss everyone off."

Courtney quieted down and then she spoke. "Sonny and Mike are the only family I have left. My mom died. I know everyone hates me. I don't know why I act the way I do."

Logan didn't say anything. He felt a little bad.

"Maybe I'm just a little scared to let people in so I push them away before they can hurt me." She said quietly.

Logan thought for a moment. "If you don't stop doing that, your life is going to suck anyway. It already does and you're the one making it happen." He said sitting up. "You need to get your shit together for a while. Why don't you take a trip and get some perspective?"

Courtney sat up and Logan chuckled at her appearance.

"What?"

"You lost your hat."

Courtney look disgusted. "Damn. I don't have another one. I hope the salt water doesn't make it worse."

"I have a Red Sox's hat you can borrow."

"Fuck that, I'd rather look ugly. I'm a Yankee fan."

Logan chuckled. "So, what's it going to be Courtney?"

She stood up and sighed. "Tell Jason he doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I think I'll go to California for a while. I have an old high school friend that moved there. I'll stay with her for awhile."

Logan stood up. "That's the best idea you've had in a long time. But, you should fix your hair first." He said smirking.

Courtney glared at him. "I can't prove it but I know you were behind that."

Logan smiled. "You're right, you'll never prove it."


	35. Chapter 35 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for those who continue to comment! I appreciate it!

Chapter 35 - Recovery

Emily sat next to Cooper's bed. It had been a crazy day. Her body was starting to feel run down after all the excitement. Being in that basement and listening to the bombs go off and the gunfire had been really frightening. Her and Audrey had just held on to each other for dear life; both of them shaking. She never wanted to have to go through that again. And watching Jason get stabbed—there were just no words for how horrifying that was.

Cooper had opened his eyes and watched her shiver. "Cold?" He whispered as Emily's jerked her head up.

"Oh my God, you're awake." She said standing up.

The nurse heard her and came in. "Mr. Barrett, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a mac truck." He said softly.

She nodded. "You were shot and lost a lot of blood. We almost lost you during surgery, but thankfully you decided to stay with us."

"Thank God." Emily added.

Cooper moved his hand and Emily held it.

"We have you on pain meds and you just let me know if it gets to be too much."

"Thirsty."

Emily got him some water and a straw."

"Thanks."

She settled back down in her chair. "I was so worried about you."

"I'll be fine."

Emily sighed. "I'm sure you want to know how everyone is."

Cooper nodded.

"Jason has a stab wound but he's doing well after surgery."

"And Cody was shot in the arm but he had surgery and is doing well too."

Cooper smiled. "Good."

He closed his eyes. "Tired."

"I know. You rest. I'm not going to leave you."

He squeezed her hand and fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to Jason's very concerned eyes.

"Hi." He said softly. "You sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, you're very comfortable."

He smiled. "Good."

She peeled herself off his body and pushed herself up and then off the bed. "I'll be right back."

Jason nodded and watched her go into the bathroom. He was worried. Yesterday had been a huge eye opener for her and he wasn't sure where her head was at.

Elizabeth came back out and sat down.

"We need to talk." He said quietly.

"I know. I feel like I failed mob girlfriends 101." She said dejectedly.

Jason smiled. "I'm just worried…."

"That I can't handle your life style?"

Jason nodded.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "At the lake, everything happened so fast, I really didn't have time to think and I had Michael to take care of. But, yesterday was a whole other level of craziness. Huddling in a corner scared shitless while bombs went off outside and gunfire sounded like it was firing in all directions. I mean, it was just surreal."

Jason nodded.

"And then Ric was going to shoot you and I yelled because I couldn't lose you, even if that meant he would take me. I was so scared Jason. And I know I freaked and got sick. But, I'm not going to apologize for that because we all handle things differently. Clearly, I haven't reacted the same way each time something bad has happened, but I'm human and I don't know that I ever want to get used to that level of violence."

"I understand." He said. She was not him. She couldn't just shut off her emotions like he did. "Does that mean you aren't having any second thoughts?"

She frowned and looked up at him. "You mean about being with you?"

He nodded yes.

"Jason, I'm not going anywhere. That was the first time I've ever dealt with something that monumental. But, if all I did is hurl and have a panic attack, I'd say I fared much better than you."

He smiled.

"I'll try to do better next time."

"I'm hoping there won't be one."

She nodded. "Either way, you're stuck with me. Just have Francis bring a paper bag just in case."

Jason smiled. "Come here."

She climbed back up on the bed and laid next to him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Mac walked into Jason's room. "We're transporting Ric in a few hours, so you should probably keep Elizabeth in here with you.

Jason nodded. "Thanks for the heads up."

"And for the record, I want to make sure he ends up in a jail cell. So, anything you can turn over to us that will help do that, would be much appreciated."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good.

Elizabeth walked in the room. She had taken a shower and changed.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need to get your statement."

She looked over at Jason.

"It's okay."

She sat down.

"Had you ever met Ric Lansing before yesterday?"

"No."

"Why did you think he was stalking you then?"

"Because he left roses and a note about my grandmother's house on my bed. It was something about us being together. There were a few notes actually."

"Do you still have the notes?" He asked.

Jason spoke up. "Yes. I will make sure that you get them."

Mac nodded. He wasn't used to Jason being so cooperative.

"And when you were in the basement, did he try to hurt you?"

"Yes. He grabbed me and held a gun to my head. He wanted me to come with him so we could be together."

"Did you see him hurt anyone else?"

"Yes, he shot Cody."

"You saw that?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Okay."

Mac stood up. It frustrated him that they hadn't reported what Ric did at Audrey's house. But, it didn't surprise him. He still believed that Jason would have beat Ric to death if he hadn't shown up and part of him wouldn't have blamed him. "I'll be in touch." He said walking out.

"You did good."

She shrugged. "I wasn't sure how much I should say but I didn't really want to bring up Trevor."

"I think Mac will have plenty of evidence against him. I'm not worried either way because Ric will get what he deserves in the end."

She nodded. "Good."

Logan walked in the room.

"You taking a break from Courtney?"

Logan smiled. "Courtney has left the building. She's on a plane to California as we speak."

Jason frowned. "Alive or dead?"

Liz chuckled.

"Alive. She's going to stay with a girlfriend and get some perspective."

"Your suggestion?"

Logan nodded.

"Damn. I think you have a big raise coming to you."

Logan grinned. "Thanks boss."

Jason smiled. "Are you going to stick around or go back to the island?"

"I don't want to leave Cooper just yet. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay for a while."

"That's cool. Can you look after Emily while Cooper is down?"

He nodded. "Sure. Are you getting out of here today?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm supposed to, but we'll see what happens."

Leo walked into the room. "Okay Mr. Morgan, time to check that wound."

Leo checked his wound and changed the bandage. "It's draining which is to be expected. I honestly would rather you stay in here one more night."

Jason groaned as Elizabeth threw him a look.

"I'm not trying to punish you. But, you're still bleeding a little and you have a slight infection. We're giving you some antibiotics intravenously, so I'd rather monitor that here."

He looked over at Elizabeth who was pleading with him with her eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay one more day but tomorrow, I'm out of here."

Leo smiled. "Good."

"Can I at least have normal food?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

Logan smiled. "You want me to make a Kelly's run?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"Bring me a number 7 and your bonus might just double."

Logan grinned. "What can I get you Ms. Webber."

"It's Elizabeth and I'll have the turkey club."

"Coming right up." Logan said walking out.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Anything for you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey adjusted Cody's sling. "Francis said they had a cleanup crew over at the house and the broken windows were replaced. So, it's livable. But, that I shouldn't look outside because it looks like a warzone."

Cody nodded.

They walked towards Jason's room.

"You can have the guest room until your wound heals a little more. There's too much of a risk for infection so you're stuck with me for a few days."

Cody smiled. "Thank you Audrey. I appreciate it."

"You just want my chocolate soufflé."

He grinned. "I just can't get anything past you."

They walked into Jason's room. Elizabeth stood up and gave Cody a hug. "I'm glad that you're alright."

He smiled. "Me too."

She gave Audrey a big hug too.

"How is your blood pressure?"

"I'm fine—good as new."

She looked over at Jason and frowned as she moved towards the bed. "You look pale."

"It's the florescent lighting." Jason quipped.

She scowled and then fussed with his blanket and got him some fresh water as Jason and Cody tried not to smile.

"I want to thank you for saving my granddaughter and me."

"I would do anything for both of you."

Audrey smiled. "If I had my fire place poker instead of that useless gun, I could have taken him myself."

Jason chuckled. "I don't doubt that. Maybe we'll have to add that to our arsenal."

"I'm going to be staying with Audrey for a few days. And she insisted on making me chocolate soufflé tomorrow."

Liz frowned. "That is just so wrong."

Audrey grinned. "Of course I will make it for you both after Jason is feeling better."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Come on Cody, you need to rest." She said grabbing him by his good arm."

He winked at Elizabeth and let Audrey lead him into the hallway.

"I think you've been replaced." Jason said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should shave my head and start packing some heat."

Jason laughed. "You really have to stop watching t.v."

She grinned. "You don't say packing heat?"

"Uh, no."

She smacked his leg lightly. "Brat."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"Yeah…yeah."


	36. Chapter 36 – An Assist

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it!

Chapter 37 – An Assist

Edward walked into Jason's room. Elizabeth had gone to make sure that Emily had eaten something.

"I heard they decided to keep you another day. Your grandmother is very worried about you."

Jason watched him sit down. "I'll be okay. It's not life threatening."

"Tell that to Lila." Edward said patting his hand.

"Is she keeping out of trouble?" Jason asked.

Edward smiled. "She's at the house with Spongelli."

Jason chuckled as Edward grinned. "I think you like him more than you let on old man."

Edward made a face. "He's kind of annoying like Dillon."

Jason smiled.

"I want you to know that we're working on getting you out. The perfect plan takes time."

Jason sighed. "Just be careful."

"Don't you worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves. Where do you think you got your survival skills from? It certainly wasn't Alan." Edward said rolling his eyes.

Jason smirked.

Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Edward asked before giving her a hug.

"I'm okay. How's Lila?"

"She's as lovely as ever."

Liz smiled.

"Well, I need to go check on Emily. Take care my boy." He said squeezing Jason's arm.

"I will."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey got Cody settled onto the couch and then walked around the house inspecting it.

"How's it look?" Cody called out.

She walked back into the room. "Well, the house has seen better days but it could have been much worse."

"It will be good as new in a couple of weeks."

She sat down. "I don't even want to go down into the basement."

"Then don't. Jason is taking care of everything. You don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you Cody."

He smiled. "Want to watch a movie?"

Audrey smiled and grabbed the remote. "Sure, let's see what's on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly carefully pushed Sonny into Jason's room.

Jason smiled. "Sonny, it's good to see you."

"It's great to get out of that room. When I heard that they kept you for another day, I wanted to make sure that I came to see you."

"I'm okay. I got lucky."

Sonny nodded. "I heard that Ric is in jail."

Jason nodded. "Right where he belongs."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Have you been able to walk?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, but I'm doing strength exercises. I think they are going to let me go home in a few days if I agree to hire a nurse part time and take it easy."

"I know you'll be glad to get out of here."

Sonny was doing better than Jason had thought he would.

"I can't wait."

Liz could tell his breathing wasn't back to normal and figured him going home in a few days was just wishful thinking. Something she knew all too well from dealing with Jason.

Epiphany walked inside the room. "Okay Mr. Corinthos, it's time to get back."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You think Diane could get a restraining order?"

Jason smiled. "You could try."

Epiphany shook her head and walked back out.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day Jason was allowed to go home and Elizabeth fussed over him for several days and Jason let her; knowing that she needed to do it. Cooper was in a regular room and Cody was out of his sling. He stayed on another day longer than he had to at Audrey's because they both liked the company and then headed back to his apartment.

Jason walked up behind Elizabeth in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her; nuzzling into her neck.

Liz chuckled. "I know what you are doing Jason Morgan."

He grinned. "What?"

"Don't even think about it. You are not ready."

Jason groaned. "There is nothing wrong with my….."

"Unusually large appendage?" She said raising her brow.

"I'm still not seeing what the problem is."

She turned around and looked up at him. "You do realize what happens when you have an orgasm, right?'

Jason looked at her quizzically. "I know it's been a while, but I think I do remember that."

"I can't imagine that would be a good thing for a stomach wound."

Jason frowned. "I don't think I'd be thinking about my stomach if you're sitting on top of me."

She rolled her eyes. "You think this isn't torture for me too? But I'm not going to risk your recovery. When you go to see the doctor in two days, we'll ask."

The timer went off and Elizabeth turned back around and took out the roast.

"Smells good." He said looking over her shoulder.

She placed it on the counter and turned back around and kissed him. "Go sit down and I'll bring you a plate."

Jason smiled and she watched him walk away. Since he had come home, he had been trying to get her into bed every chance he got and it took everything in her to turn him down. If Leo didn't agree that he could have sex when they saw him, she was not going to be a happy camper.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward watched Vinny Scalero walk into his office with a guard. Everyone else had left for the day and it was just them.

"Mr. Quartermaine, my time is precious." He said taking a seat.

Edward nodded. "I certainly understand that."

"I have to admit, I'm here more out of curiosity than anything else."

Glancing between the boss and the guard, Edward cleared his throat and picked up the envelope that was laying in front him. "Can you ask your guard to stand outside? What I need to discuss with you has to stay in this room."

Vinny looked over at his guard. "Do as he says."

The large man nodded and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"My grandson wants out."

Vinny started to chuckle. "There is no out. Jason knew what he signed on for. Is he really sending his grandfather to do his bidding now? I know he was hurt but this is a little extreme."

"Jason doesn't need me to fight his battles. He doesn't even know this meeting is taking place."

Vinny shifted. "He can't leave. He knows too much and the Corinthos organization would crumble if he left right now. Sonny is still recovering."

"Suppose he agrees to wait until Sonny takes back the reigns?"

Vinny stood up. "Mr. Quartermaine, you are wasting my time."

Edward stood up and handed him the thick envelope. "I have a lot on you Mr. Scalero; dates, times, accounts, you name it. It's all there."

Vinny stared at him with disbelief, for a moment, and then sat back down and opened the envelope. There were surveillance photos, ledgers, graves, it was enough evidence there to put him in jail for several lifetimes. "This is outrageous. You have no idea who you are fucking with." He growled.

"You are the one who is outrageous. I'm just doing what needs to be done. And by the way, if anything should happen to me, this information will not only be sent to the F.B.I, but it will go to news outlets, and be released on the internet. Should you agree to my terms, it will never see the light of day."

Vinny tried to reign in his anger. "If you think that I'm going to take this lying down old man, you're crazy."

Edward smiled. "I'm not crazy, I'm just that good. My family means everything to me Mr. Scalero. I would do anything to get my grandson away from the likes of you. When it comes to a vote, you will support him leaving. If you don't, then you'll be wearing an orange jump suit instead of the Italian brand you're wearing. Do I make myself clear?" He said pounding his fist on the desk for effect.

Vinny was tempted to shoot him between the eyes. But, he wasn't a stupid man. He knew that Edward had him; not mention that he didn't want to be on the other end of one of Jason's barrels. He would do what he had to do in order to avoid a prison sentence. Standing up, he shook his head. "Fine, I'll vote yes. But, you better call off whoever you have looking into my business. You made your point and I agree to do what you asked, so it ends right now."

Edwards nodded. "I agree."

Vinny walked towards the door and then turned back towards Edward. "I would suggest that you have a guard with you when you tell Dominic. He has a really bad temper and he'll shoot before he thinks; especially when he's cornered." He said before walking out.

Edward's hand was shaking and he took a shaky breath. Spinelli's voice suddenly permeated the room. "Disgruntled one."

"Dear God Spunghouli, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry."

Edward took a bottle of scotch out of his bottom drawer and poured himself a glass and then downed it. That was the craziest thing he's ever done.


	37. Chapter 37 – You Complete Me

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol You guys make it sound bad that Liz and Jason like to have sex with each other. Their relationship is pretty new so it's par for the course. They were going at it like rabbits before he got stabbed. He's being the same way he was before.

A little birdie gave me a story idea based on the last chapter and I'm really excited!

Chapter 37 – You Complete Me

Elizabeth watched Jason sleep. He looked so peaceful. Her eyes traced the scar from his latest wound and then she found herself visually inspecting his old ones.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Not long."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at your scars."

Jason pulled her closer. "Are you worried?"

"It's not that. I just don't like thinking about you in pain."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. It will be weird giving it all up."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not really. It's just all I know. And even though I'm tired of it, I'm having a hard time figuring out what I want to do."

"We'll figure it out together."

"I know that you were going to get a job in September, but I was wondering if you'd put it off a little longer."

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could travel; maybe start in Italy. I can have my motorcycle shipped ahead of time and we could travel everywhere."

Liz smiled. "That sounds really nice. Do you plan on coming back?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure how it's going to play out. They might force me to leave. How would you feel about that?"

Liz laid back down on his chest. "Well, I think that I would be okay. I would miss my grams, but maybe she could come visit."

"What about your career?"

Jason couldn't imagine living his life without her but he was asking her to put her life on hold and he just wanted to make sure that she was okay with that.

"I can be a nurse anywhere."

"I know. But, we haven't been together that long so I feel like I'm asking for a lot."

Liz looked up at him. "You and I both know that time doesn't make a difference. We're in love and that's all that matters."

"I am in love with you Elizabeth. You complete me."

Liz smiled. "God you're so sexy."

Jason grinned. "Get in the shower woman. We have a doctor to go see."

He kissed her.

"If it weren't for what you just said, I'd think you just want me for a body." She said teasing him.

Jason looked deep into her eyes. "While your body is absolutely exquisite, what makes it so perfect is you Elizabeth; your passion, your light and laughter—everything about your personality makes you shine. Even if I couldn't make love to you, I'd still want to be with you every second of the day."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears and she got onto her knees and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Last one in…." She said quickly crawling to edge of the bed. She slid off it and made a face at him before running into the bathroom and he chuckled. He'd make her pay for that later.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took off his shirt and laid on the hospital bed. Leo was running a little late, so he was counting the ceiling tiles. Elizabeth was outside talking to Monica.

She came in and sat down. "She wanted to know when we could come over to dinner."

Jason nodded. "I'll see what is going on this week."

Leo walked in. "Hello, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I think it's healing pretty well."

"Let's take a look."

Leo examined the scar and area surrounding it. "You're right, it's healing quite nicely."

Jason smiled. "Can I go back to work?"

"Yes. I still wouldn't lift anything over 10 lbs. for another week."

Jason nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Any other questions?"

Elizabeth smirked.

"Um….is sex okay?" Jason asked quietly.

Leo smiled. "Yes, but again no lifting or over exerting yourself. In other words, make her do the work." He said before ducking out.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't be mad at me."

She threw his shirt at him. "We have a stop to make first."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz knocked on the door of the cottage. Emily opened it smiling. "Hey guys."

"How's the patient?" Jason asked.

"See for yourself. He's in the bedroom."

Jason walked to the bedroom that Carly had stayed in and Cooper was sitting on the bed with the t.v. remote in his hand.

"Hey boss."

Jason smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Emily is spoiling me. How are you?"

"I just got back from the hospital and everything checked out."

"Cody and Johnny stopped by earlier, but Emily kicked them because it was time for my breakfast."

Jason shook his head. "You're loving this aren't you?"

Cooper grinned. "What do you think?"

He hadn't had anyone take care of him in a long time and he loved spending time with Emily. They were really getting to know each other.

"Cooper, I was thinking that when Emily goes back to college, that you could be her guard."

Cooper's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"If you're up to it, I think it would be good. But, don't distract her too much. She's in school and needs to concentrate. And I need you to focus on making sure that she's safe."

Cooper nodded. "I get it. I'll make sure she studies. And you know that when I'm in guard mode, I take it serious."

Jason knew that. It was one of the reason he had suggested it in the first place.

Emily and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Hey Coop." Elizabeth said smiling.

Emily sat down on the bed next to him. "What were you two up to?"

Jason smiled. "Something that you'll really like."

"What's that?"

"Cooper will be your guard when you go back to school."

Emily grinned. "Cool."

"If your grades start to suck, I'll replace him with someone hardcore."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"We've got to go. But, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila looked over at Edward. "Edward, you've had Spinelli locked up in the study since early this morning."

"Oh, he's fine. He has chips and that god awful soda. There's a bathroom attached. What else does he need?"

Lila sighed. "He needs real food and everyone needs a break once in a while."

"Lila, what Spinulli needs is to get us the information we need to free Jason."

"I know dear, but you have to let him have breaks. Honestly Edward…"

Edward sighed. "I'll compromise. Alice." He yelled.

Alice rushed into the room. "Yes."

"Have cook make Spitunni a sandwich to go with his chips."

Alice smirked but didn't move. "I'll get right on that."

Lila shook her head.

"Who are we taking down next?" Lila asked.

"I believe his name is Dominic."

"Right…I remember. I think he was the testy one."

"Well then I shall handle him." Lila said firmly.

"Lila, I don't think…"

"Edward, why should you have all the fun? Besides, how can anyone be mad at this face?" She said smiling brightly.

Edward grinned. "You do have a point. But, I can't let you go in there alone."

Alice spoke up. "I'll go in with her."

"That's a good idea. You could choke him out if he gets out of line."

Alice smiled. "No one hurts Ms. Lila."

"You bet your sweet….."

"Edward, you just work with Spinelli on getting the information and then we'll set up a meeting at the office."

Edward nodded. "Consider it done my dear."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down on the bed and took his shoes off. Elizabeth had gone into the bathroom and he smiled thinking about the naughty look she had given him.

The door opened and she was in her underwear. He watched her saunter towards him; stopping between his legs. He kissed her stomach and laid his head on it, savoring the warmth of her skin.

"I could fall asleep just like this." He said nuzzling into her.

Liz grinned. "I think that I would be a tad uncomfortable."

She could feel him smile.

"We'll think of something."

"Of course, if you'd rather sleep…."

Jason laid wet kisses across her belly as Liz shivered.

"I missed you." She said softly. Grabbing his shirt, she helped him take it off and then leaned down to kiss him.

Jason worshipped her mouth as Liz moaned. Pulling back he stood up and she undid his pants and pushed his boxers down before taking him in her mouth.

"Elizabeth." He whispered as her tongue made his body jolt.

She continued to suck, lick, and pump him until he was rock hard. And then standing back up, she took off her bra and Jason cupped her breasts and ran his finger across her nipple.

"We can torture each other later. I need you now." Liz said before slipping out of her panties.

Jason sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard as Liz straddled him and then kissed him senseless before impaling herself and his cock, which was buried completely inside of her as they both moaned. Elizabeth made love to Jason until they both were completely sated.


	38. Chapter 38 - Disclosure

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Leeleelayla5 – Honestly, I hate Tom Cruise and only saw part of that movie once. So, I wasn't really thinking of that movie at first but then remembered and kind of groaned. It's hard as a writer because there are only so many ways to say certain things, like you're my everything or my world etc. It gets redundant. And I avoided using that phrase before, but they summed up how he felt so I just said screw it, knowing someone would make that connection. But from Jason's point of view, he doesn't know pop culture. So, he was just speaking from the heart. I'm sure people have said that to each other before that movie too lol. They don't own the words and I was certainly not trying to quote a movie. What hasn't been said in a movie anyway?

Chapter 38 - Disclosure

Two months had passed. Everything had gotten back to normal and Jason was going through the mundane day to day activities that were his life. Sonny was doing a lot better. He had a slight limp and his stamina wasn't good, but he was functioning as the boss again with Jason's assistant.

Jason walked into his office. "Sonny, we need to talk."

"What's up?" He asked putting the paper down that he had been reading.

"I want out."

Sonny scowled. "What?"

Jason sat down. "I want out. Of course I'll give you a few more months to recuperate. But after that, one way or another, I'm gone."

Sonny stared at him for a moment before speaking. "That just isn't acceptable."

"Look, I hate what I do. I'm tired of it and I want to go make a life with Elizabeth."

"Why can't you do that here?"

"I don't know where I'll end up. But, I'm not sure that the five families will allow me stay."

"If this is some kind of prank you guys are pulling on me, it's not fucking funny Jason." He said slamming his hand down onto the desk.

"I'm not joking Sonny. I'm going to leave and you need to start preparing for it and choose a new second."

Sonny threw his stapler across the room. "No, I won't allow it." He yelled.

"I'm not asking you Sonny, I'm telling you."

"You can't just walk away. This organization depends on you."

"Too bad, I need to do what is best for me for once in my life." He said standing up. "I have put this business before my own happiness since you hired me. When is it enough?" Jason asked loudly.

"You need to leave right now." Sonny said angrily. He couldn't hear another word from Jason's mouth.

Jason left and he could hear Sonny start to destroy his office. And not wanting to delay it any longer, he went to see Carly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He slowly walked into their living room. It could go either with Carly, but he mostly expected it to end badly. Like Sonny, she didn't do well with change.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Carly asked. "I thought that you and Sonny had a meeting."

"We did."

She sat down. "Why do you look like it didn't go well? What happened? Are we in danger?"

"No. Carly, in a few months, I'm leaving the business. I want out."

Carly frowned. "What are you talking about Jason? You're happy with us. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm going to travel for a while and then I just don't know."

Carly nervously fidgeted with Michael's toy that she was holding.

"I don't understand. Is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

"No, Elizabeth is fine; we're fine. I have hated my job for a long time. I just want to find something I like to do and spend time traveling with Elizabeth for a while. This isn't a normal life that we lead. It takes a toll on you. I'm tired of cleaning up messes and constantly looking over my shoulder."

Carly's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"You'll be fine. You don't need me. Just stop doing crazy things."

Carly smiled a little as she wiped her eyes. "I take it that Sonny didn't take the news well?"

Jason shook his head. "No, he did not."

"He'll take this as a betrayal."

"I'm hoping that he'll act like a friend in the end. I'm not trying to be anyone's enemy here. But, I don't care how he takes it. It's not his decision anyway. I just want to have a life separate from all the violence."

"I love you Jase and God knows that I will miss you like hell. But, if this is what you need to do, then I'll support you; even if it kills me."

Jason hugged her. "Thank you. You and Michael can always come and visit."

Carly smiled. "I'll remember that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila waited in Edward's office with Alice on her left and Cody on her right. Jason had clued Cody in on what was going on and swore him to secrecy.

Dominic entered and sat down with his enforcer standing behind him. He smiled at Lila. "Mrs. Quartermaine, it's lovely to meet with you."

Lila smiled. "Likewise, thank you for agreeing to talk to me."

Dominic nodded. He was curious why she had summoned him. He figured it was about some charity event. While some people frowned upon the money he made and turned away his donations, Lila had never done that. She was always willing to use it for good; which is why he respected her.

"I cannot stress enough, the confidentiality of this meeting. Can he be trusted?" She asked looking up at the stone faced man standing in front of the door.

Dominic looked back at his enforcer. "Of course."

"Very well, I shall begin then. I'm sure you are curious."

He nodded. "Very."

"As you know, my grandson works for Sonny Corinthos."

Dominic frowned. He wasn't expecting her to talk about business.

"Once Sonny has fully recuperated, Jason wants out of the business."

"Jason knows that will not be possible. He knows too much and there are too many people that would still be after him. But the better question is why he would send you to fight his battles for him? Does he think that because you are a nice person that I will somehow not be pissed that this conversation is even happening?"

"Jason doesn't know I'm speaking to you. Nor does it matter to me how you feel about him leaving. I am not asking you to let him out, I am telling you to do so." She said firmly.

Dominic knew a demand and veiled threat when he heard one. "Or you'll do what?" He said leaning forward, trying to intimidate her.

Lila smiled. "I will bring you down."

Dominic stood up and Cody put his hand on his gun. Alice clenched her fist and glared.

"Now you listen here..." Dominic stammered, completely taken off guard by Lila's demand and sweet demeanor.

"You might be able to stand above me and huff and puff, but I'm not intimidated by you. You're a smart man, maybe you should ask yourself why that is." She said cryptically.

Dominic's jaw clenched. "I would hate to offend you…." He frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Look, I don't care how old you are or how sweet you look. There is absolutely no way in hell I will let Jason leave the business.

He turned to walk out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lila said as Alice held out a thick envelope as Dominic stared at it.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Alice barked shoving it into his hands. "Show some respect. You can read, can't you?"

Dominic angrily opened up the package and flipped through it. The more he read, the angrier he got and the more he cursed under his breath. "This is an outrage. If you think I can let you live after this…"

"Oh you will let me live because if you don't, all that information will be released to the F.B.I. and every news outlet. You will be destroyed and probably serve the rest of your life in a federal penitentiary." Lila said smiling.

She watched his face contort. He looked like he was about to explode.

"This means—what is that saying?" Lila said pretending to rifle through her memory. "Oh yes, this means that I've got you by the balls Mr. Taglianni. Wouldn't you say so Alice?"

Alice grinned. "Absolutely Ms. Lila."

Dominic wasn't in the least bit amused. "What do you want in exchange for burying this information?

"When the vote comes up on whether to let Jason go, you will support him or you will rue the day that you ever laid eyes on this sweet grandmother."

"There is nothing sweet about you." Dominic growled.

Lila opened the cookie tin on the desk and smiled. "What you like some cookies to go?"

Dominic glared at her and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Cody wiped away the sweat on his brow. Lila had some big cajones and he had been sure that he was going to have to take a bullet on her behalf. Audrey would probably throttle him if he got shot again. But, then he would get more chocolate soufflé.

Spinelli's voice filtered into the room. "Formidable one, that was awesome."

Lila grinned.

"Shut it Spumoni, you're stealing my thunder. Lila dear, you were—as always, outstandingly cunning. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place."

"Oh Edward, you are so sweet. I love you too."

Cody smiled. If Jason knew what just went down, he'd go ballistic. And he sure wasn't going to be the one who delivered that kind of news.

"We'll have her home soon Mr. Edward."

"Thank you Alice. I know you were itching to put him in a choke hold. Maybe you could practice on Tracy later."

Alice cracked her knuckles. "Consider it done."


	39. Chapter 39 – True Intentions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are loving Lila and Edward. There's a little twist with Sonny this chapter.

Chapter 39 – True Intentions

Carly watched Sonny walk into the house and head straight for the decanter and she sighed; glad that she had already put Michael to bed.

She plopped down onto the couch. "Sonny, you want to talk about it?"

He downed the brandy and didn't answer.

"He didn't betray you."

Sonny spun around. "Why can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut?"

"Don't you talk to me like that Sonny. I am your wife, not your punching bag. I get that you are mad about Jason leaving. I don't want to see him go anymore than you do. But, you can't stop him. Whether or not he leaves on good or bad terms is entirely up to you."

"Dammit Carly." He said sinking onto the couch. "I'm sorry."

She rubbed his back. "What is really making you upset?"

"I—I was going to try and leave the business. I figured that Jason could run it."

Carly's mouth dropped open.

"After almost dying, it kind of freaked me out. Michael is thriving and we're happy. Can you blame me for wanting to leave?"

Carly didn't know what to say. His confession wasn't the least bit expected. Sonny liked the power of being a mob boss. For him to want to give it all up meant he was scared. "Sonny, I didn't realize it had affected you in that way. But, you can't take this out on Jason. He has done nothing but stand by us and protect us and our son. You two are friends."

Sonny put his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do. If Jason is laying the groundwork, there's no way they will let me leave too."

"I'm sorry. What about Maximus? Do you think he'd be interested in buying you out?"

"I didn't think about him; maybe."

"It's worth a try. We could go to the island and stay there. Maybe you could run the casinos and concentrate on that."

Carly knew darn well that Sonny would need to be in charge of something. He had spent too many years being a boss. Maybe Maximus would be willing to make some kind of deal where he takes charge, but Sonny gets a small percentage plus the island.

Sonny nodded. "Thanks for talking me down Carly. I'll talk to Jason tomorrow and apologize."

She kissed him on the cheek. She really didn't want to live on the island but she would do it for him and Michael. They just had to hope that Maximus would be game.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Audrey met with Lila and Edward.

"So, how's the plans going?" She asked.

"Very well." Lila said smiling. "We have one more to go for majority rule. Spinelli is going to see who has the most infractions and go from there.

"I get the next one." Audrey said.

Edward and Lila looked at each other. "Audrey, that wasn't the plan."

"I want to do this for Elizabeth. She deserves a safe life with the man she loves."

Lila frowned. "How about we play good cop, bad cop?"

Audrey chuckled. "That sounds like fun."

Edward scowled. "Why do you two get to have all the fun?"

"Don't be a sore loser Edward, it doesn't become you."

"Spinderelli." Edward yelled. "Get in here."

Spinelli came running into the room. "You rang Disgruntled one?"

"I'll show you disgruntled. What do you have for us?"

"Well—um—I…." Spinelli stammered as he fidgeted.

"Alice, what did you feed him for breakfast, speed?"

Lila shook her head. "Edward, let the dear boy talk."

Edward muttered under his breath as Spinelli finally got his thoughts together. "Might I suggest that we focus on Tommy Giarrella?"

"Do you have the goods on him?" Edward asked.

"More than enough to get what we want."

Edward grinned. "That's good my boy. I knew I could count on you."

Spinelli smiled.

Lila sat contently in her chair thinking about the gift they were about to give Jason. He was going to get to start over and nothing made her happier.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat on a bench at the docks. There was an actually a small breeze coming over the water, and after the hot, sticky day, it was very refreshing.

"May I sit?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded.

"Look, about yesterday…."

"Sonny…"

"No, let me finish. You caught me off guard Jason. I wasn't expecting you to bail. There are some things you didn't know."

"What's going on?"

"I was going to quit myself."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"After almost dying and Carly and Michael being in serious danger, it just made me see that maybe I need to reassess my life. Michael already lost AJ. They deserve better than this."

Jason didn't even know what to say. Sonny had completely taken him by surprise.

"So, we'll see what the other families say about you leaving. They won't let me go the same way, so I'm going to call Maximus tomorrow and feel him out; see if he would buy me out and let me have the island and casino."

Jason nodded. "He might go for that. He was always itching to get into New York."

"That's what I'm counting on. I'm also giving you a percentage. You deserve it."

"I don't know what to say."

Sonny patted him on the leg. "Just say you'll keep in touch."

Jason nodded. "I will."

Sonny stood up slowly. "When are you going to approach them?"

"Soon."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jason watched him walk towards Max and then turned back to the water. The business that had changed his life was about to be dismantled and he did have mixed feelings about that. There was no turning back now. Everything was about to change.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason threw his keys down and went upstairs. He pushed open the bedroom door and Liz was sleeping. Quickly he took off his clothes and climbed in beside her and she immediately went into his arms. He loved how perfectly she fit against his body. He hadn't allowed himself to really believe that all of this would work because deep down he figured the five families would reject him. But, now, he couldn't help but visualize the places they would go see together. Jason wanted to show Liz the world and he couldn't wait to get started.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason was awakened by pounding on his door. He scrambled out of bed and put his jeans on.

Elizabeth looked up at him still groggy. "Jason?"

"It's okay, wait here."

He ran out of the bedroom and Elizabeth went to the bathroom and threw on her clothes. She had a really bad feeling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door. "Mac?"

"I'm sorry Jason, but I need you to come down to the station with me."

"For what?"

"Were you on the docks last night?"

Jason frowned. "Mac, you know I can't answer your questions without my lawyer."

Mac nodded. "Put your shoes on and lets go then."

Elizabeth came downstairs and was surprised to see two cops standing near the door. "What's going on?"

"We need to question Jason about his whereabouts last night."

She looked over at him.

"Call Diane."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's phone from the desk and dialed.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"I love you too."

He watched him disappear as Diane picked up her phone.

"Diane, it's Elizabeth. Mac just took Jason down to the station. Can you meet him there?"

"I'm on my way."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane arrived before Jason. She was trying to find out what the charges were but they wouldn't say anything until Mac got there. She watched them lead Jason over to a chair and he sat down. At least they hadn't used handcuffs.

"Do you want to tell me why you dragged my client down here? Was it a slow morning?" Diane quipped.

"You do realize that I'm the good guy, right?"

"That's debatable. Now why are you harassing Mr. Morgan yet again? Have you already reached your monthly quota?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "We got a tip that there was a murder on the docks last night and that Jason was the one who killed him."

"And does this tip have a name or are we speaking in hypotheticals?"

"He does, but right now we need to know where Jason was around 3:00 a.m."

Elizabeth strode into the station. "That's easy. He was in bed with me."

Mac nodded.

"Perhaps you could have just asked that question before you dragged Jason down to the station."

"You know he won't talk without you present."

"As it should be. Since Mr. Morgan has an iron clad alibi, what else do you have?"

"We have a witness that saw him."

Diane's eyebrows went up. "Oh really? Did you do a lineup?"

"Not yet."

"Don't you think this whole situation is rather convenient?"

Mac shook his head. "Diane, I am just doing my job. Jason stays for now. And this time, I think you will have to earn your keep."


	40. Chapter 40 - Missing

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You'll find out who it is a few chapters down the line.

Chapter 40 - Missing

Elizabeth walked into the Quartermaine mansion.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?" Lila asked.

"It's Jason. Mac arrested him for a murder he didn't commit. They have a witness."

Edward frowned. "Obviously someone is railroading my grandson." He bellowed. "Spittulli." He yelled.

Spinelli ran into the room looking a little disheveled. "Yes, Patriarch of Gloom."

Edward glared at him for a second. "Do not make me withhold the chips."

Spinelli's eyes grew wide.

"Now, someone is trying to frame Jason and we need your help."

Spinelli gulped. "The grasshopper will gladly assist in freeing Stone Cold from the PCPD's inept clutches."

"We need a list of suspects." Lila said.

Alice was listening from the door. "Dominic." She called out.

Spinelli ran and grabbed his laptop and then started typing.

"Vinny." Lila added.

"What about Sonny?" Edward asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "The last I heard, they were okay."

"Maybe he just wanted Jason to make him think that they were okay." Edward says as his eyes narrowed.

"Spinelli, are you sure that no one could tell it was you that was trying to gather information?" Lila asked.

"Yes, Formidable one. I made sure that none of this could be tracked back to us."

Edward thought for a moment. "They said they had a witness. Can you hack into the keystone cops computers and find out who it is?"

Spinelli smiled. "I'm on it."

Lila looked up. "Alice, could you bring us some refreshments please?"

"Sure thing Ms. Lila."

Elizabeth sighed. "Is there something I can do?"

Edward smiled and patted her hand. "You already helped him far more than you realized my dear. We'll handle it from here. Maybe you should go try to see him. I'm sure that will make him feel much better."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Edward." She said giving a big hug to a very pleased Edward.

He waited until she left the room and then looked over at Lila. "If one of those mob buffoons did this, we are going to take them down and nothing will be left."

Lila nodded. "You won't get any arguments from me dear."

Spinelli suddenly clapped. "I got it. His name is Tom Yergin. He's a photographer."

"Damn." Edward said under his breath. "It doesn't seem like he's connected."

Lila pursed her lips. "We need to find him."

"I'm on it."

Spinelli's phone buzzed, it was Elizabeth. She had texted him asking if he found out who the witness was.

He texted back. "Beloved keeper of Stone Cold's heart, alas I have found the evil fink. His name is Tom Yergin, a photographer."

Elizabeth frowned. She was at that courthouse waiting for Jason.

"Thanks Spinelli." She typed back.

Spinelli smiled and got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited at the table and soon Elizabeth was brought in.

She sat down and put her hands on top of his. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "You shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be exactly?"

"I never wanted it to be like this."

She squeezed his hands. "Jason, I know you're being framed. In fact, Spinelli has already figured out who it is."

Jason leaned forward and she whispered the name.

"I've never heard of him."

"Maybe he's not mob related."

"That's even worse."

"Because he'll be a more reliable source right?"

Jason nodded.

"Well, your grandparents and Spinelli will figure something out."

Jason groaned. "Can you please tell one of the guys to double their guards? I worry about them."

Liz smiled. "I think there is a lot you don't know about those two."

Diane came inside the room. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi." She said still looking at Jason.

"Talk to me." Jason said to Diane.

"Based on the evidence, the judge is allowing them to hold you for the standard 48 hours. My hands are tied right now."

"What about the witness?"

"I still don't know who it is."

"We know. He's a photographer."

Diane's eyebrows shot up. "I see. He's not going to disappear is he? Because that really wouldn't help our case. I don't want to add an additional murder one to the list that Mac is already compiling."

Jason sighed. "Do you really think I'd confirm that if it was the plan?"

Diane smirked. "Hypothetically, if it was, then someone should make sure there are numerous public sightings of him and later perhaps a note or a letter."

Now Jason was the one who smirked.

"Spinelli is trying to figure out who framed Jason." Liz added.

"Good because I'm not going to sugarcoat this Jason, we're in trouble."

Jason looked down at the table. They needed a break.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny slammed down the phone and put his hands over his face. Jason was in jail, someone tried to hijack one of their shipments but thanks to Johnny failed, and his father had been worked over the previous night and was at Mercy getting treated. He was wading in shit.

Carly breezed into his office. "Hey, have you seen Jason? He hasn't returned any of my calls."

Sonny sighed. "Carly, Jason is in jail courtesy of the PCPD."

"What? Why?"

"Because they say they have a witness that will put him at the scene of the crime even though he was at Harborview."

"What about the security cameras?"

"I'm afraid they were compromised. Spinelli was able to destroy the fake ones in time, but the original ones are gone."

Carly plopped down in the chair. "Can't Diane do something?"

"Her hands are tied. Based on the witness, they have a right to hold him."

Carly hated it when either one of them were arrested, but usually Diane got them out. "There's got to be something I can do."

"There is." Sonny said firmly.

'What?"

"Stay out of it."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Elizabeth. She must be going crazy."

Sonny nodded. "See you later."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the park bench and pulled out her phone. She googled Tom's name and tried to see if she could find out where he was.

Francis scoped out the area around her. There were a few families and a man flying solo who was across the way on a bench. He was snapping a few pictures and Francis bristled when it appeared that he took one of Elizabeth who was completely entranced by whatever she was reading. He picked up his phone. "Cody, can you slip away and come down to the park?"

"Sure, what's up?" He said already on the move.

"There's a guy in the park taking pictures. I'm pretty sure he has taken a few of Elizabeth. He's just creeping me out."

"I'm almost there."

Francis looked over at Elizabeth again who was still reading. The man stood up and walked down a path. And that was when all hell started to break loose. Someone began firing and Elizabeth dove to the ground. "Francis." She screamed.

Francis tried to get to her, but every time he'd try to leave his spot, someone kept shooting and driving him back. There were kids screaming and Elizabeth looked terrified.

And then she watched as a bullet tore through Francis's arm and one looked like it hit his head and she panicked and started to run. She ran as fast as she could, not even knowing where she was going. Someone grabbed her and threw her up against a tree and she was momentarily dazed. Her eyes focused in on the man standing in front of her holding a gun. "If you want to live, don't do anything stupid."

She nodded.

"Walk towards the parking lot and when you get to the white sedan, get in the passenger seat. I'll be right behind you."

Elizabeth turned and looked around. There was no one around them and she finally started to tremble in fear; realizing that she was in big trouble.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody ran up to Francis. The cops had just pulled up and he cursed when he saw all of the blood. "Francis talk to me."

Francis opened up his eyes. "Elizabeth."

"Where is she?"

"She—ran." He barely got before he succumbed to the darkness.

Cody got up to run but Dante yelled, "Freeze."

"Dante, I wasn't even here when it happened. Please, Elizabeth Webber was here and she's missing. Francis said she ran. That's all I know. She could be hurt or in danger."

Dante stared at him for a moment before lowering his gun. "Alright go, but take Brian with you." He said looking at another officer.

Cody nodded and they both took off as the paramedics tended to Francis.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The news spread fast about what happened. The local news channels were already reporting that Elizabeth was missing and her photo was everywhere.

Audrey picked up her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Audrey, it's Lila."

"You sound stressed. Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not. Elizabeth is missing. It's all over the news."

"Are you sure she's not with Jason?"

"Jason is in jail. Someone is trying to frame him."

Audrey sat down and tried to process what Lila had just said. "He was out of the way. They got rid of Jason so that they could take Elizabeth." She said almost in a dreamlike state. "Lila, we have got to get Jason out."

"We are working on it. Spinelli thinks that he may have found something."

"Do you mind if I come over there?"

"I already sent a car."

"Thank you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dante walked to Jason's cell and grabbed the bars and Jason knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Jason, but Elizabeth is missing."

Jason stood up, his eyes filled with worry. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"There was a shootout at the park."

"Where was Francis?"

"He's in the hospital. He was shot in the arm and a bullet grazed his head. They say that he'll probably be fine, but he lost a lot of blood."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace.

"Cody came upon the scene and tried to look for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. She dropped her phone in front of the bench she must have been sitting on. We have people looking for her and her picture is all over the news."

"Dante, I need to get out of here. I am her best chance. Don't you see what they did? They took me out of commission so that they could take her."

"I'm sorry Jason but there's nothing that I can do. There is a court order in place."

Jason hit the wall with his hand. "Can you at least call the Quartermaines and make sure that Edward tells Spinelli to start looking for her?"

"Alright, I'll do it this once." He said walking away.

If Jason didn't get out of there soon, he was ready to rip the bricks out of the wall so that he could find her. He just prayed it wouldn't be too late.


	41. Chapter 41 – Help Me

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Remember, Elizabeth was never raped before. So, she doesn't know Tom. Guest – lol re: your violence comment!

By the way, after tonight, I'm probably going to start posting in the mornings PST during the week. I've been getting to bed so late and it's draining me.

Chapter 41 – Help Me

Spinelli worked feverishly to free Jason. Edward kept him supplied with his favorite nourishment as he paced up and down the hallway outside of the study.

"Ms. Lila said that you need to come sit down." Alice said.

"That poor girl is out there somewhere and they are doing God knows what to her. I swear with everything left in me that the person who did this is going to pay dearly."

The door flung open and Spinelli all most ran into them.

"What is it Spinelli?"

The young man was left speechless for a moment when he realized that Edward had called him by his proper name. "Um—I found a camera feed that shows what happened at the docks. There were men with masks that dumped the body there. So, Tom Yergin couldn't have seen Jason. He was lying."

"God job my boy." Edward said giving Spinelli a big bear hug. "Let's get that to the police."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"It took a night judge and some calls from Edward but Jason was finally walking out of the PCPD a free man."

"Johnny, do we have anything?"

He shook his head no. "I checked her phone but there were no texts and she was researching Tom on google and some social networks, but it really didn't turn up anything. I just got a call that Francis is out of surgery and awake."

"Lets go." Jason said sliding into Johnny's SUV.

As they road to the hospital, Jason called Spinelli. "Did you check surveillance video from around the park?"

"I did. There was a white sedan that left with a passenger who might be Elizabeth. She had her head down. It's registered to a Tom Baker. I did a cross search and found that he also goes by the name Tom Yergin."

Jason frowned and looked over at Johnny. "What the fuck? Do you have an address?"

"I do but Edward already sent some men to go over there and the place is empty. The landlord said he gave him back the key early in the morning."

"He was a photographer. See if you can find any of the studios he worked out of. Spinelli, we have got to find her fast."

"I'm on it." He said hanging up the phone.

Jason filled Johnny in as he parked the car and they went up to see Francis.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis watched them walk through the door. "I'm so sorry Jason." He said emotionally.

"Francis, you did the best you could. You were outnumbered. Did you get a look at any of them?"

"No, shots were flying everywhere. They definitely were professionals and knew what they were doing. Every time I tried to move bullets would fly by. I never could tell exactly where they were coming from."

Jason nodded.

"There was a man taking pictures…"

"We know. It was Tom Yergin who is really Tom Baker."

"Damn."

"Spinelli is doing some research to find him."

"I just don't understand how he's involved. Someone obviously helped him."

Jason plopped down in the chair. "None of this makes sense. This doesn't leave the room okay?"

He looked at each man and waited until they nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that one of the bosses did this to keep me from leaving?"

"It's possible." Johnny said. "But, I wouldn't go accusing anyone unless you have proof."

"Knowing Edward, Spinelli is already working on it."

Jason's phone rang. "Yeah."

"Stone Cold, I'm going to text you some addresses. I think I might know where she is. I was able to track the white sedan close to one of them."

"Great job Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Jason ended the call. "We got a lead."

"Jason, be careful. If it is one of the bosses, he might have protection." Francis called out.

Jason nodded. "I will."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up and she couldn't move. Her eyes flickered open and finally focused as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being in the car. She was alone and on a mattress. Someone had put a red dress on her and it appeared like she was in some sort of studio. There were lights shining in her eyes. The glare was so bad that she finally gave up and shut them.

Tom watched her from a monitor in the other room. He smiled. He had used chloroform on her in the car to knock her out not wanting to take the chance that she would run. Her skin was a perfect canvas for the performance art he was about to create. His body was already reacting to her. Dressing her had been tedious because he wanted her so badly. But it was no fun if they weren't fighting or yelling for him to stop. That turned him on more than anything; even the sight of their blood made him shudder.

He sharpened his knife and smiled. She would be his soon. He was jolted out of his sadistic thoughts when his phone rang.

"Make sure you take pictures along the way. I want to make Morgan suffer."

"You've given me a beautiful gift. You'll have the pictures by the morning when I'm done with her."

The man on the line paused. Tom Baker disgusted him but he was a means to an end. He needed to render Jason useless and while the man was pining over losing his girlfriend, he'd be able to focus on his real target. Elizabeth Webber was just collateral damage.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Tom walk towards her. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "Who I am is not important."

Liz frowned. "It's not fair that you know my name but I don't know yours."

"You have a fair point. My name is Tom."

The realization spread across her face making Tom grin wider. He sat the knife down and knelt over her touching her cheek as she recoiled from his touch. "I'm going to love marking your skin. It will be kind of like a beautiful apple that is bruised; all the colors working together on a beautiful canvas."

"Please don't hurt me."

Tom smiled. She was already starting to beg. "Say that again. But this time say my name."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, "Please don't hurt me Tom."

Tom pulled back his hand and smacked her across the face so hard that Elizabeth blacked out for a second.

She whimpered as her face ached; realizing that this man was going to beat her probably to death.

Tom took a picture of the developing bruise with his phone and texted it before picking up his camera and snapping away. "Did you like that Elizabeth?"

"Fuck you."

"Because it made me so hard."

Elizabeth screamed. "Somebody help me."

"No one can hear you Elizabeth. It's just you and me; the way it should be."

He cupped her breast with his hand and then ran it down her body as Elizabeth struggled against the restraints. He put the camera down and grabbed the knife as Elizabeth looked at him horrified by what would come next.

He took the blade and hovered over her stomach and then cut it open and lightly carved the letter T as Elizabeth screamed.

He laughed. "I barely cut you. I can't wait to hear what you do when I slice you open."

Elizabeth was shaking with fear as she cried. Jason couldn't help her and she was trying to be brave but she knew it was hopeless. She was going to die in this room, possibly with this man on top of her. The nausea started to build as her mind started to shut down.

He bit the fleshy part of her breast and she screamed again. He took another picture and sent it. "I hope you're wet for me Elizabeth, it will be much better for you that way."

But Elizabeth didn't hear him. She had retreated into a place in her mind where he couldn't hurt her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Jason could hear Elizabeth scream from outside the building and then it went eerily quiet which freaked Jason out even more.

"Do you see anyone around?"

"No. Maybe he is on his own. They wouldn't have expected you to get out of jail."

"Well, they must know I did by now."

Johnny nodded. "Let's try going to the back."

Jason followed him to the back of the building and when it was all clear, they went to the door. It was locked. Johnny studied it. "I think it's probably dead bolted from the inside. There's a window over there. Lets try that."

They looked through it and didn't see anything, so Johnny took out a screwdriver, and with some effort they both got it open and slid inside. It was quiet; too quiet. Since it was a smaller building, they decided to go room by room.

They walked as quietly as possible and slowly pushed open several doors but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found.

"The basement." Johnny said moving towards the last door they hadn't opened.

"It's locked." Jason said.

Johnny pulled out his kit and they started to unlock the door but neither man would be prepared for what they saw when they got down to the bottom of the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42 – Nick of Time

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I don't leave you too many cliffhangers but sometimes, I will just like the show does (evil or not). Hang in there!

Chapter 42 – Nick of Time

Tom ripped the red dress revealing her underwear and then quickly cut them off. "You're so beautiful Elizabeth." He said softly. But this time, he got no reaction. Her eyes were glassy and her body was completely limp.

He hated when they did this. It ruined everything. He shook her violently, trying to get a reaction. When that didn't work, he smacked her again but still nothing.

Angrily he stood up and took off his clothes. And then he laid on top of her. "Open your eyes bitch." He yelled.

Jason burst through the door and when he saw Tom's naked body on top of Elizabeth, he completely lost it. Yanking him of her, he began to beat Tom over and over until Johnny finally pulled him off. "Jason, Elizabeth needs you. Let me handle Tom."

Jason stood up, completely out of breath and wiped Tom's blood on the shirt the man had left on the floor. Spinning around, he saw Elizabeth's battered body and the tattered dress and he let out a gasp. Johnny handed him a blanket and Jason covered her and then carefully removed her restraints as he spoke to her softly.

Tom came too and Johnny knocked him out again. He looked around and saw the camera. "He was taking pictures."

"Destroy the camera."

Johnny grabbed it and smashed it and then took out the memory card and put it in his pocket. He would burn it later. Seeing Tom's phone , he opened it and saw the texts. "He sent pictures to someone."

"Can you see a name?"

"Just a number."

"Call Spinelli, he'll track it."

Johnny nodded and pulled out his phone.

Jason finally got all the restraints undone and Elizabeth curled into a ball and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry baby. Please Elizabeth, I'm here." Jason said lying down next to her. She was wailing; the sobs were racking her body and Jason's eyes filled with tears too. It was so hard hearing her cry like that. He wanted to touch her but he was scared too. "Elizabeth, I need to get you out of here. I have to touch you."

She cried louder and Jason heart broke. Johnny was having a hard time keeping it together too. He had already called Cody and told him to bring someone else with him so they could do cleanup and help him get Tom's body out of there so they could torture him. They were already close. He tied Tom up and put his underwear back on him because the sight of his naked body almost made him retch.

Elizabeth had started to quiet. Tears were still flowing down her face as her chest heaved. "Baby, please open your eyes."

Liz slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Jason she started to cry harder and let out a strangled yell, "Jason." She wailed as he pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much. I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

She started to calm down but then Cody and Milo ran into the room scaring her. Liz's body jolted and she clung to Jason as she shook. He quickly made sure she was covered and glared at the two men.

"Sorry." Cody said. "We'll dump him in the trunk so she doesn't have to see him.

Jason nodded and waited until they were done and then stood up with her in his arms. "Lets go." He said following Johnny to the SUV.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth didn't speak the entire way to the hospital. Jason held her and talked to her about Italy, and listening to his soothing voice made her fall asleep due to her exhaustion.

"God I hope we got to her in time." Johnny said quietly.

"Me too."

"Johnny, find out where Monica is."

Johnny made a call. "She's at the hospital. She'll be waiting for us."

"Good, I don't want Elizabeth to be alone in the exam room."

He could tell that her face was really bruised. But, other than that, she was covered with the blanket so he couldn't tell just how much damage Tom had done.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason came running off the elevator. Monica ran towards him with a gurney and he laid her down.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"She fell asleep in the car; maybe 15 minutes ago."

Monica took her pulse and noticed that Elizabeth's dress was ripped. "Did she say anything?"

"Just my name. He was….," Jason sucked in his breath, "naked, laying on top of her when I found them. I'm not sure if…." He couldn't even say it.

"It's okay Jason, I'll take care of her."

Monica and Robin tended to her and took her to an exam room. Jason paced outside in the hallway as he nervously waited to find out what her injuries were.

"I'm going to work fast before she wakes up. It will be less traumatizing for her that way."

Robin nodded and stood by Liz's head while Monica pulled off the blanket. She cut Liz out of the dress and then gasped at the teeth marks and Robin quickly cleaned it since Tom had broken the skin. She took a blood sample while Monica began her vaginal exam. "She wasn't raped." She said grabbing a blanket and putting it over Liz's lower body.

"Thank God." Robin said. "He cut her stomach but it's not bleeding.

"Is that a letter T?" Monica asked in horror.

Robin nodded. "I don't think her jaw is fractured, but we probably should do a scan just in case."

Monica couldn't hold it back any longer and wiped a tear away. "Let's get a gown on her."

Between the both of them, they managed to get it on her and tie it. Liz's eyes blinked open and she started to scream. Jason ran into the room and she sat up and he hugged her. "It's okay baby, I'm right here."

Jason looked over at his mother and she shook her head no and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to get a scan of her face to see if it's fractured."

He nodded. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Monica nodded. "I'll be right outside."

Robin touched his arm and followed Monica out of the room.

"Elizabeth, he didn't rape you." He said softly.

She clutched his shirt and started to cry as Jason rubbed her back. She started to shiver and he pulled the blanket up around her. "Baby, can you talk to me?"

She shook her head no.

"They need to do some tests. Monica will be with you the whole time okay?"

She nodded.

"Johnny and me will be right outside. No one will hurt you."

She took a deep breath and seemed to trying to gather her strength. "O…okay." She said wiping her face.

"Mom." He called out.

Monica came in. "Elizabeth, I promise I'll be there the whole time and take care of you."

Elizabeth wouldn't look at her but she nodded in response.

Jason kissed the top of her head and Elizabeth laid back. Robin came back in and checked her pupils and did some other tests and Jason stayed for that, holding her hand. When they brought the transport to take her to do the scan, he picked her up and placed her in it. They covered her up and pushed her down the hallway as Jason and Johnny followed. And while she was in the room, Audrey rushed towards them. "Where is she?"

"She's getting a scan."

Audrey reached up and touched Jason's face. She could tell he was hurting by the tortured look in his eyes.

"Please tell me that he didn't rape her."

"He didn't."

Robin came out of the room.

"Robin, the police can't know anything. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded. "Yes. Just say that you found her alone. He deserves whatever he gets." She said before giving Jason a quick hug.

"Thank you."

She wiped a tear away and walked down the hallway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Elizabeth saw Audrey, she cried as her grandmother held her and doted on her. They got her back to the room and they all waited until Monica came back with the test results.

"Elizabeth, there is no fracture. It will be sore for a while and it might take a few weeks before the bruising is gone."

Liz nodded.

"Your blood work looks fine too. You have a cut on your stomach but it's not deep and will heal. And there is bruising on your arms. Please take ibuprofen if your jaw hurts too much. I already have your prescription." She said handing Jason a bag. "There is also some sleeping pills in there if you need it."

"Can I go home?" Liz asked quietly.

"Yes, you can go."

Audrey looked over at Jason. "Can I come with you? I just can't be far from her right now."

Jason nodded. "Of course, you're always welcome."

Robin walked up and handed them some scrubs. "She can wear these home. You can carry her to the car and upstairs."

Jason nodded. He put the clothes down and walked out so Audrey and Monica could help her get dressed. A few minutes later, Monica walked out and told Jason about the bite mark and cut. He grimaced and couldn't wait to inflict pain on Tom.

Monica went back inside and Robin pushed a wheel chair into the room and Liz sat down in it. Jason held her hand as they walked towards the elevators and then headed to the parking garage. He already knew that it was going to be a really long night.


	43. Chapter 43 – Magic Kisses

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Glad that you guys were happy with the outcome! Seriously, I'm so nervous about the reveal and hope you won't be let down or anything. Gah! You'll get the reveal next chapter!

Chapter 43 – Magic Kisses

Jason got Liz settled into bed and Audrey sat down next to her. He went back downstairs to talk to Johnny. "Did you arrange for extra protection?"

"Yes. Everything is secure. The Q's have extra protection and so does Francis."

Jason sighed. "Good. Nobody else gets in here tonight. "

Johnny nodded. "I'll be on the door."

"Thank you Johnny."

"They'll have to kill me to get in here."

Jason nodded. Johnny was a good man and a friend and Jason felt better that he would be there all night. He watched him leave and then locked the door and grabbed some water before turning out the lights.

Jason walked back into the bedroom. Audrey was humming as she stroked Elizabeth's hair. He went into his dresser and pulled out a new pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Walking over to Audrey he placed them next to her. "They are brand new. They'll be big but at least you'll have something to sleep in."

Audrey nodded. "Thank you Jason. Is my bedroom far?"

"No, you can use the one right next door. I left some water on the nightstand for you. You'll be able to hear her if she gets upset."

Jason knew that Liz would probably have nightmares.

She stood up. "Thank you so much for finding her."

Jason nodded. "You're welcome."

Audrey walked out purposely leaving the door open. Jason quickly grabbed a clean tee shirt and pants and changed in the bathroom. He slipped into the bed next to Liz and she threw her arm around his waist. Holding her close, he told her how much he loved her and that he would protect her and she snuggled closer. And they laid there in peace until she woke up screaming from a nightmare.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey jolted up and it took her a minute to realize where she was. She stood up, pulling up the sweats, and then ran into their bedroom.

Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a crying Elizabeth in his arms as she sobbed.

She sat next to them and started to hum and kissed Elizabeth on her head before gently stroking her hair. She slowly quieted down and Jason was able to lay her down again. When she finally fell asleep, they stepped into the hallway.

"That was bad." Audrey said.

"I was expecting it."

"It's going to take her a little while to feel safe." Audrey said. "But she knows she has you. So, that will help."

Jason nodded. "We'll all be there for her."

Audrey went back to bed and Jason sat down next to Liz. He put his head in his hands and his whole body just trembled with anger. He felt her hand on his back and he turned around. "Baby?" He said quietly.

She pulled him towards her and he surrounded her with his warmth. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Just hold me." She said quietly.

And that is what Jason did for the rest of the night until finally, Liz fell into an exhausted sleep unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey got up and made some coffee and breakfast. She had heard them moving around in the room so she figured she'd make herself useful. Hearing the door open, she went around the corner and Cody was there.

"There's my favorite boy." Audrey said giving him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. When I heard about the shooting, I was terrified."

"I'm okay."

"How's Francis?"

"They might let him out today. So, he's doing fine."

"Good. If he needs someone to take care of him, he can come stay with me."

Cody made a face which made Audrey chuckle.

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell yeah. Let him go find his own Audrey."

Audrey grinned. "What if I promise not to make him my chocolate soufflé?"

Cody pretended to think. "I'll consider it."

"You want some coffee?"

Cody smiled. "Sure."

Jason came around the corner with Elizabeth in tow. She was looking down but Audrey thought it was good progress that she had left the room.

"I'm making you some hot chocolate." Liz looked up at Audrey and nodded her approval. She sat down and Audrey brought it to her.

Jason sat down next to her and Cody helped Audrey finish up the waffles.

"This looks great Audrey. Thank you." Jason said as he poured out some syrup.

Elizabeth took it from him and she did the same before taking a bite as she closed her eyes savoring the taste.

Audrey smiled.

Jason and Cody chatted for a bit trying to act normally, while Elizabeth just took it all in. They were all surprised when they heard someone running through the house.

Michael flew into the room. "Lizabeth." He yelled as Liz's face brightened. She pulled him onto her lap and he hugged her tightly. Then she realized what her face looked like and gasped. Michael pulled back and looked at her with concern. "That's a big owie." He said loudly.

Liz nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." She said softly.

"Want me to kiss it better? Mommy always does it for me?"

Carly watched them from the doorway. Elizabeth's jaw and cheek looked horrible but Carly was glad that she was still standing.

"Just be really gentle Michael." Jason said quietly.

He nodded. Jason smiled as Michael gently kissed her jaw.

"How's that?" He asked.

"It does feel a little bit better." Liz said smiling for the first time since she got home.

"Good. Magic kisses are very special. Mommy says it will keep on working until it's all gone."

Liz nodded. "Thank you Michael. That was just what I needed."

Carly smiled.

Michael hopped down and then climbed on Jason's lap.

Carly put a bag on the table. "That is some cover up. I thought you could use it."

"Thanks." Liz said softly.

"You're welcome. I also slipped a couple of chocolates in there. Johnny told me you were kind of an addict."

Liz gave her a slight smile. "I am."

"Michael, it's time for your play date."

"Aw mom." He said loudly.

"You have been looking forward to it all week."

"Okay, but if Lizabeth needs me to stay and protect her I will."

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

Michael went back over to her. "Don't' cry. Uncle Jason will take really good care of you. He's really strong. I'll have mommy bring me back later."

Liz smiled and wiped a tear away. "I'll look forward to it."

Michael gave her a kiss on her good cheek and then ran to his mother. "Okay, I'm ready."

Carly chuckled. "We'll swing by later if it's okay."

Liz nodded. "I'd like that."

Jason got up and walked Carly to the door and right before he opened it he gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"For bringing Michael over and making my girl smile."

Carly sighed. "I hope she feels better soon."

"Me too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli looked down at his screen. He wasn't surprised by who had framed Jason and hired Tom, but he wondered how all of this would play into what was going on. He gathered all the proof together and then texted all the interested parties. This news was not going to go over well.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door and found Francis standing there. His arm was in a sling and there was a bandage on his head but Jason couldn't help but smile. "It's good to see you." He said stepping back.

Elizabeth saw Francis and started to cry. She got up and gave him a gentle hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

She wiped her face. "It's hard right now, but I know it will get better."

They sat on the couch.

"Listen, I have to make a quick errand. Will you stay here with her?"

Francis nodded. "Sure."

"Cody is outside. I'm going to take Johnny with me."

Audrey came out with some tea. "Francis? Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Well we can't have you getting dehydrated."

"I'll have some water then."

Audrey smiled. "I'll be right back."

Liz squeezed his hand. "I was so scared for you."

"Me too but I was more worried about you."

"I was so frightened Francis. I ran but he grabbed me."

Audrey stopped in her tracks, glad that Elizabeth was opening up to someone.

"He held a gun on me and forced me to go to his car. At some point, he must have knocked me out because I came too on a mattress and I had no idea how I got there."

Francis nodded.

"I couldn't fight because I was tied up. He was just awful. He hit me and taunted me. I really thought I was going to die there." She said wiping her face. "But Jason and Johnny showed up and saved me before he could rape me. Now, I just can't get him out of my head."

Francis had his arm around her shoulder and was gently rubbing her arm. "It will be like that at first, but you are strong and I know you'll get beyond this."

"I just don't like to think about what he did to my body. I looked in the mirror this morning and he carved his initial on my stomach." She said crying harder. "How do I get that out of my head Francis?"

Francis wished he had both of his arms. Audrey came to rescue him. She sat on the other side of Elizabeth and pulled her into her arms. "I love you Elizabeth. We'll find a way for you to deal with all of this. I promise."

Francis leaned back. If only he could have fought those men off and saved her from all of the trauma. He hated to see her so broken. He really hoped that Jason was getting some more information about who helped Tom, because they deserved to die for siccing that psycho on her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down at the end of the couch and looked at the somber faces around the room. Spinelli walk in and sat across from him.

"How is Elizabeth?" Lila asked.

"She's pretty traumatized but she's strong."

"That she is." Edward said. "I'm almost scared to ask who was behind all of this. I really hope it wasn't because of any recent events." Edward said with a guilty look on his face.

Spinelli took a deep breath. "I managed to trace the evil doer's number. I couldn't get a location but I also was able to read additional texts. He used some of Joe Scully's men that survived as well as a few mercs.

He placed the picture on the coffee table and Lila gasped.

"This is all my fault." Edward said solemnly. "He wants revenge."

Alice frowned. "Then why come after Jason?"

"Because he knows that I would never let him hurt any of you. If he gets me out of the way, then he can get his revenge on Edward." Jason said softly. "Grandfather, you had no way of knowing that he would go to these lengths. Please don't blame yourself."

Edward was wringing his hands. "I don't know if I can forgive myself."

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "Elizabeth isn't going to blame you. Please don't be so hard on yourself."

Edward got up and walked towards the study. He needed to be alone for a minute.


	44. Chapter 44 – Fatal Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the comments even though I interviewed bodyguards today lol! Your guesses are interesting. Kikimoo – Audrey has been in the middle of the action, so she can't really talk. And she's practically adopted Cody lol. * Dreamlover22 came the closest with the guess!

Chapter 44 – Fatal Confrontation

Jason opened the penthouse door and went inside.

"Hey." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "Carly is bringing dinner in about an hour."

"Okay, where is Audrey?"

"She went to take a nap. I think I kept both of you awake last night."

He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "I missed you."

Liz smiled. "I missed you too."

"I know who was behind all of this."

Liz took a deep breath. "Go on."

"It was Garrett Floyd."

Liz frowned. "Wasn't he the mayor?"

Jason nodded. "When I came back before you guys, he was causing a lot of trouble and Edward had a lot of dirt on him and got him thrown out of office."

"I don't understand."

"He and my grandfather were in a yelling match and I grabbed him and basically told him if he messes with my family he messes with me. I think he thought that if Tom took you, I'd be distracted and he could take me out so he could get to the rest of my family."

"That's sick."

"I know. Edward feels horrible. He's blaming himself."

"I don't blame him. The only people who were at fault were Tom and Garrett."

Jason nodded. "Elizabeth, I just want all of this to be done with. I'm going to meet with the families soon. We can go somewhere and relax and not have to worry about someone coming after us. I want you to feel safe and not be surrounded by all of this violence."

Elizabeth nodded. "As long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay. It's just going to take me some time to get over what happened."

She looked up at him. "I promise it won't be long…."

Jason frowned. "Elizabeth, you take all the time you need. If you want to talk to someone, we'll get you help. I'm not leaving you baby."

Liz sighed and hugged him tightly. For some reason, she just had this overwhelming fear that something bad was going to happen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward picked up his phone. "Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Text me the address, I'll be right there."

Cody hung up the phone. Jason was going to kill him for this. But, he understood that Edward was pissed and wanted to confront Garrett. He just hoped that it didn't all go terribly wrong.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Garrett Floyd sat back in the chair in his home office. Tom hadn't texted him back and he was getting worried. If he had betrayed him, then he would be eliminated. Edward had pushed him too far. He had taken away his last chance to be in a position of power. That couldn't be forgiven or erased. Once Jason was gone, Edward would pay with his life.

He heard a noise and looked up to find Edward and Cody standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Garrett said loudly. "You have no right to be in my house."

"That is where you are wrong. How could you do that to such an innocent sweet girl? You are a disgusting piece of filth." Edward bellowed.

Garrett sneered. "Oh can it old man. You took everything from me; everything I worked so hard for. If she was stupid enough to date a mobster, than she deserves what happened to her."

"Why you…" Edward said starting to lung at him. Cody pulled him back.

"Why are you here anyway? I suppose Jason is probably losing it right now since his precious Elizabeth is dead?"

Edward shook his head. "All because of you."

"That's right; all because of me. And I would do it again if it meant that your life would be snuffed out."

Edward swallowed hard. He would love to tell Cody to put a bullet between Garrett's eyes, but he had something far better planned. "I want you to know that when your confession is released to the public, that it was me who did that to you. Everyone will know that you hired a rapist to kill an innocent woman. You will be worse than nothing. And when you go to trial, I will be there and watch you be sentenced with a big smile on my face. You lost your job because of the crimes you committed. All I did was expose them and I'm looking forward to doing it again."

Garrett growled and stood and raised a gun. Cody pulled his out and shoved Edward to the floor as both men fired. Cody managed to shoot Garrett in the head before he fell to the ground.

Edward quickly crawled towards him. "Cody." He yelled.

Cody was shot in the shoulder. "Call Jason, now. Tell him we need a cleanup crew and to call a doctor." He said gasping in pain. "Hurry."

Edward shakily pulled out his phone. "Jason?"

"Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"I made a big mistake. Cody is hurt and Garrett is dead."

"Where are you?"

Edward gave him the address.

"I'll be right there. Is Cody shot?"

"Yeah, right under his shoulder."

"Put pressure on the wound and do not let him move." Jason yelled as he grabbed his keys. "I'm on my way."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Audrey came around the corner from the kitchen.

"It's Cody. He's been shot. I'll probably have to bring him to a safe house so he's not seen."

Audrey shook her head. "No, take him to my house. I'll take care of him."

Jason nodded. "I'll have Milo drive you over there."

Elizabeth watched him run out of the penthouse. Audrey noticed how pale she looked and sat down next to her. "It will be alright Elizabeth."

She wiped a tear away. "I'm scared Jason won't come back."

"He will. He has too much to live for." She said kissing her on the forehead. She prayed she was right.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Johnny parked in the alley behind Garrett's house. There was already a cleanup crew onsite. He ran inside and found Edward on his knees leaning over Cody who was unconscious.

Edward looked up at them. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Damn." Jason said feeling his pulse. "It's still strong."

Edward sat back as Jason took over.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to confront him and go. I didn't think that he'd start shooting at us."

Jason barked orders at everyone. "Listen, we need to get him out of here. You are coming with us. We're going to Audrey's. We'll talk about this later. But it's not your fault that Garrett is an asshole."

Johnny and Jason lifted Cody up and carried him to the SUV. They slid him inside. Johnny jumped in the driver's seat and Jason sat in the back applying pressure to Cody's wound.

Edward put his seat belt on and leaned back and shut his eyes.

Johnny looked over at him nervously. "Mr. Q., I hate to see you beat yourself up over this. You took precautions. You had Cody with you."

"I know. I just feel like I set all of this in motion and now people we all care about got hurt."

"You exposed a lying, cheating, snake. There is nothing wrong with that."

Edward let out a deep breath. Cody just had to be okay.

They pulled up to Audrey's house and she was waiting with the doctor. They had already warned him that Cody had passed out.

They carried him into the house and into a bedroom. The doctor started working on him and had Audrey set up an I.V.

He had two bags of Cody's blood with him and he hooked that up as well. It was something all the men did; give blood. Getting shot was inevitable.

"I need to get the bullet out."

"I'll assist." Audrey said calmly.

Jason directed Elizabeth out of the room and took her downstairs. He called Francis who was supervising the cleanup. So far, everything was going well. He was just sad that Garrett didn't suffer. But tonight, he would take out all of his anger on Tom.

He sat down on the couch and then pulled Liz onto his lap. "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared."

Edward came into the room and sat down. "How is he?"

"They are taking the bullet out." Jason said.

"I could really use a drink right now."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to the hutch. She poured some of Audrey's whisky into two glasses and then she handed one to Edward and kept the other for herself. Sitting on the coffee table in front of him, she downed the shot and waited for him to do the same.

He nodded and threw it back as Jason watched them curiously.

"That was disgusting." Elizabeth said wiping her mouth.

Edward chuckled. "It does take getting used to; something you are not allowed to do."

"I'm of drinking age."

"It's a bad habit." He said firmly. "Elizabeth, I am so sorry that you were hurt. It really was never my intention."

Liz sighed. "I know Edward. It wasn't your fault. It was Garrett and Tom's fault. I would never blame you."

"You're a very forgiving person Elizabeth. I'm really glad that my grandson found you."

Liz gave him a slight smile. "I guess we just have to remember that something good can come from bad situations."

Edward nodded.

Audrey came into the room. She saw the glasses in their hands. "Are you guys drinking my good whisky?"

Edward and Liz looked at each other with wide eyes and Jason chuckled.

"You want one Grams?" Liz asked.

She nodded yes and Liz got up and got her a glass. She quickly downed it and sat down. "He's okay. The extraction was relatively easy. The bullet didn't hit any arteries or major organs. There's just tissue damage."

"Thank God." Edward said.

"We got lucky today. You want to tell me what happened?" Audrey asked.

Edward sighed. "I went over there to confront him about what he did and we were taping it so that we could expose him later. I figured the worst punishment for Garrett is that everyone would know what he did."

Audrey nodded. "That actually makes sense."

"Cody went with me and we ended up having words. When I told him I was going to expose him, he stood up and was going to shoot me but Cody pushed me down and they both fired."

Audrey sighed. "He protected you. Cody is young Edward. He will recover. That bullet would have probably killed you."

The doctor came down the stairs. "He's still asleep. I left some pain pills. He'll probably sleep through the night though. He can get up to use the bathroom, but that's it. I need him immobile as possible for a few days."

Audrey nodded. "I'll see to it that he stays put."

Jason walked him out.


	45. Chapter 45 - Confronting the Enemy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you were surprised by the mayor!

Chapter 45 - Confronting the Enemy

Edward looked over at Johnny who was standing by the window. "I guess you better take me home. Lila is probably worried sick."

Johnny nodded.

"I'll check on him tomorrow." Edward said standing up.

Audrey sighed as she watched him walk out. "He's hurting."

"I know." Liz said softly. "Maybe Lila can get through to him.

Jason walked back inside.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Liz asked. "Grams and I can take turns keeping an eye on Cody."

Jason thought for a minute. "I can make some arrangements."

Elizabeth wasn't sleeping well, so she figured taking care of Cody would distract her.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Jason stepped outside again and Audrey grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I notice how you are when he's not here."

Elizabeth immediately had tensed up and started to fidget.

"I know it's irrational. I just feel safer when he's around me." She said softly.

"It's not irrational. You went through a horrible ordeal.

Jason walked back in and Audrey went upstairs to check with Cody. He sat down next to her. "Elizabeth, there's something I need to do tonight. Are you going to be okay if I leave for several hours?"

She started to cry. "I'm sorry." She said "But, can't you have someone else take care of it?"

Jason looked down at her. "No, I need to do it myself but I can put it off another day."

"It's about Tom isn't it?" She asked.

Jason nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Jason frowned. "No."

Elizabeth stood up. "No? You don't have the right to tell me no Jason. He was going to kill me. I want to face him. I need to face him." She yelled. "Don't take this from me."

Jason stood up. "Elizabeth, do you understand what you're asking of me? I don't know if I can do that; to put you through that." He said softly. "I can't let him break you completely."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute and then re-opened them. The two of them were embroiled in an intense staring match as Audrey sat down on the staircase. She had heard Elizabeth's request and she wasn't sure what to think about it. On one hand, it might help her to release some of the anger inside of her, but it could also destroy her.

Elizabeth's eyes softened and she walked towards him and put her hand on his cheek. "Please." She said softly.

Jason closed his eyes. "If I let you do this, you need to promise me that when I say it's enough, you'll leave."

He knew what it was like to lose focus in these kinds of situations.

She nodded. "I promise."

Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Audrey wiped a tear away. She just hoped that this wouldn't destroy Elizabeth. Because not only would she lose her granddaughter, Jason would never forgive himself.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They ate dinner in silence. All three of them had Tom on their minds in different ways. Audrey knew that once they were finished, they would leave.

"It was really good." Jason said sitting back. The pasta would help him keep up his energy when he made Tom suffer.

Elizabeth helped Audrey clean up. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say to her attacker. But, her anger had been building for hours and she needed to let it out.

They finished and Elizabeth went and changed and then came back downstairs. "I'm ready." She said to Jason.

Audrey gave her a hug. "Be strong." She said firmly.

Liz nodded. "I will."

Audrey said a silent prayer as they left the house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason parked the car and looked over at her. He was going to ask her if she was sure but he saw the look in her eyes and he knew better. "Let's go." He said getting out.

They walked up to the building and a guard let them in. Johnny and Francis were in the room with Tom. There was a table next to the chair Tom sat in with various tools and instruments. The room smelled pretty bad. Even though they had hosed the man down, he had wet himself repeatedly and the smell hung in the air.

Elizabeth fought down the bile of seeing him. His body was marked and slashed. His toes were crushed and deformed. Johnny had already begun to make him suffer and Liz was pleased. She loathed him.

Johnny and Francis weren't very happy that Elizabeth was there. It was one thing for her to assume what they did but for her to see the end results was weird. They didn't want her to be scared or think differently of them.

Tom opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hello Tom." She said smugly. "Surprised to see me?"

The anger inside of her was at a boil as the words slid off her tongue.

"It's a nice…surprise." He struggled to say. Johnny had sliced his tongue early so he was in a lot of pain.

Elizabeth glared at him. "I didn't say you could speak to me."

She looked over at the table and saw some duct tape. She cut a piece off and slapped it over his mouth. Noticing a stun gun sitting there, she picked it up and shifted it in her hands as his eyes followed her movements.

"I just wanted you to see that I'm still standing. That no matter what you did to me, you didn't win. Marks and bruises will all go away; memories will fade. I'm not going to spend months crying over what you did or thinking about you because that would give you power." She said her voice steady and clear.

Leaning closer she moved the taser to his crotch. "I figured before I let them cut it off and stuff it down your throat, I'd give you some last minute excitement."

Turning on the taser his body jerked and he howled beneath the duct tape. Jason went to move towards her but Francis stopped him. "Let her do it Jason."

Jason stopped. If she made a move to kill him, he would stop her because he didn't want her to live with taking someone else's life.

Elizabeth turned it off and smiled. "Did that feel good Tom? Because that made me feel really good." She said before turning it on again and pressing it on his genitals. Tom was close to passing out. Finally, she stepped back and threw it back on the table. "Right before you draw your last breath, I want you to know that you died because of what you did to me. I hope you burn in hell." She said turning and walking towards the door. She threw it open and ran outside and started to cry. They were tears of anger and rage.

Jason pulled her into his arms and held her as the sobs racked her body. He picked her up and carried her to the car and sat in the back with her. Her head was tucked under his chin and he lightly rocked her. Even though he was scared for her, he was proud that she was willing to face him.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said softly.

"I love you too. Thank you for letting me do that. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I feel so much better now."

He looked down at her as she wiped her face. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know but I'll be fine Jason. I'm not going to let him win."

Jason lowered his head and gently kissed her. "I know you won't."

He sat there a few minutes longer. "Do you want me to have someone take you home?"

"No, I'll wait in here. Take your time."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. When I go to sleep tonight, I want to know that the bastard is dead."

Jason nodded. He kissed her one more time and then went back inside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila held Edwards hand and lightly stroked it. "You know, it won't do Elizabeth or Cody any good if you punish yourself like this. Besides, we all played a part in taking down various people. It wasn't just you Edward."

"I know that Lila, but it doesn't change the outcome."

"Edward, we are almost done with all of this and I want to see it through."

Edwards scowled. "No, you are not confronting anyone else we are done."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have a right to choose what I want to do. We just need one more person and Jason is free. I'm not stopping. We're going forward with the plans. I love you dearly but I will not allow you to stop this."

"Don't you see how much harm it could do?"

"Yes, I do. But, Jason and Elizabeth need to be free of all of this darkness and we're going to make it happen."

Edward stood up. "If you are hurt I don't think…."

"Nothing will happen to me. I will make sure we have a guard with us. It won't be Cody but I can ask Johnny."

Edward shut his eyes. "I don't think that I can agree to this Lila. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Edward, because I'm going through with it whether you like or not." She said looking up at Alice. "Please take me to my room dear."

Edward watched Alice push her out the room and a tear ran down his cheek. He sat down and sighed not knowing what to do.


	46. Chapter 46 - Wagers

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 46 - Wagers

Jason washed the blood off his body. He had tortured Tom for two hours. He would have gone for longer, but Elizabeth was out in the car and he knew that she needed him dead. This would hopefully be the last time that he would have to torture someone. Usually, it was just a necessity; something that further caused him to turn off his emotions. But he didn't want to do that anymore. He enjoyed killing Tom because of what he had done but it still wasn't something he did lightly.

He walked back into the room where Johnny and Francis still stood.

"You're not mad I stopped you right?" Francis asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. She needed to do it. It was just hard for me to watch that. I don't want her to be anything like us."

Johnny nodded.

"Why don't you guys call in a cleanup crew and go home and get some rest?"

Francis nodded. His stamina still sucked so he was pretty exhausted.

Jason patted him on the back and then walked outside. To his surprise, Elizabeth was still awake and actually leaning against the car.

"Hi." She said softly.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded as he hugged her.

"It's done."

"Thank you."

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Definitely."

He kissed her reverently yet passionately. Pulling back he kissed her on her nose and then hugged her tightly again. "Let's go home."

She climbed back up into the truck and he got inside and drove them back to the Audrey's house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth only had one nightmare that night. For the rest of the time, she slept half draped over Jason's body. The exhaustion and emotional relief from the night had finally caught up to her. When she finally woke up, she was in bed alone. She sat up and looked around, remembering that she was at her grandmother's house as Jason came through the door with some coffee and pastries.

She smiled. "Wow, breakfast in bed."

He nodded. "I'll be right back. I need to get your juice."

She went to the bathroom and came out right as he came back into the room. "I could get really spoiled." She said biting into a pastry.

Jason smiled. "And I could really get used to spoiling you."

"Did you run out?"

He shook his head. "Johnny brought them by. I think they are really worried about you."

She frowned. "Really?"

He nodded. "It was hard for them to let you see them in that environment." He said quietly.

It had been hard for him too.

She put her food down and licked her fingers. "They made him pay. I will be forever grateful for that."

"And they know that. They just like to keep that side of them separate though."

She sighed. "I would never judge them like that. Honestly, I love them both. They are like big brothers to me. They did what they had to in order to protect me. I've never had any illusions about any of the things you do."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I know."

"You are berry kissable right now." She teased, tasting the blueberry jam on his lips.

He chuckled. "You spent way too much time hanging out with Michael this summer."

She grinned.

She was smiling and that made Jason very happy. He knew it would take a while before she was completely over everything but she seemed a little lighter. He'd have to see if Michael wanted to go to the park after school.

They finished eating and Jason made a few calls.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey had a guard help Cody get up and use the bathroom. She didn't want to disturb Liz and Jason. She watched him get settled and then held out the pastries.

"Thanks." He said taking one. "Did you eat?"

"No, I was waiting for you." She said sitting down in a chair.

She took a bite of a cinnamon bun and smiled. "These are really good."

"Johnny won't tell us where he gets them from." Cody said smiling. "We keep threatening to follow him."

Audrey grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little stiff and sore. The pain pills help." Cody said before taking another bite.

"I'll change your bandages in a bit. We need to make sure that you don't get an infection."

Cody nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. But honestly Cody, if you get shot one more time, I'm going to start withholding my chocolate soufflé."

Cody's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Audrey said seriously. "It's like you're a bullet magnet or something. I've never seen anything like it."

Cody chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, I've only gotten shot once before. But since I've met you I've been shot twice now."

Audrey gasped. "Cody!"

"Look, if you wanted me to stay here and eat your cooking, you just had to ask." He teased.

She shook her head. "You know I could call Francis and have him switch with you."

Cody pretended to be mad. "That is not going to happen."

She chuckled as the door opened and Jason came inside.

"Hey boss." Cody said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and stiff. How's Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth said coming into the room.

Cody smiled.

"I can have someone bring a television over." Jason said looking around the room.

Cody shrugged. "I don't want to be too much trouble. I'll probably be on my feet in a few days anyway."

Liz's eyes widened. This was going to be good. She watched her grandmother's smile fade.

Audrey frowned. "Cody Paul, you are not going anywhere for at least a week. You had major surgery. Did you lose your mind when you got shot too?"

Cody looked up at Jason who had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Audrey…."

"Don't Audrey me. You will stay here and when the doctor says it's okay for you to return to work, then and only then will you. This is not negotiable." Audrey said firmly.

Jason cleared his throat. "I guess she told you."

Cody shot him a look. "Fine, bring me the television."

Jason chuckled and went out into the hallway. Liz had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

The house phone rang and Audrey left the room.

"You know, it's much easier if you just agree with her."

Cody smiled. "You just think this is so funny don't you?"

She nodded. "I hope you like soup."

Cody frowned. "Soup? But, I can eat normal food. She let me have a pastry."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that she gives you soup for lunch."

"You're on."

Liz grinned. "Like taking candy from a baby."

Cody pretended to scowl at her. "Twenty bucks that by the end of the week I'll have her addicted to Jerry Springer."

Liz chuckled. "You're on. Maybe we should throw another twenty on you getting addicted to the Young and the Restless by Friday as well. It's her favorite."

Cody glared. "What! That is not even happening."

"We'll see."

Jason stood in the doorway shaking his head. Liz looked up at him and grinned.

"You want to go over to the Quartermaines for lunch?"

She nodded. "Sure. I don't feel like having soup so that will work out just fine."

Cody groaned as Liz laughed.

About ten minutes later, Johnny came in lugging a television along with another guard who carried a playstation.

Cody smiled. "Now you're talking."

Liz ducked out while they were setting up. She found Audrey in the kitchen.

"Grams, what are you making Cody for lunch?"

Audrey lifted up the lid on the crock pot. "Soup."

Liz grinned. "Perfect."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Liz walked into the dining room. Lila grinned. "Oh, it's so nice to see you two."

Jason smiled and gave her a kiss and Liz followed suit. Monica and Alan stood up and they greeted them as well.

"Where's Edward?"

"He went to Spinelli's room to get him to come down and eat."

Jason was surprised. "So, is Spinelli going to stay here indefinitely?"

Lila shrugged. "He's more than welcome too. He and Edward are thick as thieves now. And frankly, left to his own devices, he would never eat normal food or take care of himself. The boy needs some direction." Lila said exasperated by Spinelli's diet. She didn't understand how he still functioned.

Jason chuckled. He was actually glad that Spinelli was happy there. When he started making his plans to take Liz abroad, he was worried about him being alone.

Edward came into the room followed by Spinelli. Liz gave Edward a big hug and he was clearly moved.

"Come sit." Edward said motioning to some chairs. "There's sandwiches and salad."

They all sat down.

"How's Cody?" Lila asked.

"He's being spoiled as we speak."

Lila grinned. "Audrey likes to fuss over him."

Monica smiled. "It keeps her occupied so she's not scheming with you."

Lila giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about Monica."

Edward smiled. After all these years he still thought Lila was the most beautiful woman in the world, especially when she laughed.

"I already won a bet." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason looked at her. "For what?"

"I bet Cody that Audrey was making him soup for lunch."

Jason made a face. "Thank God it's not me."

Monica chuckled. "You never did like soup. We would almost had to hold your mouth open and pour it in."

"That's because I have good taste."

"Please tell me that you are not totally existing on take out." Monica said.

Jason frowned. "Weren't we talking about Cody?"

Liz chuckled. "I am learning to cook for him in an effort to save his arteries."

Monica smiled. "I knew I really liked you."

"Women." Jason muttered as he finished up his sandwich.


	47. Chapter 47 – Next Step

A/N – Thanks for taking the time to comment. And I'm glad you're still enjoying the fic. We're getting closer to the homestretch.

Chapter 47 – Next Step

Lila had suggested that Liz and Jason go take a walk in the rose gardens. It was a nice day and Jason led Elizabeth down a path and watched as her mouth fell open. "It's beautiful here."

"Lila loves her roses."

Jason sat down on a bench and Liz sat on his lap. She traced his face with her finger as Jason closed his eyes. He loved feeling her touch. And then her lips brushed over his and he kissed her back before looking at her.

"Jason, can we go back to the penthouse on the way back to see my Grams?"

He nodded. "Did you want to stay there another night?"

"Yes, if it's okay; just one more."

"It's fine. We'll pick up another change of clothes."

That wasn't the only reason that Elizabeth wanted to go back there. She just didn't want to tell him in case she chickened out.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing her hair to her back.

She nodded. "Yes."

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." She said softly.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Jason, because she did completely. But, she didn't want to be a tease either.

Sensing her change in demeanor, he kissed her and said, "Come on, we should go."

Standing up, she grabbed his hand and they went back to the house and said their goodbyes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her go upstairs as he threw his keys on the desk. She was acting a little strange and he wasn't sure what was going on. He decided to give her a few minutes to herself.

Elizabeth went into the bathroom. "You can do this." She said softly. "He's not Tom."

She took off her clothes and looked at her body. The carving in her stomach looked better, but you could still see it. She wondered if she should put her tank top back on to cover it. She couldn't imagine that Jason would find it attractive. Running back into the bedroom, she grabbed a negligee and put it on and then took another look at herself. Pleased, she ran her fingers through her hair and walked back towards the bed and laid down.

She just wanted to go back to normal; to be intimate again. When she was with him, she didn't think about what happened. When she was in his arms, everything else faded away. But she was so nervous, mainly because of the condition of her body. The bruises were still there as well. Pushing that all out of her mind, she thought about the last time they were together and her pulse started to quicken.

Jason quietly walked into the room and when he saw Elizabeth, he was shocked. It wasn't at all what he had expected. And thinking back at her behavior, he wondered if she was ready. Her eyes snapped open and he stood there, searching for answers in them. But, he just couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Sitting down on the bed, he took her hand. "Elizabeth, we don't have to do this if you're not ready. You can take as long as you want."

His tenderness was making her tear up. "I know." She said softly. "But, it's what I want."

Jason was conflicted.

"Please Jason, make love to me. I need to feel you. I just want to get lost in how good you make me feel."

Jason leaned over and kissed her. "I love you with all of my heart Elizabeth. If you need to stop, just tell me and I will. And that's okay with me. I promise."

She nodded. "I'm not afraid of you Jason."

"You just don't seem like yourself."

She paused a long moment before answering. "I'm scared that you won't like my body anymore." She said as a tear escaped down her cheek."

Jason understood. "You are so sexy and beautiful Elizabeth. I love your body."

She shivered and then wiped the tear away.

Jason kissed her again, this time deepening it. It was slow and hot and Elizabeth moaned her approval as she felt a jolt between her legs.

He pulled back and laid little kisses all over her face and then kissed his way down her throat. And when he put his hand under her negligee, he could feel her tense. "Do you trust me baby?"

She nodded yes.

"Relax." He breathed out as he kissed her deeply again and fondled her breast; squeezing and releasing her nipple until she moaned again.

He pulled back and took off his shirt and jeans and she licked her lips as she took in his beautiful body. Holding out his hand, he pulled her up and grabbed the bottom of the negligee. "Okay?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded and he quickly lifted it off. She could see the want in his eyes as he perused her body and then gently laid her back. And then he kissed and licked his way up and down her body, worshiping it as Elizabeth moaned and made delicious noises that made him very hard. He ached to be inside of her.

"Jason, please." She begged.

He looked up at her and then slid off his underwear before moving in between her legs. There were no need for words, they said everything with a look and then Liz's eyes shut and her hips rose as her body enveloped his cock and they were both in total bliss. And as he slid in and out of her wetness, he told her how much he loved her. "Jason." She yelled as he rocked against her g-spot. She could feel the tension rise and then it was a like a dam began to burst and she laid quivering beneath him as she called out his name over and over. Jason felt his balls clench and then he poured himself into her as his body jolted with pleasure; continuing to pump he was finally spent and laid down beside her.

Elizabeth cried softly as Jason softly rubbed her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You never have to thank me for loving you."

He held her for a while and then they showered and went back over to Audrey's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody frowned. "What's her name again?"

"Phyllis."

"She's a bitch." Cody said studying the television screen.

Audrey chuckled. "That she is."

"Who's Sonny Jr.?"

"That would be Victor Newman."

Cody nodded. "He's gonna have a heart attack if he keeps yelling at people like that."

Audrey smiled. She noticed Cody looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Why is that chick named after a bug?"

Audrey started laughing and that is how Elizabeth and Jason found them.

Elizabeth smiled. "What are you laughing about?"

"That chick is named after a bug."

Elizabeth looked at the screen and her eyes grew wide. "Are you hooked already?"

"No, it's only my first time watching." Cody said loudly.

Jason shook his head.

"Damn." Cody said as he watched Phyllis take off her clothes.

Jason was pretty surprised too.

"Maybe this show isn't so bad after all."

Elizabeth and Audrey rolled their eyes. "Men." They said at the same time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lila watched Spinelli work. "How soon will it be?"

Spinelli looked over at her. "I should have enough by tonight."

Lila smiled. "Good, I'll start making arrangements."

Spinelli was nervous this time. There was a lot at stake.

"Spinelli, how do you feel about Jason leaving?"

Spinelli thought for a moment. "It's most distressing but I want him to be happy." He said as his shoulders slumped.

"Well, how would you feel about still living here after he's gone?"

Spinelli's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She nodded with a smile.

Spinelli's eyes filled with tears. "I would happily remain in your abode formidable one."

Lila grinned. "Good, then it is settled. You will stay here with us."

Alice smiled at the grin on Spinelli's face. "You ready Ms. Lila?"

Lila nodded and Alice took her to the deck.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward looked out at the water and trees.

"What are you thinking about my dear?"

"How much I'm going to miss Jason."

Lila smiled. "I'm going to miss him too."

He looked at her. "I just wish he didn't have to leave. I'm scared he won't come back."

"I know, that worries me a little bit too. But, he's young and he deserves to go and explore and just be."

He sat down in the chair next to her. "I guess I'm just being a selfish old man."

She patted his leg. "Nonsense, it's okay to love your grandson. He's a good man."

"I know he is and I regret that we spent so much time fighting."

"He knows that dear. Blackmailing him for his company was one of the sweetest things you've ever done."

Edward smiled. "That was pretty brilliant wasn't it?"

Lila chuckled. "Besides, Spinelli showed me this program where we can see him on the screen when he talks to us long distance. It will be almost like being there."

Edward smiled. "I hope you're up for a road trip because I plan on visiting them wherever they end up."

Lila smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	48. Chapter 48 - Underestimated

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Reina13 – Hope you're caught up! * LiasonLuv – Love writing Audrey/Cody * doralupin53 – Jason was great! * Virgy15 – lol re: name change * Kikimoo – Whether he has to leave or not (won't be decided until they actually meet, Jason wants to leave and travel.

Chapter 48 - Underestimated

Tommy Giarrella hung up the phone and frowned. He had no idea why Lila wanted to see him. He was intrigued. He looked over at his second, "We're meeting Lila Quartermaine at ELQ in an hour. Go scope out the area and make sure it's safe."

The man nodded and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey sat in Lila's living room.

"Cody said that we should be careful about how far we push it. Tommy is unpredictable."

Lila nodded.

Johnny walked into the room. He couldn't believe that Cody had talked him into this. First, he was shocked about how involved the Quartermaines had been in Jason's life. And second, he was surprised at how greatly he had underestimated Lila. "Good morning ladies."

Lila smiled. "Hello Mr. O'Brien. Thank you so much for accompanying us today."

Johnny couldn't help but smile back at her. "It is my pleasure ma'am. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"I am quite confident that Mr. Giarrella will play ball. We have him dead to rights." Lila said.

Johnny nodded. "Well, we should get going then. I want to make sure everything is secure."

Audrey stood up. They hadn't invited Alice this time.

Johnny pushed Lila to the door and Audrey opened it and they were on their way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms as they sat on Audrey's back porch. "Have you given any thought to where you wanted to go first?"

Liz smiled. "You're going to let me choose?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Then I choose Italy then." She said smiling.

"Good choice."

"It will be fun traveling around like vagabonds."

Jason chuckled. "I guess that is what we'll be."

"Can we ride on a gondola?"

Jason nodded. "We can do anything you like. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Liz sighed. She couldn't believe that she had found someone like Jason who treated her so well. It was everything she had always hoped for. "I'll be even happier if you seal that with a kiss."

Jason smiled and kissed her. Lightly brushing his lips against hers, he then flicked his tongue onto them. Alternating between crushing her lips and teasing her, Liz started to moan into his mouth as her nipples hardened. He was working her into a frenzy and she loved every second of it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the office door and Johnny opened it. Tommy strode inside followed by his enforcer. Johnny nodded at the other man in a show of respect and then returned to a position directly behind Lila. He wanted to make sure that he could easily view both men. Johnny didn't think they were stupid enough to hurt Jason's grandmother, but you never know what people would do when they were backed into a corner.

"Mr. Giarrella, thank you so much for meeting with me." Lila said sweetly.

Tommy smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is my friend Audrey."

He looked at the other woman and nodded before sitting down. "I'm very curious as to why you wanted to see me." He said gripping the arms of the chair.

"Mr. Giarrella, I have overheard my grandson voice that he wants out of the business."

Tommy looked up at his enforcer who smirked. He chuckled. "Mrs. Quartermaine, I think you should leave business matters to Jason and concentrate on some of your other endeavors such as knitting or charity work."

Lila stared him down and Audrey took a deep breath. Clearly, they were going to be switching roles. "Mr. Giarrella, I really wouldn't push her on this issue. You have no idea what she is capable of."

Tommy chuckled. "Seriously? He looked up at his enforcer. "Am I being punk'd? Were you in on this?"

"No boss, I think they are serious."

He looked back at Audrey. "Why are you here exactly?"

"Jason is my granddaughter's boyfriend,"

"This is crazy." He mumbled to himself. Looking back at Lila, who was still glaring, he said, "Look, I'm going to leave now and pretend this conversation never happened." He said standing up.

Lila hissed under her breath. "Sit down Mr. Giarrella. You will leave when I say that you can leave."

He frowned. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Lila Quartermaine and if you say another derogatory thing about me, I will ruin you." She almost growled.

Audrey covered her mouth so she didn't smile and Johnny's mouth dropped open momentarily at the power behind Lila's words.

Tommy looked at Johnny and could tell the man was just as surprised as he was.

"I would sit down if I were you." Audrey said softly.

"My patience is wearing really thin." Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"Then I suggest you sit down so we can finish this." Lila said taking a deep breath to calm herself. She wanted to snatch him; knitting. He was lucky there were no needles in the room.

She looked over at Audrey who grabbed the thick envelope off the desk and handed it to Tommy.

"Family is very important to me Mr. Giarrella. I would do anything to protect them; even give my life." She said suddenly smiling sweetly.

It almost made Tommy shudder.

"In that envelope is enough information to send you to jail for several lifetimes."

His eyes grew big and he quickly opened it and looked inside.

"So, you only have one choice really. When the time comes, you will vote in favor of Jason leaving. He has no desire to have anything to do with any of you anymore. He will keep your retched secrets and in return, you will leave him alone. Is that clear?"

Tommy was mesmerized by the pictures and details she had gathered. He had completely underestimated her.

"I believe she asked you a question." Audrey said with a smile.

Tommy glared. "Who else has this information?"

"I can assure you that it's secure. It will of course never see the light of day unless you do something to harm my family. I could care less about it. So, it's not my intention to cause you any undue pain. But if you cross me, you won't be able to hide. I will find you and I will make you pay. And if I am in no condition to do it, I have others that will act on my behalf. I will ask again, is that clear?"

Tommy was seething. He nodded yes.

"Good. You may go now and have a nice day."

Tommy got up and quickly left the room and Johnny walked around the desk and sat in his chair.

Lila giggled at the look on his face.

"Now I know where Jason gets it from. I think you scared me."

Audrey smiled. "Spinelli doesn't call her the formidable one for nothing."

Johnny shook his head. "When is Jason going to meet with them? I want to be there?"

"That is where you come in handy. I want you to get him to speed that up. I don't want him to know anything going in. He's not aware of all our machinations."

Johnny chuckled. "Excuse my French, but he's going to shit a brick when he finds out everything you've done."

Lila grinned. "I know. But, he'll be happy in the end and that is all that matters."

Audrey stood. "Let's get you back to the mansion. I could use a drink."

Lila smiled. "Tea sounds really good right now."

Johnny shook his head. Tea? Really? Mrs. Quartermaine was straight up gangster and he couldn't wait to have a chat with Cody about it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Audrey walked into her house.

"Have a seat." She said pointing to the couch. "I'll find him and have him come talk to you."

She went into the kitchen and saw them on the porch and smiled. Walking outside they both looked up at her.

"Johnny is in the living room waiting for you." She said to Jason.

"Okay." He said as Elizabeth stood up and watched him walk into the house.

Audrey sat next to her and Elizabeth snuggled into her. "I'm going to miss you so much when you leave."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Promise me that you'll keep in touch often. I want to hear about all of your adventures."

Liz smiled. "I promise."

She was equally looking forward to sharing them with her.

"You know, I kind of envy you."

"Why?"

"Oh, we all had our dreams. I always wished that Steve and I could just pick up and do what you're about to do with not a care in the world. But, life gets complicated and it just never happened."

"I hope that you'll come visit us along the way."

Audrey smiled. "I would love that but I want you and Jason to spend as much time together as possible. You both deserve to just get lost in each other."

Liz grinned. "That sounds so nice."

"You are using birth control right?" Audrey said.

Liz jumped up. "Grams!"

Audrey chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a grandchild, but you two are just starting out and having a baby…."

"Grams, don't worry. We're using protection." She said turning bright red.

"Good girl."

Liz's look turned a little wicked. "So, have you had this conversation with my faux brother?"

Audrey laughed loudly. "No, I haven't. Do you think I need to?"

Elizabeth almost snorted at the thought. "Oh my God, I would pay you. Could you please? Just make sure I'm in the hallway listening. And maybe we could have Spinelli set up a camera in the room so we could see Cody's face. Please grams, I will do anything you ask."

Audrey was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. "I think I could actually pull that off."

Liz squealed. "I love you so much." She said hugging Audrey. This was going to be epic.


	49. Chapter 49 – Payback Lizzie Style

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Lila. Butterflyliz – Lila is badass for sure! Virgy15 – They wish they'd handle business! * Doralupin86 - Hope this chapter makes you smile then.

Here's a little fun before Jason meets with the five families.

Chapter 49 – Payback Lizzie Style

Johnny went upstairs to talk to Cody really quick before seeing Jason.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cody asked.

"You could have warned me." Johnny said sitting down.

"And what fun would that have been." Cody said grinning. "How did it go?"

He shook his head. "Seriously, Lila doesn't play."

"You're telling me? Sometimes it's almost creepy how sweet and terrifying that woman can be at the same time."

Johnny grinned. "I swore Tommy was ready to pee his pants. Lila was a beast. He pissed her off because he basically told her to knit something instead of bothering him and that made Lila very angry. Now I know where Jason gets his icy skills from."

Cody chuckled. "I wish we could hire her. No one would mess with us."

"Well Jason is trying to leave." Johnny said laughing. "Can you imagine? She could take over everything. Maybe we could add a tea division."

Cody grinned.

"Would you like some Earl Grey before I shoot you?" Johnny said crisply.

Cody started laughing.

"Perhaps some Grey Poupon before I bust your kneecaps."

"You're crazy." Cody said trying not to laugh to hard.

"Seriously, she would be a legend."

Cody shook his head. "Are you going to go talk to Jason?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I need to convince him to make that appointment."

"Good luck with that."

Johnny stood up. "Thanks!"

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny went downstairs and found Jason in the living room. He sat down across from him and Jason went and got two beers from the fridge and handed him one. "When were you going to approach the five families?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know—soon."

"I think you should do it fast. You need to make a move before Sonny does."

Johnny had been listening closely to Sonny's dealings. He knew that the boss and Maximum were squabbling a little which would prolong making a deal. But, Jason didn't have to know that.

"You think he'd throw me under the bus?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know but if I were you, I wouldn't take the chance."

Jason picked at the label on his beer. "I think I'm a little nervous that they'll turn me down."

"Well, the worse they can do is say no."

"True."

"And then what?"

Jason looked over at him. "Then, I may have to disappear."

"Well, lets hope it doesn't come to that."

Jason sat back. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Amy, this is Jason Morgan. Can you please set up a meeting with me and the five families as soon as possible? Thanks."

Johnny tried not to smile. Amy was the only employee that worked for all five families. She basically coordinated meetings and was a point of contact. This show was about to get on the road and Johnny couldn't wait. "You need a second for the meeting. I'm your man."

Jason nodded. "That's fine with me. I know you have my back."

"There are a lot of people that have your back Jason. Just let me know the time and place and I'll be there."

"Thanks man." Jason said taking another swig. He took a deep breath. There was so much riding on this and he just hoped that the families wouldn't let him down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz's phone buzzed and she walked around the house and went to the front. Spinelli handed her a device.

"Put this somewhere in the room. It will pick up audio and video."

Liz grinned. "You are so awesome Spinelli." She said giving him a hug.

Spinelli turned beat red. "Thank you Radiant one."

Liz smiled. "Are you going to stay for the show?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it. I will be in the living room broadcasting it on the television for Stone Cold."

"This is going to be epic. Come on."

Jason frowned as he watched Liz come from the front of the house. He had left her on the porch.

"Hey, I'll be right back." She said running up the stairs.

Spinelli sat at the dining room table and opened his laptop. He was waiting for the signal and then he would quickly hook it up to the television.

Elizabeth went into Cody's room. "How was the soup?"

He rolled his eyes. "My wallet is over there."

"No need to exchange funds yet. We're just getting started." Liz said gleefully.

"You're a brat."

Liz grinned. "Don't you forget it."

"Can you help me up?"

Liz nodded and positioned herself so she could help him into a sitting position. He groaned a little from the pain but managed to stand.

"Please don't fall Cody."

He looked at her. "I was going to use your body to break it."

She rolled her eyes. "Jason would kick your ass."

He smirked.

She got him to the door and then he went the rest of the way. As soon as it shut, she planted the device on a shelf and then sat back down. He appeared in the doorway a few minutes later and she went back over to him and made sure he got back into bed. "I can't have you keeling over on me before I win all of the bets."

"Please, I'm going to be on the comeback soon."

"Oh yeah? What did Phyllis do today?"

"She tried to blackmail….." His voice trailed off. "Shit."

Liz grinned. "That's what I thought." She said helping him lay back. "Later loser." She said leaving the room.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Running down the stairs she went over to Spinelli and told him to get ready. Audrey was in the kitchen.

"Grams, it's time."

She chuckled. "Okay. Do you need a prop?"

Audrey thought for a moment. "That might be a good idea."

"Hold on."

She walked over to Jason. "May I see your wallet please?"

He looked at her funny but he dug it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Then he was distracted by Spinelli messing with the television.

Liz looked for a condom but there wasn't one in there. She handed it back and then turned to Johnny. "Wallet please." She said holding her hand out.

Johnny looked at Jason who shrugged and got his wallet out and handed it to Liz. They both watched her grin and then take the condom out of Johnny's wallet and then hand it back.

"Wait—what…" Johnny said stammering.

"You'll get it back."

Johnny made a face. "Do I want it back?" He said looking over at Jason.

"Don't look at me."

They both watched her walk over to Audrey and hand it to her and Jason's head snapped back around to look at Johnny. Both of them felt like they were going to be sick.

"Cody wouldn't—right?" Johnny asked as Jason was taking a swig. He knew Cody liked chocolate soufflé but this condom situation was messing with his head.

Jason spit out the beer as Elizabeth started laughing. Audrey shook her head and went upstairs.

"I've got it." Spinelli yelled, turning on the television.

"I feel like I'm going to need therapy after this." Johnny muttered.

Both of them stared at the screen with their mouths open as they watched Audrey walk inside Cody's room.

"This is going to be epic." Liz said clapping her hands together.

"What are you two up to?" Jason asked. He was worried. Why was Audrey taking a condom into Cody's room and why the hell were they watching?

"Relax, this is what I call payback Lizzie style." She shushed everyone. "Spinelli, turn up the volume."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cody watched Audrey move the chair closer. She sat down and he paused the t.v. "What's up?"

"Cody, I thought we should have a talk." Audrey said seriously.

Cody made a face. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you seeing that beautician still?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I know you're a grown man, but I would feel much better if I knew that you were properly handling business."

Cody almost choked on his spit.

Downstairs, Elizabeth was practically cackling. Johnny grinned. "You are evil and I love it." He said to her.

"Now, don't be embarrassed. We are adults here. But, I've grown very fond of you and there are so many diseases nowadays. You just can't be too careful." She said dramatically.

Cody stammered. He had turned beet red and started to sweat.

Audrey laid the condom on the bed and Cody's eyes grew big.

"Oh—my—God." He said.

Elizabeth fell into Jason's lap. She was laughing so hard at the look on Cody's face that she was gasping for air. Jason chuckled as Johnny roared with laughter.

"He will never live this down." Johnny said. "I'll make sure of it."

Cody tried to get himself together. "Audrey, we don't need to have this conversation. I can't have this conversation….with you." He said completely mortified.

Audrey bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh come on Cody. I've had children. Who better to advise you on the dangers of not using protection?"

Cody looked around. If he could just walk fast. He would escape back into the bathroom.

Audrey covered her mouth and then cleared her throat. "Cody, just take the condom." She said smiling sweetly. And then she went for the jugular. "It will make me feel better. It's says magnum on the package. I'm not sure what that means but hopefully it will fit."

The completely horrified look on Cody's face was priceless.

The whole downstairs erupted in laughter. Liz was crying and the guy's faces were red.

Cody blinked a few times. "Johnny." He yelled. "Help me please."

Johnny sunk onto the floor. They were all gasping for air.

Liz wiped her face. "Allow me." She said to Johnny as she stood up and took some deep breaths. She finally ran up the stairs and went into the room.

"God I love her." Jason said grinning.

Audrey made a funny noise and Cody watched as both women started to laugh at him.

"The look on your face was priceless." Liz said laughing loudly.

Cody glared. "You little brat." He said throwing the condom at her. "And you. " He said looking at Audrey. "I can't believe you went along with it."

Audrey wiped her eyes. "You played right into our hands Cody."

He shook his head. Jason and Johnny showed up in the doorway. Elizabeth handed Johnny the condom back and Cody shook his head. "You are never going to let me forget about this are you?" He asked Johnny.

"Hell no." Johnny said grinning. "Spinelli is making your reactions into a gif right now. It's going to be my new screen saver."

Cody shook his head as they all laughed at him. "I need my meds."


	50. Chapter 50 – Mixed Emotions

A/N – Thanks for the all comments. Glad you guys like the chapter. I had so much fun writing it. There are only a few chapters left for this fic.

I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not going to replace this story right away. But, thanks to one of the reader's plot requests, it will center around the Quartermaine's being a mob family. I just want to have more chapters written before I start posting.

Chapter 50 – Mixed Emotions

Elizabeth sat on the deck at the Quartermaine mansion talking to Lila and Audrey.

"I can't believe you did that." Lila said about Cody.

Audrey grinned. "Anything to make my girl happy." She said patting Liz's leg.

"It did. That was the best prank ever and you were a master Grams."

"Well thank you. I'm going to make his favorite dessert today though. He hasn't been able to look me in the eye yet."

Liz grinned.

"My dear, can you go get me some water?" Lila asked.

Liz nodded and left.

"How is she really doing?"

Audrey sighed. "She's great during the day, but Jason said she's still not sleeping well. I think it's her unconscious mind at work. But, she'll work it through. She does a great job hiding her fears."

Lila nodded. "I can see that. But every once in a while she stares off and I wonder what she is thinking."

"It's hard not being able to fix everything for the people we love."

"I agree. Jason hasn't heard back right?"

Audrey shook her head. "Not that I know of. Call me selfish but I'm relishing the little bit of time I know I have left with her. I really don't think they'll come back."

Lila sighed. "I know. That was the hardest thing about encouraging them to leave."

Elizabeth walked back out. "Why all the long faces?"

"Oh, we were just missing you already."

Liz kissed both women on the cheek. "I promise we won't go a long time without seeing you."

Lila smiled. "We know you will try dear."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat with Cody as he watched Y&R.

"Damn, Sharon is hot too." Cody said almost drooling.

Jason smirked. "Is it a theme that all the hot chicks on this show are a little crazy?"

Cody grinned. "Crazy can be good."

Jason shook his head.

They were interrupted by Jason's phone. "Morgan."

"Hello, it's Amy."

"Hi."

"They can meet with you in two days at the usual place. Be there at 7:00 p.m."

"Thank you Amy." He said before ending the call. "Two days."

Cody nodded. "Just lay it out for them and be firm."

"I know."

When Jason didn't say anything more, Cody resumed the show.

"Avery's kind of hot too." He said.

Jason made a face. "She's really not my type at all. I'm going to go get some water. You want some?"

Cody nodded not taking his eyes off the screen. Jason chuckled and went downstairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went out to the porch. He had two days to figure out how he was going to approach the five families and he wasn't sure what he was going to say.

Elizabeth walked up behind him and pressed her hand against his back.

He shut his eyes and relished how good it felt when she touched him.

"You look like you're deep in thought." She said softly before laying her head on his arm.

"I meet with them in two days."

She entwined their hands together. He was a like a pillar of strength and God she needed that after everything that happened. But, right now, she could tell that he really needed her too. Looking up at him, she waited for him to look at her. "What do you need Jason?"

He pulled her into his body as he lovingly looked into her eyes. "You." He said huskily. Looking into her beautiful eyes, the quiet faith she had in him made him feel like he was enough. That no matter what happened, she was his. As long as she looked at him the way she was in that moment, everything would be fine. He needed to see all of that; to feel like together they could do anything.

He dipped his head down and captured her lips between his and kissed her almost reverently. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too; always."

He hugged her again and closed his eyes as he thought about how in two more days, he could have everything he had ever allowed himself to dream about.

Audrey walked into the kitchen and they caught her eye. She watched them for a moment as they stood there hugging; immersed into each other and a tear ran down her face.

Cody walked up behind her. "Audrey." He said softly.

She spun around and he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be down here. Why are you out of bed?" She said wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine. My legs aren't broken. I took my time."

He looked up and saw Jason and Elizabeth in their own little world on the porch.

"I feel like I'm losing her Cody. I'm so happy for her. The way Jason looks at her—it's just what she deserves. But, I'm going to miss her so damn much."

Cody gave her a hug the best he could. "It will be okay Audrey."

She pulled back. "You'll still come and visit me from time to time won't you?" She asked.

Cody smiled. "Are you kidding me? I consider you family Audrey. Of course I'll visit."

Audrey smiled. She hoped that life wouldn't get in the way and that would be true. "Well, I better start dinner. And you need to get back into that bed."

"Can't I sit on the couch for a while?"

She frowned. "You kids are going to be the death of me."

Cody smiled. "I'll go get comfortable."

She shook her head and watched him walk towards the living room. If anyone had told her a year ago that her house would be mob central she would have thought they had lost their mind. But, somehow they had infiltrated her life and found a way into her heart and Audrey wouldn't have it any other way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on Audrey's door and Jason got up to get it. He was shocked when he saw Cooper and Emily standing there.

She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

"Emily, what are you doing home?"

"What? Didn't you miss me?"

He smiled. "Of course I did." He glanced behind her. "Hey Cooper."

"Hi Boss."

"Come on in."

They walked inside and Emily saw Liz and she grinned and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too. What are you doing home?"

"I'm taking a little break."

The truth was that she had called home to speak to Edward, and he told her what happened to Elizabeth and she had to come home and make sure that she was okay. She understood how important the young woman was to her brother.

"Did you eat?" Audrey asked.

"Not yet."

"Good, you'll eat with us then."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Audrey."

"Have you been home to see Lila yet?"

"Not yet. We came straight here."

Cooper looked over at Cody. "Are you okay man?"

He nodded. "Yeah, everyone is taking good care of me."

Cooper chuckled. "You mean Audrey is taking good care of you."

Cody smiled. "Don't be a hater."

"Girls, help me set the table." Audrey said standing up.

Jason waited until they left. "Is she okay?"

Cooper nodded. "She's fine. Truthfully, she was worried about Elizabeth."

Jason nodded. "Cooper, if everything goes well with the families, I'll be leaving soon. I'm going to depend on you to keep Emily safe."

"Jason, your sister is amazing. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. You want to see something funny?"

Cody groaned.

Cooper looked at Jason quizzically. "What?"

Jason pulled out his phone and pulled up the video and pressed play. Cooper was in tears by the time he was finished.

"Has Logan seen this?"

Cody shook his head. "No, and if you value your life….."

Cooper held up his hands as he continued to laugh. "Hey, he won't hear it from me."

Jason had a devious look in his eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, please don't." Cody said.

Jason tried to hide his grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Audrey walked into the room. "Time to eat."

They got up.

"Come on slacker." Jason said to Cody.

"I got shot. Give me a break."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I've been shot worse than that and I didn't have someone making me sissy desserts. And I certainly didn't sit around watching soap operas all day."

Cooper chuckled. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut it Cooper." Cody said.

Jason chuckled. He was really going to miss Cody and the guys.


	51. Chapter 51 – Freedom

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I will say that this has been so much fun to write. I did a lot of AU OOC in this one. Hell, I even changed the location of Port Charles (which I do from time to time for plot line purposes). And you guys were all cool about it and liked what I did. So, I do appreciate that you take the time to read my fics! * kcke2pen, ilovedana53, lrobinson01 – Thanks! * kikimoo – Thank you ! * doralupin86 – I know! I never even intended for it to be this long but it kept writing itself. *

Chapter 51 – Freedom

Jason walked into the warehouse with Johnny by his side. Today was the day that he asked for his freedom. They took a seat at the table and Tony Basciano spoke up. "Mr. Morgan, we are all very curious as to why you have called this meeting."

Dominic took a deep breath. He knew what was coming and his stomach felt like something had rotted in it. Just breathing the same air as Jason was pissing him off after what Lila had pulled. He still had a bad taste in his mouth.

To anyone else, Jason looked calm, cool, and collected. The wall he usually displayed was firmly in place and he appeared to act as if it was business as usual. But Johnny knew otherwise. Too much was riding on the outcome.

"I've been thinking long and hard about my future in the Corinthos organization."

Vinny sat back in his chair. Jason was about to lay out all his cards and he would have to go against everything he believe in, all the rules he respected and lived by because of an old lady who had him by the balls. Just thinking about it made him livid. He just needed to get out of this room and have a drink; maybe go fuck his wife. Anything would be better than what he was about to do.

"Is there a problem that none of us are away of?" Paulie Corallo asked. "Because I thought Corinthos was on the mend."

"Sonny is fine. He will continue to run the organization as he sees fit."

"Go on."

Paulie looked around the room. All his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right.

"I want out. I no longer want to be an enforcer or have anything to do the business."

Tommy sighed. He knew he had to play along with the game to save face. He was quite sure that he wasn't the only one that Lila had blackmailed. But, looking around the table, he wasn't sure who else was victim. Dominic looked constipated but that was his usual look. "Is it your intention to seek employment in another area?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I have desire to do that."

Tony chuckled. "I feel like you've been sitting around smoking crack. Do you really think we'd just let you walk out the door? You know all of our weaknesses. You know where a lot of the bodies are buried. Did you think that we'd let you hop on that stupid motorcycle of yours and drive off into the sunset?" He asked loudly.

"I'm not a threat to any of you."

"You leaving would be a threat to us because you are feared. Bad people stay away because they are afraid that you will kill them. If people come in and start trying to cherry pick Sonny's properties, it will greatly affect all of our bottom lines." Paulie said.

Jason looked around the room before answering. This was not exactly going the way he wanted it to. "I want to get something straight. I'm not asking. I'm telling you that I am getting out one way or another. How easy or difficult will be entirely up to all of you."

"Is that some kind of veiled threat?" Dominic growled.

"It is a promise. I will fucking disappear if I have. I am done." He said ramming his finger into the table for emphasis.

No one spoke at first. They all looked at each other. Jason was a dangerous man. None of them wanted him on their bad side. But, he just basically flipped them off and demanded their support and the anger in the room was now palpable.

Paulie's face was beet red. "You can't come in here and make demands like this. Who the fuck do you think you are?" He yelled.

Johnny looked around the room at the other enforcers to gauge their reactions, three of them looked downright bored and the other two had itchy fingers.

"Look, this is not about disrespecting you. It's about me wanting out of this life. If I was killed, you'd just replace me."

"It's the principle of the matter." Tony said. "You knew the fucking rules when you signed on the dotted line. Please tell me that this has nothing to do with some fucking putana." He said slamming his hand on the table.

Johnny tried to not move but he could see Jason's fist clench at his side. So, he slowly raised his head up. Tony looked like he was literally about to erupt.

"And you really think that would be relevant?" Jason said in frustration.

"Dammit Jason. What you are asking for is completely out of line and virtually unheard of unless you exit in a body bag." Paulie said.

Jason wasn't sure why the other three men weren't saying much. Their silence wasn't lost on Tony either.

"Are you three going to weigh in or not?" Tony said glaring at them.

"What do you want me to say? We all know the rules." Tommy said.

Dominic sighed. "Jason, why would we even consider your requests? Give us one good reason to even think about it."

"I have been an enforcer for years now. I have been shot and stabbed so many times that I've lost count. It is not usually a long term position. I want to have a life."

Paulie sat back completely exasperated. "I still don't understand why leaving is the answer. I'm sure you could do something else within the organization."

Jason sat back. They were talking in circles. "Clearly, nothing I say is going to change your mind. Why don't you all vote so we can get this over with."

He had already prepared a place that he and Elizabeth could hide out at and several stops after that. He would leave right after the meeting before they had a chance to do anything if necessary.

"Fine, lets vote." Tony said totally confident that this whole issue was about to be squelched. "I vote no."

"No." Paulie said.

To Tony and Paulie's astonishment, Tommy and Vinny quickly said. "Yes."

That left Dominic. The burly man took a deep breath. He glared at Jason. "Yes."

"What the fuck?" Tony yelled as he stood up.

Jason finally let down the wall and showed genuine shock.

"Let him go Tony. He's done. If we force him to stay he could turn on us or cause us trouble. It's just not worth it." Tommy said.

"I agree." Vinny said.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Paulie said.

Jason remained silent.

"Let's make something clear." Dominic said. "If you walk away, you can never mention any details of our organization to anyone. You will never be allowed to return and I would seriously consider leaving town if I were you."

"I plan on it. If I ever come back, it will be brief. And I would never breathe a word about our dealings."

"Well, it looks like you got what you want." Paulie said standing up and leaving; muttering under his breath.

Tony quickly followed. He knew something had to be up. He just didn't know how Morgan pulled it off.

Jason stood and Dominic cleared his throat. "One more thing…." He said causing Jason to sit again.

"Yes."

"Did Edward or Lila Quartermaine mention having any meetings with us?"

Jason looked at him incredulously. "What?"

The three men looked at each other.

"The only reason you are walking out of here a free man is because they blackmailed us." Tommy said.

Jason looked up at Johnny who just stared back.

"With what exactly?" Jason asked curiously.

"That is between them and us. But, mark my words, if that information ever gets leaked, lets just say that I will have to handle the situation." Dominic said.

Jason glared at him. "Then so will I."

Dominic bristled at his threat.

Jason stood up again. "Good evening gentlemen." He said before walking out.

Johnny followed him and they quickly got into the town car with Milo at the helm.

"Milo, go to the Quartermaine's." Jason said gruffly. He was going to find out what the fuck was going on. He turned to Johnny. "Did you know?"

Johnny sighed. "I knew about the last meeting. Cody couldn't go because he was hurt."

"Son of a bitch." Jason said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not going up against your grandmother."

"She's an old lady."

"Really? Because I saw her get pissed at Tommy and threaten to ruin him. She might be old but she definitely is ornery."

Jason shook his head. "You let her threaten Tommy?"

"I didn't know she was going to threaten him. There was no script."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "He could have killed her."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"I can't even talk to you right now." Jason growled. He wanted to strangle Johnny.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and then Jason strode into the mansion with every intention of confronting his grandparents.


	52. Chapter 52 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Leasmom – He's upset that they endangered their lives. * ilovedana53, LiasonLuv – Gonna be different then what you were probably thinking. * Guest – lol They do rock! * chawchic – I wanted him to find out in a dramatic way. * doralupin86 – Anger boy is free! * Virgy15 – Thank you! * Kikimoo – lol re: Italy

Chapter 52 - Surprise

As soon as he walked into the living room, everyone yelled, "Surprise."

Jason was completely flabbergasted. Elizabeth walked up to him and drew him into a kiss and completely diffused him.

"They wanted to do something nice for us." She said pulling back.

"Stone cold, this is your official going away party." Spinelli said.

Jason looked around the room. Everyone he cared about was in the room and he was at a complete loss for words.

Audrey walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You are the love of my granddaughter's life. Take care of her Jason. You're a good man."

He swallowed hard. "I will with my life." He said softly watching a tear flow down Audrey's face.

Carly stepped forward. "Jase, you are my best friend." She said as tears flowed down her face. "You have saved me time and time again from the brink of disaster and I want you to know how much I appreciate that. I love you Jason and I'm going to miss you so much." She said pulling him into a hug.

Jason closed his eyes and hugged her back. He was really going to miss Carly.

She stepped back and Michael walked forward. "I will miss you Uncle Jason. I wish you didn't have to go." A teary eyed Michael said quietly.

Jason felt the tears build up in his eyes and picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I love you Michael. We'll see you soon buddy. I promise."

He put Michael down. "We got you a present." He said running to his mom who handed it to him.

Jason looked up at Carly and then looked back down at Michael who was holding the present up to him. "Will you help me?"

Michael grinned and ripped the wrapping paper off. Jason opened the tissue paper. It was a picture of Carly, Michael, and himself having a leaf fight in the park. They were all laughing and he grinned at the fond memory. "Thank you Michael."

"I don't want you to forget me."

"I could never forget you. You're in my heart."

Michael smiled.

Emily walked up and gave her brother a big hug.

"Is this the real reason you came home?" He asked her smiling.

"Can't I have more than one?" She said grinning. "I love you big brother. You always know the right thing to say to me. I'm going to miss you so much." She said suddenly starting to cry as Jason hugged her again.

Monica walked up to them and Emily stepped aside. "I love you Jason. Be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

Jason hugged her tightly. "I love you mom."

Alan patted him on the back. "I love you Jason." He said before Jason hugged him too. "I love you dad."

Jason pulled back and chuckled. "I think I've had more hugs in the last ten minutes then I've had in my whole life."

Everyone laughed.

"We're not done yet." Tracy said walking up to him. She touched his face. "I know I've given you a lot of crap over the years, but I love you nephew. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Jason smiled. "I love you Tracy." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Monica's mouth dropped open. She hadn't expected Tracy to get all emotional.

Spinelli ran towards them. "I'm next." He said grinning like a fool.

Jason shook his head and chuckled. "I'll miss you too Spinelli. You better take good care of Lila and Edward for me."

Spinelli smiled. "I would be honored to look after them."

"Come here." Jason said rolling his eyes as he gave Spinelli a big hug. "I love you Spinelli." He said quietly.

Spinelli teared up. "I love you to Stone Cold."

They pulled apart and Edward yelled, "Everyone grab something to drink."

Alice rushed around make sure everyone had something in their hand.

"To Jason and Elizabeth, may all your dreams come true and hopefully you'll throw in a few grand kids somewhere along the way."

Jason chuckled as they all raised their glasses.

It took a while before things had settled enough so he could have a conversation with Edward and Lila.

"When I walked in here tonight, I was really upset with you both for putting yourself in that kind of danger."

Lila nodded. "We would do anything for you Jason. We love you."

"That's beside the point. They are dangerous men and I can't even believe that you would risk your own safety like that." He said incredulously.

Edward chuckled. "Clearly you have not seen your grandmother in action."

Lila smiled. "Thank you dear."

Jason couldn't help it and smirked. "I love both of you. And I do want to thank you. I don't think they would have let me go if you hadn't intervened."

"You're welcome." Edward said. "You can pay us back by making a great life with that beautiful young lady out there."

Jason smiled. "I'm planning on it." He said before hugging Edward tightly. "I love you old man."

Edward stepped back and wiped a tear away.

Jason knelt down and kissed his grandmother. "I love you so much. Leaving you is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

Lila grinned through her tears. "You always were my favorite."

"Grandmother, what a horrible thing to say." Jason said making sure Emily didn't hear her.

Lila chuckled. "I can't help it. You are such a wonderful combination of me and Edward and have such a huge capacity for love. And you have my eyes. I love you Jason. You better call often. I want to hear all about your travels."

Jason put his head down on her lap and she wiped a tear that had escaped his eye.

"Don't cry darling. I will always be with you Jason." She said stroking his face.

Jason loved Lila so much. Elizabeth reminded him of her too.

"When are you going to go?" She asked.

Jason sat up. "Well, I need to settle things with Sonny tomorrow and meet with my lawyer. So, we'll leave in the next few days. I already made some arrangements for the first month."

"I so envy you both. It sounds like a grand adventure." Lila said grinning.

Jason smiled. "It will be. We won't leave without coming by."

Liz came into the room. "Okay, squish together." She said holding her camera up. Edward moved behind Lila and leaned over and Jason just moved over since he was still on his knees. They all smiled and she snapped the picture. "That was a good one."

Alan came up behind them. "Now you get in there." He said taking her phone from her.

Liz smiled and went on the other side of Lila's chair.

Alan took the picture. "Wait, Edward's eyes were crossed."

"They were not." Edward said indignantly."

Alan quickly snapped two pictures, one of which had Edward's scowl and he chuckled.

They took several more pictures, including a group one, and then they headed to Jakes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny, Logan, Francis, Milo and Max were there waiting for him. He smiled as they pushed a beer into his hand. They all sat at a table and then Coleman brought Elizabeth a margarita.

"I'm going to miss this place." Jason said looking around.

"I'm sure you'll find another dive with a pool table." Milo said smiling.

"You're probably right."

"I can't believe you're leaving." Johnny said quietly.

"If Sonny gets out, you guys are all going to be free agents." Jason said.

"True." Logan said before taking a swig of his beer.

"By the time all the transferring is done to Maximus, I guess you'll find out if he'll absorb you into the new operations."

Francis nodded. "It won't be the same."

"I talked to my dad and made some suggestions." Max said. "He was open to keeping you guys if you were interested."

"Will you be the underboss?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so. It's really not my thing." Max said. "My dad gets that. I think he's leaning towards Francis and Cody to be honest."

Francis raised his eyebrows.

"You'd be good Francis." Jason said. "Johnny could be your enforcer. Logan could be a lieutenant."

"We'll see. There's no telling what's going to end up happening." Francis said.

"Are you going to miss it?" Johnny asked.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "You guys are like my brothers. I'm used to having you around. So, I'll miss that. The paperwork—hell no."

The guys chuckled.

"To Jason and Liz," Johnny said holding up his beer, "may you have a happy, carefree life."

Everyone raised their glasses. They drank and laughed and then Johnny and Jason played a round a pool for old time sake.


	53. Chapter 53 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that you take the time to give me feedback or talk about the characters. It's a lot of fun for me. I won't be replacing this right away, but the new one will be coming soon.

A few people asked the name of the new fic. For now it's called La Famiglia

Chapter 53 - Epilogue

Sonny watched Jason come into his office. He knew what was coming. "Jason."

Jason sat down. "We're leaving in the morning." He said softly.

Sonny sat forward and rubbed his face. "I can't believe it has come to this."

"It was time." Jason said.

"I don't even know what to say."

Jason sat back. "How about good luck?"

Sonny stared at him for a moment. "You—you know I want you to be happy."

Jason put his phone and keys on the desk.

"You're not taking the phone?"

"No. I signed some paperwork Diane delivered to me. She'll file it this afternoon."

"So we're officially done." Sonny said dismally.

Jason nodded.

"Like it never happened."

"Sonny….."

"I'm sorry. I'm upset by this whole thing. I know why you are doing it but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He spat out.

Jason fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment. "It kind of sucks that you can't be happy for me. You are about to leave too."

"I think in the back of my mind, I figured you take over just in case…."

"You changed your mind." Jason said shaking his head as he finished his sentence. "Well, for Michael's sake, I'm glad that you're getting out. He deserves a normal childhood."

"I know. After seeing his mother shot and his father, he deserves some normalcy."

"You know, someday Elizabeth and I will have kids and I'm going to feel the same way. So, even if I had stayed, eventually I would have walked away."

"How did you do it?"

Jason chuckled. "My grandparents blackmailed them."

Sonny was shocked at first and then started to laugh. "You're one lucky son of bitch to have people look out for you like that."

"I know."

Sonny stood up. "I hope you'll keep in touch. I know Michael is going to want to see you."

Jason stood. "I know. I was hoping maybe he could visit over the summer."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Goodbye Jason." Sonny said reaching out his hand.

Jason grabbed it and Sonny briefly hugged him. "I'm going to miss you man."

Jason nodded. "Me too."

Walking into the hallway, he looked into the warehouse and took one last look around and went out the door.

Sonny sat staring at Jason's phone for a moment realizing Jason was no longer under his beck and call. It felt surreal. He was so used to reaching out to him. Tears sprung into his eyes. It was over. Everything he worked for was about to come to an end and it gave him pause; wondering what he would do without the rush. He picked up his phone and called Maximus. He didn't want all of this without Jason anyway. So, he decided to speed up the process.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was a long day. They finally finished packing. Jason had some of their things shipped to his villa in Italy and they just brought a few suitcases with them. They went and said goodbye to Audrey and Cody and the Quartermaines again before coming back to the penthouse for one last night. They took one last right on his bike to Vista Point and then retired for the evening and made love before finally retiring for the night.

**1 Year Later**

"Elizabeth." Jason yelled over the din of the ocean.

She looked up and waved. He motioned for her to come towards him.

She grabbed the boogie board she had been riding and tossed it onto the beach and walked towards him. "What's up?"

"Someone's here to see you."

She frowned. "Who?"

She looked past him and saw Audrey and squealed. "Oh my God." She yelled running towards the grinning woman. She kissed Audrey on both cheeks as her grandmother smiled brightly. "It's good to see you too."

"I missed you so much. I can't believe Jason arranged for this."

Cody walked up behind her. "Hey brat."

Liz grinned and jumped into his arms getting him all wet. She pulled back and he glared at her. "Really?"

She looked down at his wet shirt and smiled. "Sorry."

Cody ripped off his shirt and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as she screamed and then dumped her in the ocean as Jason chuckled. Audrey walked up and stood beside him as they watched Cody toss Elizabeth into a wave.

"Is the room okay?" He asked.

"It's beautiful Jason. I love it."

"And you'll stay for a while?"

She nodded. "For three weeks if that's okay."

He smiled. "Good. I know that she misses you."

Audrey nodded. "I missed her too."

Elizabeth had taken care to write to Audrey often. She got letters from Egypt, Austria, Tahiti, Japan, and even Norway because Elizabeth wanted to see the northern lights. And she cherished each one; reading them each several times. And as she watched her play in the water with Jason and Cody she laughed at their antics. And then Cody ran back towards her and picked her up as Audrey yelped and ran towards the water as she held on tightly. He pretended like he was going to throw her and she laughed and laughed. It was a beautiful day and one she would always cherish.

**1 Year Later**

"You look so beautiful." Emily said as her eyes filled up with tears.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at herself in the beautiful gown that Chloe Morgan had designed for her. Lila had made some calls and arranged for everything. They had made a bathroom stop on the way to the car to take pictures. She had just married the love of her life and she couldn't stop grinning if she tried.

They had gotten married at the Villa. Everyone came to attend even Sonny and Carly who now lived on the island.

Johnny even snuck over on the way to see Maximus and gave the bride a big hug and hung out with them for a night.

Jason watched her walk towards him. She always stunned him with her beauty. He had asked her to marry him after a bike ride atop a hill that overlooked the ocean. It was their new Vista Point. And when she said yes, his lips had crushed down onto hers. He would never grow tire of kissing her.

She grinned at his handsome face. He always took her breath away.

"Are you ready Mrs. Morgan?"

She grinned even wider if possible. "I'm ready husband."

Jason smiled. "I like the sound of that wife." He said holding the door open.

She slid inside and he followed. Jason took her hand in his and looked down at her. He never realized he could be so happy. There was no pressure anymore. Elizabeth was painting and working part time at a hospital. Jason owned a bike shop in town. He liked working with his hands and sometimes Elizabeth helped with the paint designs. Italy was now their home base and he couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

And today, they were starting another adventure. But the one thing they knew was that as long as they were together, everything would be alright.

The End


End file.
